The Will of Fire, PART TWO
by Alley McNally
Summary: Minato and Kushina survive Naruto's birth. How does that change things? Find out in this retelling of the Naruto series. NOTE: Part Two of three. If you are new to story, please start with part one. * COMPLETE *
1. Prologue - A New Beginning

Welcome to the Will of Fire, part two. My name is Alley McNally. I hope that you will enjoy this story. This fanfic was started back in 2014 and is still continuing to this day. I just wrapped up part one the few moments ago. Now I am starting with the prologue of part two. If you haven't read the story before I encourage you to stop here and go back to the beginning of part one. I will not be recapping what happened in the first part of the story. If you want to know what happened then please go ahead and read it. I bet you will have a great time!

This story is part two of a three part story that is published every week. The chapters are kept short to allow me to post more frequently. I find that two pages is a manageable length for me. There are a few exceptions where a chapter is four or five pages long, but they are the exception to the rule. Please note that as you read the story. It is not a accident that they are so short. If they are too short for your taste, please wait a week or two before reading. That should work a lot better for you. I don't mind so long as you are enjoying the story.

So, I have talked long enough. Lets get this prologue going!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Prologue - A New Beginning_

Minato Namikaze sat alone in his office looking over this year's crop of genin. It was a bit early but he couldn't help himself. This year was special for him. This year his son was finally old enough to graduate! Naruto had grown so much since he had started at the Academy. He had made his father proud several times over. Naruto was honest and hard working. He cared about his village and his fellow students. He had overcome adversity to become the fine young man that he was today. Sure, he was still a pain in the ass for his father but that didn't mean that he wouldn't make a fine shinobi. Minato just knew that he would. It might be stupid, but he couldn't help it.

Of course, Naruto had fair share of his challenges ahead of him. He wasn't the best student. He was far too much like his mother to be one. His grades were consistently poor throughout school. It didn't seem to matter how much extra tutoring Minato gave him - Naruto was just bad at school. After several tutors and countless failures Minato had given up. None of them understood his son and how he thought. They simply couldn't bring out Naruto's hidden potential. It was frustrating to say the least!

In the end they were forced to take care of the tutoring themselves. Few understood Naruto the way his family did. They managed to get things out of Naruto what the tutors failed to do. It wasn't easy but they succeeded. Naruto's grades improved slightly. It wasn't much but it was a step in the right direction. If Minato had more time Naruto could have improved his scores even more. Sadly, he could only spare so much of his time. Instead, he had defer to Kushina and Kakashi for most of it.

Fortunately, Kushina understood Naruto even better than anyone else. She was willing to push Naruto farther without hesitating. Minato always worried about his son getting hurt. It held him back just enough not to be as effective as he needed to be. He just couldn't push Naruto the way he pushed his students. Kushina did not have that problem. She put him through his paces everyday after school. Pushing him to try harder and believe in himself. It was key to their son's mild success.

The council never approved her full return to duty. As result, Kushina went on only a few missions per year. Getting even that approved took a monumental effort on Minato's part. They never saw her any more than a jinchuriki and the wife of the Hokage. Something that infuriated Minato to no end. Sure, he didn't want his wife to go out on dangerous missions, but she was an accomplished shinobi. She deserved to be treated that way. Minato hated watching her being a prisoner of the village. She deserved so much more. Sadly, there was only so much that he could do. He couldn't change the fact what she was.

In fact, if it wasn't for her role in ending the Uchiha crisis she may have never been allowed to return to active duty at all. She had proven herself once again. Kushina made it possible to end the coup before it got truly bloody. She became the glue that cemented the shaky alliance together. Kushina was a true hero of the Leaf. Even the council had to admit that. She deserved their respect. She wasn't just a weapon. She was a woman of great character.

One of these days Minato vowed to find a way to get rid of the pests. They wielded far too much power and bickered far too much for his taste. Often they were an impediment to fulfilling his duties, not an aid. He did not understand why Lord Third kept them around. Then again they were from a different generation than himself. Perhaps there was something he was missing about them.

Minato shook his thoughts off. He was supposed to plan this year's genin squads. The exams had not been given yet. So, the final order would be different, but he could get an idea of what he wanted a head of time. He did have a list of students expected to pass. Which was a huge help. He had also taken the time to personally observe each hopeful. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Allowing him to compose his own list of likely graduates. Most were from a prominent clan, but there were a few exceptions: such as Sakura Haruno. She was impressive to say the least. She could become a great shinobi.

There was also a list of questionable candidates. Which his son was on. A fact that brought Minato no joy. He couldn't ignore the fact that his son may not pass. Naruto had already taken the graduation exam three times already. Each time he failed. If Minato said that it wasn't embarrassing then he would be a liar. He was _the_ Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage. It was slightly humiliating that his son lacked his raw talent. It was understandable, but frustrating all the same. Minato just wanted his son to achieve his dreams. It would help if he could manage to get a B. That would be nice.

Minato truly believed that his son would succeed outside of the classroom. It was in his nature. He didn't learn from textbooks or demonstrations. He learned from doing; through trial and error. Something the Academy did not excel at. Once Naruto got out there he would prosper. Only Minato had to get him there. Which was proving difficult to say the least. Naruto was his own worst enemy.

Still, he had done the best that he could for him. Whether Naruto passed or failed was in his hands now. Minato could do very little for him now. The test was mere hours away. He hoped against hope that this time Naruto would finally pass. That he would not have to remain in the Academy for another year. For this was the final round of tests for this year. If he failed now he would have no further chances. Naruto would have to wait. His friends would go on without him. A fate Minato did not want for his son. He wanted him to pass and become a shinobi. That way he could finally chase his dreams. Only, that was looking less and less likely to happen.

Minato pushed that thought out of his mind. Naruto would pass this year. He had to! That was the only thought that his father could allow himself. All others were a waste of time. There was no point in worrying now. Naruto would do fine. The rest would not help Naruto succeed. Which was more important than anything else right now.

He looked down at reports on his desk. They broke down each candidate's strengths and weaknesses. This year was proving to a year full of potential. He fully expected the students to achieve great things. Next to them was the information on the jonin he planned to use this year. They were a diverse group of shinobi, but somehow he had to make sense of it all. Some were easy: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi would be on the same team under Asuma Sarutobi as tradition. Others such as his son were not so easy. Naruto would need to have a rival to grow stronger. As much as his father detested fighting Naruto would prosper with it. He thrived on challenge and conflict. A good rival would help him achieve amazing things.

Minato had noticed that the Uchiha boy could foster that kind of growth. Not a day went by when Naruto _didn't_ obsess over Sasuke. He wanted to beat the Uchiha and prove his worth. It was stupid since Naruto had his strengths that the Uchiha boy would never have. Only his son failed to see it. It was true that Sasuke was skilled and powerful or his age, but he lacked a need for help others. Which would make a great leader. He would not be as great of a shinobi as his son would one day be. Naruto would become amazing. Minato believed this with all his heart. After, he was his father.

Minato chuckled to himself. While he liked Sasuke and believed that he would become splendid in his own way he couldn't rid himself of that view. He couldn't stop himself from seeing Naruto that way. He was far too close to the boy to remain objective. It was one of the many dangers of becoming a father. Something Minato never regretted, not even for a second. It did hinder his efforts to pick Naruto's team though. For Minato had a hard time forcing himself to think of the team's future growth. He found that Naruto was his main concern. That had to end soon.

It was the same parental instincts that drove his choice for sensei. He wanted the very best sensei to bring out Naruto's full potential. One that could push him and relate to Naruto in a way that few in the village could. His sensei would have to have little fear of harming the Hokage's son while simultaneously be a shield to protect Naruto from his enemies. Meaning that the list was extremely short indeed. Minato could trust few to protect his son while out on missions. If anyone found out who his father was then Naruto was as good as dead. For Naruto would be beyond his reach. He would find out about the threat far too late to do anything about it.

Naruto was far too young to hold his own against the horde of enemies that Minato had created over the years. His son was far too green and foolish; a deadly combination out there. A weakness that they would be all too happy to exploit. It may be nearly impossible to harm the Leaf's Hokage, but they could kill his son. Something that kept Minato up at night. He needed to ensure his son's safety out there. Along with his growth as a shinobi. If he didn't then he would be handing his son over to his enemies. That was something that Minato would not do.

All this meant that there was only one shinobi that he could entrust his son's life to. Only one shinobi that would push Naruto to new heights. Only one shinobi who would die before allowing harm to come to the boy. For that shinobi was practically family. And Naruto was practically his little brother. That shinobi was the one and only Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's about it. Chapter one will be posted in just a moment. If you enjoy this please let me know. See you in a moment!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Honorable Failure

Okay, quick note here: while replacing the prologue I accidentally lost chapter one. This is a quick replacement for that. I copied and pasted this from the masterfile. It looks like it may be the unedited version. If so, I apologize. I have lost the original version. I have nothing interesting left to add. Let's get on it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 1 - The Honorable Failure_

Naruto Namikaze woke up early the day of the graduation exam. He was nervous and couldn't sleep well anyway so he got up at the crack of dawn. It was so early that neither of his parents were up yet. His mom was not an early riser and his dad rarely came in before it was dark at night. Meaning that he would be on his own for a while before either stirred. Which suited Naruto very well. He wanted to get in a little last minute training before he had to take the exam again.

For some reason he didn't want them to see him train. It was too embarrassing to deal with. Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage yet he was almost dead last. People never stopped making fun of him for that. He was the Loser Son or Honorable Failure depending on who you asked. Of course, they never said it around his parents but he heard it nonstop otherwise. They didn't even seem to care that the ANBU were watching anymore. They loved to humiliate him.

His dad must have heard what they were calling him. Why else would he have bothered with stream of tutors? They were supposed to fix the "broken son" that he had received. Not that they had, but they were supposed to do that. After all, his father thought of Naruto the same way that the others did - a hopeless failure. How else could he think of him? The genius Minato Namikaze who had become Hokage at an unprecedented age got stuck with a boy who struggled to maintain a C average. It was a profound disappointment for the man.

For his part; his father never mentioned how disappointed he was in his son. He ignored his son's failings and was always there with encouragement. When his tutors failed Minato stepped in and taught him himself. He made time for Naruto out of his busy day to go over basics such as chakra control and basic jutsus. No one else had the Fourth Hokage tutoring them. Naruto should have been honored, but the truth was he was embarrassed that his father had to do it. It shouldn't have been necessary in the first place. Naruto should have listened better to his teachers. Only it was so hard to understand what they were saying.

It was clear to Naruto that he was a disappointment to his father. A true failure. Naruto would never measure up to greatness that was his father. He was slow, stupid, clumsy, and weak. In other words nothing like his dad. It was hard to believe that he was actually Minato Namikaze's son. If it wasn't for the blond hair and blue eyes you would never know. It was clear that Minato's blood ran through his veins yet some questioned it still. It was the only way they could explain why Naruto was so much weaker than his father. Naruto had to be born out of an affair. He couldn't be Minato's kin. It was the only thing that made sense.

At least with those rumors people had the good sense not to tell Naruto directly. They could not risk angering the Fourth Hokage like that. Calling Naruto a failure was one thing - suggesting that Kushina cheated on Minato was another entirely. They didn't dare risk it. It didn't just insult Naruto it insulted the honor of Lady Kushina. Something that wasn't wise if you wanted to live long. Between getting a beatdown from that lady and the thrashing you would get from Lord Hokage it was not likely that you would survive. Minato was known to be overprotective of his family. It was not wise to harm them. Even his failure son. If he heard such rumors there would be hell to pay!

So, no one said it directly to Naruto. However, he heard it in whispers from time to time. He also heard it from his fellow classmates. Who heard it from their parents. Meaning that it was no secret to him. He knew what some villagers thought of him and hated it. He wanted to prove to them that he was worthy of praise. He wanted them to accept him as the Son of the Fourth Hokage. He wanted their respect and their admiration. Something he lacked.

It was part of the reason why he wanted to become Hokage. He wanted the villager's respect. He wanted them to stop calling him a loser. He wanted to be just like his father. Who was the greatest and most powerful ninja of all. At least if you asked Naruto. Naruto loved his father deeply. His dad had always been there for him even when times got tough. He could have replaced him yet for some reason he kept Naruto around. Why he could not figure out. It would have been far simpler to leave him in the hands of Orochimaru and gotten a new son. Yet, he dad refused to let Naruto go. He turned up heaven and earth looking for him. Something Naruto never forgot. Even if the details of that horrible time were hazy now. He remembered how cold and lonely he was. How terrified he was of that man. And how badly it hurt when he bit him. He remembered his parents showing up to save him. He remembered being in his mother's arms then everything else was hazy.

His mom always insisted that it was better that he forget what happened. That Naruto was safe now. Orochimaru would not get ahold of him ever again. Somehow Naruto doubted her on that. His father was the strongest shinobi ever but Orochimaru was one of the Sannin. Meaning that he is at least as strong as his god father. His dad may be able to hold his own against him but Naruto didn't stand a chance. He couldn't understand why they couldn't see that. No genin could stand against him let alone Naruto. He could hardly be called average. Hell, Sakura was stronger than him! She would get her ass handed to her by the old snake. How was Naruto supposed to protect himself against him? It was impossible!

Naruto knew that there would a lot of dangers out there if he ventured out as a genin. It was dangerous work being a Ninja. You could easily die. It happened all the time in the village. Someone, somewhere would die on a mission leaving his or her family behind. It was a part of village life. It was as inescapable as breathing here.

For Naruto, it was doubly dangerous. He knew that. Many would be gunning for him simply because Minato was his father. It was why he had to put up with an ANBU detail everyday. For even in the village he was not completely safe. Spies could be waiting to kill Naruto and make his father suffer. It was one of the things that he had been warned about for years. He was not supposed to go anywhere without an ANBU escort. Especially, if he left the village. If his dad found out that he gave his escort the slip he would have it. Particularly if he left the village to boot. He did that once and boy did he regret it! If it wasn't for the fact that he almost died his dad would have killed him! It took months to get out of that pit he dug for himself.

He knew that his dad couldn't send ANBU with him once he became an genin. It would be a waste of resources and would put far too focus on him. Naruto would be on his own. There was little other way. He would be at risk. Something that kept Naruto awake at night. The ANBU were his lifeline he did not wish to cut it just yet. He was still a kid after all!

Naruto was also a young man on the verge of adulthood. He wanted to become a genin. He wanted to prove himself to his father and the village. In order to do that he had to risk death. He had to grow up. It was time to become a ninja.

He had already tried three times to become one. Each time he had failed. His mom said that it was because he was not ready. Naruto knew otherwise. A part of him feared what would become of him if he stepped outside his village. That fear intensified his innate weakness. Making him unable to graduate. He could not allow that to get in his way today. For if he did then he would be a laughing stock of the village. He would be the only one of his class not to graduate. He could not live with himself if that happened. It would be his worst nightmare.

Naruto tried to not dwell on what might happen. He had to focus. Today he had to pass or die trying. There were no other options. The son of the Fourth Hokage could not be left behind! Naruto started to train. He would train until his parents got up and forced him to eat. That way he could make sure that he was ready today. He could not afford to fail.

* * *

 _ **That's it for the replacement. Sorry about the confusion! Alley**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Build up to the Exam

Hey all! It's Alley and it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! I don't have a lot to say before we get started but I wanted to remind you all one more time: This is part two of three. If you haven't read part one yet – I strongly recommend that you stop and go back. I will refer back to events and characters that existed in part one. You can get by without reading part one, but it will be enrich your experience. I will assume that you have read part one. I will not hold your hand. So, please if you haven't done so – go back and read part one. This will be your last warning! Please believe me that you will get more out of this story if you start at the beginning! Thank you.

All right public service announcement over: Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 2 - Build up to the exam!_

Naruto was forced to endure one of the most awkward breakfasts he had ever encountered before running off to school. His dad tried to encourage him. While his mom nervously ran through several key parts of the test. She had no idea what exactly was going to be on the test so she ran through everything. Forcing his father to calm her down and stop the torrent. Both parents did not mention Naruto's previous failures. They tiptoed around him as they prepared to send him out the door. No one really wanted to worry him. They meant well but it wasn't helping. He just wanted to get the breakfast over with! He had thought of running out the door _without_ breakfast, but he knew that his mom would find him then drag him back. It was far better to get this over with then to drag it out. He had a test to deal with after all! He didn't need to deal with his family right now.

As soon as he could he ran out the door. Naruto wanted to get to school as quickly as he could _without_ parental supervision. He did not want to hear from his dad that believed in him one more time. It was annoying and embarrassing! Sometimes Naruto wondered why he got stuck with the most uncool dad ever. Sure, he was strong and awesome and stuff but he couldn't understand that his son wanted to go to school alone. Going to school with the Hokage only brought more attention to him than there already was. It reminded people yet again that he was the son of the Hokage. Which would be fine if he was an awesome student. Only he wasn't. He was a terrible student. Naruto _always_ messed up on something! Then they would say, _why can't you be more like your father?_ It happened all the time and it was humiliating! He didn't understand why his father insisted on going with him. It felt like he wanted Naruto to suffer.

He got to school before anyone else. Something that he rarely ever did. Typically, Naruto would often show up late or not show up at all. He hated the place and liked to be there as little time as possible. If he could then he would _never_ show up at all! That wasn't possible. The tag on his neck prevented that. Not that Naruto didn't try to escape! Typically, he would tell his parents that he was going to school then duck out. Iruka would promptly tell his father. Who would come looking for him. That is assuming that Minato didn't figure it out on his own. That happened a lot! Minato simply did not trust his son to arrive on his own. A fact supported by the numerous times that he had sent the ANBU to find him. Naruto could not be trusted. If he was not in school then he was pranking people. Something that his father _could not_ allow. The boy had to be constantly punished. Yet for some reason Naruto kept running away. He couldn't explain why. He just did it. He wanted to be anywhere other than school.

Naruto had been looking for ways to get out school for so long that it wasn't funny. He had begged his parents to leave. He had played hooky more times than he could count. He had even tried to graduate several times. None of it worked. So far, Naruto was not good enough to leave. Even with his tutors' assistance he failed those exams. Naruto just plain sucked. There was no way to hide it: He sucked. He was not worthy of being the son of the Fourth Hokage. Anyone could see that. He simply couldn't understand _why_ his father couldn't see that. It was so obvious that even Iruka could see it.

Sure, Iruka never said same things that the other teachers said but Naruto knew the truth. He believed that he was a failure too. After all, it was common knowledge! If it wasn't then why did Naruto have to change teachers so often? For a while it was like the teacher of the month! It sucked. He sucked. Everything sucked. Somehow his dad failed to see that. Or at least he pretended to not see it. Either way it was nightmare for Naruto. One that he hoped to escape today.

The other students finally rolled in around an hour or so after he arrived. They were shocked to find that Naruto had arrived early to class. This had _never_ happened before and they couldn't stop talking about it. They didn't talk to him directly. They weren't stupid enough to insult the son of the Fourth Hokage directly. Instead, they spoke in whispers. Just in case someone was listening. Which he was. Not that they noticed. They just kept whispering about him. It was like he wasn't even there! Sometimes he cursed how good his hearing was. For he'd rather not catch these snippets of conversation. They were far too cruel. He heard:

"What's he doing here?"

"Isn't he going to fail again?"

". . . fails this test, his father will disown him!"

"Why is he bothering, he won't pass the test!"

They went on and on for what seemed like forever. It reminded Naruto why he hated going to school so much. No one really liked him there. In fact, the ones who were nice to him were his small group of friends. They were Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura. They weren't all as close to Naruto as he would have liked, but at least they didn't say anything nasty about him. They treated him the same as always. Which was a huge relief! They asked him if was ready for the test or lamented about how they were going to fail. Y'know, normal stuff like that. They didn't judge him like the others did. It was a breath of fresh air that gave Naruto the confidence to get through this.

Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei entered the room a short time later. Iruka called the class to order then gave out the instructions for the test. Everyone sat down and listened intently as the test determined their fate. They could not afford to screw up now! The test would be broken up into three parts: a written exam (which Naruto was guaranteed to fail) a tai-jutsu exam, and a ninjutsu exam. In order to pass you had to pass two out of the three tests.

Naruto was guaranteed to pass the taijutsu exam then fail the written exam. That would be the same as always. However, the ninjutsu exam was still up in the air. It all depended on what jutsu he was required to perform. He did not really excel in ninjutsu. His speciality was in the sealing arts. Like his parents before him. Alas, that was not something really taught at the academy. The Leaf did not specialize in it like the Hidden Eddy Village. His mother was not much help when it came to ninjutsu. It just wasn't what a Uzumaki was good at. Sadly, he took after her in that way. He could only do _some_ ninjutsu well. It had to be right ones. Otherwise, he was doomed!

To his dismay the jutsu chosen were some of his worst! He would be asked to perform either the clone jutsu, or the transformation jutsu. Of course, Iruka refused to tell the students which one they would have to do. That surprise was left for them when they entered the room. Something no one was looking forward to. Honestly, it really didn't matter which one they choose. He sucked at both of them. In other words, Naruto was screwed. He had no chance of passing this test! He couldn't give up though. It was possible that he could manage to squeak by. He just needed to get a good enough score. That's all. Then he could pass. He didn't care if he made it to the top of the class. He just wanted to pass!

Naruto was so lost in thought over the exam that he didn't notice the glares that he got from Mizuki. He tried to hide it, but his contempt that clear to anyone else paying attention. The man _hated_ Naruto with a passion. Not that he ever allowed himself to express that hatred. That would not end well for him. So, he pretended to care about the fool. It might end up becoming useful. So he kept up his charade. The only one who ever noticed his true feeling was Shikamaru. He wasn't worried about the exam. Instead, he watched his teacher closely. He did not trust the man one bit. He figured that Mizuki would do something horrible to Naruto soon. He had no idea why Mizuki hated his friend but it was obvious that he did. He resented Naruto for some unknown reason. He would make his move soon. That much was clear. Shikamaru would do something about it if he had proof. Unfortunately, his teacher was far too careful to slip up. He had nothing on him. Therefore he couldn't do anything about Mizuki. He just had to wait and see.

Shikamaru watched as Mizuki called Naruto's name. His friend followed their teacher out the door. The exam had begun.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know: I have made Naruto struggle. A lot of people do not like that storyline. They expect with his parents involved that he would magically become a great student. I don't think that is within Naruto's character. He struggles and fights for everything that he has. That is part of what makes Naruto great. I cannot take that away from him. If I do that then I can no longer call him Naruto. This doesn't happen in real life and it wouldn't happen here. It just isn't as extreme as it was in the series. That's all. Naruto's academic struggles and the subsequent looking down upon him is a critical part of the story. I will not remove that. Sorry. It's no more jarring then having the villagers trying to openly kill him. How many fanfics have you seen with that plot-line?**

 **Rant over. I'll see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Graduation Exam

Hey all, it's me Alley! It's time for another chapter of the "Will of Fire." I know that today is Sunday, but I felt like releasing it a day early. This will mean that there will be no Monday chapter. Sorry, I just don't have the time to do two chapters right now. I may have time later on this week, but at this point I do not.

One final note before I post this week's chapter: I want to thank all of you for your suggestions on what to do next. They have been all very interesting. I don't know what I intend to do next, but you have given me something to think about. So thank you. Please do keep giving me your suggestion! I want to know what you want to see! I will also periodically present ideas that I have to you and see how much you like them. They may not all be related to a new fanfic, but I am kicking ideas around right now. I am nowhere near ready to act on anything, but you guys have really helped with my decision process.

With that in mind – I wanted to present one more idea that I had. It's not exactly a new fanfic, but it is interesting all the same. I have been in the YouTube space before. In fact, if you want to see what I look like – then look up Alley McNally on YouTube. I am not very active in that particular place, but I am there. This brings me to my idea – _I am thinking about creating a channel devoted towards fanficking._ There is a lot of content out there about fanfics. However, most of it is quite negative. Look at this piece of trash; see how they can't understand English; etc. If you go by what YouTube thinks of fanfiction – then it is utter garbage. Which we all know is not true. Why else would we use this site? If you are here then you must find something of value in it. Just as I do. I think that this is a area which I could develop a niche within YouTube. Something that has not been previously explored. I could create a channel devoted to fanfiction! It would go over things like :how to write it, what's good about it, talking about great stories that you might have missed, or any other topic I find interesting about fanfiction. I don't think it would be a major channel, but it still could be interesting to do. It could be a lot of fun!

What do you think of this idea? Would you want to see a YouTube channel devoted towards fanfiction? If so, would you be interested in assisting with its creation? A.k.a.: suggesting topics to go over. Like going over how to write a fanfic or expanding upon a specific topic, etc. I am nowhere near ready to start this, but I am curious to see if you would be interested if it existed. Again, I don't know if I will start another fanfic, write my own original story, or create this youtube channel. It's far too early to tell right now. I could do one of them or all three. I just don't know! I am really at the idea stage right now. I would love your input on my ideas. Are any of them just crazy? Please let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! I would love to know!

OK, I have gone far too long on this topic. I did not intend to go on this long about it. So I am going to shut up now and get the chapter started. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the Will of Fire:

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 3 - Graduation Exam_

As predicted Naruto failed the written exam. The test asked about history, tactics, and theory. These things Naruto knew very little about. The only topic he understood was history, but that was only because his parents used to tell him stories about their village's past. Every night when he was little they would tell him exciting stories about great ninja before him. He knew all about the former Hokage, The White Fang of the Leaf, Madara Uchiha, just to name a few. Naruto hung on his parent's every word. For one day he wanted to be as great as those were even if he wasn't so awesome right now. He especially wanted to be like his dad, the Fourth Hokage. He thought that Minato was awesome It was part of the reason why he wanted to be Hokage one day. He wanted to surpass his dad.

Only this stupid test kept getting in his way! If the questions weren't about the ninja who changed the world then Naruto had no clue. He wasn't very good at theory and that was most of what it asked him. How to throw this, what to do with that, all stuff that Naruto didn't understand. In other words, Naruto was screwed. Then again he didn't exactly expect to pass the written exam. He sucked at written tests. That would never change. No, the classroom was not where Naruto excelled. It was out in the field! There he could show how awesome he was!

In fact, Naruto was fairly good at things like taijutsu. Sure, it was because he was taught by his parents and Kakashi since he was little but Naruto was good all the same. After Sealing Jutsu, this was the one area that he excelled the most at. And sealing jutsu was never on the test! Unlike his mother's old village, the Leaf did not specialize in the Sealing Arts. They didn't really teach it at the Academy. Just the basics were gone over. That's it. So there was no chance of it being on the test. If it was Naruto would pass for sure! His mom said that he was extremely good for his age. She promised that one day he would become a master. Something that Naruto looked forward to. Seals were cool. Only the best shinobi specialized in it. He couldn't wait to show the world how awesome he was at it. It was a shame that it would not be on the test though. He really needed an edge to pass.

After passing the taijutsu using unusual forms (learned from his parents) he went on to his most dreaded part of the test: Ninjutsu. Naruto had great difficulty in this subject. His parents and his tutors had tried unsuccessfully to help him in this area. The problem was that Naruto had very little chakra control for his age. Often he would put way too much chakra into a jutsu and it would fail. Since his tutors had walked out on them his parents had been working with him on it. So, far they had mediocre results. They weren't giving up yet, but Naruto's chances of passing this part of the exam were low. Especially since the two jutsu they asked for was his worst.

Naruto tried to ignore the pit in his stomach when he was finally called into the room for the ninjutsu exam. It was hard though. His stomach demanded that he throw up then and there. This was the part of the exam that he dreaded the most. He prayed that his father would not be there to witness his fall, but deep down he knew that he would. Minato was always there every time he took this test. While the Hokage did nothing but observe it was essential that he be there. Only Naruto didn't want him there. He would die if he failed again right in front of his father. Maybe, finally, his father would wise up and ask for a new son. Since this one was such a disappointment. If that happened Naruto didn't know what to do. When he entered, he found the panel included his father and his two teachers. His worst nightmare was confirmed!

His father, for his part, said nothing as Naruto entered the room. Instead, he flashed Naruto an encouraging smile. He hoped that this would be enough to encourage Naruto to do his best. It was difficult for Minato. His parental and Hokage sides were at war with each other. As a father, he wanted to hug his son and encourage him to do his best. To tell Naruto that no matter what they would love him. His Hokage side told him that he couldn't do any of that. That this would be favoritism. That it would reflect badly upon himself and his little boy. That no one would believe that Naruto passed if he acted in such a way. Minato could never forgive himself if he took this victory away from his son. This had to be all Naruto's doing. As nerve-wracking as it was, it had to be him. Pass or fail it was up to Naruto now. There was nothing that Minato could do to help him. Naruto was on his own.

As was with tradition, the Hokage attended all graduation exams as an observer. The idea was to provide the Hokage with first hand experience of the child's abilities as he considered the future genin team that was to form. Truthfully, it wasn't really required. The Hokage was the principal of the school along with other things. Most Hokages kept up on the student's progress as they grew. Whether it was through reports or first hand knowledge the Hokage knew what his future genin were like. He may not know all of their names, but he had a gist of who they were and what they could do. In the case of Naruto and a few others he knew everything that he needed to know. He knew when they were ready to be tested or not. His presence here was not required. It was simply a formality. It lent a sense of legitimacy to the tests that would not be there otherwise. Plus, it was nice to see how the students performed under pressure. It would hint at their future performance on the battlefield. Minato enjoyed this duty so much that he made a point to attend each and every graduation exam. He really loved seeing the student's progress - even the clumsy ones like his son.

Minato knew how badly Naruto had messed up his other three tries at graduating. It was proof of what he already believed - his son was not ready to graduate before. In fact, if Naruto had succeeded then Minato wasn't sure what he would have done. He knew Naruto wasn't ready. Even Kakashi would have had to fail him. That would have killed his student. Kakashi wanted to be Naruto's teacher more than anything else. He would loath to fail him. He would do it if he had to though. It was only through his solemn promise to test his son properly that Minato agreed to allow Kakashi to teach the boy at all. If Naruto was ever to get the respect he so needed then he could get no special favors. He had to be able to fail. Just like this preliminary graduation exam - it had to be possible for Naruto to truly fail. Otherwise it would have no meaning. If that happened then Minato could not allow his son to go on missions. Naruto had to prove to Minato that he was ready to face the world. For out there would be many dangers. The world was a dangerous place. It was even more true for his son. There would many who target him because of his father. He had to be ready.

Of course, he never mentioned any of this to Naruto. That would only confuse and worry the boy needlessly. It didn't really matter. For he would never allow his son to graduate before he was ready. Recently, Minato noted key changes in his son. Changes that suggested that he may be ready to grow up. All that was left was to prove it.

Naruto bowed to group then waited for instructions. "Naruto, please perform the clone jutsu."

Naruto paled for a second then recovered slightly. Although he tired to hide it Minato was nervous too. This was Naruto's worst jutsu. He had simply too much chakra to perform it right. Like his mother, Naruto lacked chakra control. It was something that the family had been working on for months, but it still wasn't there just yet. Naruto swallowed hard. His chances at passing this exam were slim. Minato had thought of teaching him the Shadow Clone Jutsu but he wasn't sure that Naruto was ready. The risks were far too high if he screwed up. As his father, he could not risk it. So, Naruto did not have a clone jutsu that he could perform well. This exam was over before it began.

Naruto, for his part, refused to give up. It was one of his finest qualities and something that Minato was most proud of. He knew that there was no hope of success now, but he pressed on anyway. He refused to leave the room without trying. It was possible that he _might_ be able to make something approaching what they wanted. His father gave him a small smile. He must have known what he was thinking. He was trying to encourage him, _not_ to give up! He couldn't back down now. Not with his father watching. Naruto would give it his all. He would do his best. It was all that he could do.

Naruto performed the correct handseals and after a couple of tries produced one pitiful clone. Minato could see instantly what the problem was - he used far too much chakra. It was the same as always. The clone was hardly useful and was quite frankly embarrassing. It made both parent and child look awful. It made Naruto seem positively worthless. _Perhaps, Naruto isn't ready after all._ Minato thought morosely.

Naruto looked at clone. It couldn't even get up off the floor. It was so sad that he wanted to cry. The worst part was that he created this thing in front of his father! He did not want his dad to see this. He wanted him to be proud of him. There was no way that he could be proud of such a thing. Then again, who would be? He certainly wasn't.

Immediately, an argument broke out amongst the teachers. Iruka wanted to fail Naruto. Mizuki wanted him to pass. They couldn't seem to agree on Naruto's performance. They said:

"Iruka, he was able to create one clone. This is his third try, shouldn't let him pass?"

"No, Mizuki. The other students created at least two clones each. Naruto could only create one. And look at it, it's pitiful. I'm sorry, I can't let him pass."

Naruto's heart sank. Iruka was right. The clone was pitiful. Shameful even. How could he pass with such a sad excuse for a clone? It was impossible!

Mizuki argued a little more but was silenced by Minato. He did not want to step in, but this arguing in front of his son was not doing Naruto any favors. Naruto's self esteem was already at it's lowest that he had seen. Arguing further would only harm the boy. He had to think his needs first. Iruka was right. Based on that performance, Minato could not allow his son to become a shinobi. While he believed that Naruto was ready he did not show it today. He had to prove it as all the other students did. He could give his son no favors. Naruto had to earn this on his own. No matter how much it pained Minato he had to agree with Iruka. Naruto failed the test. He could not be allowed to graduate.

There would a lot of damage control work to do later on, but for now he had to go with it. Naruto would not graduate with his peers. He would be held back another year. There was little other choice. It broke his heart to watch his son start to break down, but there was nothing that he could do. He had to continue with the exams. He would try to console his son later. For now his duties as Hokage took precedence. _Forgive me, Naruto._

* * *

 ** _So, yup, Naruto failed the exam. Pretty darn predictable. But what does this failure mean? How will Naruto recover? You'll have to wait till next week to find out! In the meantime, please do send me your reviews and your suggestions. Ciao!_**


	5. Chapter 4 - I will Always Support You

Hey! It's Alley here and it's time for yet another chapter of "The Will of Fire!" I know that this is very early, but technically this is Monday – not Sunday. So it counts. You just get your chapter a little early. Which isn't really that bad!

Now I don't want to talk for long. I didn't know that last week. However, I wanted to remind you all to keep thinking of ideas. While I am nowhere near ready to act on anything I am still open to suggestion. You might come up with the next fanfic written by me! Who knows? It could happen!

All right, enough talking. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 4 - I will always support you_

Naruto couldn't believe how badly the test went. Passing only one section was not what he had wanted. It was better than before but it was still pitiful. It shouldn't have gone so poorly! It was proof that Naruto was stupid, slow, and pathetic. Hardly ninja material for sure. It made him wonder why he had even bothered to try.

It didn't help that he is the son of the Hokage. People expected great things from him. Something Naruto was never able to live up to. No matter how hard he tried he could never measure up to the Hokage. It was impossible! It wasn't his fault that his father was Minato Namikaze. It also wasn't his fault that everyone kept comparing the two. It wasn't fair! Naruto was not his father. He couldn't possibly compete.

He didn't know why they bothered. He got it. He was pathetic. Even if compared to Minato as a young boy he could not compete. Sure his dad was a little clumsy but he was smart and talented. In other words, he was nothing like his son. Naruto got that. He really did. But there was nothing that he could do about it!

The only thing that Naruto inherited from his dad was his looks and his awkwardness. Everything else was just like his mom. Which everyone seemed to ignore. She was just as loud, thick-headed, and bad at ninjutsu as he was. Only she had monster strength. He did not. He was as weak as his dad was at his age. _Thanks for that, Dad._ Naruto thought miserably as he walked around the village.

His life sucked more than it had ever sucked before. He was not worthy to be the son of Minato Namikaze. Everyone knew that even if they didn't say it to his face. Every-so-often he heard whispers about how poorly he did at school. They loved talking about his failures. It was entertainment for the masses. The loser son of the Fourth Hokage failed yet again. How truly pathetic. _Who knows, maybe the rumors will start up again. They always do. Everyone thinks that I'm mom's bastard. They talk about it all the time. Why don't they just say it to my face!_

Naruto's rage built up inside him. He didn't know who he was angry at, but he could barely contain it. Everyone's hopes were so high and now they were dashed forever. _Maybe I don't deserve to be a ninja._ Naruto wanted to cry he knew but that wasn't manly. His mom always said that he cried too much. 'My boys cry like girls,' she would always say. He couldn't help it. He was just so angry, so frustrated, and so, so sad that he couldn't keep them in. They just spilled out of him. No matter how hard he tried he could not keep them in. He had to get out of there. So, he ran to his favorite hiding spot - his father's stone head.

His thought that his life was over. That everything was lost. That there was no chance to fix things. Nor could he become a ninja or surpass his father. He thought that he would go down in history as a failure. That is if he ever went down in history at all. For who would care about such a pathetic failure like himself? To him the answer was obvious. No one would. Of course, that wasn't true. Only Naruto was too frustrated to see it. There were lots of people cared about him. He just needed to look a little closer.

One of those people appeared behind him. Minato Namikaze was worried about his son. He came out here to check on him as soon as he could. It frustrated the man that he couldn't go help his son sooner. Alas, his duties as Hokage kept him in place. Now the exams were over and he could finally speak to his son. Try to help him in some way. He knew how upset Naruto was and how badly he wanted to pass. As his father, it hurt to see Naruto fail so badly. It was like he failed too. Minato just didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to help his son.

Naruto carried on as if his father wasn't there. The boy didn't seem to notice his father's approach. Despite the fact that he had made a point to make noise. That worried his father even further. Naruto was never usually this careless. It suggested just how much his failure affected him. He had to do something. So, he gently placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto?"

For a moment Naruto didn't respond. Finally, he noticed his father's presence. He whirled around to face his father. The look on his face broke his father's heart. Minato hated seeing his son like this. It was he was broken. As his father, he had to pick up the pieces somehow. For a long time the two of them said nothing as they watched the sun set over the park. The silence was painful. Naruto was so rarely this quiet. It was unnatural. Minato forced himself to be patient. Naruto would talk to him when he was ready. He had to wait until then. It was just so hard to watch him like this. Minato wanted to fix it, yet there was nothing to fix. This had to work itself out. He had to just weather the storm.

His sobs eventually stopped. Then in a low, quiet voice Naruto asked, "Why am I so weak?"

Minato didn't really have an answer for him. He didn't quite know why himself. It seemed that Naruto had inherited the worst aspects of Kushina and himself. It wasn't fair but there was no changing that. Naruto had to find a way to live with it. To maybe even overcome it one day. Otherwise he would never achieve his goal of being Hokage. Something that his father hoped that he would be one day. All fathers hoped that their sons would follow in their footsteps. He was honored that his son wanted to become Hokage. He was glad that his son looked up to him. It felt good. Like he was doing something right. His son wanted to be like him. Naruto wanted to surpass him! Minato truly hoped that would happen. He wanted it with all his heart. Even if it did seem impossible right now. He had to believe that Naruto could do it. There was no other choice for his father. He had to believe in his son. He just had too . . .

Minato sighed, "You're not weak. You're just not good at tests, that's all. Your mom was the same way. She failed several times herself. You will pass one day. You just need to keep. . ."

"I KNOW!" Naruto cut him off. Minato was a-taken back by his son's sudden burst of anger. "I know! 'One day Naruto you'll pass. One day, you'll pass.' I know! You've said that before!" Naruto stood up then faced his father. His arms waved frantically as he continued, "You say that over and over again. Yet, I never, ever pass." Tears started to flow again, "I try so hard yet I never pass."

Minato took his son into his arms. Naruto buried himself into his father's chest. He held him until his tears slowly stopped again. He tried to surround his son with love. He knew that he couldn't fix this. He couldn't allow him to pass. Not just yet. Not when he was not ready. Minato would never forgive himself if he did that. He was his father and he had to protect him - even from himself. He could not risk him if he was not ready. Naruto had to be held back. Even if that hurt him. There was no other way. Naruto had to pass on his own merits. There was only so much that he could do. Naruto would get through this. He just needed time.

Naruto sniffled as his father crouched to look him in the eyes. He wiped away the last of his tears then promised, "You are not alone Naruto. I am here. So is your mother. We will never abandon you. We will get through this. You will pass. It's just going to take more time."

Naruto responded quietly, "Okay."

"Good." Minato gave his son one of his best smiles. "Now, why don't we go home? Your mother is provably worried sick about you." Naruto nodded and the pair headed towards home. Minato decided, not to use his Flying Raijin. Naruto needed the time to collect himself before he got there. That way, hopefully, Kushina wouldn't be so dramatic. It was the last thing that they needed right now. Naruto needed time to rebuild his confidence before he tried again. Which Minato planned to give him as soon as possible.

He just needed to think of a way to do it.

* * *

 _ **So, that's it for this week. I know that Naruto was bit emo this week. I realized that while doing the edits. But don't worry; he stops being this emo pretty quick. For next chapter Mizuki makes his move! See you all next week! Ciao!**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Where do I go from here?

It's Tuesday night and I feel like releasing another chapter early. I don't technically have to, but it is nice to do all the same. And after the day that I had at work today, I could definitely use a little distraction. With that in mind, let's get to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 5 - Where do I go from here?_

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. No matter how tired he was - he could not sleep. His mind raced with the events of the day. So much had gone wrong that it hurt to think about it. Yet, that was all he could do. He had disappointed so many people today. It was impossible not to think about it. He couldn't get over how disappointed he was in himself. He had locked himself inside his room for hours. Despite his father's pep talk he refused to eat dinner. He just wasn't hungry.

That troubled his parents deeply. Naruto never passed up meals or was as quiet as he was tonight. It was unnatural. Their son was in pain and they couldn't do anything about it. It made it difficult for them to sleep as well. They were so worried about their only son. He was taking this failure too hard. It wasn't his fault. He tried his best. It just didn't work out. That's all. Why Naruto couldn't see that was beyond them. It just didn't work out this time. That's all. It would get better. He just needed to hang in there.

Naruto eventually got out bed. Sleep was pointless at this point. He felt far too restless. What he needed was a walk. He needed to clear his head. So, he tried to sneak past his parents. Which failed spectacularly. For when he passed his parents' room his mother called out, "Naruto, honey, where are you going?"

He was shocked. He honestly didn't think his parents were still awake. He figured that they went asleep a while ago. It was late after-all. He figured that he could sneak past them and get out of the house without them knowing. That was foolish. It would never happen. They would always know. They worried constantly about their son. Somehow he had forgotten that. He was reminded of it when she spoke. Her voice was full of concern. It was touching, but he didn't want them to worry. He just needed sometime to work things out.

"I am going for a walk." He answered honestly. "I need to be alone for a while, sorry."

His mother started to respond but was hushed by his father. He whispered to her, "Kushina, let him be." To his son he said, "Alright. Go, clear your head. Just take the ANBU with you. I will not allow you to run around at night alone. DO NOT lose them. I know that you are upset, but I will not tolerate you disobeying me on this. The ANBU _will_ follow you. _No exceptions._ I expect you in bed in an hour."

Naruto half-dismissed his dad. "Yeah, Yeah."

"Naruto!"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Naruto wanted to be completely alone right now. He didn't want the ANBU with him. He had planned to give them the slip but now that would be a bad idea. His father would come down on him like a ton of bricks. His dad knew what he was planning. He couldn't disobey him. His father was more terrifying than his mother when he got mad. Naruto had only seen his father's rage a couple of times but that was enough. He did not want to see it again. He would not live long if he pissed off his dad. The Hokage was not someone to mess with. Even if that person was his son. Sure, his father would never lay a finger on him but he didn't need to. He would make his life a living hell. It was not a good idea to push his luck. He had to listen to his father.

"Goodnight."

He started to leave but his mother's voice stopped him, "One hour sweetie. We expect you in bed by then."

Naruto didn't reply as he headed downstairs. He didn't really want to talk right now. Plus, he really didn't want to come back in an hour. He just wanted to walk. That was all. It was irritating that his parents were forcing him to take the ANBU and come back in an hour. He didn't want to do either right now. He just wanted to be alone. Something that was no longer possible. He had to deal with the ANBU. At least for the time being. Naruto had no choice. His dad would kill him if he disobeyed him. At least the ANBU wouldn't talk. They rarely did that. They didn't even do that with his dad. It was far better than having one of his parents along. They would insist on cheering him up. He didn't want to be cheered up right now. He just wanted to be alone.

Naruto walked through the streets while most of the Leaf Village slept. It was so quiet and peaceful this late. It started to relax him. It allowed him to commiserate in peace. For no one really noticed him. He was aware of the ANBU nearby but that was about it. No one else bothered him. Just the ANBU annoyed him. That was it. He tried to ignore them but it was hard. They weren't even trying to hide their presence from him. It was like they were reminding him of what of his father said. For all he knew they provably were! Somehow they always knew what his father wanted - even if they weren't in the room. Normally, he would be in awe of their powers of observation, but right now he wanted them to go away. He just wanted to be alone!

He had been going around for sometime before he ran into Mizuki-sensei. He seemed almost as troubled as Naruto felt. For the life of him, he could not figure out why. He had not failed the exam today - Naruto had! He had no idea why sensei was so upset. It just didn't make any sense. Then again, none of this made any sense. For some reason he gravitated towards the man. Talking to him made Naruto feel better. So, when Mizuki asked Naruto to come with him he did not hesitate. He just followed along. It was an unusual to ask that he lose his escorts but Naruto agreed anyway. It didn't matter to him right now. Something was bothering Mizuki. He wanted to know what it was. At least he could bury himself into someone else's troubles for a bit.

The pair headed off towards the rooftops. Once they were up there they gave the ANBU the slip. Something Naruto had become fairy good at. He didn't know why they were getting rid of them, but he didn't care. He didn't want them around anyway. It was good that they were gone. Now they could relax a bit and he could find out what was bothering Mizuki.

"It's not that we don't want you to pass, you know. We just can't."

Naruto was surprised by what Mizuki said. He honestly expected him to talk about something else. He never expected Mizuki to be worried about him. Or for him to say that. He was touched by his concern. He honestly didn't expect it from him. It was nice to hear.

"I know." Naruto looked away. "They have no choice. I couldn't do it. I am too weak. Dad says that he'll help me, but I don't know. If I can't do it on my own, how can I do it? It's just not fair, y'know!"

Mizuki smiled. He had a gleam in his eye that gave Naruto hope. "Well then, I am just going to have to tell you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his sensei, "Tell me what?" He really wanted to know.

"There is a way you can still become a ninja. There is a special test only available in special cases such as yourself. It's difficult and dangerous but if you can succeed then you _will_ become a ninja."

Naruto flew to his feet. It was exactly what he needed, "What is it? Please tell me!"

"Alright, but you'd better be ready to put your life on the line!"

* * *

 _ **So that's it. Mizuki makes his move. Very similar to what happened in the show, I know. But what will the end result be? You'll have to keep reading to find out!**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Betrayal

Hey all it's Alley. It's time for another chapter of the Will of Fire. Today's chapter is extremely long, so I don't want to talk too long. It's probably much closer to a regular chapter on fanfiction. So I'll make this quick:

I want to mention that I that I will never ever directly ask you for money. I don't think it is appropriate. I know that producing stories takes a lot of time, energy, effort, and potentially money to create. I knew that going in. I accepted that. There is no need to ask you for money. This is my hobby and I should pay for it.

That being said: I can't say that I haven't considered ways to monetize my hobby. For me, it comes in the form of things that I could potentially sell. Versus monetizing the story directly. I have seen this done many times before on Youtube. It gives the fans the option to support the work or not. Either way it doesn't matter. The work will continue. I like that form better than PMing people and asking for money. I just don't know that I would ever do that. It seems insincere. Like all I want is money. Which is the farthest from the truth.

You don't start writing fanfics for money. That's ridiculous. Naruto is copyrighted. I cannot sell anything related to it. I DON'T own the property. It can't be done. Not without the permission of the owners. Which will never happen! So, I will never ask you for money. I may ask for your opinions on ideas for making a business out of this skill I have. However, I will never ask you for money. Not on . This will always be free. You have my promise.

Rant over, _ikou_!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 6 - Betrayal_

A small part of Naruto questioned what Mizuki-sensei said. A test that required him to steal a special scroll from his dad didn't seem like a real test. Or at least one that his dad would approve of. It seemed stupid to have to break into his dad's personal library, steal the scroll, and get out before ever being noticed. Naruto didn't even see why that was necessary. He could just ask his dad about it in the morning. He'd provably even show him the scroll if he asked. His dad was always showing him things from the Hokage's library. It was not like the ANBU would stop him. So long as he asked first, Naruto could always get access to the Hokage's library. It made little sense to break in and steal the scroll.

Yet, that was exactly what the test required. He had to steal some silly scroll from under his father's nose. Which didn't sound that dangerous since the ANBU would never harm Naruto. They would just bring him back to his father. Who would then kick his butt. That wasn't fun to be sure, but it sure wasn't dangerous! All Naruto could think that there was something dangerous in the scroll. Something that he had to defeat. The prospect of battle with an unknown creature inside the scroll excited him. He sincerely hoped that was inside the scroll when he opened it. Otherwise this test was boring. He just didn't get how this test would that prove his readiness.

Naruto had gotten good at avoiding the ANBU over the years. He was already free of his escort so getting past the guards around the tower was easy. It didn't take much effort at all. He was in the tower and at library within a couple of minutes. No one had even seen him! _See, Mizuki-sensei, this test is easy._

It took a little while to find the exact scroll that Mizuki mentioned. His dad had a love of reading and there were a lot of books and scrolls there. He tried to think like his dad. If he had a super-secret, scary scroll of destruction where would he put it. Then it came to him: It wouldn't be in the library at all! That would be where everyone would come to look for it. If you didn't want others to find it then you would hide it somewhere else. Somewhere that no one would think of looking. In other words: The scroll was in his dad's office!

Getting into his dad's office proved slightly harder than getting into the library. He had never tried to enter the room without going through the door before. Plus usually someone was watching the room, even if his dad wasn't there. This was going to be harder than getting into the library. _Perhaps this is what Mizuki-sensei meant when he said it was going to be dangerous._ Naruto really didn't see danger part of the exam just yet so he was looking for it everywhere. So, far finding the scroll was difficult but it wasn't dangerous. It was kind of a let down for Naruto.

No one challenged him as he entered the office. It seemed like no one saw him. Either that or they didn't care. He couldn't tell the difference. Either way no one stopped him from sneaking into his father's office. It took a little investigating but he found the scroll that his sensei mentioned. He grabbed it then was off out the window like a thief in the night. Not even one security seal went off. Then again most of the security seals were provably made using blood seals. Something Naruto could get around easily. Further reducing the challenge for the boy. A true let down, but he ignored it. There was still hope. The mission could become dangerous soon enough. He had yet to get away or open the thing. That could be the true challenge. He just didn't know.

He got away from the building then headed towards the meeting spot that Mizuki had given him. Naruto was way ahead of schedule. So, when he got there he decided to take a peak at the scroll of destruction. After all the effort he had went through to obtain it Naruto figured that it had be exciting at least somewhat. It wasn't. It was a scroll that contained a bunch of high-leveled jutsu. There was no sealed beasts nor dangerous villains on it. It was a complete let-down.

Naruto had some time before his teacher was due to arrive. There wasn't a whole lot to do, so he decided to read the scroll. Perhaps in the time he was waiting he could learn one new jutsu. Something that might help him when the test finally got dangerous. With that in mind Naruto started to learn the first technique: The Shadow Clone Jutsu. He wasn't sure how successful he was going to be with clone jutsu but it had to be better than his efforts with the Clone Jutsu. Nothing could go worse than that. Besides, it helped pass the time. The test so far had been dull. He needed something to do while he waited. _Who knows, if I fail this test maybe Dad will let me pass if I learn this jutsu!_

It took a little while but Naruto slowly got the feel of it. These clones were somehow easier to create than other type of clones. He didn't understand why but he didn't care. He could now create Shadow Clones! _Dad's gotta let me pass now!_

Naruto was so excited that he dropped his guard. Making him unaware of the approach of Mizuki or his incoming attack. The only reason that he survived was that his father appeared behind him mere moments before the attack was to hit. His father had been looking for him since Naruto broke his curfew. He had sensed the attack then acted quickly to protect him. He grabbed his son and the scroll then teleported to a nearby kunai.

Naruto was shocked at his father's appearance. He knew that his dad would show up at some-point. It was well past the hour his dad gave him to return home. Whenever his dad gave curfews he meant it. He always tracked him down eventually. He didn't know how his dad did it, but he never failed to find him. He was always caught. That was hardily surprising. It was the fact that he showed so soon that caught Naruto off-guard. His dad usually gave him more time to come home. Sure, he would be chewed afterwards, but they usually gave him time to come home. Why didn't his father do that today? Was it because of the test? He didn't understand. His father was furious. That was really obvious. He looked positively terrifying. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen his father this way. Didn't he know about the test? Naruto had no idea what was going on.

That's when he realized that he was not in the same spot anymore. They were next to one of his father's special kunai a short distance away from where they were before. He looked back at where there were then paled. There was a large Kunai that had not been there before. It was lodged into the nearby tree. _If Dad hadn't shown up._ A lump formed in his throat. He would be dead right now if it wasn't for his dad. That was when he realized that his father wasn't that mad at him. He was mad at the one who threw the Kunai.

Minato was going to scream at his son but that had to be put on hold. Someone had just tried to kill his son. His priority right now was protect his son and punish the one responsible. No one touched his son and got away with it. He didn't know who they were but he was going to find out. It was clear that there was more going on here then Naruto's misbehavior. Then again, why did he steal the scroll? He wouldn't know of it. _Where are you? What do you want?_ He wondered. He closed his eyes then reached out with his chakra. He found one man hiding a short distance away. He instantly recognized the man: Mizuki, one of Naruto's teachers. For a moment he was shocked only to become angry once again. One of the men who he placed in charge of Naruto's education had betrayed him. That would not be overlooked. He would deal with this quickly. But first, he needed to make sure that his son was alright. He returned his attention to his boy. Naruto seemed a little shaken, but otherwise alright. It was relief to say the least. Mizuki had not succeeded in harming his son. Minato would not give him a second chance.

"Naruto, I want you to stay here. I'll deal with this."

His father's words were cold and distant. He never once looked at him. Instead, his eyes locked onto something in the forest nearby. It was provably the one who threw the kunai. Whoever they were was in the world of trouble. His father was not to be messed with. He would kick their ass soon enough. His father rarely got mad but when he did it was terrifying. Naruto knew that well. However, this was much worse. His dad was more angry than he could remember ever seeing him. His rage became palpable as he stared out into that forest. The very air itself shook with his anger. Naruto wondered if this was what adults referred to as 'Killing Intent.' It had to be. There was no other explanation for it. It was truly terrifying. He couldn't even move.

"Naruto!"

His father was looking straight at him now. Naruto could still feel the rage but it was somehow softer and more familiar. His father was now in his 'obey me or else' mode. Something Naruto understood well. His dad had used that on him many, many times. That was more normal than before. Suddenly, his father was more much recognizable than before. It seemed that his father wasn't that angry at him. It was directed at someone else. Someone who was hiding in the forest. He wondered about who it could be. No one really knew that he was going to be out here. Only Mizuki-sensei or his father knew. Meaning that the one who just tried to kill him was . . .

"Sorry . . ."

His father broke him out of his thoughts for a moment. Naruto looked at his father with wild eyes. He realized that he had been betrayed! There was no test. There never was. It was all a lie. Mizuki wanted that scroll for himself. To do that he was willing to kill him. He had believed him. He was such a fool!

Minato sighed. Clearly he scared his son. That was _not_ his intent. True, he was angry at Naruto but he would never harm him. He was his father after all. The boy had never seen him so angry before. That had paralyzed him. Which was the exact opposite of what he needed right now. He needed his son to remain calm and obey his commands. That way he survived this encounter. Naruto had never really been in combat before. He didn't understand what happens to a man when lives are at stake. How it brings out the worst in a person. He couldn't. He was just too young to understand. It was something Minato had intended to keep from him for a little while longer. He knew that it was foolish, but he wanted his son to remain innocent for a little longer. It seemed that he was growing up too fast.

Naruto became very quiet. He focused his attention on the now retreating shinobi. He made up his mind. This was _his_ mess. It was _his_ duty to clean it up. "Dad, _please_ , let me handle this."

"What?"

Naruto suddenly put his hands together to to form a cross. Then he started to build up his chakra. He was ready to perform his newly learned jutsu! _Dad, watch me!_

Minato was dumbfounded. He never expected his son to act so mature. For a moment, he could have sworn that he was looking at a battle-hardened shinobi. Not the little boy who used to cry at a drop of a hat. He was in awe of his son's transformation. This is the last thing that he expected to happen. Particularly after he had just scared him so badly. He simply didn't have the heart to stop his son now. He would see how this all played out.

Minato recognized immediate what his son was about to try: He was going to cast the Shadow Clone Jutsu! It was an incredibly useful jutsu with dangerous side-effects if performed incorrectly. The amount of charka needed was massive. Something that he had in abundance. Still, it was dangerous. It was why Minato hadn't taught him the jutsu just yet. It was awe-inspiring to think that Naruto had learned it on his own. _Did you learn this already?_

To say that Minato was proud was an understatement. All around them were perfect copies of his son. All completely solid. All completely functional. This jutsu was difficult to pull off. It should have been impossible for Naruto to do. Especially in this short of a time. Then again the jutsu demanded a ton of chakra. Which his son had in spades. It was a lot more difficult and dangerous than the clone jutsu. A jutsu that his son could never could get the hang of. _That's my boy, as unpredictable as ever!_

Naruto was thrilled to see his father's reaction. He had worked so hard to learn it. He didn't know how he how he did it, but he didn't care - It worked! Naruto always sucked so bad at any jutsu he still couldn't believe that he could actually learn the thing. Yet, he had created a hundred copies of himself. A something that no one would believe he could do. Now, he felt like he was on fire. He could do anything! _Watch me father! Watch me._

All the Narutos screamed at once, "No one attacks my family and gets away with it!"

Minato had to smile. It was what he was thinking. Now his foolish son (or sons) said it for him. He should have been the one to say that. He would never stand by while someone tried to kill his loved-ones. He would punish anyone who tried. They were on the same page on this. It was nice to know that he was in there, somewhere, inside of him. Kushina wasn't the only one that he took after. He took after his dear-old dad too!

Naruto started to move towards the direction that Mizuki had taken off. His clones started to spread out and pursue the man. That was until his father called out.

"Wait a minute." They all stopped before getting very far. There was no talking his son out of this. He might as well support him. That way the boy didn't get into too much trouble. He just couldn't find it in his heart to deny the boy the right to prove himself. He sighed. "You don't need this many clones. Get rid of at least half of them then follow me." _At least he can learn something from this._ Minato thought. _If anything happens I can step in._

Naruto dispelled half of his clones then followed his father into the trees. Minato moved at half-speed to allow his son to keep up. Even at that speed, Naruto had a hard time keeping up. His son was fast, but not fast enough. He had a lot to learn before he could keep up with his father at full speed. So, he slowed his pace ever-so-slightly to allow his son to keep up.

He had another reason to slow down. He wanted to give Mizuki false hope. He wanted the man to suffer. No one tried to kill his son and got away with it. Mizuki had betrayed him. For that he would not be kind. He had trusted the man with his son's care and education. This was how he repaid him! He would send Mizuki to Blood Prison for this! That is assuming that he let the man live. Minato wasn't sure so sure if he was going to do that right now. He wanted to make that man suffer for what he had done. He wasn't sure that he could keep him alive long enough to make it there.

In the eyes of the law, attacking a member of the Hokage's house was almost the same as attacking the Hokage himself. The punishment for this would almost certainly be death. Which Minato would be happy to carry out. Unfortunately, he needed Mizuki alive. Something about this situation didn't feel right. How did this chunin know about the scroll? It was a close-kept secret that few knew about. It seemed incredible that he would know about it. Someone else was behind this and he planned to find out who. Then, maybe, he would kill Mizuki. If he didn't think of something else far worse.

Minato held back when they finally found the traitor. He could have easily taken the man down, but his son was determined to handle it. In way, it was like Naruto was taking the exam all over again. Only the Kunai were real and death was a real possibility. Fortunately, he had his father, the Hokage, along for back up. Minato would not allow harm to come to to his son. He watched Mizuki like a hawk as the two fought. He made sure that Naruto was in no real danger. For if there was then he would strike the man dead. Naruto's life was far more important than any information Mizuki could provide. Nothing could replace his son. He would not allow anyone to take him away. Mizuki should have realized that this was hopeless. He was not escaping this forest. Minato would not allow it. He should have given up. Alas, he fought on.

Despite having his father along it was not an easy fight for Naruto. Mizuki was a chunin, after all. It should not be that easy. He never realized how skilled and powerful they were. It was almost impossible to keep out of harm's way! Particularly if did not have any tools of any sort! Still, his dad was supporting him and that gave him courage. _Who needs tools? I can kick his ass without them!_ Naruto thought as the battle went on. One-by-one the clones were defeated. Yet Naruto kept up the fight. He would not give in so easily. Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at the Naruto's feet. He recognized it instantly. It was his father's. He had given him a tool to fight with. His father did not intervene any further. It was proof that his father believed in him. It gave him strength to keep fighting!

Naruto picked up kunai. Then he released his army of shadow clones then created a new army. Each one had his father's distinctive kunai. It was different than other kunai. It was heavier and more awkward to weld. Yet, there was fluidity about it that Naruto got attached to. Naruto was not used to it but he figured it out pretty quickly. _I can get used to this!_

The battle went on for a few more minutes as the chunin tried to overpower the boy. Early on Mizuki had the advantage, but Naruto quickly adapted. His father was glad that he had allowed his son to deal with this on his own. It was turning into a fine lesson in combat. Still, it had gone on for long enough. The longer it went on, the more likely Naruto was to get seriously hurt. Then he would be a dead man. For Kushina would flay him alive. He did want to explain how he allowed his son to get hurt.

Besides, Minato had seen enough. His son was worthy of becoming a shinobi. Naruto didn't have to beat a chunin to prove it. That would be ridiculous. No genin would expected to do that. Then why would he? No, Naruto was ready to graduate. It was a bitter-sweet moment for the father. As much as he wanted his son to pass, Minato dreaded this day. The world outside was dangerous place. His protection could only go so far. Naruto had to be ready to protect himself. Which he finally proved that he was. There was no need to continue this fight.

So, he stepped in and ended it quickly. Mizuki fell before he realized what was happening. Then again; how was a chunin supposed to stand against a Hokage? He had no chance. Something he should have seen from the beginning. Not that Minato cared in the slightest. He had gone after his son and for that he would suffer. That was a promise. No one betrayed him like this and got away with it. Mizuki would regret his choice soon enough. For now, he just needed to be restrained. The pain could begin later. He slapped one of his best chakra seals on the man then teleported him to the Interrogation Force's headquarters. They could deal with him for now. Minato returned to his son a short time later. It was time to do something to do that he had been waiting years to do. It was time to give him his headband.

* * *

 _ **Wow, that was long. It took me about two days to input the changes. It was worth it though. I had a lot of fun and I hope that you enjoy this chapter is well. See you all next week, sayonara!**_


	8. Chapter 7 - The Scroll

Hey all, Alley here. It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! Quick note before we begin: this week's chapter will be the last one for a few weeks to a month and a half. Here are some things that I want to do around the house as well as preparation for Thanksgiving. I have decided to host it in my house this year. That means I will have a lot of work to do to make my house presentable. So, I will be not posting for a while. Sorry.

For those of you who are new: Take this opportunity to read Part One. I will refer back to it throughout parts two and three. I will expect you to have already read the 70 plus chapters. Take the time now while I am away to read them. They are located on my profile. You will be glad that you did.

One final note: I know that I have not done a review chapter for part two yet. It is because I have not had enough reviews. So, please, review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions or ideas let me know. I may feature it in a review chapter. Thank you!

Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 7 - The Scroll_

Naruto paced in the forest while he waited for his father to return. He knew that it was not wise to leave this place before his father returned. He had already pushed his father too far too today. He failed the test today. He disobeyed him. He broke his trust. He almost got himself killed. _Just to be duped? Real smart._ Naruto tried not to berate himself, but it was hard not to. He had allowed himself to be fooled so easily. _Special test my ass. How stupid can I be?_ He should have known that his father would have never sanctioned such a test. _I'm a real idiot._

His father finally returned minus the traitor. He tried to keep his emotions in check while he dealt with his son. His chest swelled with pride. His son had finally matured enough to become a shinobi. Yet, there was the issue of his breach of trust. Naruto had disobeyed him. That could not be ignored. He had to punish his boy somehow. Which he had the perfect plan for. _I am going to save the worst jobs for you, my son!_ Minato smiled at that thought. His son would _hate_ D-ranked missions. It would be sweet to see him scream. After everything that he put him through, he deserved it. Besides, it would keep the boy a little safer for a while longer. That would help Minato sleep at night. He needed to savor that for as long as possible. For it wouldn't too long before he had to give Naruto something other than some odd-job to do. Then reality of this moment would really set in. Naruto had no idea what was coming to him. His father knew all too well what could happen out there. There were numerous ways that he could get hurt or die. His son knew none of this. But he would learn. As they all do eventually. The world is a dangerous place. The trick was to learn how to survive. Minato had to give him the best chance that he could. Meaning that Naruto would stuck with odd jobs until his father believed that he was ready. He was so going to hate it.

"Naruto," He caught a twinge of fear in his son's eyes. Then again he had used his 'daddy voice' on him. Naruto was always in trouble when his father used his 'daddy voice.' Usually he would be right. Just he was not today. "Do you still have the scroll?"

Naruto nodded. He brought his father back to the place where he had first found him. There hiding nearby was a solitary shadow clone hiding with the scroll. The clone gave Minato the scroll then dispelled itself. Naruto knew better than to question his father like this. It would not go well. He tried to explain:

"I wanted to believe Mizuki-sensei, I really did. But a part of me couldn't. So, once I got the hang of the Shadow Clone thing I hid the scroll. Something didn't feel right. I wasn't willing to give it to him just yet. I had check some things out first. I see that I was right . . ." He trailed off.

Minato sighed. _Good, my son has some sense after-all. If only he thought it through at the beginning. He should have come to me. I would have dealt with it. Oh well . . . At least I got to see how far he had grown._ "You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place. You should have come to me." He sighed again, "At least you didn't give it to him. I am grateful for that. Just _don't_ do this again, okay?"

Naruto shot his father a hopeful look. Maybe he wasn't going to be punished after all! He knew that he shouldn't expect it but he really hoped that he wasn't getting punished. His dad's punishments were downright horrible. Inhumane even! He did _not_ want to be punished by him. He had already lost his chance to become a ninja. He did not want to add one of his dad's punishments on top of that. It would make everything so much worse! He hoped and prayed that his father wouldn't punish him. That he would get off with a slap on the wrist. That would be a huge relief! He just hoped that his father really was not that angry at him.

"I won't!"

Minato wanted to drag on the moment a little longer. He knew that his son expected punishment but that was not his father's main goal right now. He needed to give Naruto something that he had earned. Something that would change his life. Only, he wanted to draw it out a bit. That way he could torture his son a little for all the crap he had put him through tonight. Perhaps, a little education was in order. That would drag it out quite nicely. Then he could give the boy what he deserved. He just needed a little more time.

"Good." He nodded then lifted the scroll. "Naruto, do you know what this scroll is?"

"A scroll full of cool jutsu?"

Minato shook his head. His son could be so dense sometimes. Clearly, he did not get it. His father was going to have to spell it out for him. Then he would get it. So, Minato rolled the scroll out on the ground. Then he explained.

"Well, yes, but it's far more than that. It contains precious secrets of our village that should _never_ be allowed to get out. They would be extremely dangerous in the wrong the hands. It should _never_ be taken outside the village walls." He let that part hang for a moment. He wanted to make sure that his son truly understood his folly. Naruto hung his head in response. It appeared that he finally got the message.

Eventually, Minato sat down in front of the scroll. He gestured for his son to join him. Once Naruto was seated he continued. "Take a look at this scroll carefully Naruto. Notice something odd? Go on, I'll wait."

Naruto looked at the scroll. It was the section about the shadow clone jutsu. It was exactly as it had appeared before. A powerful jutsu that was completely awesome. He knew that this wasn't what his father was looking for. Often when he asked Naruto things like this he wanted something more. His father wanted him to see something that he had ignored. Something that most would never see. It was how a shinobi became great. So, he stared at it. At first he saw nothing different then he found it: He had seen the handwriting before. It belonged to his father! His dad had written his scroll! He couldn't believe it. His father had written this scroll!

Naruto looked at his dad in surprise. He had never thought that his dad had been the one to actually write this scroll. It was so obvious that it was stupid. _Of course, Dad wrote a scroll full of super-awesome powerful jutsu. He is that awesome!_

Minato laughed. His son had finally gotten it. At least somewhat that is. He was fairly certain that he did not grasp the most important thing about this scroll. Then again why would he? Minato had never told him about it. For up till now he never needed to. Now, Naruto needed to know.

"Yes, Naruto, I am the one who wrote this scroll. I wrote it not long before you were born. Then I sealed it away. Do you know why?"

Naruto cocked his head, "Because it contains powerful jutsu?"

Minato laughed. "Well yes, but that's not the only reason." He gestured towards the scroll. "Look at the scroll again. This time though, only read the titles. That will lead you to the answer."

Naruto nodded. He took the scroll and slowly unfurled it. _Shadow Clone Jutsu, the Rasengan, Flying Raijin Jutsu,_ just to name a few. He realized that these were all his father's jutsu. In theory, anyone could perform his father's jutsu by using it. It would be devastating in the wrong hands.

Minato smiled. "Yup, that's right. It contains most of the jutsu that I use. Along with a few of your mother's. With it someone could become as powerful as myself. That is assuming that they could master these techniques. They are quite dangerous if performed incorrectly. Which is shockingly easy to do. This scroll is dangerous both for the village and for the user. I sealed it away so that there would be no mistakes."

Naruto looked down. "Sorry."

His father chuckled, "What is done is done. I'm just glad that you did not get hurt." He pointed at the scroll again. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you had. That was never the purpose of this scroll."

Naruto looked at him again, "What would that be?"

"What do you think? To give to you, Naruto." He rolled up the scroll. "It is your inheritance. Only one that you weren't meant to have yet. These techniques are extremely dangerous if performed incorrectly. You weren't supposed to have this until you were ready. The last thing that I wanted was to put you in danger. You are not ready for them." He rolled up the scroll. "One day you will be though. I'm certain of it."

Naruto looked down. He felt like such a fool. He endangered everyone by stealing a scroll that was going to come to him anyway. It was ridiculous! It was unforgivable.

"I'm sorry, father."

Minato sighed. "I know. I know." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "What's done is done. We can undo any action we take. Just like the stroke of the brush or a throw of a Kunai. We can only try to make amends for our mistakes and move on."

"Really?!" His father nodded. Then he let out a cheer, "Okay!" How Minato ended up with such a bright and cheery child he will never know. _Oh, well. What can I do?_

Minato stood up. "We should provably get home. Your mother is provably spiting bullets by now. We have been gone for quite some time. Maybe we should go tell her that you're alright?" Naruto agreed and stood up. He grabbed his father's arm and waited for his father to take them home. Which took longer than expected. For his father seemed to forget something, "Oh! That's right! I almost forgot. I have something to give you."

"The Scroll?" Naruto asked.

His son's confused look was precious. Naruto was just so darned silly. Why would he give him this thing? Naruto was not ready to use it. Plus, he still had his father around to teach him. That was far better than some scroll. Even he could have realized that. _Oh well, what can I do? He's my son._ He laughed. "No, no, not that. We've gone over this already. You're not ready for that yet."

"Then what is it?"

Minato smiled. He was not going to tell his son just yet. "Close your eyes." Naruto shut his eyes then waited. Meanwhile, his father took off his headband his head. Next, he grabbed those silly goggles his son insisted on wearing. As quick as a flash he had replaced it with his headband.

"Okay, now open them."

Naruto opened his eyes. He saw that his goggles were in his father's hands. He felt his forehead and found that a headband was in it's place. _Does this mean I get to be a ninja?_ He wanted to shout, but he held back. He was a adult now and adults don't do that.

Naruto asked his father, "Does this mean?"

Minato nodded, "Congratulations, my son - you pass!"

* * *

 _ **All right that's it. Naruto is now a ninja! I hope that was a fair bit different than what happened in the show. Yet, had a touch of familiarity to it. See you in November!**_


	9. Chapter 8 - He's Growing up on us

So Thanksgiving is over and it is time to start up with posting again. I will admit that I did not spend the entire month and a half cleaning. I spent a fair amount of time in Skyrim as the Dovahkiin! For some reason I decided to pick up again. Note: I do not have the PS4 version or Xbox One version. I've just owned this game forever and randomly decided to start playing again. Which has wasted a amazing amount of time. Not that one wouldn't expect that. It is Skyrim after all! Still, Thanksgiving went over well. I will most likely do it again next year. So, if you're following me be aware that around Thanksgiving next year I will be gone for a while.

I have also started working on a new fanfic. It won't be posted for a long time, but it will be in the world of "Howl's Moving Castle." I recently read the book and fell in love with it all over again. Plus, I needed to write something other than Naruto. Sorry for those who were looking for a new Naruto fanfic. I needed to recharge my batteries. That way I go back to Naruto with fresh eyes! I am planning to write another Naruto fanfic in the future, so please keep the ideas coming! They mean a lot to me! Even if I don't use them.

One final note: The month of December will be a sporadic month. Just like the month of November there is a lot going on. While I am not hosting a holiday event I am going to be busy. That means that I may not be able to post as regularly as I like. I will try to keep to the 1 to 2 chapters a week schedule, but it may not always happen. January should be normal, but December is going to be a bit chaotic. I am sorry for this, but it cannot be helped. I just wanted to warn you in advance.

All right, I have talked for way too long. It's time to get to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 8 - He's Growing up on us_

Naruto couldn't believe what his father said. He'd passed! He had no idea how: He had failed to create a clone then betrayed by stealing that scroll. It shouldn't be possible for him to pass. Not that Naruto was complaining. He just had no idea how he passed. It would have been nice to find out why but would take it as is. This was something he had been waiting for for years. He wasn't going to ruin it by overthink things now. He just went with the flow. He didn't bother asking his dad for why.

Naruto hugged his father with all his might. He couldn't help it. Today was a very good day indeed. It felt nice to be in his father's arms. Like all the stress, all the worry, all the disappointment never happened. _I'm a ninja now._ Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling. Today one of his dreams came true. Now all he needed was to become Hokage. Something that he was willing to work to achieve. That was for another day. Today he celebrated! Naruto pulled away from the hug then cheerly boasted, "You watch out Dad, I'm going to become Hokage one day!"

Minato chuckled ruffled the boy's hair. "You've got a long way to go before then. Come on, let's go tell your mother." Naruto nodded once again then Minato teleported the two of them home.

They found Kushina on the edge of exploding. She was still worried about their son and his most recent stunt. Upon seeing them she exploded, "What were you thinking?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "Sorry mom . . ." He said before recovering. "But look!" He pointed to the headband on his head. "Look what Dad gave me! Isn't that great!"

Kushina shook her head, "You can't distract me that easi . . . Is that . . . ? Naruto, did you pass?"

Naruto's volume went up a notch as he excitedly explained his awesome feat to his mom. He recounted his learning of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, the attack by Mizuki, then his total beatdown of the man. Of course, he left out the parts where he stole the scroll, had to get saved by his dad, and the fact that his dad was the one to actually end it. Those did not make him look cool at all. Since, he was totally cool in all. After all, he is a real ninja now.

Minato didn't interrupt his son during his excited retelling of tonight's events. Honestly, he enjoyed listening to the boy retell the story. Sure, it wasn't really that accurate but it was fun to listen to. Besides, his wife was no fool. She knew as well as he did that the story wasn't accurate. Naruto was embellishing the story and leaving out critical pieces of information. They both knew that. It really didn't matter. Kushina would get the details from her husband later. For now, it was all about him and his achievement. Their son had finally passed! It definitely was cause for celebration. It was certainly well earned. Many believed that Naruto couldn't do it. Minato knew better. Now, he was proven right. That was worthy of a party. Which he planned to hold tomorrow. He just needed to clear his schedule first. Right now though he needed to get a certain boy to bed. It was well past his bedtime.

Minato was going to shoo the boy to bed, but his wife beat him to the punch. "Alright, off to bed." Naruto started to argue but Kushina would hear none of it, "You maybe a ninja now, but you still live under _our_ roof. So, when I say go to bed: You _go to bed!_ "

Minato had force himself not to chuckle as his boy trudged up the stairs. Clearly he did not want to go to bed. It was nice to see that there was a little immaturity left. He was not completely ready for his son to grow up just yet. He needed more time. Alas, that was coming to an end. Moments like this were becoming fewer and far in-between. For now, Naruto was still their little son. Soon, he would be all grown up. Naruto would be a great and powerful shinobi. One worthy of pride to be sure, but his precious little boy would be gone. As it should be. Minato just wanted his child would stay like this a little longer. Naruto still needed his father. That made him so very happy.

Although there was something that he could do without: Naruto's tendency to create paperwork snafus. His little rascal had made quite a mess. Now, someone was going to deal with the piles of paperwork that mess had created. That someone _wasn't_ going to be Naruto. Nope, he left that to old man. Minato would have reports to read soon; a shinobi to punish (that part he was going to enjoy); and a team to form. Along with his normal duties of course. Naruto had no idea what joy he had unleashed upon his father. He never really did. Then again he wasn't the Hokage, _yet_! His father would spare him the joy of paperwork . . . for now.

Minato yawned. It was late and he was exhausted. This job was going to be the death of him. Of course, it didn't help that he had to get out of bed and chase his foolish son. No, Naruto certainly didn't help things. He actually made them worse. Not that this was anything new. It just was annoying that's all. _Oh well. What can I do? That's my son!_ He thought. It was time to try to get some sleep again. Hopefully, he would be able to function tomorrow. If not he would manage. He always did anyway. It would just be nice to have a full night's sleep. Something he hadn't had in years. Minato sighed. Tomorrow was not going to fun to get through. Even if they did have a party. He was just too darned tired! _Oh well . . ._

His wife leaned against him and whispered, "He starting to grow up on us."

He smiled. "I know." He kissed her. "But he still needs us, for now."

She placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank goodness."

* * *

 _ **So that's it. Naruto is now a ninja! We are almost to the end of where things stay pretty close to the show. Things will be changing soon. Just hang on a little longer!**_


	10. Chapter 9 - What they don't know

So it's another day and it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. I've decided to make this chapter a review chapter so I'm going to keep my comments up here brief. For those of you who are new to my story: I every so often have review chapters. They are located at the end of the chapter and can be skipped if you do not care for them. They are intended to add to the experience not take away from it. So if you do not like reading my responses to reviews you can skip it. I will of course always respond to any review personally, this is just a little extra thank you. My response might have changed since the review was originally posted. Who knows! Even I don't know. Anyway let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 9 - What They Don't know Can't Hurt them_

The next few days flew by quickly. After sending his parents through hell Naruto had the next day off. The only thing that he had to do was get his photo taken for the files. Something that Naruto looked forward to. He spent hours getting his look just right. It was wonderfully ridiculous! He simply did not understand why his father ordered him to do it again. Lord Fourth Hokage was not pleased with his son's face paint. Naruto thought it was funny and unique. His father disagreed. Being both the Hokage and his father Minato won the argument. Making poor Naruto retake the picture. The result was the most boring picture ever. Only that seemed to satisfy his father. It was positively dreadful! His father made it quite clear that if Naruto pulled this routine again there would be no Ramen for a month. It was the only reason why Naruto cooperated at all. Nothing motivated Naruto like Ramen. That and the fear of god. Which Minato embodied quite well when he wanted to. His father was a force of nature just like his mother. Just in a very different way.

Naruto feared his father's wrath more than anyone else in the world. If Naruto continued to disobey his father he knew that there would be consequences. Something to be avoided at all costs. His father had a way of making his life a living hell without ever touching him. Something his mother wasn't quite as good at. She was scary and violent but she couldn't strike fear into Naruto's heart like his father did. Luckily, his father usually let him get away with murder. Few things ever really angered his father. When he did become angry there was no where to hide. It was best to stay on the good side of Minato Namikaze. One should never really push him too far. It just wasn't wise. That's why he cooperated in the end. He did not want to push his father. Besides, there was a party being held tonight in his honor! It was best not to screw that up.

It was a small affair. Since it wasn't really planned a head of time. It constituted a big meal that his mother made and a few guests. That was it. Nothing really that major. Which was what Naruto preferred anyway. He hated big parties. Everyone there was after something else. They could care less about him or his achievement. It was all about getting into the good graces of the Hokage and proving their standing. Naruto was much happier partying with Kakashi, Prevy Sage (which is what he called Jiraiya now), and his parents. It was a lot more fun than being ignored.

As the week worn on Naruto became increasingly curious who his Genin Sensei would be. He had pestered and pestered his father about it. Every time his father refused to tell him! His dad was tight-lipped about the whole thing. He wouldn't even tell him who was on his team. All his hours of heckling amounted to nothing. All he got for his efforts was a quick no and an unceremonious toss out of he continued. Nothing more came of it.

Then again Naruto shouldn't have expected anything else. Minato was the Hokage and a shinobi before that. He knew how to keep a secret. Nothing short of torture would get it out of him. He could have told the boy but he didn't want to. It wasn't fair for Naruto to know what his classmates did not. Besides, it was so much fun watching his son squirm. It was what he deserved after putting his father through hell.

Of course, Minato had another reason: Naruto needed to pass the test on his own. He could not receive _any_ help from his father. There were no exceptions. Not even for his son. If Naruto was ever to be respected then he had to do it on his own. Just like the others. There would be no special treatment for the son of Fourth Hokage. In fact, Minato had to be harder on him than anyone else. Otherwise, no one would accept Naruto's accomplishment. Which could not happen. Naruto had worked far too hard to have his achievement questioned. His father could not help in this matter. Naruto had to accept that. There was little other choice. It wasn't fair, but it was the price of being his son. The standards would always be set higher than anyone else.

In someways it was better that Naruto did not know any of this. He was blissfully unaware of how he would be judged. He did not know that the entire village would be scrutinizing the test. If there was any sign of favoritism it would all be over. Minato would never hear the end of it and Naruto would never have the respect that he deserved. The villagers would believe that somehow Minato used his influence to help Naruto pass. Some already believed that. Then again Naruto did not pass the preliminary exam through normal means. That was the second strike against him. If he got a third it would be all over. Minato could not be kind in this matter. If Naruto failed then he would have to go back to the Academy for a year. There was no other choice. Regardless of what his father wanted Naruto would go back. He could not protect his son in this matter. He would go back. He would be badly shamed. There would be no other choice. It was risk that Minato _had_ to take.

Of course, Naruto knew nothing of the storm that was brewing. Instead, he spent his week hanging out his frenemy, Sasuke. The two had an on again, off again friendship of sorts. Starting from when they were children they had spent countless hours together. It didn't hurt that Mikoto was Kushina's best friend and their families had always been close. The pair was in each other's homes constantly. Causing the two to act more like brothers than friends. The 'siblings' often fought about one thing or another. Just like real brothers. They also went out of the way to help each other. Again like real brothers would do. Even Itachi sort of acted like a older brother to Naruto. Which caused more than a little jealously from Kakashi. He was still just as attached as always.

Right now both Naruto and Sasuke were talking to each other. Meaning that Naruto was at his friend's house everyday. He made sure to tell Sasuke all about how he earned his headband. Of course, he left out the bits that made him look bad, like: how he failed the test and how he was fooled into stealing the scroll. These weren't very manly or impressive. So, he left those facts out. They would only get in the way.

Sasuke wasn't fooled though. He knew his friend far too well. He figured out that Naruto had been fooled by Mizuki-sensei and that he failed the first test. The second part wasn't hard to figure out: After all the entire village was talking about it. The loser son of the Hokage finally passed the test. Most believed that his dad took pity on him and passed him. Sasuke knew better. He knew his adopted uncle too well. He would never do that. It would only harm Naruto in the end. Something that Lord Fourth would never willingly do.

Sasuke did not know how Naruto really passed the test. Since Naruto wasn't really a reliable source in all. It really didn't matter though. He was just grateful that his friend passed. For all their troubles; he cared deeply about his adopted brother. Secretly, he hoped to be placed on the same team as his friend. That way he could protect him and prevent his Aunt from crying. Kushina was the best Aunt a boy could have. It was such as shame that they were not related by blood. Sasuke would not let her cry. Real men didn't do that. Alas, his father did not appear to believe in that ideal. For he had caused his mother to cry so many times. Now, their relationship was strained. Making home life uncomfortable to say the least. It wasn't even like he could speak to his father about it. They never had that kind of relationship. Fugaku barely even interacted with his youngest son. The few times he actually bothered to say something was when Sasuke did something wrong. More than once he wished that he had the same kind of relationship with his father that Naruto had with his. They had always been close. Minato practically doted on the boy! Sometimes Sasuke wanted Minato to be his dad instead. He was a way better dad than the one he got stuck with.

What Sasuke didn't know was sometimes Naruto wished that he that Fugaku was his father _instead_ of Minato. He may be aloof but he didn't pester Sasuke all time. Unless he did something disgraceful and embarrassing to the clan. Then Fugaku would correct Sasuke. That wasn't cool, but it was a lot better than what his dad did. Minato was always in his business. He wanted to know what his son was doing and who he was hanging out with. Minato was always on his ass about everything. He asked constantly about his homework. His father forced Naruto to do it when he didn't want to. He always wanted to do things with him all the time. It was like he was over-compensating for something. It was frustrating! Naruto was totally cool with his father _not_ spending as much time with him as the others. He was the Hokage! He was busy. It's okay. He didn't need to bug him all the time! It was hard to believe that the Hokage could be so uncool and downright goofy. It was embarrassing!

Naruto hoped that now that he was officially a ninja his dad would lay off. He was a man now, after all. Plus, a Hokage could not baby his son in front of his men. He had to stop mothering him. It was embarrassing. It had to change soon. At least that was what Naruto hoped. He loved his dad to pieces, but he just wished that he would lay off sometimes. He was not five anymore, y'know!

Maybe once he met his sensei it would all change. Maybe his sensei could get through to his father. Then again maybe he couldn't. _No one will stand up to my dad. I am totally screwed!_ Naruto thought miserably as he walked to school for one final time. The only one that he thought _might_ go against his dad was Kakashi. Then again he was practically family. He had privileges that no one else had. Naruto had seen the two fight before. Although his father usually won those arguments. Since his father was Kakashi's Sensei. That that gave his dad a lot of power. In other words, Naruto's chances of getting his way were slim. A boy could dream though . . .

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME:**

OK, the rules are simple. **One review per person. Up to five or six reviews total. No guest reviews.** If you wish to be featured in a review chapter then you must be signed in. I've tried responding to guest reviews and review chapters before, but it doesn't work. It becomes unfair to those who did login. **FINALLY, I WILL ONLY POST REVIEWS THAT I FIND INTERESTING TO RESPOND TO PUBLICLY!** Many will not make this section. That does not mean that I do not appreciate your review. It just means I don't have anything interesting to add.

All right enough talking – let's get onto the reviews!

* * *

 **REVIEW:**

 _Prologue - A New Beginning_

 _From: a certain reading fan_

Too bad that Naruto is still bad.

* * *

 **RESPONSE:**

I thought that this would probably be the best one of your reviews to post. Since they all have kind of the same flavor of late. It seems that you are not enjoying part two as much as you enjoyed part one. For that I am sorry. I do ask you to kind of stay with it. I know that for the most part these chapters stay pretty close to the original. In fact, the story doesn't start to stray too much from the show until we hit the first mission. Then it goes off the rails. That first mission is still several chapters away. I hope that you can bear with me as I try to get there. I know it is not as exciting to have it be so close to the show. It was not my original intent. However, I wanted to establish Naruto as the hero that overcomes adversity. I also wanted him to have a more gradual power creep. To do that I had to establish him as a failure. That is one of my favorite parts of his character. I did not want to take that away. I also am trying to follow the general plot of the show. That means that there are times where I am going to have to do things because the show did it. It just ended up being easier to follow the plot of the show closely for a while. That will change soon. I just ask you to hang on until it does. Thank you.

* * *

 **REVIEW:**

 _Chapter 3 - Graduation Exam_

 _From: lizyeh2000_

Damn he failed! I wood only be surprised if he attempted sucide than the family would bond more thanks for updating!

* * *

 **RESPONSE:**

Funny that you said that. Ironically, I did have a similar outcome happen in a different story. In my unpublished story: Naruto runs away after failing the exam. I'm not going to go into a lot of details because it's not published yet, but I did go with something similar to that before. My rule is if I do the same thing twice then I have to have a different outcome the second time. This time he did not run away. Next time he might attempt suicide! I don't know. I haven't written it yet. I did add it to my list of fanfic ideas. It's not a complete idea, but still an idea. It could be an element of a very dark reality. Who knows: We haven't gotten there yet. Thanks for the suggestion!

* * *

 _ **Please note that this chapter originally had answers to your reviews. That has since been removed. It worked at the time, but now seems redundant. This story is old and there is no need for this anymore. I thank you for reading and reviewing. Please go on to the next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Waiting is the Worst Part

It's Sunday and I decided to release the chapter a little early. Like just a few minutes early. I know that's not really that big of a deal, but technically it is early. This chapter is a long one so there will be no further chapters this week. I can't say that it was fun to edit all this, but I'm glad that I did. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

One final note: the week of Christmas there will be no chapters at all. I am going to be working on Monday and won't have the time to post. Also, the week after Christmas there may not be any chapter is well. I am picking up a shift the day after Christmas. Which means that I will have worked six days in a row by the time the weekend rolls around. I will be tired. So, I am very unlikely to post. I still want to do it, but I am leaving that up in the air. It really depends on how I feel. As I said – December will be a sporadic month. January should be more regular. Sorry in advance for any weeks that chapters are not available.

All right enough talking let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 10 - Waiting is the Worst Part._

Naruto was one of the first graduates to show up today. He was super-excited to meet his sensei and begin his life as shinobi. He desperately wanted to know who he was going to have for a sensei and who his teammates were. His stingy Dad wouldn't reveal anything. He just kept saying that he had to wait and see. It was so frustrating! He just wanted to know if he would stuck with someone stupid or have someone awesome. Wasn't that fair? Apparently his dad thought otherwise. Leaving Naruto in the dark.

Naruto hated being left in the dark. He wanted to know his fate now! However, that was not fair. None of his classmates knew anything. Neither should Naruto. Everyone would find out during the announcement today. No one could get a preview a head of time. Even if that child was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He would have to wait along with the others. His fate was all in his father's hands. There was nothing that Naruto could do about it. He had to wait!

It took forever for the other students to slowly filter into the room. Few of them said anything to him. However, Naruto could hear them whispering and feel them pointing at him in the background. Some where surprised that he was here. After all, he was supposed to have failed the exam! They had no idea _why_ he was there! Some guessed that his father had intervened. They suggested that Naruto didn't truly deserve to be a ninja. It was really quite annoying. They had no idea what he had to do to become a ninja! It was so much harder than what they did! They shouldn't judge him. Then again that's what people did all the time: judge him! He was supposed to be a golden boy. The son of the genius Minato Namikaze. He was not supposed to be below average. People judged him before they ever got to know him.

Most of his classmates said nothing to him directly. In fact, most of them tried to hide the fact that they were speaking ill of him. After all it was not wise to insult the Hokage's family directly. So they tried to hide it. However one of them was not so shy. That girl was Ino Yamanaka. She felt that it was her duty to question his presence. This was not place for failures! He so did not like Ino one bit.

"Hey, stupid, what are you doing here?" She demanded.

Naruto clenched his jaw. He wanted to tell her off, but he was taught better than that. A man shouldn't talk to a woman like that. He had to be a gentleman. Even if she was the most annoying girl in the class. So he explained the obvious as calmly as he could.

"How do you think I got here? I passed the test stupid. _Did you?_ "

In the end, what he said was neither calm nor polite. Not that he really cared. Naruto was proud of his comeback. It told her off yet was tame enough to avoid getting hurt. He learned long ago that women (especially kunoichi) were violent when angry. It was best to avoid that. While he didn't like Ino very much it was best not to get her too mad. That might get painful. Heck, even his little flower was scary when angry. How could he expect this shrew to be any different?

"Of course I did!" She shrieked as he returned to her seat. He heard giggles all around them. Which were quickly stifled once Ino looked at them. No one wanted to deal with her! Even the ones who were gossiping about him fell silent. They didn't want to be humiliated next. It was decided to leave him alone. Which was exactly what Naruto wanted.

Not long after things died down Sakura Haruno walked in. She was like spring itself. She was beautiful, powerful and oh so very wonderful! Just like the most beautiful flower. For a couple of years now Naruto had pined for her. In that time, she had ignored him, teased him, and passed him over. Yet he couldn't rid himself of his affections. He wanted her to see him. Alas, she was madly in love with Sasuke and didn't notice him.

That was one of the many issues that the 'brothers' had with each other. Naruto wanted Sakura and Sakura wanted Sasuke. Not that Sasuke felt the same way. He had no interest in the girl what-so-ever! In fact, he told Naruto that many times over. He told Naruto that he could have the girl. Her and any of the other girls who pursued him endlessly. They all wanted a piece of the young Uchiha. Sadly, few ever showed any interest in Naruto at all. How the son of the Hokage garnered so little attention was mystery! He wanted someone to call his own. Only they had no interest in that. Naruto was alone.

Naruto would have accepted lack of popularity with that so long as Sakura wanted him. She was all that mattered. Yet he could not win her affections. It was so frustrating! Yet he couldn't give up. One day she would be his. He just had to prove it to her. Only he had no idea how to do that. Nothing that he did had it's intended effect. He was so hopeless that it wasn't funny.

"Hey Sakura!" He called out.

Sakura gave her polite smile then sat down away from him. She did not particularly like him, but he was the Hokage's son. It was best _not_ to piss him off too much. He could complain to his father. Sure, Naruto didn't have a history of complaining but it was wise to be safe. The last thing that she wanted was to bet put on a terrible team because the Hokage hated her. She would do anything to be on the same team as Sasuke - even tolerate the annoying Naruto Namikaze. She hoped that Lord Hokage would spare her that fate, but she would accept it. So long as Sasuke was there with her. Alas, she wouldn't know for sure until it the announcement. The wait was killing her! _Please, don't put me on the same team as Naruto._ She silently pleaded. _I don't want to deal with him!_

Naruto was disappointed with Sakura's reaction. He wanted to talk with her for a bit. He wanted to retell the story of how he finally passed the test. Sakura didn't seem interested as usual. He was a little crestfallen but he tried not to show it. He did not want to lose face nor did he want to upset her. He never wanted to do that. He would rather be in tears then upset his flower. It wasn't manly. His father told him that men should _never_ make girls cry. Not if they could help it that is. He couldn't make her cry!

Naruto was so disappointed that he almost missed his 'brother' Sasuke come in. Of course, the girls didn't miss it. They rushed to his side then peppered him with questions about his exam. They even asked if his parents were proud. _Of course they are proud._ Naruto thought, _Why wouldn't they be proud? Why are you so stupid?_ He shook his head in frustration.

All parents should be proud of their child's achievement. His parents were. His dad may have been angry at him for pulling that stunt, but he was proud of him. It was no small achievement to learn how to create Shadow Clones on your own. Surely, their parents must have celebrated on their own like his did. Why would they think that Sasuke was any different?

Sasuke did not want to talk the girls. He just grunted at them then took to his seat. Not that the wall of girls wanted to move. He had to push his way though just to be able to sit down. He sat down next to Naruto without a ever speaking to any of them. They were not happy with any of it. They didn't want him sitting with Naruto. For there was no way that he was going to allow them to crowd around him. They were stuck. Sasuke was out of their grasp.

It annoyed Naruto how much the girls loved him. How cool he was. How Sasuke seemed to hate the attention so much. Naruto would have killed for that kind of attention. Not that anyone would have given it to him. He just deserved a little fame. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage after all. Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong stupid?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Naruto retorted.

Sasuke looked offended. "Fine. Whatever you say."

In the background Naruto could hear the girls fuss over him. They seemed pissed that that he wasn't being that nice to Sasuke. That really set him off. Not that he could do anything about it. They just weren't interested in him. It was something that Naruto had to live with. It didn't mean that he had to like it. He was just as cool as Sasuke after all! He just had no idea _why_ they couldn't see it.

Not long after Sasuke's arrival the rest poured in. Iruka showed up a short time later. He was alone. Which confused the students. They had no idea were Mizuki-sensei was. Iruka briefly told them that Mizuki would be unable for a while then got to business. He did not tell them more. He ignored the student's whispers as he moved on. They did not know what happened a week ago. Nor would they be told. Lord Hokage had made that quite clear. He did not wish to upset the students by telling them the truth about Mizuki. His treason would be kept quiet. After they tried to demand answers Iruka made it clear that no further discussion would be permitted. Nothing more would be told to them. That was his final word on the topic.

Naruto knew exactly what was going on, but said nothing. He didn't want to tell those girls anything. It wasn't like they were going to believe him anyway. Instead, he focused on the moment that he was waiting for. The moment in which he discovered who his teammates would be. That was all that Naruto cared about right now. The rest was just plain annoying!

Too bad Iruka didn't seem terribly motivated to get to it. He droned on and on about the rights and responsibilities of the Shinobi. How each and every one of them was responsible for each other. They had to serve the Land of Fire and protect it from those who would do it harm. He just went on and on. It was maddening! Naruto didn't care about any of this. He just wanted to know who his teammates where! _Come on Iruka, come on!_

After what seemed like forever Iruka got to the good part. He was about to announce their genin teams! He couldn't wait to find out who he was going to work with. He hoped that he would be on the same team as Sakura. He didn't really want to be on the same team as that idiot, Sasuke though. He didn't really want to watch with his surrogate brother hog all the glory. _Dad, please, please! Don't put me on the same team as Sasuke! Anyone but Sasuke, please!_

Sasuke had a different opinion. He wanted to be on the same team as Naruto. Lately, he and Naruto had been fighting over Sakura a lot. He didn't want to fight over that annoying female. He didn't want her to come in between them. Their friendship was precious to him and didn't want to lose his friend. No girl was ever worth that price. Sasuke feared that Sakura would break up his friendship forever. He wanted to be on the same team as Naruto so that he could rebuild their friendship. He hoped that Uncle Minato had picked Naruto to be on his team. The third person didn't matter so long as it _wasn't_ Sakura. Life would be hell if she was. _Uncle, please! Don't do what I think you're going to do._

Sakura wanted to be on the same team as Sasuke. She was obsessed with the Uchiha. As did most of the girls in class were. Every night she dreamed of being his wife. She could picture herself caring for his children and teaching them how to fight. Sadly, so far he had not shown the slightest bit of interest in her. It was maddening! _Why won't you look at me Sasuke? Don't you want to be with me? I am not good enough for you?_ Sakura had no clue why the Uchiha ignored her and all the other girls in class. Secretly, she feared that Sasuke may be attracted someone else. That was something that she could not tolerate. She hoped that it was not that boy, Naruto. If she was on his team with Sasuke then she would _never_ - _ever_ get the attention that she deserved. _Oh please, don't put me on his team!_

Team 7 was called. They were:

"Naruto Namikaze . . . ."

Naruto's head snapped up. This was the moment that he was waiting for. This was his team!

"Sakura Haruno . . ."

"YES!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka shot him a dirty look. Naruto sat back down immediately afterwards. Sakura simply put her head on the table and cried. This was not what she wanted! Sasuke was not either. His best friend and the vixen were on the same team! They were _never_ going to be friends again!

"and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura stood up and screamed, "BOOYAH!"

Her scream was followed up by Naruto's moan. It was his worst nightmare! He did _not_ want to be on the same team as Sasuke. _This is a disaster! Dad, why did you do this to me? Is this because I stole the scroll? I said that I was sorry!_ He couldn't take it. He had to say something!

"Come on Iruka-sensei! Why am I on the same team as _Sasuke_? An awesome ninja like me is just going to be held back by an idiot like Sasuke." Naruto whined.

Iruka was even more annoyed this time by the outbursts. Order had to be maintained within the classroom - even if _these_ students were now officially his _former_ students. They had to respect the rules while under his care. They couldn't start complaining about things that they couldn't change. Not everyone was going to get what they wanted. He carefully explained:

"The teams were chosen by Lord Hokage himself. They are designed to balance the strengths and weaknesses of each member of the group. Sasuke; you had the top grades of the class. Naruto; you had some of the _worst_. Lord Hokage choose this team so that you will strengthen each other. _Learn_ from each other. You might be surprised on what you can do."

Naruto said nothing in return. Instead, he sulked as Iruka went on. He did not care about the members of the third and final team from their class. He was too absorbed in his misery to care.

Sasuke was either. While he did not complain the way the others did that did not mean that he was happy. He did _not_ want to be on a team with Sakura. Especially, if she was paired with Naruto. This was a complete disaster! They were going to fight even more now as Naruto fought for the hussy's affections. Sasuke's fear of losing his 'brother' was fast becoming a reality. He had to think of solution to save their relationship and fast. If only he had an answer.

The only one that was somewhat happy was Sakura. Sure, she didn't want the idiot on her team, but she had Sasuke. That was all that mattered. She could die happy right now. Life was good! Lord Hokage had answered her prayer!

Only one other student cared about Team 7's members. The was Ino. She was pissed. She did not want Sakura on the same as her beloved Sasuke. She didn't care about Naruto. She only cared about the fact Sakura would have unfettered access to _her_ Sasuke. It was not fair!

Sadly, there was nothing Ino could do about the situation. Lord Hokage had chosen to follow her family's strange tradition of pairing up with the Nara and Akimichi clans. She never had a chance to get what she wanted. _I hope your happy Sakura 'cause I know I'm not. Sasuke is mine, dammit! ARRRR! Life is so unfair!_ That was a thought that many of the new genin would agree with.

* * *

 _ **I have now officially reintroduced each of the members of Team 7. Well, save their Sensei. We all know it's going to be! See you next week.**_


	12. Chapter 11 - You mean we are still

Hey all! It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! One note that I want to make before I get started: There will be no chapter next week. I can't remember if I said that or not, but there will be no chapter. I am working six days next week. I will not be off on Monday as I normally am. So I will not post anything that day. Also, there is the possibility that I will not post the following week. If so, then this will be the final chapter for 2016. We have a lot of content to go through, but it is highly likely that this is it for the year. Not that there is a lot of time in this year. It's almost 2017! Can you believe it? This _fantastic_ year is almost at an end. Let's hope that 2017 is at least marginally better.

I don't want to talk for too much longer. So I'm going to get to the chapter now. However, please do review and follow. That means a lot to me. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 11 - You mean we are still waiting?_

Naruto waited for hours for their new Sensei to show up. It was frustrating to watch the other Sensei pick up their students while they waited. For some reason their Sensei had yet to arrive. Nothing made one more annoyed than being hungry while being stuck waiting. He only could think of the delicious meal that his mother had made for him. A meal that he wouldn't get to eat until it was stone cold. That infuriated him more than anything else! He wanted to eat! It was almost as if their Sensei had forgotten about them. Like they didn't matter. There was only one shinobi that he could think of that would be so rude. That be so unable to show up on time to anything! It had to be Kakashi. It had to be! No one would be this late.

"ARG! This is stupid!" Sakura screamed. "Why hasn't our Sensei shown up yet? He's like beyond late!"

Sasuke barked. "Sakura, sit down. You're embarrassing us. Our sensei will be here when he'll be here."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Her crush had just snapped at her. She had no idea why! She was simply expressing her frustration. What was wrong with that? _Why is he being so mean to me?_ She thought as her world collapsed around her. This day was turning out to be a miserable day. She just wanted to go home! Why wasn't her sensei here?

Naruto sighed. There was no point in getting rilled up. It would do nothing. Not if he was corrected about their Sensei. Kakashi was the one that he knew that would be this late! No one else would risk the wrath of his mother. She demanded that Naruto always be home in time for dinner. That was not going to happen today. His mother would be infuriated! She was certain to punish whoever was responsible. Only Kakashi _might_ get away with it. No one else would. It had to be him! There was no other explantation. They were so doomed!

He draped himself over the desk then tried to get comfortable. They weren't going anywhere for a while. He chimed in, "It's provably Kakashi. It has to be. Only he would be this late. It's like some rule or something. He never shows up on time, never!" He thought about it for a second then amended, "No, I take that back. He _did_ show up once on time. That was only because my parents threatened to kill him if he didn't."

Naruto's anecdote didn't help the situation. Time was ticking away but no Sensei had appeared. The longer they waited the more Naruto believed that Kakashi was their Sensei. There was no other explantation. It had to be him! Even Sasuke started to believe it. He did not know the jonin well, but he knew of the man's tendency to be late. Kakashi was late to pick up Naruto all the time. On a few occasions, Mikoto had taken Naruto home instead. When that happened Kakashi didn't pick up Naruto for a while. Then he would be back at the job, tending to the Fourth's son as if nothing ever happened. Sasuke knew all all too well about the man's inability to show up anywhere on time. However, this was his first experience being stuck waiting for him. Now he understood why Naruto looked so hopeless. _This sucks._ He thought miserably as he tried to maintain his calm.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't interested in remaining calm. She didn't know this _Kakashi_ , and she didn't care! She was already beginning to hate him. No one kept her waiting and lived to tell the tale. She planned to give him a piece of her mind the moment he appeared. _Jonin or not, he shouldn't keep us waiting this long!_ She fumed as she stomped around the room. She no longer cared about how stupid she looked. She was far too angry for that! She wanted that man to appear now!

Naruto was resigned to wait for his new teacher. There was nothing else that they could do. Kakashi would take his sweet time. He always did. He often wondered if Kakashi was always like this. If something made him this way. In the end it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were stuck waiting for a Sensei that refused to show. No matter how much they wanted to leave, they couldn't. They had to wait, and wait and wait . . .

Eventually the man appeared. Kakashi just walked in as if they had been waiting for a mere five minutes. Like it wasn't after dinner time or anything. Or that Kushina was totally _not_ going to kill him. She had told him that Naruto better be home in time for dinner or _else_. Which was not a idle threat. Kakashi learned long ago not to mess with Kushina. Unless he wanted to end up black and blue. The woman was far too aggressive for his tastes. Especially when it came to her baby. A wise man would obey the woman. That is unless he wanted to get hurt.

Kakashi knew all of this yet he couldn't help himself. He just had to be late! He could have forced himself to arrive on time, but that was just too much effort. They were perfectly safe inside that classroom. No one was going to harm them. He didn't see the problem with hanging outside reading his favorite book. He just couldn't bring himself to collect his students on time. That was the honest truth. Being on time was just too boring for his tastes. _It's best that I avoid Kushina for a while._ Kakashi thought as he meandered towards his students.

It was hard to keep himself from smiling. His cute little genin had not taken his tardiness well. Sakura was pacing wildly and stomping around like a wild elephant. She reminded him so much of Kushina. _Perhaps, they are related somehow. It is possible. Her clan was scattered to the wind._ She could be a daughter of the Uzumaki clan. Or she could not be. It was hard to say. Not that it mattered much. That was her business, not his. Kakashi had little interest in prying into her personal life. If she wanted to share then he would listen. Otherwise he would never ask. It just was none of his business.

The next one that he noticed was Sasuke. He was the calmest of the bunch but that was a facade. Underneath Kakashi could see the boy seething. Then again the son of clan leader was not used to being kept waiting. The Uchiha prized excellence above all things. Time keeping was a critical part of that perfection. They had little patience for anyone who did not feel the same way. It was uncalled for to be so rude. _Tisk, Tisk, Sasuke. Hasn't your father taught you anything? You shouldn't let your emotions get control of you. That will lead to disaster._

Finally he looked at Naruto. It was clear that he had given up. In fact, he looked downright depressed! _Hmm . . . it seems he is too used to this._ Then again Naruto had been left waiting for Kakashi many times before. He has gotten used to it Kakashi's behavior. It didn't even elicit a response from the boy anymore. _Maybe I have taken this routine too far?_ He nearly laughed. _Nah, it's far too fun to stop. Right, Obito?_ He knew that his fallen teammate could not answer but it was nice to think that he could. It was one way he kept the memory of Obito alive. He would have given almost anything to see that fool alive again. That was not possible. So, he kept his tradition of being late alive. That way something of him remained within the village. It was stupid, but it gave Kakashi comfort. That was something to hang to. In this world there were comforts that a shinobi could really rely on. Annoying others was something to cherish. He would not stop unless it was matter of life and death.

Kakashi tried to clear his head. In his musings he had become lost in the past. Then again today was a special day. Today would be the start of a new life for these three. One that they have been preparing for all their lives. Sadness had no place in such a wonderful event. Still, he couldn't help but think of his long lost friend. After all, these children were part of his dream. They are the ones whom he wanted to watch over. Kakashi would have to do it in his place. It was the least that he could do. He had to repay those who gave their lives for him. He would teach the next generation. It was the right thing to do.

To do that he would have to prove himself worthy. Minato-sensei had placed his trust in Kakashi. He could not let him down. He had to evaluate them honestly and fairly. No sense of nostalgia could hamper his judgement. He would be harsh and unrelenting. That was the only way he could prove his worthiness. That was the only way that his teacher would allow him to teach his little brother. Kakashi had to be willing to risk it all. He had to be willing to fail them. This test _had_ to be real!

It was time to step up and make their lives a living hell.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it: not a lot happened in this chapter. It is really a character building chapter. I have to re-introduce all the members of team seven. They are slightly different then they are in the show. Although the core of their characters have not changed. It's a formula that works fairly well. I didn't want to mess with that too much. I hope that you enjoyed their discomfort. I'll see you next time!**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Meet Me at the Training

So yay the holidays are over and I am done with my six days on. I got lots of goodies this year and I hope that you did as well. Now that I am relaxing I wanted to post another chapter. It is the first chapter of 2017! It's amazing how long this story has taken. I started with part one all the way back in October 2014. It is now January 2, 2017 and I am not anywhere near done. Fortunately, the first draft is complete. It's just going to take me an extremely long time to get it all out. It's what I get for deciding to rewrite the entire series. For any of you who are considering doing something similar – don't. It is a monumental effort. One that you may not be able to complete.

That being said I am very happy with the story and where it's going. I have realized just how long this section is. We are nowhere near done. I think it's like four or five chapters until the end of the test. I'm not entirely sure, but it is quite a few. Sam, I'm going to shut up now and post the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 12 - Meet me at the Training Ground_

Naruto noticed Kakashi's chakra long before the others did. It was so familiar, so warm that it was hard not to notice. It confirmed his theory: His father had chosen Kakashi to be their teacher. He wasn't sure what to feel about that. Then again he wasn't pleased with the team that was around him. He did not want to have to fight for Sakura's affections with Sasuke. He wanted her to himself. Which clearly wasn't going to happen. Now he had to deal with a certain jonin on top of that. Life sucked for Naruto. _I hate you dad._ He thought as their new teacher approached. This was not what he wanted.

As the door finally opened Sakura screamed at Kakashi. While Sasuke stared daggers at him. Naruto simply looked out the window. There was no point in yelling at him about it. Kakashi was _always_ late. Nothing could change that. Not even his parents.

Kakashi for his part, pretended that this was the first time he had ever been late. He closed his eye then waved his arm. "Sorry, Sorry. I meant to be here sooner, but I was held up . . ."

That was when Naruto cut him off. "By an important meeting with the Hokage." He sighed, "Save it, Kakashi. That's not true and you know it."

Kakashi smiled. To some degree Naruto was right. He hadn't just come from a meeting with the Hokage. That happened a lot earlier today. Minato had pulled Kakashi into his office not long after lunch. He begged Kakashi to get his son home before dinnertime. He warned him that Kushina would kill them both if he didn't. Knowing Kushina, that was a very real possibility. She would see Minato at fault as well. After all, he choose Kakashi to be his sensei. That meant he would be just as responsible for Naruto's tardiness as Kakashi. _Sorry, Sensei, I know how important this was. I just couldn't bring myself to be on time._

Then again this was unofficially part of his test. He wanted to push his students to the brink in more ways than one. He wanted to see how much it would take to fracture their unity. So far, it was not encouraging. There was no united front against their Sensei who was unforgivably late. Sure, Sakura screamed at Kakashi but their wasn't the sweeping attack that he expected. It was disappointing to be sure. It hinted at the fact the group wasn't working together just yet. Which was essential for their future shinobi life. It was an area that they had to work on pronto. Fortunately, their sensei would drill it into them. Either they would get it or they would fail. There was no other choice. They had to learn this lesson.

Kakashi hoped that he would not have to fail them. He wanted very badly to teach Naruto. He had wanted that for years! However, he had to keep his word to Lord Hokage. There could be no special favors just because Naruto was his son. He had to pass on his own merits. So, Kakashi had to judge him as if he did not care for the boy. This was going to be difficult for Kakashi but he had to persevere. It was only way to become Naruto's teacher.

So, with a cold and detached voice he ordered the lot up on the roof in three minutes. Something a shinobi could easily do. Of course, he knew that these children couldn't run up the wall just yet. They had not been trained to do that yet. He knew that there was no chance of the group completing the task on time. That was not the point. The point was to push their buttons even more. Maybe now they would break. Maybe they would create a unified protest of his orders. He doubted it, but he wanted to give them the chance to do so. The next unofficial test was on. Hopefully, this time they would pass. So, without another word he vanished. Leaving the three to either follow his crazy order or disobey him. He couldn't wait to see what happens!

The group made it there 3 minutes after than the deadline. Which was impressive for green recruits, but it was still incredibly slow. It was something that he was going to have to fix. They needed to be able to make it here on time. Not show up late and out of breath. What good would they be right now? Answer: Positively useless. Oh well, it was a start. He had to work with it.

After sitting them down, he started. "So, why don't you introduce yourself."

The group didn't react well to his command. Sasuke looked perturbed. Naruto looked downright annoyed. And Sakura, well, Sakura looked as if she was going to bite his head off. So far this was going great.

"Introduce ourselves? Introduce ourselves?! You show up hours late, run us up a mountain of stairs, then ask for our names?! All without even telling us your name. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Sakura was so much like Kushina that it was scary. Maybe that was why his little brother was so obsessed with her. Naruto must think that all ladies should act like his mother. That wasn't true, but it was useful. Kakashi made a note to use that later on. That way he could bring them to their breaking point all that much faster.

He decided to play it cool and act like he had no idea what the girl was going on about. It would nudge the group just a bit closer to snapping. Then he would see their true colors. "Hm? Did I do something wrong?" He asked cooly. "All I did was ask to meet you all up here and ask for your names. I don't see a problem with that."

"You ordered us up here in three minutes! That's normal? What planet are you on?" She looked as if she was ready to start breaking boulders.

 _Thank god she hasn't met Tsunade. Otherwise she actually might have done that._ He thought grimly. Sakura would most likely make a fine student for Tsunade. That is if the two ever meet. Tsunade hasn't returned to the village in a few years. Not since the incident in which Lord Fourth nearly lost his life at least. Many blamed her for not being there as his Sensei fought for his life. There were calls for either her arrest or for banishment from the village. They did not understand her plight. Kakashi did. Even if he did not know her well. He understood her pain. Perhaps, in another life he might have done something similar. Luckily, his Sensei remained by his side and helped him get through that dark time. Tsunade wasn't so lucky. That's why she continued to act in this way. She was needed here, but she couldn't see it. Maybe one day that would change. Maybe one day she would return to the village and lead the medical core once again. Alas, there was nothing that he could do to change her mind. However, that was not a task that he was assigned to carry out at this time. That would have to happen on it's own. Right now his task was to test these rookies. To see how far he could push them. He was going to make their lives miserable. This was going to be fun!

"It took you six minutes to reach the roof. Not three. A true shinobi would have made it there in that time. Since you all are fresh from the academy I let it slide. However, next time I suggest skipping the stairs."

This time Sasuke chimed in. "How do we get up here without the stairs?" He was honestly confused by Kakashi's statement. It just didn't make any sense to him.

Kakashi didn't miss a beat. "You could have gone up the wall." He decided to teach them a little something. It was too much fun to hold it back. He gathered up his chakra into his feet then ran up the wall. "Like this." Kakashi turned around then stared at his students below. He remained attached to the wall as he explained. "A shinobi should know how to stick to almost any surface using chakra. It is skill that you three have yet to learn. Perhaps one day soon you will learn it. _IF_ I accept you as my students."

Kakashi let that bomb shell go for a few moments before continuing. The genin weren't taking the news well. As was expected. He hadn't intended to drop it so soon, but it worked out well anyway. It was better that they learned the truth sooner rather than later. He would have preferred to talk for a bit first, but this worked well enough.

Naruto crossed his arms. "No way, Kakashi. We already passed the exam. See?" He grabbed his headband to help him make his point.

Kakashi smiled. It was so like his little Naruto to say things like that. It was just too precious! Kakashi pushed off the wall then vaulted back to his previous spot. This was going to be so much fun to explain, "No, that is just a way to choose candidates to become genin. There is one more exam that you must go through before you can take missions. You must be tested by a jonin such as myself. You must prove yourself worthy of becoming my student. That is if you want to become Leaf Shinobi. If you don't then you will return to the academy as failures." He mused for a second then added. "I'd say that your chances to pass around around _ten_ percent."

The uproar he created did not last long, but it sure was loud. He tuned them out and waited for them to quiet down again. It was tempting to start the test now, but he couldn't. There were to be several observers watching the test tomorrow. They included Minato-sensei, Kushina and the members of the council. This would be a closely monitored affair. There could no signs of favoritism. The Hokage's son had to pass on his own merits. Or else the test was null and void. In many ways this was as much of a test for him as for his students. It had to be done right. So, he held himself back a little. Tomorrow the real fun would begin. This was enough for now. He had already said too much. It was time to go.

"Meet me at training ground 3 at sunrise." He was about to leave when he added, "Only, I suggest you skip your breakfast. Otherwise you will lose your lunch!" With that he disappeared, leaving three confused and terrified genin to find their way home.

* * *

 _ **So that's it for this week. Kakashi has told him the truth about the test. How will that affect things? You will have to wait to find out!**_


	14. Chapter 13 - You mean it's not normal?

This is a repost. Today's chapter was chapter 14 - however, as it was stated - it was reposted from last week. However, I really did work on that chapter TODAY. That wasn't edited last week. This was. This is what was supposed to be posted last week. I am posting this now and I am about to repost chapter 14 again. Please note that is a different chapter. It is essentially the same, but there are edits now. I have been working on that the last two days. I am leaving my original recommendation from last week intact. Since I only need this note. Once again I am sorry for the issue. It should be corrected now.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 13 - You mean that is not normal?_

When Naruto got home he found his parents waiting for him. They said nothing about how late he was. It was like an hour or two after dinner. Normally, he would be flayed alive for being so late! Instead, they were eerily quiet. It was really weird. Naruto had no idea _what_ was going on! It was almost as if he had walked into his parents fighting again. They always tried to hide their arguments from him. It was annoying. He wasn't stupid. He always knew when they fought. There was no point in hiding it. He knew. There was no need to carry on this way. Although, to be fair today the air felt a little different. Only he did not know why. Naruto did not like it one bit.

His parents greeted him then fetched his dinner. His mother did not say anything about him being late. She never did that. Then again she usually made Dad fetch him by now. Which she didn't do today. Then again today he officially became a ninja. _Sort of._ So, maybe that was the reason she backed off? Naruto didn't really know. It just felt awkward and strange. He wanted it to stop now!

What was even weirder was that his parents followed him to the table. They had already eaten and were not hungry. They didn't need to be at the table but sat there anyway. He waited for the grilling that he knew that he was going to receive. They were far too quiet, far too polite, far too freaky not to grill him. He could see it on their faces. They wanted to know how it went. They just haven't asked him yet. He felt like a fish in a bowl. There was no where to hide. He was going to have to tell them what happened. If he didn't then they would grill him soon enough. His parents always found a way to get the truth out of him. He just had to wait for the grilling to start.

"So, honey, how was your day?" His mom tried to sound as sweet as she could. Which succeeded only in creeping him out further.

"Fine." Naruto so did not want to have this conversation right now.

"Fine? Just fine?"

His mom didn't like his answers. He could tell that by the tone of her voice. This was unacceptable. He either was going to tell her what happened or she would ring it out of him. This conversation was going down hill fast.

"Yes, fine."

Naruto was content to not tell them. He just wanted to eat in peace. Something that his mother had little interest in. She wanted answers. Which Naruto did not want to provide. She started to become irate. In the background, his Dad tried to control his mother. That was not going well either. He wanted to know what happened with Naruto too, but Naruto had to _want_ to tell them. He was not going to interrogate his son. Not today at least. This was a special time for him. He did not want to ruin it for him. It was best that they stay on the sidelines and allow Naruto to go through this on his own. Not that Kushina was content to do that. She wanted to know everything now!

He didn't blame her, but it was not their place to interfere. If Naruto wanted to talk about it then he was happy to do so. Otherwise, they needed to stay out of it. As parents, they had no place in this ritual. As Hokage, he could only interfere if Kakashi had done something grievously wrong. Otherwise, they had to follow tradition. Kakashi had prerogative in this matter. He was their judge in this matter. It was best that they stay out of it. It was awkward enough as is. They didn't need to complicate things if they could help it.

Not that his wife cared about things like that. The Uzumaki generally didn't bother with such formalities. Their tests were much simpler than what the Leaf used. A young candidate would simply prove themselves in a test of skill and character. The test would be created by the community. Making the parents a critical part of the test. That was not how it was with the Leaf. She had a hard time accepting that. Even now she was still trying to grill Naruto. Who barely responded to her questions. Eventually, Minato was forced to step in. He remove his wife from the room to let their son eat in peace. Kushina fought a little but came along with him in the end. She wanted to kill him for that, but kept quiet. She did not want to make a scene. She decided to pepper him with questions later. Once Minato was out of the room, of course. She did not see that Naruto would tell them about it when he was ready. They just needed to wait. Forcing it out of him was the wrong. They were his parents not his interrogators!

So he made her sit in the living room while he finished his meal. Minato had to keep his hand on her arm to remind Kushina _not_ to go back. Naruto was not their enemy. He was their son. A son who was growing up fast. They had to respect his space. It was not their place to push. She should have known that, but then again she was Kushina. Being subtle wasn't her strong suit. He loved her dearly, but she wasn't that subtle. Neither was their son for that matter. He was too much like Kushina for his own good. _They are going to me one day._ He thought grimly as Naruto finished his meal.

A short time later Naruto left the kitchen to find his parents sitting on the couch staring into space. They were doing anything at all! They were just sitting there waiting for him. It was creepy to say the least. His mom looked desperate to continue her questioning while his dad desperately tried to hold on to her. Not that his mom was easy to pin down. He figured provably only his dad could do it. No one else had a prayer to reign in Kushina Uzumaki. It was one of his father's most amazing powers. Too bad it wasn't working to well here.

He sighed. If he didn't tell them then this night was going to be very long indeed. He would be too freaked out to sleep! Something he didn't need if he was to pass Kakashi's test. Naruto figured he needed as much sleep as possible before tomorrow. That would never work with his mom trying to grill him for information all the time. He was going to have to tell them.

He sighed, "So, you want me to tell you what happened?"

There wasn't that much to tell, but he told his parents what happened today. He started with how late Kakashi was then went all the way to how Kakashi was going to be testing them tomorrow. That seemed to to surprise his parents. Naruto didn't know why though. Kakashi made it seem like it was normal or something. It seemed like his parents should know about. Then why didn't they? It didn't add up. So, he asked them:

"Is that okay? I mean: is Kakashi supposed to test me?"

His Dad smiled at him. "Of course he is, son. It is our village's tradition. A test to see if this year's candidates are ready to become shinobi. The jonin judges the candidates to see if they are worthy to graduate. Whether they pass or fail is determined by their teacher. I did the same thing with Kakashi and his team long ago. As Kakashi will do with you. It's completely normal. In fact, all hidden villages carry out this test one form or another. It's just a part of becoming a shinobi."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't get it. If it is a tradition, then why are you surprised?"

This time it was his mom that chimed in. She laughed, as she told him. "We were not surprised by the test, silly. We're surprised that Kakashi told you already."

Naruto was still confused. _Why wouldn't Kakashi tell me? Isn't that fair?_ He wondered as his father clarified for him.

"Usually, a jonin does not tell his potential students about the test until right beforehand. It is usually a surprise test. That way you get more natural reactions out of the students. It is rare for the jonin to tell his students the night before. Then again Kakashi is not your typical jonin. He thinks very differently. It's just odd to tell you, that's all. Not that it matters. This is Kakashi's test and he is free to conduct it however he likes."

"Really? Then you have no idea what he is doing?"

His dad smiled at him, "I have no idea."

"But you're the Hokage!"

"Yes, but even the Hokage has limits. Unfortunately, I have little say in this matter. Kakashi will be the one to decide if you graduate or not. I'm sorry, but I cannot get involved."

His father left out the part where he could intervene if the test wasn't fair. Of course, in that circumstance Naruto would be forced to wait until he could find another jonin to teach them. It was best that he not think about that. That would give Naruto the wrong idea and ruin the validly of the test. Besides, Minato would _only_ intervene as a last resort. Too much was riding on this for that to happen. Whether Naruto passed or failed was entirely up to him. He couldn't rely on his father to help him. That would not help the boy at all. He had to learn the hard way. Naruto had to be able fail. Otherwise this test had no meaning. That could not be allowed to happen. Minato would not allow it! He would dissolve this team before that happened. The children had to prove that they ready to go out there. That was the condition for Kakashi being allowed to lead his team. The test _had_ to be real. They _had_ to be able to fail. Naruto _had_ to do this with his team. He could not help him. _Sorry, Naruto. You have to do this alone._

Naruto sighed then went up to bed. It was a bit early to sleep but he didn't know what else to do. So much rode on this test tomorrow, but he was not sure that he could pass it. After all, he failed the genin test. What chance did he have of passing this one?

"We believe in you, son."

He was stopped by his father's words. It was amazing how such a little thing could change his world. It filled him up with hope. Maybe he could pass this test after all. Yes, he could do this! _Thanks, dad._ He thought as he went upstairs to bed.

* * *

 _ **STORY RECOMMENDATION: The Third's Will**_

By PrinceMittens

So today's recommendation is actually a completed story. That's kind of fun. You don't have to wait for yet another creator to finish their story. You can binge away on this story. It's all there, waiting for you!

The premise of the story is that after Minato Namikaze seals himself away Lord Third tries to revive him. Foolishly, he gives the scroll containing his body to Orochimaru. He thought that the man could resurrect Minato. However, the man instead takes the body as his own and invades the Hidden Leaf. The rest you will have to find out for yourself.

This is one of those "Naruto's parents are alive story." It does have an interesting take on it. Minato was dead - now he is alive, etc. It was a fun read from start to finish. It is one story that will steal sleep from you. So beware! The only downside that I can think of is the ending. It's a bit rushed. It has the all too familiar (of shit I need to finish this NOW!) vibe. It doesn't detract too much from the story, but it is a short coming of the tale. My best guess is a problem with scope. PrinceMittens provably didn't understand how massive of a job that retelling the story is. Even I didn't understand that. I do now, but it is too late. I have to keep going! I wish that PrinceMittens had made the same choice.

I know this might make it seem like I didn't like the story. I do. I just wish that the ending had been a little different. It's still worth your time and I hope you check it out! See you all next week!


	15. Chapter 14 - The Test Begins

Thank you for everyone who mentioned that this is a repost. It is, but it was not intended to be. Last week I sent out chapter 14 by accident. I had edited chapter 13 but had copied chapter 14 into the document. That is why it is was like that. If you read further than you would have noticed some changes. That is because I was editing it today and yesterday. You got a glimpse of what my unedited work looks like. That was not my intent, but it happened all the same. Please do go a head and jump back to chapter 13 if you haven't already. It is different (very different!) Once again thank you for your patience. I hope to hear from you again soon!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 14 - The Test begins_

The next morning Naruto arrived late to the training grounds. He knew that their new Sensei was going to be late. So he didn't see a reason to show up on time. Sure, Kakashi said to be there at dawn but that didn't mean that they should. The his new teammates didn't seem to agree though. They had arrived on time just as their Sensei had ordered them to. They were enraged by by his tardiness. They thought that they may actually be sent back to the academy for his little stunt. Naruto knew better. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't send them back for that reason. It would be for something far more dramatic than being late. That is assuming that their Sensei even knew that he was late. Since Kakashi was no where to be found.

In fact, Kakashi didn't show up until almost lunch time. He appeared out of nowhere then greeted them as if he wasn't late. _That's Kakashi for you!_ The students didn't yell at Kakashi this time for being late, but the tension was clear. Naruto's teammates were both hungry and irritated. They were closer to the edge than they were yesterday. Exactly as Kakashi wanted them to be. The only exception was Naruto. He made sure to eat before leaving home. (Ignoring Kakashi's instructions.) He was also far too accustomed to Kakashi to be that put off by his behavior. It created a disconnect in the team that he hoped to exploit.

Kakashi explained the concept of the test. It was simple. All they had to do was get these bells from him to pass. Those who got the bells passed. The one who didn't, failed. If no one got them then they all failed. They would all be sent back to the academy. He made a point to look at Naruto when he told them. It was too much fun embarrassing his little 'brother'. It was fun and a very useful tool to get them going. Naruto would be more motivated now. It also further alienated the fool. Which would encourage discord among the students. He needed to see if they could come together and work as one. To do that, he needed to push them as far a part as possible.

This was the same test that Minato-Sensei gave Kakashi years ago. Only, he modified it slightly. He needed to see what would divide the group. He wanted to know if they would turn on each other. Or if they would help each other at the expense of their own future. He would be their adversary. He would push them to their limits! Most of all, Kakashi would not be nice. That was a mistake that his teacher made long ago. He was far too easy on the group. Instead of testing them Minato-sensei played with them. Just like he did with Naruto. He encouraged them with a warm and gentle banter. Helping them to find the answer on their own. That was something that Kakashi wasn't very good at. He couldn't encourage them that way. His approach would be far more rough. They would have to find the answer without their teacher's encouragement. It was just not how he taught. He was not Minato Namikaze. He could not teach them that way.

"Before we get started I want to make two things clear: First: if you want to pass - come at me as if you want to kill. Do not hold back. You will not kill me. Second: I am the law. Nothing else matters. Understood?" They nodded. "Good. Begin!"

Naruto was the first to attack. Which was predictable. As was the fact that the others did nothing to help him. They just sat back and allowed Naruto to blunder into a trap. There was no sense of unity yet. A true disappointment indeed. Kakashi had hoped that they would at least be concerned for their teammate. Right now it seemed that it was very ninja for themselves. The boy's attack was sloppy and unfocused. Naruto had no plan what-so-ever. He just charged in and acted _without_ thinking. Exactly how he always was. It was easy to move aside then send him flying. Since he was in a playful mood he sent the boy off with his 'thousand years of death' technique. It didn't really harm the boy, but it was showy. It was also hilarious! The boy screamed all the way to the lake! Hopefully, next time Naruto would come with a plan before attacking. That would be nice. If he didn't then Kakashi would just make up another technique on the spot! Although, he didn't know how he could top that. It was already a classic. _Sorry, Sensei I couldn't resist. Your son is just too much of a fool._

Kakashi had to stop himself from smiling. He wouldn't really couldn't let his students know how much he was having. That would ruin his image. He began to understand why Minato seemed so happy long ago. Playing with young genin was thrilling! They had no chance against him. It was painfully obvious. Yet they kept trying and trying. Their moves, their techniques, they were all childish and ineffective. It was hardly what you would expect from shinobi. Then again they were fresh out of the academy. It was to be expected. That didn't mean wasn't a riot. He should have done this years ago.

Kakashi opened up his favorite book then began to read. It said that he did not see them as a threat. It told them that he was not taking them seriously. They didn't understand what he was really doing. The book would handicap him slightly and would infuriate the children at the same time. Pushing them even closer to the edge. Their rage made them stupid and easy to trick. Which effectively removed his handicap. One-by-one they attacked and were demolished. They didn't seem to understand that no genin could ever possibly defeat a jonin on their own. Not that Kakashi was going to tell them the obvious. They were going to have to figure it on their own. That was fine with him. The longer that they took the more fun he had. He made sure to humiliate them in a new way each time they attacked. That way it kept things interesting for him. The trick was to keep things entertaining. That's where he was challenging himself. He was certainly not trying to kick their asses. That was too easy. Heck, his ten-year old self could defeat them. This battle was not difficult for him.

 _Come on, get it already. You don't want to do this dance all day, do you?_ He wondered as he fended off the next attack.

Nearby Naruto's parents sat in a tree; watching the proceedings. They were just beyond the range of the children's senses. It was critical that the children believed that they were not being observed. For they did not want to interfere if they could help it. They were here _only_ as observers. The children's fates were in their own hands. They were here only to certify the results. Along with the council members a short distance away, of course. Interference would only be acceptable if Kakashi did something wrong. Which Minato highly doubted that he would. Otherwise he would have _never_ picked the man to teach his son. He would have found someone else. Even if that would have been difficult. He would have done that for his son. It was his duty as Hokage to ensure his son's growth. Only the right person could teach Naruto. He was a difficult student. His teacher had to be able to push the boy. Kakashi could do that. Few others would even dare! Minato believed in his choice for Sensei.

Still, it was hard not to intervene. For their child's future hinged on his success. A war raged inside of him. A part of him desperately wanted to help his son. That way his son would pass. Kakashi could not refuse an order along those lines. Of course doing that would irrevocably harm his son. Anything that he would do from that point on would be tainted. No one would believe in him. His life would be ruined. His father would be the source of that shame. Naruto would never forgive him. Naruto had worked so hard that his father was proud beyond words. He wanted his son to succeed! He deserved it so much.

Another part wanted Naruto to fail. That way he _couldn't_ grow up just yet. He wanted his little whirlwind to remain home, safe and secure. He knew that was impossible to maintain forever. Naruto was growing older and stronger everyday. It was time for him to take his first steps to becoming a man. Minato had to let him go. He had to allow the boy to put his life on the line. He had to allow him to grow up. It was time to be a man. Something he had looked forward to since the day that he found out that he was going to be a father. He couldn't wait for his son to become a man. He also dreaded that day more than any other. For on that day, he could no longer protect him. Naruto would be at the mercy of the world.

When Kakashi had told him that he wanted to become Naruto's Sensei he was dubious. Becoming a Sensei is a lot like becoming a father. It came with a lot of responsibility. You were not only responsible for the safety and wellbeing of the students. You were also responsible for their growth. He wasn't so sure that his troubled student could handle it. It was a big leap for the man. Who barely related anyone around him. Minato was even more dubious about his plans of becoming Naruto's Sensei. For a sensei could not be bias towards one student. He must care for them all equally. Kakashi was undeniably attached to Naruto. A part of Minato did not believe that Kakashi could do this.

So far, the test was fair and harsh. Kakashi was punishing the students equally. He did not make it easy for the students to pass. He was forcing them to _earn_ the right to become shinobi. Exactly as he should do. There was nothing amiss with the test so far. Kakashi was proving the naysayers wrong. Minato was glad that he did not have to stop the test. He did not want to force the students back to the academy until a new Sensei could be selected. If that happened then he had failed them. That could not be. Kakashi was the right choice. He just had to be! Minato could not be wrong about this. He had to be right. Kakashi would judge them fairly and Naruto would pass. It just had to happen! Or else this was all for naught.

Minato had intended to watch this test on his own. He did not wish to be disturbed. He even sent his ANBU away. He wanted to watch this alone. Alas, he could not. His wife had insisted that she come along. She wanted to watch her baby grow up. It wasn't what he wanted, but he accepted it. It was far easier to let her come along. He did not want to lose his benefits for a while. The woman would do that to him. She could be very vengeful indeed. Minato couldn't do his job without some way to let off steam! He could not lose his bedroom rights again. That would kill him!

Besides, it was nice being there as with her. A moment like this needed to be shared. It was far better this way. He was glad that she forced him to bring her along. It was special. Just like the day they sent Naruto off to school. Their baby was growing up. It was time to celebrate that. Naruto was becoming a man! It was almost surreal. Where had the time gone? It seemed like yesterday that they were changing his diaper. Now the boy was trying to graduate. Minato was at a loss. The time just flown by. He did not want it to end just yet.

They sat there silently watching the spectacle below. Their hands intertwined as scene evolved. They couldn't take their eyes away. For they knew that Naruto would pass. That he would become a shinobi today. They just needed to believe. . .

* * *

 _ **So that's it for this week. It's a bit long and doesn't include a lot of Naruto's perspective. That will change next week. He has a lot more to say about it. See you all next week!**_


	16. Chapter 15 - The Choice

Hey all it's another week and it's time for another chapter of the Will of Fire! I am glad that you are still reading after all this time. I know that this story has gone on far longer than it ever should have. I am grateful that you have decided to stick with it. For those of you who are new, welcome. Even if you do not review I am still grateful that you are here. I know that I don't do a lot for you, but please know that I am still grateful. Not everyone needs to respond. I am just glad that you are here. With that in mind I will be including a review section at the end of this chapter. It's my way of thanking you for being awesome. With that in mind let's get on of the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 15 - The Choice_

It had been at least an hour since the test started yet Naruto was no closer to passing. It was frustrating. So far he had tried everything that he could think of and nothing worked! Kakashi just batted him away and moved on. It was like he was swatting a fly! Or squashing a bug. Naruto had no chance of winning. The others weren't doing that well either. Their attacks had been swatted just as easily as Naruto's. It was like they were standing still! At this rate they would never pass by Kakashi's deadline. He had no idea what to do. The answer simply wouldn't come to him!

After all that fighting Naruto was starving. His mom had made him breakfast this morning, but it was not enough! He wanted to eat more. Now Naruto regretted not eating more. He was starving and could no longer think straight. He needed food now! That was when he spotted two scrumptious lunches sitting on the memorial stone. They were so beautiful, so perfect that he couldn't ignore them. It wasn't what he wanted to eat, but they would do nicely in a pinch. Since Sensei was off dealing with the other two Naruto decided to help himself to both. He didn't attempt to hide himself as he went for the food left out in the open. He didn't even think for a second that this might be a trap. He just went for it: consequences be dammed.

That was a bad idea. The moment he sat down to eat Sensei appeared. He glared at the boy as he demanded what he was doing. Naruto looked up innocently at him and said, "Oh hey, Sensei. I guess you caught me, huh?"

Kakashi tied Naruto to a tree stump then stopped the exercise. He summoned the others to explain Naruto's punishment. He berated the students for their pathetic showing. Then turned on Naruto. It was an act, but it had to be convincing. They needed to be pushed just a little further!

A short distance away Minato Namikaze brought his hand to his face. _Oh my son._ He wondered where he went wrong. _That trap was so obvious that even a child could have seen it._ Next to him he heard his wife sigh. Clearly, they were thinking the same thing! It was embarrassing to their son fall for trap. Kakashi hadn't even bothered to cover it up that well! He shouldn't have fallen for it. None of them should have. He made a mental note to tell Kakashi to drill Naruto on traps later on. _I can't have you going out there and falling for the first trap you see. Your mother would kill me if that happened._

Minato refocused on the action below. If his instincts were correct then this test was almost at an end. It was time for the students to make it or break it. It time to show their true colors. Would they listen to their Sensei or would they choose to help their teammate? He really didn't know which one that they would choose. He hoped that they would choose their teammate. That they would choose teamwork over their own selfish needs. That they would disobey their teacher. That was what Kakashi had been testing for all along. _Teamwork._ It was what kept shinobi alive. They had to work as a team or else they were dead. So far the students hadn't shown a shred of it, but perhaps now it would be different. Perhaps now they would come together as a team! He couldn't wait for what happened next.

Kakashi turned his attention to the Memorial Stone. It was where the lunch had been sitting and where Naruto had been eating. _That fool._ He thought as he touched it with reverence.

"Do you see this stone?" The students nodded, "It is a very special stone. On it are inscribed the names of countless heroes. Heroes of _our_ village."

Sakura asked, "So, is your name on it?"

Kakashi didn't look at her as he answered, "No. It's not. However, many of _my friend's_ are."

"Why isn't yours there then? I mean aren't you a god among shinobi or something? Shouldn't be on there?" Sakura sneered. She was beyond frustrated at this point and didn't care the least about his feelings anymore. She had it up to here with this teacher! She just wanted him to get to the point!

To their surprise it wasn't Kakashi who answered her. It was Naruto. "It's because Kakashi-sensei _isn't_ dead. Only those who die in the line of duty are put on that stone."

Kakashi whirled around to face him. "And yet you dishonor their memory by eating on their headstone! Naruto Namikaze, you of all people should know better!" Naruto looked down but said nothing else. "They selfishly gave their lives for their comrades, for their village. For that, their names are inscribed on this stone. They are to be honored by their village for generations to come. They are memorized in this stone.

He took a breath then continued. It was time to hit things home. "They are not to be disrespected like this. Naruto! You of all people should know better! Your father taught you better than this! You should know better than to disrespect the dead! Yet, you ate on their grave. Why?"

Naruto did not have the courage to answer. So, Kakashi went on. "These shinobi were heroes! Unlike you they earned my respect. You three have yet to _earn_ that _right_. At the rate you are going, you never _will_. You don't even _understand_ what it means to be shinobi. What it means to _die_ for your comrades. You have _not_ earned the right for me to call you shinobi."

The three remained silent as Kakashi ranted. What he said was true. They weren't worthy of becoming shinobi. Today's performance was clear evidence of it. They all sucked. They all were losers when it was compared to the jonin. It was truly pathetic. Kakashi sighed. He offered to give them one more chance. IF they didn't feed Naruto. He was curious to see if they would obey him or not. Secretly he hoped that he was wrong. That they would disobey him. So far they hadn't done that. However, they were showing signs of breaking. They might actually do it. He couldn't wait to see what happened.

"Eat and we'll start up again after lunch. However, Naruto is _not_ to get _any_ food. I AM the LAW. DO NOT FEED NARUTO!" He snapped before disappearing.

The moment that he had been waiting for was almost here. The moment in which either his students proved themselves worthy or failed was just about to take place. He wanted them to pass. Kakashi had grown to like each one in their short time together. He had so much to teach them. Already, ideas were buzzing around his head on what to teach them. He couldn't act on them until the children proved themselves. They had to get the point of this exercise. Then he could start teaching them! For now though he had to wait. The next move was theirs. They would show him whether they were ready or not. He just needed to wait. The moment would arrive soon enough.

Several minutes went by. At first, Sakura and Sasuke obeyed him. They kept their food to themselves as they ate. However, they ate slowly and hesitantly. It was like there was a war going on inside of them! Then again it was difficult to eat with Naruto strapped to a log nearby. It was uncomfortable and felt so very wrong. It got worse when Naruto's stomach growled. It was so loud that even his parents heard it! It was embarrassing and more than a little awkward. Guilt built up inside of them. Sasuke wanted to feed his friend desperately. While Sakura just plain felt bad for him. Naruto tried to pretend that he wasn't hungry, but his stomach gave him away again. They knew the truth. He was starving. It was just wrong to eat in front of him like that.

Sasuke sighed. He knew that he should follow the rules. He should allow Naruto to starve. It was what his teacher had ordered them to do. Still, he couldn't leave things like this. Naruto _was_ _his_ best friend and teammate. He _needed_ him to defeat Kakashi. He _didn't_ want to torture him like this. It wasn't right. He had to help Naruto somehow! So, he checked the area. When he found no trace of his teacher he decided to act. Since their 'lawmaker' was gone, he took the chance to break the rules. He hoped that he wouldn't get caught. What he didn't know was that Kakashi was nearby. He just wasn't sloppy enough to be caught by a bunch of genin. Their teacher _was_ out there and he _was_ waiting for them to slip up. Only none of the children realized this. Which was exactly Kakashi intended it to be.

Sasuke took his lunch then handed it to Naruto. "Here. Eat." He was hungry but he couldn't sit by and watch his 'brother' suffer.

Sakura whispered to Sasuke, "What are you doing? Sensei said that we couldn't!"

"Sensei _isn't_ here and we _need_ Naruto. How can he help us defeat him if he is weakened by hunger? Listen, if we are going to pass then we _need_ to work as a team. Think about it: Why are Ninja squads made up of three people? It's because they watch out for each other and get the job done. _We need_ Naruto. _We can't_ leave him like this."

Sakura thought about what Sasuke said. He was right. Whether or not she liked Naruto, she needed him. She needed to move beyond such petty things. Naruto was _her_ teammate and _he_ needed her. She couldn't ignore him now. He needed her help! So, she started to feed her teammate. They fed him as quickly as they could before their Sensei returned.

That was impossible for Kakashi had never left in the first place. He had been watching all long. He took that moment to reappear. He wanted to make sure that this moment was as dramatic as possible. So, he pretend to be enraged as he told them the good news.

"You, You, YOU!" The students stopped what they were doing. The lunches fell to the ground and they cowered beneath him. "Pass." He added in quietly. Today was a great day. His cute, little genin were now officially his. They had passed his test. All while being observed. No one could question the results now. They had finally graduated!

* * *

 _ **Please note that this chapter originally had answers to your reviews. That has since been removed. It worked at the time, but now seems redundant. This story is old and there is no need for this anymore. I thank you for reading and reviewing. Please go on to the next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 16 - Kakashi's Musings

All right, it's another week and time for another chapter of the Will of Fire! Before I get started I want to make a quick note: Yes, I'm 100% forgot Naruto ate then didn't eat. Thank you L for pointing it out. It is now fixed. You don't have to go back and check it out since it's so minor. However, now Naruto now eats but is terribly hungry. It doesn't really affect the flow of the chapter, but the change has been made. Thank you for letting me know.

The second note and I wanted to make is this: As you can tell, this chapter is a little early. That is intentional. I decided to take an extra day off this week so I am actually going to give you not one, but two chapters this week. I like to give about a days worth of time in between so there will be no chapter tomorrow. There will be a chapter Tuesday. After this week we will be done with the test. We will move onto his first baby missions then to his first mission outside of the village soon. I know that things are very close to the show right now, but that will change. It is necessary for my plan. Sorry . . .

All right, enough talking. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 16 - Kakashi's musings_

'YOU, YOU, YOU . . . Pass." Four magical words that Naruto never thought he would hear. He was not sure how he passed, but he wasn't going to question it. He was just happy that he passed. Now, he could become a ninja for real. That is if someone would just cut him down. Not that Kakashi-sensei or the others seemed interested in that. They just went on as if he wasn't there. It was frustrating!

"Hey, hey, HEY!"

The three kept walking as if nothing had happened. Eventually, a kunai flew at him. He shut up that instant. The kunai came dangerously close to hitting him! It was far too close for comfort. Luckily instead of hitting him it hit the ropes instead. Freeing the young shinobi from his predicament. Naruto got free of the ropes then dashed over them.

"What the heck?" He demanded as he chased after them.

Instead of responding Kakashi offered to treat them all to Ramen. Something that he knew would shut up the boy. Like magic Naruto had forgotten his previous predicament and yammered on about how awesome Ichiraku Ramen was. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not the test, not being tied up, nothing! Ramen was his whole world now. He was so much like his mother that hurt. Kakashi nearly laughed at the situation. Surely, Kushina was watching. She had to realize how stupid this was! One could not allow oneself to be so obsessed with food.

He hoped that his observers wouldn't kill him too much. He feared Kushina almost as much as he feared his sensei. She would kill him for leaving her baby tied up. That was why he decided last minute to free him. Of course, he couldn't resist doing it in the most dramatic way. A kunai thrown within a inch of hitting him was priceless! Naruto's face was just perfect. He thought that Kakashi was really going to hurt him. Sure, it was risky trying with his parents watching but neither of them intervened. Kakashi supposed that if he was anyone else he would be dead. Fortunately for him, Kakashi had their complete trust. Oh! He would hear about it later on that was for sure but it was worth it. He couldn't resist teasing his little brother. Naruto was just too easy!

Life was good. After today's showing Kakashi was certain that Minato would allow him to keep his "little genin." He would let him keep them regardless of what he thought him of teasing them. It didn't matter. The test was one hundred percent real. Kakashi was prepared to fail them if he had to. The students proved themselves well. Their victory was well earned. He couldn't be more proud! His students were the greatest!

As soon as they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen Naruto ran ahead. He took his favorite stool and ordered his ramen before the rest of them could get in the stall. It was a bit rude, but that was his brother. Naruto always acted first then thought it through later. He was truly a clone of Kushina. Kakashi wouldn't have it any other way.

They joined Naruto in the stall then ordered their food. As they ate Naruto proclaimed that Kakashi was buying. He tried to argue but Naruto wasn't listening. Eventually, he gave in and paid the tab. Which was would outrageously expensive with Naruto along. That boy could pack them away. Another trait he had in common with his mother. Lord Hokage always complained about how they were eating him out of house and home. He would say this with tears in his eyes. Minato Namikaze was a very frugal man. He did not like spending large amounts of money at one time! His family often bankrupted the man. Not that he could anything about it. They were his family. He couldn't leave them! He was stuck paying their bill. Today though it was Kakashi's turn to feel the pain. Naruto had nominated _him_ to pay the bill! And knowing the fool, he provably had no money with him today. He had provably already spent all of his allowance already on food. That boy was terrible with money. Something his father had tried repeatedly to fix. So far nothing had worked. _Sorry Sensei, I don't think that is ever going to change._

After Ramen, Kakashi guided the group to the photographer. They had a tradition to fulfill. They had to take their group photo. And it had to be today. It commentated their acceptance into their shinobi life. It marked the start of their training. It was moment that only came once in a shinobi's life. It had to be preserved forever. He could not allow this moment to pass!

So, with full bellies they gathered for their group shot. Kakashi was forced to herd them like cattle, but he got them there. When the shot was taken. The three didn't exactly look like life long friends, but it would do. It was certainly better than his picture with Obito. At least three didn't look like they were going to kill each other! An improvement to be sure. Still, he would have preferred a little more camaraderie. _Oh well, you can't win them all._ He reminded himself as he finally let his students go home.

His role in this day was over. Now, the three had to go home and tell their parents the good news. As for his sensei and his wife, well, they better sure act surprised. Otherwise, that boy might figure out the truth. Which would not go down well! It's a little creepy y'know! It was understandable considering the circumstances but it was still creepy. In order for Naruto's achievement to accepted there had to be observers. Both the council and Minato needed to see it with their own eyes. That way they could certify the validity of the test. Kushina wasn't necessary but she provably pushed the issue. He always gave into that woman. He let her get away with murder. That would _never_ change! Not that it should. The world would be a strange place if it did.

Kakashi would leave the genin to celebrate with their families. It was time to go. Besides, he had some reading to do. He didn't really get a chance to finish Jiraiya's new book. He was dying to find out how it ended. Would Ayame end up with Kenta? The world had to know!

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for this chapter. What will happen when he goes home? You'll have to wait till Tuesday to find out! See ya!**_


	18. Chapter 17 - I'm proud of you my son

All right it is time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! As promised, I am publishing this chapter on Tuesday. The next chapter will be published next week. As of this date we will officially be done with the graduation arch. This chapter puts a button on it. Afterwards, we have two chapters of baby mission fluff. Then we get onto the first mission. Which is my goal to get to. I know that I'm kind of pushing out the chapters, but I want to get there as soon as possible. It is the first mission in which the story starts to divulge a great deal from the Anime or the Manga. So I want to get there as soon as possible. With that in mind let's get onto today's chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 17 - I'm proud of you my son_

Kushina and Minato made it home long before their son arrived. It didn't hurt that Naruto went out to eat first, but they would have always made it home first. For Minato used his Flying Raijin to spirit them away. He did not want Naruto to realize that they were watching. This ritual was supposed to be a private. Normally, only the Sensei and his team were there. The Hokage had little role in the matter. Sure, he was permitted to observe but that was rarely done. The jonin was usually trusted to provide a fair and honest evaluation of the children. There was no need to for oversight. Today was different. Today the son of the Hokage was tested. Both he and the council had to observe the proceedings. Truthfully, even if he didn't have to attend he would have attended. This was _his_ son after all! Minato knew that it was selfish, but he wanted to see him pass. He wanted to watch his boy grow up. So, he exercised a rarely used right. He watched the whole thing from start to finish! He got to see his son prove himself worthy. That was enough for his father. He would allow his son to start with missions. _Nothing but D-rank missions for you, Naruto. D-ranks forever!_ He knew that he couldn't keep that going, but a father had to dream.

Shortly after returning home Kushina started to make dinner. Sure, Kakashi would provably take them out but he was unlikely to feed Naruto enough. If he did then the boy would clean out his wallet! Boy could Naruto pack the bowls away! It always made Minato want to cry. Sometimes he wondered how they stayed in the black at all! His family had no concept of frugal responsibility. They were hopeless! What could he do? I loved them more than life itself. He had to take care of them.

Kushina hadn't gotten far when Naruto finally showed up. It was hard to miss the joy on his face. His smile was infectious as he told his parents the good news. They couldn't help but smother their son in a hug. Their baby had finally graduated. He was now one step closer to being independent. It was truly a bitter-sweet moment for the family. For his parents were happy that he had passed but worried about the future. Naruto was growing up far too fast. They needed time to catch up. Alas, that was not going to happen and there was nothing that he could do about it.

When the family finally did sit down Minato was treated to display of epic proportions! He watched his family pack away bowl after bowl. Sure, it wasn't as expensive as it was at Ichiraku's but it still hurt. He was the main bread-winner in this family after all. Who was going to have to pay for that food? Somehow he doubted that they even noticed how hard it was to keep them fed and happy. They just emptied his wallet mercilessly. Like he wasn't even there. Not that he could really complain. His son had passed today on his own merits. That alone was worthy of celebration! Minato couldn't be more proud. Today was a very good day indeed.

Tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow he would have to start handing out missions to his son. Sure, the early missions would be safe but eventually they would not be. One day, he would have to send his son out there. He would have to risk Naruto's life for the village. A reality that Minato did not look forward to. Not that he could do really anything about it. Death was the constant companion of shinobi. Minato could not shield his son from that forever. No one could. Not even Kakashi. Death was always a possibility. Nothing would ever change that. Naruto was born to be ninja. After all, he was his son! What else could he be?

So, Minato resolved to enjoy this moment. He would pay for all the food that they wanted. He would make himself part of the party. He would get lost in the moment. For it would not come again. This only happened once in a shinobi's life. It was best to enjoy it while you can. Besides, he really looked forward to his son's reactions to his first missions! Naruto would hate each and every one of them! It would be to give the boy hell for what he dragged him through. Minato would cherish each and every moment from now on. For they would be so fleeting. Naruto was growing up. There was nothing that Minato could do to stop it. All he could do was enjoy the ride.

"Congratulations, my son. I am proud of you."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared at his father. Tears started to form in his eyes as he launched himself off his hair right onto his father. He had waited so long to hear his father say that. It was like a miracle. He loved his father dearly but never had he said that he was proud of him. It made him so happy that he couldn't help but tackle him.

Minato managed to stay in stool as his son buried himself in his chest. His arms wrapped around him as the boy murmured, "Thank you, dad."

Minato smiled. There was nothing he adored more in this world than this boy. He was so grateful that his son appreciated what he does for him. He was so grateful that he was born to him. Minato ruffled his son's hair then responded, "I knew that you could it."

Kushina watched her boys carry on for several minutes before she did anything. She loved them both dearly but they were such cry-babies! Here they were in each other's arms, crying their eyes out. It was embarrassing! It was also so darned cute! Naruto was more like his father than he ever knew. He may not be quiet genius like Minato, but he was so much like his father. It also reminded her how grateful she was to have them both. How lucky they were to be able to raise their little boy. If that masked man had his way, Naruto would be alone. Kushina couldn't bear that thought. No child should ever be alone. They need a mother and father to grow up strong and healthy. She didn't know who he was or why he went after the Ninetails but he was never far from her thoughts. So long as that man was at large they were never safe. He could take her away from them for good! She just hoped that she never never happened. For if it did then they would be destroyed!

Kushina pushed those thoughts away. Today wasn't a day to think about the Masked Man or anyone who tried to hurt her family. Today was a day to celebrate her son taking his first steps towards becoming a man. No one else deserved her attention. This was all about Naruto today. She could continue to look for that bastard later. When she found him she would kill him. That was her promise to Naruto. She would get rid of any man who threatened her loved ones. That was for tomorrow though. For today, she celebrated her son's hard-earned achievement.

"Naruto-honey, eat your Ramen and leave your father alone." She finally chided him.

He released his dad then went quietly back to his chair. Naruto blushed furiously as he said, "Sorry."

Minato chuckled. His son was a unique. He never-ever thought things through. No would he ever. Then again - he was his son after all. He wouldn't have him any other way. _Never change, my son._

Minato knew all about Naruto's shortcomings. He also knew all about what people said about him. They acted like he was a disappointment. Minato never felt that way. His son was his son. It didn't matter that he wasn't a genius or talented. What mattered was that he was honest and hardworking. Naruto never gave up. He just kept trying and trying. Few ever had such a work ethic. It didn't matter that things didn't come easily to Naruto. His father was proud anyway. As far as he was concerned he got a real bargain when he ended up with him. He didn't need to be perfect. No one is ever perfect. Not even himself. It was silly to expect Naruto to be that way. He was awesome in his own way. And today he proved what his father knew all along. Naruto was amazing!

 _I am so proud of you, my son._

* * *

 _ **All right so that's it for the graduation arch! What will his professional life look like? You'll have to keep reading to find out!**_


	19. Chapter 18 - You better take pictures

It's Sunday, and time for a special chapter of the Will of Fire. And by special I mean it's just not Monday. I am actually going to be doing two chapters again this week. One today. And another on Sunday. This is to get us up to the first mission. Which will start next week. At that point I'm going to drop down to one chapter a week. Sorry, I can't maintain this pace forever. Particularly now that were getting into more snow again I don't have as much time to sit down and edit chapters. Yesterday dumped a bunch of snow on our heads and I have spent most of today dealing with that. While the snowfall was not significant - it is enough. I do live alone. Guess who gets to shovel all that crap! Anyway, let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 18 - You'd better take pictures_

The family celebrated late into the night and didn't go to bed until early morning. It meant very little sleep for everyone. Naruto got the least of them all. Since it took a couple of extra hours for him to finally doozed off. He was just too excited to sleep! He had finally done it! He had become a ninja! Tomorrow he would start missions. One really couldn't blame him for having such difficulty in sleeping. It was only natural, after all! Of course it didn't help that soon after he fell asleep his mother woke him up. She called out:

"Come on lazy bones, get up. It's time for breakfast, y'know!" Naruto rolled over. He tried to ignore his mother. Something that was never wise. Not that he cared. He just stubbornly refused to leave his bed. "Naruto Namikaze, get your butt out of bed right now." She said coldly. She would not say it again. He _must_ leave his bed this instant or else. This was her final warning. Ignoring her now was dangerous. Yet, Naruto couldn't seem to get himself out of bed. Instead, he didn't react at all. Not a good idea with his mother in the room. In one swift motion she pulled the sheets from under him: depositing her son on the floor. He hit the floor with a big BANG before finally getting up. Suddenly, staying asleep seemed like a very bad idea.

Naruto shot his mother a dirty look. "Mom!"

"Breakfast. Now. Get dressed." She said curtly before walking out of the room.

As soon as she got out of the room Kushina stopped for a second then smiled. She thought of her little boy. _My grown-up boy._ She reminded herself. Naruto was growing up fast. Soon, he was going to have to get himself up. He couldn't have his mother getting him up all the time. Soon he would have his own house and do all of this on his own. It was almost time to let go, _almost._ It wasn't quite time just yet. She had a little more time before _that_ happened. Her Naruto needed her for a little longer! She listened for a moment him moving around his room. There was tons of banging and crashing as he rushed around the room. _Don't change just yet, Naruto._ She thought as she went downstairs. He hadn't outgrown her just yet.

A few minutes later a sleepy Naruto joined her in the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and on the table, but his father was nowhere in sight. While this wasn't unusual Naruto was concerned. His father had stayed up almost as long as they had. He figured that his dad would have slept in. After sitting down he asked, "Hey mom, did Dad go to work already?"

Kushina sat down next to her and began to prepare his plate. She poured eggs on then added the toast. As she passed the plate to her son she answered, "Yes, your father had to leave early today to catch up on the work he missed yesterday."

Naruto was confused. _Did dad stay home from work yesterday?_ He couldn't see why. They didn't celebrate until dinner time. His father should have been done with work for the day. There was no need to skip work. He felt like he was missing something huge. It didn't make any sense!

Kushina studied her son's face. She could see the wheels turning inside his head. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Mom, did dad come home from work early yesterday?"

Kushina realized that she had blown it. Naruto didn't know that she and his father had been observing the test yesterday. That had kept it that way on purpose. They didn't want to interfere. Nor did they want to have this conversation. Naruto should have no clue what they did yesterday before he got home. She had totally forgotten about it when she let it slip what his father was doing. Now she had to dig herself out of the hole.

"Well . . . you see . . . um . . . your father . . . was . . . too EXCITED! Yes, he was too _excited_ to work. So, he came home early to wait for you, you know!" Kushina started talking very fast now, "Which meant that he had to put . . . somethings . . . off until now. He wanted to be around, but he had to go to work. Sorry, honey."

Naruto wasn't the brightest of the child in the world. In fact, he might even be considered a tad slow. At the very least he was far too trusting. Something Kushina knew would one day vanish. Most would have considered her story to be lacking at least. Her son on the other hand seemed to accept it. He just said okay then moved on to eating. Not another word was said. He just munched and munched until his plate was clean. Then again when it was just the two of them they didn't talk that much. They preferred to eat in silence. Only when his father was around did they spend as much time talking as they did eating. Minato believed that it was essential that his son train his mind as well as his body. Since the dinner table was one of the few places that Minato could work on that they talked a lot. She did not carry on that tradition when he wasn't simply preferred just to eat then talk afterwards. Her son seemed to agree with her. So, no one talked when Minato wasn't around. That was not mean that he did not believe her. He did. She could tell. After all, he let it drop. Just like a good boy.

After finishing his food, Naruto cleaned up the table then his mother do the dishes. He rushed through it as fast as he could. He didn't have a lot of time. He was supposed to meet his Sensei in an hour. _Not that Kakashi will be there._ His mother mused. That was something that Naruto was going to have to learn to deal with on his own. She would not get involved. Besides, she had other things to do. Today she had a lot of shopping and cleaning to do. She only wished that she could see her son's face when realized what the missions were. He was going to hate them! Maybe Minato would think ahead and take a picture. _Maybe not._ She thought bitterly as they finished up. That was very unlikely to happen. _Oh well . . ._

Naruto raced upstairs to get dressed. He collected his ninja tools then headed towards the door. As Kushina listened she heard a lot of banging and crashing again. Her son was consistent. He could try to do that quietly! _Oh well, no changing that!_ Before leaving Naruto made a point to run back to the kitchen. He gave her a kiss. "Love you mom!"

"Love you too, sweetie. Now, give it your all!" She called as Naruto raced out the door.

Naruto yelled something back but she didn't really understand what he said. Not that it mattered. Her son was growing up. Now he was finally really take on D-rank missions. Again, she wished that she could be there as he gave his father an ear full. Naruto would _hate_ D-rank. He would complain _very_ loudly about them. She smiled at that thought. It was so perfect that she just had to have pictures! _Minato, you'd better take pictures!_ Kushina wanted to see her little boy's face when he found out what they had to do. That way she could preserve it forever! If she couldn't get that then she wanted _all_ the details. She would squeeze that out of her husband tonight if she had to. If he didn't want that to happen then he better have taken a picture. It was best not to push Kushina Uzumaki too far.

Today was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

 _ **So, Naruto is finally ready to start his baby missions. I don't linger on this section, so be prepared to fly! See you Tuesday!**_


	20. Chapter 19 - You mean that I ?

All right, it's Tuesday morning and it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. This is the end of my day trying to do two chapters every week for a while. It's not something that I can maintain long-term. It's just a lot to get a chapter out. I will try from time to time to get two chapters out in a week, but it's not guaranteed. It's just not practical to do that consistently. Sorry.

One other thing that I wanted to mention was: _**From this point on, you will need to have read Part One to understand WHAT is going on**_. As previously stated; the first two arcs stay fairly close to the show. You can get by without reading the first part of the story. So long as you understand that Naruto's parents are alive and that the Uchiha were not massacred. From this point on that will become increasingly insufficient.

There are a lot of things that happened in Part One that will directly impact Part Two. You will need to read that story to know what is going on from this point on! The only reason why you didn't have to before was because I kept in his struggle to become a ninja. I like the fact that Naruto had to overcome a disadvantage. I didn't think that just having his parents around would be enough to turn him into a genius. If that was true then there be little need for special education. The boy _NEEDS_ to overcome _SOMETHING_. That's why I kept it in. Now that I have established this I will move on. The story will start to majorly divert from the show. With this chapter I am starting the process. I will refer to events in the first part of the show _WITHOUT_ explaining them! I will continue that trend. You have been warned.

With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 19 - You mean I have to do this?_

Naruto met up with his team not long after he left his house. As predicted, it took forever for Kakashi to show up. This was still a relatively new thing for Naruto's teammates so they let him have it - again. Naruto stayed quiet since he didn't see the point in yelling. Kakashi was never going to change. He would always be late. It was his nature. Trying to struggle against it was just pointless. He hoped that his teammates would eventually realize that. It was a lot easier to deal with it that way. _Maybe we can have ramen while we wait next time?_ He thought as they screamed.

After the screaming died down Kakashi got around to explaining what they were going to do today. They were going to head to the Hokage's office to receive their first mission. Which got the group excited. Of course, Kakashi left out what kind of missions they were going to do. They were _not_ fun. They were very dull and boring indeed. In other words, Naruto was going to _hate_ them. A fact that the boy's father knew all too well. It was the very reason one of Minato's clones came to visit Kakashi last night. He wanted Kakashi to bring the lot around to office before going on their first mission. He remembered the evil smile Sensei had on his face. It was sadistic to say the least! He still had shivers down his spine from when Lord Hokage mentioned how he personally wanted to give his son the mission. _Sensei must have picked out something evil for you, Naruto. Something he knows that you will hate! Whatever you did to Sensei apologize quickly before it is too late!_

Kakashi told his students nothing about any of this since Minato had made it quite clear that he wanted it a surprise. He was smart enough _not_ to interfere in a family matter. If his sensei wanted to punish Naruto for something then so be it. He was not going to stand in his way! That was never wise. His sensei was really nice, but he did have a tendency to be vindictive. Kakashi had no intention of getting on his bad side. Otherwise he would be forced to join in. That would be horrible! There was so much reading to do. These easy missions would allow him to catch up on Lord Jiraiya's latest hit. He did not want to ruin that. So, he kept his students in the dark. Nothing would ruin their surprise.

It was nice watching how excited they were to go on their first mission. In fact, when they got to the office Naruto tried to barge in. He just couldn't contain himself! He had to hold back the boy. Naruto was so used to barging in that didn't think for a second that he couldn't. It seemed that the boy never learned proper etiquette. One does not barge into the Hokage's office. They wait. It is only proper, after all. Naruto didn't understand this concept. Then again he was never really taught it before. Something the Hokage should have done years ago. Then again Minato was so terrible at disciplining his own child. This was the result. Still, Naruto was a shinobi now. He had to act accordingly. Meaning that he had to wait until the Hokage called him in. At least he would do that while Kakashi was around. What did the rest of the time was up to his father to deal with. Right now they were _his_ responsibility. This was official business. Naruto had to behave accordingly. He needed to slow down and wait. Something that he was really bad at. In fact, it took a several minutes just to get it right. The fool just kept trying to barge in. Even after Kakashi told him to stop! It really dragged things on. Luckily, the fool eventually got it and waited.

After improving Naruto's manners they finally entered the office. Minato Namikaze sat there waiting for them with an amused smile on his face. Of course he was aware of the argument outside. Then again even if they were silent the Hokage would have known that they were there. He could sense life itself. A technique that even Kakashi hadn't mastered. He was no sage. However, Lord Hokage was. An ability that served him well in battle. No one ever surprised him! He was that amazing. Of course, it also didn't hurt that he always knew when his son was near. Minato could feel the presence of his tag on the boy's neck. It gave away Naruto's position to his father. He wondered if the boy was even aware of his father's seal anymore. It had been so long since that day. He _might_ have forgotten. He _might_ have not. It was hard to say. Kakashi hadn't asked. That was Naruto's business. He would not get involved. Not unless he had to. The thing was quiet for now. That was all one could ask for. To maintain the status quo. That was enough. Life was good. It was best _not_ to question their good fortune.

Naruto forgot all his good manners the moment that they entered the room. He didn't bow or pay the proper respect to Lord Hokage. Instead, Naruto ran up to the desk then shouted, "Hey, Dad! You got a mission for us?"

Minato tried not to chuckle as Kakashi corrected the boy again. That was his son for you: Naruto was as direct and to the point as always. The finer points of etiquette were beyond the boy. He was exactly like his mother. His father couldn't help but think of her as he watched the boy carry on. Sure, Minato should have corrected his son, but it was a lot more fun this way. Kakashi could deal with it. After all, he was their Sensei now. This was what he wanted. Now he got to deal with the joys of being a teacher. He got to correct Naruto. And Minato? Well, he didn't have to do a thing! Naruto was Kakashi's problem for now.

This was an attitude that Kushina _hated_. She _always_ complained that he didn't discipline the boy enough. To be fair he usually didn't care. So long as Naruto didn't take it too far then Minato didn't care. Naruto could do what he liked. Minato let others be the bad guy. He was the cool dad. He could barge into his office whenever he liked. So long as his father wasn't in a meeting then it was fine. Naruto could barge in. He was family. He had privileges that no one else had. Not that the boy ever noticed. To him this was all normal. He really couldn't understand why Kakashi wanted him to call his father 'Lord Hokage.' It was so cute that Minato could die!

Once Kakashi was satisfied that Naruto would call his father 'Lord Hokage' the meeting resumed. By now the other genin were ready to kill his son. They were mortified by his behavior. Especially that girl, Sakura. She stared at Naruto like he was a rogue ninja or something. Then again she didn't know that this was normal or that Lord Hokage was fine with it. To her, he was the leader of their village and their Commander in Chief. In other words, he was someone that you did not insult. She could not understand why he was being so disrespectful. Minato hoped that some of that fear would eventually wear away. He preferred his men to think of him more like a father than a king. His goal was to protect the next generation of the land. For they all were one big family. Sakura was just as much a part of it as Naruto was. Hopefully, one day she will see that. Then she might not worry so much about upsetting him. It wasn't that easy to do. Only betraying their family would do that. The rest just didn't matter to him.

After a short chat the time had finally come: The moment in which Minato would hand out their mission. It was the moment that he was waiting for! The moment in which Naruto flipped his lid. Naruto screamed, "DAD! This is baby stuff!" The boy looked like he was going to explode! He didn't even notice his father pull out a camera and sneak a few shots. Naruto's face should be preserved forever. Along with the shots of Kakashi wacking him on the head. That was perfect! He even forgot to address his father properly again. Life was good. Minato stifled a chuckle as Naruto corrected himself. "I mean this is baby stuff, _Lord Hokage._ "

No matter how much he demanded to do something else Naruto was going to do that mission. Minato did not care if he enjoyed it or not. He had no choice. He was one of shinobi now. He _must_ complete the missions that his Hokage gives him. He could not refuse his orders. It was something he had to learn. When the Hokage gives you a mission, you complete it. You don't get to reject. _Unless_ a choice is offered. Something he did not give his son today. Minato _wanted_ Naruto to complete that mission. It was critical to his development. A shinobi rarely chooses his mission. This was the first of many important lessons. One that was going to have to be drilled into him.

Minato leaned forward on his desk. He folded his hands together then tried to explain this very carefully to his son. He had to understand that he was no longer a child. He was a young man and a shinobi. He could not weasel out of this. "What's wrong with that? _All_ genin are assigned these are the types of missions when you start out. They may be easy, but they teach valuable lessons in a safe environment. It is the whole reason _why_ D-rank exists. To help you learn. No one has gotten out of doing them. Kakashi didn't; Iruka didn't; even your mother and I didn't. Why should you get out of them? _That's not right._ "

Naruto continued to whine. "But . . ."

Minato had no interest in carrying on this conversation any further. He cut the boy off. "No buts, Naruto. That's how it works. _That_ is the mission that _you_ have been assigned. _You_ don't get a choice. _I_ assign a mission then _you_ do it." He used his best fatherly tone as he added, "Do you understand me?"

Naruto didn't answer him. Instead, he looked down at shoes and would not look up. It was clear sign of the boy shutting down. That was not what Minato wanted. They needed to have a chat. With a sigh Lord Hokage asked the others to leave. They quickly cleared out, leaving the two alone. They didn't want to get involved in this. As they left, Naruto didn't move. He just continued to look down. It was as he had feared. He had completely shut down.

Minato shifted in his father mode. He softened his tone to try to coax it out of him, "Alright, now tell me what this is really about." Naruto didn't respond again. "Naruto Namikaze, talk to me!" He didn't want to push too hard, but he needed the boy tell him what was going on.

Finally, Naruto looked at his father. "Did I do something wrong?"

His father had truly no idea what he was talking about. Sure, Naruto had been a tad disobedient but somehow he doubted that was what the boy was talking about. Minato couldn't see Naruto being embarrassed by that. It was something else entirely. Something that he was missing. "Wrong? Naruto, What are talking about?"

Naruto sniffled a little, "I know that I am not the son you wanted, but _please_ don't send me on D-rank!"

"The son I wanted . . .? Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?" This didn't make any sense. He was proud of Naruto, not ashamed of him. He truly had no idea what his son was thinking.

The tears finally started to flow. "I'm a failure. I know that." He sniffled again, "Everyone knows that. But _don't_ send me on D-rank, _please!_ "

Minato got up from his desk. He sat down on the edge next to his son. "Naruto, you're not a failure." Minato said softly. "You're my _son_ and I wouldn't change you for the world! So, what you're not perfect. I'm not either. Why in the world would I expect _you_ to be?"

Naruto tried to stop crying. "Then you're not mad at me?"

He paused for a moment then said, "No son, I'm not."

"Then . . ."

Minato cut him off. "Why'd I give you a D-ranked Mission? Because you're new at this. You need to learn. Doing D-Ranks will help you grow as a shinobi. Trust me, when Kakashi says you're ready then I will give you something harder. Something more _fun_. Right now, this the best mission for you. Even if it is a bit boring. Just bear with it, okay? It will help, _I promise_."

Naruto finally stopped crying. He nodded then gave his dad a hug. _There is my little whirlwind. Maybe he's not grow up after all._ Minato ruffled his hair then sent him off to join his teammates. Before leaving though Naruto stopped. He turned around then asked, "Dad?"

"Hm?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Did you . . . really . . . ever do . . .?"

"D-rank?" Minato finished his son's thought. "Yes, I did. When I was your age I did lots of them with your godfather. As I said before, _everyone does them_. Your mother did them. _I_ did them. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just part of becoming a shinobi."

That cheered up Naruto. He turned around and gave his father one of his best smiles. The one that always made Minato melt. _Oh the power this boy has over me._ Minato thought as his son said, "Thanks dad." He cheered, "I'll work real hard! I'll ace these missions and make you proud! You'll see: I'll be at C-rank in no time! Y'know!" Naruto rushed out the door.

Somehow Minato doubted that. Oh, Naruto would work hard - he always did. But as always, he created trouble wherever he went. Somehow Minato knew that he'd have an influx of complaints. Not that it mattered. That was the price of being a father. Something he'd pay tenfold. Naruto would be a fine shinobi. It was just going to take some growing pains to get there. A reality that the whole village was going to have to learn to live with. Naruto Namikaze was finally doing missions!

* * *

 _ **So Naruto finally understands what it means to be a ninja. Well, maybe he doesn't. We'll just have to wait and find out! I can't wait to see you all next Monday. See ya!**_


	21. Chapter 20 - The Birth of Naruto Uzumaki

So it's late, but I am finally posting the next chapter of the "will of fire." It is still technically Monday, so I win. I guess. Maybe not. Maybe it doesn't matter. I don't know, but whatever I'm posting. This chapter is kind of long so I don't want to talk long.

I do want to mention that sometime within the next couple of months I plan to start posting "Family Secrets" along with this fic. "Family Secrets" is an Howl's Moving Castle fanfic. Now I know that is not related to Naruto, but I wanted to promote it anyway. I also wanted to give you enough time to check out the book or the movie before I post it. That way you can enjoy it. The fic will be based off of the book but it would be worth it to experience both. They are both great! Fortunately, they can be acquired for relatively cheap. Which makes "Howl's Moving Castle" an informal recommendation. Please let me know if you enjoy it.

All right, I have talk for long enough let's get on with the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 20 - The birth of Naruto Uzumaki_

The weeks passed and team Kakashi went on mission after mission. It was as boring as Naruto thought it would be. They were generally easy and involved a fair amount of manual labor. Which Naruto sucked at. Badly. Somehow he managed to bungle up most of the jobs. He just couldn't help himself. He had to go the extra mile! It didn't help that Kakashi had barred them from using their jutsu. He had his point. They needed to learn not to rely it so much. It was not the right solution to every situation. Something that wasn't really taught at the Academy. When _not_ to use jutsu. It was critical lesson that could not be skipped. All genin learned it. These three would be no exception. No matter how much they complained they would learn it. Kakashi made sure of that. It was for their own good. Whether it was chasing the same demonic cat over and over again or weeding the farmer's field team for the millionth time Kakashi managed to keep it going. They needed to think outside the box. They also needed to build up their endurance. Which these tasks worked on. They were working towards their first mission outside the village. They just needed to be more patient. Their time would come. They just needed to wait.

The three of them were desperate for something more exciting. They wanted something more difficult. Something that required the use of their jutsu. Yet Kakashi kept saying no. He believed that they were not ready just yet. They needed more time.

They did enjoy their afternoon training sessions though. Kakashi pushed them to achieve a level of teamwork that they previously did not have. He would not allow them to give up. No matter how difficult the task was he would not allow them to do that. He didn't care if they failed. All he cared about was that they did not give in. That would be critical out there. Kakashi would ensure that before he would allow them to leave the village.

Each student had shown remarkable growth. It made Kakashi so proud. They were starting to become a cohesive unit. It wasn't perfect yet, but at least they were listening to each other. Most of the time that is. They made enough progress that he started to consider allowing them go on their first C-Rank mission. He wasn't ready to offer just yet, but he was open to the concept. That was a huge change even if the group didn't notice it.

After almost two months of D-Rank missions the group could barely take it anymore. They had just about had it. They wanted something more! Which they were not getting. It all came to a head shortly after their latest D-rank mission. They where inside Lord Hokage's office awaiting their next mission when they started whining. It all started when Kakashi asked for another D-rank mission. This was the first time that they had complained openly about it for a long time. They had learned to stifle their discontent. They had learned to take the missions assigned to them. Now his cute, little genin could take no more. They complained loudly as a group. It really was quite sweet. Not to mention funny. Clearly they were still children. They hadn't grown up just yet. Something that Kakashi was grateful for. He didn't want them to grow that fast.

"Dad!" As always, Naruto was loudest of the group. He had to scream his complaint so that the whole building knew that he wasn't happy. "I am tired of all these _easy_ missions. Can't we do something harder?"

Lord Hokage sighed. He was tired of having this argument over and over again. "No, Naruto. Not until your Sensei says your ready."

"But this baby stuff is boorrring!"

Minato was showing signs of annoyance. Then again it made sense. Naruto was acting like a child. He was clearly getting frustrated with his son's behavior. True, he only had himself to blame for his son's lack of manners but that didn't help. He did not like repeating himself. If he said no then he said no. Lord Hokage was not going to change his mind. It was clear that he was ready to kill his son. Kakashi decided to step in before it got too hairy. A family squabble was not going to help things. Besides, he believed that it was finally time for their first foray into the outside world. There was no need to fight.

"Actually, I think we should try a C-Rank. See how it goes. It could be interesting."

The room stared at Kakashi for a long time. No one expected that to happen. Not even Naruto. After a minute or two of silence, Minato asked, "Are you sure, Kakashi?"

He nodded. "Yes, Lord Fourth. I believe that they are ready."

Minato's mind raced. He wasn't quite ready to send his son out there just yet. He knew that he would have to someday soon, but he wasn't ready. Fear clouded his mind. _What if he got hurt or killed? Kushina would kill me!_ Minato thought as tried to regain his composure. He reminded himself that Naruto was a shinobi. He was growing up. He had to take that risk. It was the price of accepting that headband. He had to let him take that risk. As Hokage, he couldn't show favoritism towards _any_ of his men. He couldn't shelter Naruto. If Kakashi said that Naruto was ready then he was ready. He had to accept that. Even if that meant that Naruto was put in harm's way. _Seems I can't keep you safe any longer_. He thought sadly.

"Alright. If you believe that they are ready."

Minato began to search through the available C-Rank missions. He wanted to find an easy, 'safe' mission for them to take. Nothing too difficult or risky. That would not do for their first outing. They were not ready to take on something truly challenging. It had to be the right mission. So he took his time looking for the right now.

Naruto danced in place as he waited. It had been a long time since Minato had seen his son that excited. It was clear how much D-Rank was killing him. Not that Minato cared. D-Rank missions kept him safe. They were always within the village limits. Where he could protect his boy adequately. A C-Rank mission would send him out of the village. Naruto would be out there _without_ an escort. For his father couldn't justify sending ANBU with him. It would be a waste of village resources. It would also draw far too much attention to his son. Something that Naruto couldn't afford right now. No, he would have to go out there without his guard. That would keep his father up at night. He couldn't help but worry about his son. It was part of being a parent. Not that he would tell Naruto that. Not that he would understand anyway. He was far too excited to go out on his first 'real' mission. He wasn't thinking about the consequences.

Finally, he found a nice, 'safe' mission for them to go on. An escort mission to the Land of Waves. A bridge builder needed to get back safety to his village and be protected from thugs as he finished building a bridge. Nothing too difficult for the genin to do. Especially, with a jonin along. Kakashi would protect them if anything went wrong. He trusted his former student to do that. He could see how attached Kakashi was to the group. He would bring them home safe. Just as any Jonin would. Their charges were their life. They couldn't fail them. Minato had to trust in that.

"You will escort a bridge builder home to the Land of Waves. Then you will protect him as he finishes the bridge. The mission starts tomorrow morning. Please meet up with the Bridge Builder at dawn. You are dismissed." They nodded then started to leave. "Kakashi, Naruto, please remain for a moment." The genin stopped in their tracks. They seemed unsure of what was going on. Finally, Sakura and Sasuke left the room. They knew better than to question their Hokage.

Once the door closed Minato created a privacy seal. There were special security arrangements to discuss with his son. If Naruto wanted to go on this mission then he _had_ to follow them. Otherwise, Minato would never allow him out of the village. Naruto didn't understand how dangerous the world was for the son of the Hokage. His life was in danger just for being his son. He didn't appreciate just how many enemies his father made over the years. While his enemies could no longer hurt him directly they could hurt Naruto. The boy was fair game. It was essential that he understand that. If he didn't then Naruto was as good as dead.

"Naruto, before you leave there are some security measures that I must go over with you." He tried to sound stern as he explained. That way Naruto would do what he said, "First off, from the moment you leave the village you will not be Naruto Namikaze anymore." Naruto started to argue, but Minato silenced him, "You will be Naruto Uzumaki. A son of a scattered clan. You will be addressed that way so long as you remain outside the village." He tried to soften his tone so that Naruto didn't misunderstand him. He wasn't rejecting him. He was protecting him. "Having the name of Namikaze paints a target on your back. Powerful shinobi will be gunning for you. You are not ready to fend off their attacks." Naruto tried to interject but Minato hushed him, "I don't want to hear it. I know that you _don't_ like it. Hell, I _don't_ like it!"

He took a breath. "I'm proud of you, Naruto. I want _you_ to bear my name. But right now that's impossible. This is what _we_ have to do. It's the only way to allow you to go on missions. Eventually you can take back your name but that day is not today." He sighed. "The truth is Naruto that I _can't_ protect you out there. _Anything_ can happen out there. If I could, I would go out there with you. But I _can't_. When you step outside those gates tomorrow you will in danger. My enemies won't hesitate to hurt you. They will take out their rage upon you. There is only so much that I can do to protect you. It's a reality that I live with everyday. Please, understand that is for your protection. This is not meant as a slight. _You are my son_. I do not want to change that."

"I may not be able to protect you out there, but I can change your name. Give you the cloak of anonymity. Make you into just another young genin of the Leaf. Hopefully then people will be less likely to realize that you are _my son_. That way they do not target you anymore than they would target the others. It's the best that I can do for now. Forgive me."

Naruto stared at him. His father's rant worried him. He _never_ rambled on like this. Not even when his son got into trouble. Minato usually just let everyone else do the talking. He just didn't like to talk that much. This was important to him. The message had been received. Naruto understood that his father was serious. That worried him. He wasn't used to seeing his father like this.

Naruto asked quietly, "Is it really that dangerous?"

Minato sighed, "Yes, son, I am afraid it is."

Naruto bit his lip. This was not what he wanted to hear. "Oh. I see."

Minato went around the desk and sat on the edge next to Naruto. He did not like the look of fear on his son's face. Naruto was trying to hide it, but his father knew better. He wanted his son to take this seriously but he didn't want him terrified. He would never send him out there without some precautions. He wasn't that kind of man. He would _never_ do that. His son was precious. Minato would do almost _anything_ to ensure his safety.

"Look Naruto, I am not going to lie to you. It's going to be dangerous out there for you. It's possible that you will get hurt or die. I can't stop that. No one can. That doesn't mean that I will send you out there without _some_ protection. I would never do that." Naruto looked up into his father's eyes. They were soft and comforting as always. It reassured him a lot. "First, we will change your name. That way it is not so recognizable. You can choose another name if you like. You don't really have Uzumaki. It can be something else. I just figured you would prefer your mother's clan. It is your right. You are Uzumaki just as much as you are Namikaze. You could claim that name if you like, but you don't have to. So long as it is _not_ Namikaze then it is fine."

"Next, you will dye your hair. Again, the color is up to you. So long as it is not _blonde_ then it is fine." Minato pulled one of his kunai out of his pocket. He handed it to Naruto then explained. "Finally, I want you to carry _this_ with you _at all times_. If you ever need my help, just throw it and I'll be there. It doesn't matter what I am doing, I'll be there in a _flash._ Okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

Minato stood up. He tried to instill confidence in his son as he closed the meeting. "Good. You'll be fine out there, I promise. After all, you have your _'big brother' Kakashi_ out there with you. He _will_ protect you." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Listen to him, alright?"

"I will, father."

Minato ruffled his son's hair. "Good. Then you'll be fine. Now, go and get ready for tomorrow's mission. You have a lot to do before sunrise."

With that the meeting was over. Minato broke the privacy seal and returned to his desk. He had a lot of work to do. It would help him ignore the fear gnawing at his stomach. This mission would be just as hard on Minato as it would be on his son. Neither he nor his mother would sleep well until he returned. Not that Naruto needed to know that. It was better that he didn't. It was best that he acted as normally as possible.

"Make sure you're home by dinner time though. Your mom will provably want to make you a big dinner before you leave. So, don't be late."

"I won't dad."

With that Naruto was gone. Kakashi lingered for a second, promising that he would protect him, then disappeared as well. Minato already knew that. That was one of the reasons why he choose Kakashi to be his sensei. He would _die_ to protect his son. Truthfully, Minato didn't want that to happen. He wanted both of them back alive. For they were _both_ his sons in his eyes. They were both precious to him. He would give his life to protect either of them. His family _was_ his life.

Speaking of family; there was someone that he needed to inform about this mission. Someone who kill him if he didn't tell her soon. Kushina was not going to be happy at all. She was even more protective than he was. She did not want him out just yet. Then again Minato want it either. But he had to let his son go. As did she. This was going to be a difficult few weeks for them. The first mission always was. They just had to entrust his life to Kakashi.

"Come back safely Naruto." Minato whispered as he left the office.

* * *

 _ **So that's it for this week. It was quite a long chapter, but I hope that it was entertaining. I certainly enjoyed reading it again. See you all next week!**_


	22. Chapter 21 - Letting Go

So it's another week and it's time for another chapter of the Will of Fire. Before I get started I want to mention that this will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. I know that I finally got to the first mission arc, but I am starting to burn out. It is always a good idea to stop before it truly sets in. That way I can keep things moving in the long run.

I do hate the idea of taking a break now since I plan to take one in late April or early May. I will be busy doing landscaping and buying plants and stuff. I would prefer to be posting all the way up to that point, but that's just not gonna happen. As always, I do apologize for the break, but I do need to take it. My real life and personal well-being will always be a main goal. I will pick up the story once again as soon as possible. Sorry.

All right, let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 21 - Letting Go_

Kushina started to cook dinner as she waited for her son that night. It gave her something to do while she waited. It also gave her time to find a way to discuss tomorrow with him. She was worried about it. Her baby was going out on a mission. Sure, it was an easy one, but it was still his first mission outside the village. That was nerve wracking to say the least. She knew what could go wrong out there. She had no way to control anything outside these walls. Naruto would be at risk. Minato knew that too. She knew that he would only allow this to happen if he felt that his son was ready. Still, she found it hard not to think of Naruto getting hurt. She did not want to lose her baby. That didn't mean that she wasn't proud of him or that she was happy for him. She was. She was plain worried.

She got halfway through prep when Naruto finally returned home. Kushina wanted to discuss the mission but couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to voice her concerns. She did not want to discourage him. Nor did she want to transfer her anxiety to him. Naruto needed to be alert and confident tomorrow. He couldn't afford to start worrying now. So, she kept fairly quiet as she cooked.

"You don't have to worry mom."

His words broke her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You don't have to worry. I'll make sure that bridge builder builder makes it home safely."

Kushina stared at her son in disbelief. She wasn't worried in the slightest about that bridge builder. She didn't even care if he completed the mission or not. What mattered to her was standing ten feet away from her. Her baby was going be out of her reach soon. She couldn't protect him. Not if she couldn't go along with them. There was no way to help him. For the first time in his life Naruto would not be under the direct protection of his parents. It left her on edge. It made her almost want to demand that Minato let her go on the mission. Not that she would ever do that. It would be crossing the line. She had to let her baby go. She couldn't push him to allow her to go. It wasn't right. Then again Minato provably felt the same way. He had to be just as worried. It was how _all_ parents felt when they sent their children out. This was something that Naruto was going to have to do without her. She had to leave his safety in another's hands. It was more frightening than anything else. That was the hardest part. Letting go. She just wasn't ready just yet.

"Naruto," Kushina began but then stopped. She tried to find the right words but failed. Finally, she managed to croak out, "Come home safely, okay?"

Naruto hugged her. "I will mom, I promise."

Kushina wrapped her arms around her son then planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I'll hold ya to it then."

For a long moment they stayed that way. Only when the pot began to boil over did Kushina break the hug. She rushed over to take care of it as Naruto set the table. As he was working he asked, "Mom? When dinner's over can you help me with something?"

Kushina stopped working. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her baby still needed her! It made her so happy. "Sure, honey. What do you need?"

"I want to dye my hair red."

 _Red?_ Kushina thought as she put the dinner on the table. She knew that Minato was planning to tell Naruto to dye his hair. She figured that he would need help, but she didn't expect Naruto to choose red.

"Naruto, you want to dye your hair red?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup!"

It was sweet that he would choose red, but she wondered why he chose that color. "Why red sweetie?"

Naruto played with his hands. "Well, dad had an idea that I should be an Uzumaki. I . . . I . . . agreed. So, I . . . I . . . well, thought . . . that I should have cool hair like yours."

Kushina was caught off guard. She swept him off his feet then crushed him in a hug. Naruto was just the best son a girl could have! She couldn't contain herself! "Thank you so much sweetheart!" She spun the boy around until he almost fainted. Finally she released him as her husband appeared. Minato ruffled his son's hair then kissed her.

"Hello, darling." She greeted. "Naruto was telling me how you decided to make Naruto an Uzumaki. Thank you."

Minato chuckled. He hadn't quite done that. While he suggested the name Naruto could have chosen a different one. It was extremely believable considering the nature of his chakra and personality. He did not order Naruto to do that. He had a choice to call himself something else. It was all Naruto's doing. Not that he was going to correct Kushina. He needed all the brownie points that he could get.

"I thought that it would be nice for Naruto to take that name." He lied somewhat. "Do you approve?"

Kushina cheered. "Of course I do." She slapped Minato in the arm. "And by the way, you can't _make_ Naruto an Uzumaki. He already is one. He has always been one. He is _my_ son. That makes him an Uzumaki. It doesn't matter that he never got my red hair or my family name. He is an Uzumaki." She dared them to contest her. "End of story."

"Yes, ma'am!" Minato cried.

He pretended to panic. The way he always did when she got like this. It was often the opening act to their lovemaking. It kept things interesting. It also was a real turn on. Not that he was going to do anything with Naruto in the room. That was far too awkward to ever allow to happen again. Besides, he wasn't really in the mood for that kind of stuff. Tomorrow was not going to be an easy day to say the least. One couldn't help but worry. There was little that they could do about it right now.

They had to keep it lighthearted until Naruto left. Their son didn't need to see their fear. That could be disastrous. They had to keep it together for his sake. That way it seemed like it was just another day in the Namikaze household. They could breakdown later, after he was gone. For now it was business as usual. Which included a good dressing down by his lady. From all appearances everything was normal. Which is exactly how they wanted it to be. That way Naruto wouldn't start worrying more than he needed to.

Minato was anxious to eat. He wanted to get the show on the road. Kushina on the other hand wanted to stretch out every moment. While Naruto just seemed confused. He asked, "Mom?" They stopped their routine for a moment. "Did you mean what you said about me being an Uzumaki?"

Kushina gave Naruto one of her best smiles. "Of course I did. You are my son. That means that you are an Uzumaki, y'know!"

Naruto teared up. "Thanks mom!"

She punched him in the arm. "That's nothing to cry over. Geez, you're as bad as your father."

After getting that out of their system they finally sat down. Kushina had made Naruto's favorite meal: Ramen. A going away present. They pretended that everything was normal. That they were excited about the food. That way Naruto couldn't see the truth. He didn't know how worried they were. If he did, Naruto may not leave the village at all. This was his first step towards growing up. They couldn't hold him back. It was time for him to risk his life. That was part of being a shinobi. It was time that Naruto learned what that truly meant.

* * *

 _ **So that's it for a while. Naruto is literally just about to go on his mission. I know that this is a filler chapter, but it does kind of flesh out his life a little more. I would have preferred to have ended it on the next chapter, but I need to stop now. I'll be back in a few weeks! Ciao! Alley**_


	23. Chapter 22 - Depature

All right, it's another week and it's time for another chapter of the Will of Fire. I did want to quickly apologize for being about a week late, but I just ended up needing an extra week. That doesn't mean that I have forgotten you, but I did end up being a week late. I could potentially blame Mass Effect for my extra week. However, that's probably not fair. I could've started the trilogy at any time. I've owned all three games for quite some time now.

With that in mind I do want to mention that I have written another short fanfic that will eventually come out. It will be set into the Mass Effect universe. And will come out as soon as I can get it together. Which will probably mean a few months down the line. I still have the majority of the Will of Fire left as well as a Howl's Moving Castle fanfic to go before I get to that one. I will get there as soon as possible.

One final note is probably the most important: This will be the last Monday update. My work schedule is about to change and I will be working Mondays from here on out. With that in mind updates will move to Sunday. Starting with next week. It's nothing major, but I wanted to let you know. With that in mind, let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 22 - Depature_

The next morning Naruto was out by the front gate awaiting his team. It had been ruff night with plenty of sleeplessness. He was excited to leave but fear refused to leave his side. He feared what would happen to him out there. He feared that he would be made to hurt his friends. Like that time that Danzo used him to go after his dad. A fear that he never voiced. He could still remember the day that Lord Danzo forced him to hurt his father. Sometimes he still dreamed about it. The guilt gnawed at him. If he was stronger than it would have _never_ happened. He knew that it was stupid to feel that way. Danzo was at least as strong as his father. Naruto had no chance against him. He was not at fault. His father even said so. Yet, he blamed himself for everything. He couldn't help it. It was how he felt. He refused to be a liability ever again. He hoped that he had become strong enough to avoid that.

His teammates showed up not long after he arrived. They looked about as worse for wear as he felt. Clearly sleep had evaded them too. He knew that it was petty, but he was glad that he was not alone in this. They were just as nervous to step out on their own as he was. Maybe he wasn't quite the screw up that he thought he was. Maybe this was normal. He couldn't really tell.

His teammates stopped what they were doing the moment that they saw him. They couldn't stop staring at his hair. It was now a deep, blood red. It looked so very different than the hair that they were used to. Then again for Naruto it was strange too. He loved it, but it was weird not being blond. Strangely enough, it also made him finally feel like an Uzumaki. It was stupid, he knew, but he couldn't help feeling like he wasn't one. His mother Insisted over and over again that he was _always_ an Uzumaki. Even if he didn't bare the clan's name. He couldn't help it. Naruto felt more like a Namikaze than a Uzumaki. Now he felt more like a Uzumaki over a Namikaze. It was ridiculous but he couldn't help the way he felt.

His teammates tried to star at his hair as they greeted each other. It frustrated him because yesterday Kakashi had promised him that he would tell them. They had to know what was going on. Yet, they couldn't stop staring his hair. It was uncomfortable to say the least. It was weird and he wanted them to stop. It wasn't that bad! He couldn't wait for Kakashi and the bridge builder to show up. Maybe then they would have other things to focus on.

Of course, they had a long time to wait. It took forever for the two to show up. They expected that of Kakashi, but not of the bridge builder. This was a man who had paid for their protection. You would expect him to turn up on time. After all, he needed to get back to village ASAP. Or that's what they were told. So why in the world didn't the man show up on time? He was a couple of hours late! It was true that they couldn't leave without Kakashi, but he didn't know that their Sensei was late! Why wasn't he here? _Where is this guy?_ Naruto thought miserably as they stood at the front gate.

Eventually, Kakashi appeared with a wrinkly old man. The man was drunk and more than a little perturbed. He reeked something fierce and the group didn't want to be near him. They tried to ignore his odor as Kakashi deposited the man. Clearly wherever he had just been was a bar. What bar was open at this hour they did not know. Wherever it was this man was there. They wished that he had stayed there. It would have been a lot more pleasant. Their Sensei seemed to revel in their discomfort in dealing. As he appeared to be in no rush. He just brought the man over then greeted them as if everything was normal. He did not explain who this man was or why he had brought him here. He allowed them to figure it out on their own. They really didn't know either. Sure, they knew that he smelled of booze and was _not_ happy, but that didn't tell them much! They honestly couldn't figure out why he was here. They wondered: Where was the Bridge Builder? Why did their Sensei drag this dirty old man over here? They didn't want to deal with him! What the hell was going? They honestly did not know.

It was only when he spoke that they figured it out:

"You . . . filthy ninja. Kidnapping . . . an old man. Dis-grace-ful." The old man screamed at them. He slurred quite a bit of it. Making it hard for the genin to understand.

Kakashi did not rise to the bait. Instead, he spoke the man as if he was a child. "Now, Now. You _did_ hire us after all. The least that you could do is show up on time."

The three genin stared at Kakashi. _This is the man we were hired to protect?_ They all wondered incredulously. It was insulting! It was not going to be pretty. Something the three hadn't counted on. Then again they knew next to nothing about what it is was like to go on missions. Protecting an dirty-old man was only the tip of the iceberg. Not that Kakashi would ever tell them that. It was far better for them to discover it on their own. It was far too much fun to tell them anyway.

He continued to act as if nothing was wrong. Pretended not to notice the group's stare as he continued, "Well, now that we are all together. Why don't we _introduce ourselves_?"

The last part wasn't a suggestion but a command. He tried to make it sound conversational, but it at the same time he made it clear that it was not. Nobody wanted to call him out on that. Which was good, because they would regret such a decision. He had a reason for this. It wasn't just for fun. Although that was a major part of it. Watching his cute little genin sweat was fun. It wouldn't last forever, so he had to enjoy it while it lasted.

Each of the students introduced themselves in turn. Nothing was terribly interesting about it. Save for Naruto made sure to introduce himself as a Uzumaki not a Namikaze. He also failed to mention that he was the Hokage's son. Exactly as his father ordered him to do. Which made Kakashi proud. Naruto was getting the hang of it. Soon he wouldn't need a sensei at all! He would be a ninja capable of taking on any mission his father gives him. Maybe that was a ways off, but one could dream.

Not that the old man seemed to care. The life stories of the brats protecting him were inconsequential. He did not wish to participate in this exercise. That was until Kakashi glared at him. Then he finally joined in:

"Tazuna. I build bridges. I hired you lot to get me home. Got it?"

Kakashi had to hold back his genin. It would not do to harm the client. Even if he was an drunken ass. Shinobi shouldn't harm those whom they were sworn to protect. Personal feelings didn't matter. Although he did share some of their feelings towards the man. This was not going to be a pleasant trip. Something about the man was off. Only, Kakashi did not know what it was. For now, he did not have enough grounds to stop the mission but he would keep watch. He was responsible for their lives. He would _not_ let them get harmed. Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

"Well then, let's get going!"

* * *

 _ **So, this isn't a major update. I hope you can see a touch of change. There will be more as this particular story unfolds. See you Sunday!**_


	24. Chapter 23 - The Road Less Travelled

All right, it's been months since my last posting. In that time I have completed "Shepard Down" and gotten back to Naruto a bit. I do not have the same passion that I had for it a couple of years ago, but it is still strong. It should be enough to get through this story and the other one waiting in the , I'm even reading Naruto fanfics again. That's a huge change from when I last posted back in February.

I do want to mention a couple of things:First off, if you will notice in this chapter is huge! This is not unique among the upcoming chapters. Many chapters including those within the chunin exam are extremely long. My idea was to get through the material as quickly as I can. The downside to that is that I have considerably more work to do when editing it. Hence, I negate the advantage of making a longer amount of effort and time that it takes to put this together forces me to slow down the rate of production.

Another factor that will slow down production is the fact that I have a great deal of chapters missing off of my master file. Quite literally all of mine chunin exam arc is not there. Fortunately, I edit it on paper. So, there is a copy somewhere in this room.I should be able to finish this story with out too much difficulty. However, it does mean that I will have to type up the entire chapter again. That will further slow me down. I don't know how much exactly that will slow me down until I get there. We are at least eight arc and a half away from where the master file cuts off.

So, for now, I am changing to a biweekly or twice a month release schedule. Chapter such as this one take quite some time for me to work on. While not every chapter is this long I have to account for the change. I do apologize for the slow down, but I will do my best to turn out chapters as quickly as I can. _**Please note**_ – when I get to the chunin exams it might get even only are those chapters longer but they are not in my master file. I will have to do more work to get them out. It might slow down to once a month. We'll see. For now, let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 23 - The Road Less Travelled_

Tensions did not lessen as they headed towards Tazuna's village. In fact, they had gotten much worse! Both Sakura and Sasuke kept their distance from the client. They wanted as little to do with the man as possible. While Naruto and Tazuna seemed dedicated to harassing each other. Naruto did not like the client's attitude and the client was not impressed by the team of genin sent to protect him. They hated each other. Kakashi had long given up on trying to make everyone get along. Instead, he focused on preventing it from coming to blows. He would not tolerate Naruto harming the client. Regardless of what one thought of the client no harm could ever come to them. That was one of the key rules of the shinobi world. Naruto had to learn that rule fast if he was ever to achieve his dream. Kakashi hoped that he didn't have to teach him it the hard way. Somehow he feared that he would have no choice to do it that way.

They hadn't gotten too far from the village when Kakashi realized that they were not alone. Two shinobi were hiding nearby. They were not much of a threat. He could easily dispatch them in a second. However, instead of flushing them out he waited. He wanted to see if his students noticed them or not. It was a great opportunity to see how far his students had grown. It also gave an excellent chance for them to get a taste of a real battle. This opportunity was invaluable for Kakashi to teach his students about the reality of missions. He couldn't wait to see what happened.

The first one to notice was Sasuke. Sasuke may have not achieved the Sharingan just yet but he was still a good sensor. Something that should make his father proud. Sasuke signaled to the others and they surrounded Tazuna. The perfect textbook maneuver. That made Kakashi want to sing. Sure, technically, he didn't teach these maneuvers but he taught them how to act under pressure. _You will make fine shinobi. Oh! I can't wait to tell everyone about my cute little genin!_

Kakashi stayed on the sidelines as the battle unfolded. The shinobi appeared out of the puddle and attacked. Kakashi decided to allow them to believe that he was dead. It was clear that they were not skilled enough to detect genjutsu. They should have noticed Kakashi avoid their strike and hide in the tree. Any any jonin would have seen straight through it. Clearly, they were not that good. Not that it mattered. This was not _his_ battle. This was his _students'_. It was best that he give them the stage. As any good teacher would do.

Seeing Kakashi's 'death' shook up the genin. They did not expect him to be so easily killed. He was their sensei after all. Anyone who could take out Kakashi must be a god of shinobi. Or so they thought. They did not realize that it a ruse. Kakashi wanted to see how his students well fought on their own. Nor did they realize that he was hiding nearby. They were too paralyzed by what they saw to react. Only in the last second did Sasuke manage to move. He blocked the strike then threw shuriken in their direction. The enemy easily dodged, but it gave Sasuke enough time to shake his comrades out of their funk.

"Are you frightened scaredy cats?" Sasuke yelled. He did not expect the rage that came from him. He only wanted to shake his comrades free of their fear. He did not want to yell at them. Now that he got started, he couldn't seem to stop himself, "Because I am not!"

He scanned the area for the ninja's hiding place, "They will _pay_ for what they have done!" He spat as he prepared to attack. He did not know Kakashi long, but he refused to allow _anyone_ to harm his teacher and get away with it. Otherwise he could never look his father in the eye again. Weakness was not tolerated within the Uchiha. Especially from the leader of the clan leader's son. Sasuke may be the second and inferior son, but he was still expected to hold his own. He could not run. He could not hide. He had to be strong! Or he was not true Uchiha! He had to stand strong.

His words shook up his friends. They broke out of their catatonic states and started to do something. Sakura stepped up to protect Tazuna. While Naruto, on the other hand, became enraged. He did not appreciate being called a scaredy cat. He hated being afraid even more. It was embarrassing for the son of the Hokage to freeze up like that. He was Naruto Namikaze, he had to be strong if he ever wanted to live up to his father's legacy. He had to quiet his fears and do his duty. That was the only thing that mattered now. He could look for Kakashi later. Somehow, he doubted that Kakashi was really dead. He knew Kakashi far too well. If he was really that easy to kill then he would have _never_ become ANBU. Nor would his Dad would have ever entrusted him into his care. Kakashi had to be alive. Naruto believed that with all his heart. He just had to focus and deal with their attackers. He had to block out the fear that clouded his mind and focus. Kakashi was fine. He had to be. He couldn't be dead. This was all a ruse. He just needed to fight through it. Then Kakashi would reappear. It had to be true. He just had to focus!

Naruto forced himself to relax. He opened his mind and listened. Just as his father taught him. Suddenly, he felt it! Subtle movement a short distance away. He felt the chakra build and start to flare out. They did not have much time for the next attack was about to begin. He quickly created an army. The army surrounded Tazuna while some snuck off to capture the enemy. He may not like the man, but he had to protect him. That was their mission after all. He would die to complete the mission. That was the code of the shinobi. He had to follow it. Naruto just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He really didn't want to die today. Nor did he want to bury his teacher. _Kakashi-sensei, you'd better be out there!_ He thought angrily as the world exploded.

The clones had ferreted out the ninja who were attacking them. To their surprise, the ninja were from the Village Hidden in the Rain. He was at a loss. He had no idea _why_ they were here. The Leaf and the Hidden Rain were at peace. They could be here about Tazuna, but it didn't make sense! The mission said nothing about shinobi. Instead it only mentioned bandits. Which these two were clearly not. Something was not right here. Somehow he doubted that Tazuna was telling the whole story. Only, he couldn't worry about that now. He had to protect his friends and protect the client. That was all that mattered. He could worry about Tazuna later.

As the battle raged Naruto kept losing his clones. They were not able to stand up against the enemy. They were older and more skilled than he was. All they could was provide useful targets for Sasuke and Sakura. They focused their attacks on where the clones were disappearing the fastest. Their enemy may be good at hiding, but they were in sync with each other. They worked as one! They were going to win no matter what. They owed that to their Sensei.

Sasuke screamed, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Then a giant fireball spewed from his mouth. It annihilated the clones in it's path then hit it's target head on. Sakura followed it up by sending a barrage of shuriken in it's path. The effect was immediate. The ninja couldn't avoid _both_ attacks. To avoid the fire jutsu they jumped straight into the shuriken. There was no way out. The battle was over. They had won.

Kakashi choose that moment to appear behind them. He was so proud of his little genin that he could die! They had worked well together as a team and defeated their shinobi. A feat he was not sure that they could manage so soon. He couldn't help but take credit for their victory! Only there was one problem: These men were _not_ bandits. The mission did not mention them at all. An oversight that Minato-sensei would have _never_ made. He would have _never_ sent the children on if he knew. It was too much of a risk. Especially with Naruto along. That boy meant more to Minato than his own life. He would _not_ risk it foolishly. So, wither these men attacked them because they were Leaf Shinobi or because they wanted Tazuna for something. Meaning that the man was not telling the truth. Either way Kakashi planned to get to the bottom of this. He would not neglect his duty as Sensei. Not if he could help it that is.

Somehow Kakashi doubted that it would be a good idea. Lord Hokage was known for being overprotective of the boy. Although that attitude had saved Naruto's life more than once. Minato Namikaze would not tolerate someone risking his boy's life foolishly. Even if that person was his student. If he screwed up there would be a boot with his name on it. Lord Hokage would only hold back so much. He had to be careful. Otherwise, his Sensei would kill him. _He might kill me anyway._ Kakashi thought as he greeted the fools.

For now he decided to forget about Naruto's overprotective father. Instead, he reveled in their surprise. Sakura and Sasuke were practically hugging him! They couldn't seem to contain themselves. It was so sad to think how little they thought of him. _Honestly, do you think that just one strike would finish me?_ Kakashi shook his head. _I'm disappointed. Really I am._ The only exception was Naruto. While he looked mildly surprised he was not carrying on. It was like he expected Kakashi to appear. _You really know me too well, don't you Naruto?_ Under his mask he smiled. Then again he thought of Naruto as family. It made sense that he knew Kakashi better than the others. _I am going to have try harder to surprise you._

Once he had reaffirmed their bonds Kakashi secured the shinobi. His genin may have knocked them out, but they were not dead. They could spring into action at anytime. That could not be tolerated. Nor could their escape. They had a date with the Leaf's Interrogation Force. They could not miss it. The Leaf needed to know why they breached their territory and attacked it's shinobi. This was a serious incursion. It could not be ignored. It could be the start of an invasion or a part of something else more serious. He could not tell. Either way they needed to be interrogated. Something that Kakashi did not have time for. This attack may be an isolated case, but it was best to be sure. If his years as a shinobi has taught him anything it is be extra cautious when it comes to the enemy. His village's safety was paramount. These men would not get away.

Once Kakashi ensured that the men would be found he turned upon the client. These were no ordinary bandits. There was a good chance that they were after the client, not the village. If they were then this was serious breach of contract. Lying about a mission's parameters was a serious offense. One that could end the mission right here and now. Dealing with other shinobi easily made this a B-ranked mission. Which put these young shinobi in serious danger. They were not ready for a B-rank. This was their first mission outside village. It could get them killed! There is no way that Minato-Sensei would have made his oversight. Not with the life of his son at risk. Tazuna was hiding something and he needed to know what that was now!

With a little coaxing Tazuna cracked. He told them everything. From his bridge project to Gato, a and the men threatening his village. Gato was a rich and powerful crime boss. He wanted complete and total control of the waterways. He would not give it up for anything. That bridge threatened his interests in the area. He could not tolerate that. To stop them he sent ninja from Hidden Rain. They were too powerful for the village to fight. Alas, they could not afford a B-rank mission. As it was this mission nearly bankrupted them. So, he lied about the shinobi and called them bandits. So that the mission could be to be downgraded to a C-rank. Which was something the village could afford.

It made sense, but it didn't make it right. There was a reason why the ranks existed in the first place. It wasn't to squeeze every dollar out of their clients. It was to protect the lives of the clients and shinobi. Sending a ninja on a mission that they couldn't handle was the same as signing their death warrant. Unnecessary death was the fault of the one who sent them on the mission. In this case, Lord Hokage himself. He would not endanger them by assigning them to such a mission. He would have assigned a group of more experienced shinobi to the task instead. They were not ready for such a mission.

As their sensei, it was his duty to protect the genin. It was his call whether or not to stop the mission. Kakashi had to take this seriously even if Tazuna didn't. It was his duty to watch over these three and keep them safe. His genin were enraged by Tazuna's betrayal but were oblivious to the danger. They wanted to keep going. They had no idea what they were dealing with. If shinobi from another village were involved then this mission was no longer a C-rank mission. It was now easily a B or even an A rank one. They were not ready to face this type of mission just yet. The possibly of a screw up was high. Kakashi knew that he should pull the plug. It was what his teacher would expect him to do. Lord Hokage was more than happy to take a black eye to protect the the village's future.

Yet he found it difficult to do what he must do. His cute little genin wanted to try. They wanted to prove themselves. They refused to go back on their word. To abandon their mission. They wanted to help Tazuna save his people. It was quite moving. They reminded himself of how he used to be. If he was in their position then he would want to continue. He would demand to go on. For while he may not like the client Kakashi did not abandon a mission. Not even if the client lied about the mission's scope. He would demand to keep going. Just as his genin were doing now. It was hard to turn away from them. He was so very close to letting them go.

It didn't help that this mission was easily within his ability to complete alone. He didn't need a team to deal with foreign genin. He could kill them all without his little ones getting hurt. So long as they didn't encounter any chunin or jonin then this mission was doable. It was possible to complete it and protect his cute, little genin. Just it would be a lot more dangerous than what Minato-sensei intended for them to deal with. Still, Kakashi believed in his charges. He believed that they could do it. That he would not need to interfere very often. They would learn more from this mission than any other safer mission. It would be worth the risk if they grew as a result. Look how they had already grown! It had to be worth it.

Of course, if he did this then his teacher would provably kill him when they got home. Kakashi knew full well how overly protective Minato Namikaze was of his son. He would not permit Naruto to go on this type of mission so soon. He would pull him back then deal with the backlash. Minato would not care about happened to the client as a result. Tazuna lied and as a result the children were put in danger. The rest be dammed! The children should return home immediately and wait for reassignment. Anything else would not be tolerated. Kakashi would be in hot water if he gave in to his students. If he let them continue this mission. He _might_ have gotten away with this when Lord Third was in power, but not now. There would be a boot with his name on it. Nothing could protect him from his Hokage's wrath. Not even their teacher-student bond. Minato Namikaze would have his hide. Kakashi knew this all too well.

Despite all this he still couldn't bring himself to say no. His genin were just so insistent and so darned cute! His heart melted. Kakashi couldn't abandon theme now. He had to let them go on. Consequences be dammed! He jsut couldn't do it. He couldn't ignore his student's pleas. He knew that it made him soft, but what could he do? Drag them home kicking and screaming? Teach them to abandon their mission when things got tough? He couldn't do that. Not in a million years. They would go ahead with this mission and face the danger. And he would deal with his teacher later. Accept any punishment given to him. Kakashi would leave out the fact that these shinobi were attacking them, not the leaf. The truth would be discovered eventually, but his feigned ignorance would buy them question was would it buy them enough time? He did not know. There was a good chance that they would receive a visit from Lord Hokage himself. If that happened heaven them them all. Minato Namikaze was utterly terrifying when angry. Kakashi feared his sensei's wrath almost as much as he feared disappointing his little ones. It was quite the position to be in.

This provably would blow up in his face, but he could little else. His genin had the heart to continue. That was enough for now. He just hoped that it would be enough to complete this mission and save his hide.

* * *

 _ **OK, that's it for now. I'll see you in about two weeks. Thank you so much for your understanding and your continued support of the story. Alley out.**_


	25. Chapter 24 - Truth

Seller, I kind of lied. What I mean is that I intended to post twice a month. I still technically plan to do that, but since I'm off today and the chapter was short I decided to go ahead and edit it. Which means you get a early chapter! Now, that doesn't necessarily mean that I will have a chapter next week. The next couple weeks are going to be a bit crazy for me. So there might not be a lot. So, take it as it is. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 24 - Truth_

The group of five travelled in silence for rest of the way. They really didn't have much to talk about. They had not forgiven Tazuna. Nor were they relaxed by any stretch of the word. For at any moment they could be attacked. This was far worse than a bunch of bandits. There were shinobi after Tazuna. They had to be alert! And while this was nerve wracking it was also a useful lesson for the students. This was the reality of many missions that they would go on. Extreme boredom laced with tension followed by a fight for life and death. This was what growing up looked like. They had to learn sometime. Why not now? It was the perfect opportunity. Kakashi could more than easily handle some low ranking shinobi. They were as safe as they could be out there. Why not open up the sandbox? Why not let them play? It was critical that they learn what it is to be a ninja. This mission would teach that to them.

Even though Kakashi believed that there was little danger he was still alert. There was a chance that Tazuna was _still_ lying to them. That he was still holding information back. Information that could get them all killed. Tazuna _couldn't_ be trusted. Not anymore. Kakashi had to be alert. He had to stay on edge. For if all hell did break loose than he would be the only thing between his genin and death. He could not afford to slip up - not even once. There was no way in hell he was going to explain this to Minato-Sensei. He would provably kill him. As is, Lord Hokage would not appreciate this at all. In fact, Kakashi fully expected to be punished upon their return to the village. It was a huge risk, but one that he felt was worth taking. He just hoped that his master saw it that way.

Kakashi watched Tazuna like a hawk. All while his summons sniffed out the area. He was not taking any chances. Every instinct told him that there was more to this story than the builder divulged. Something wasn't right. As they travelled he slowly began to realize the error he had made. They were traveling in the wrong direction. Going _away_ from the seaside. Not towards it like they should have. The students weren't aware of the issue. Then again none of them had ever been outside the village before. They didn't know any better. Kakashi did. He knew all too well where the village in question was located. He knew that there was no need to take such a long and winding path to get there. It was taking far too long to reach the village. They should have been there by now. Even if they were traveling at a snail's pace! Tazuna was _up to something_. His students were in far more danger than he first anticipated. Which his dogs confirmed. There was no village up here. There was, however, extremely powerful shinobi waiting for them. Shinobi that they were no match for! They were at least jonin level or stronger. They would be massacred if they continued on this path. He had to act immediately. His students' lives were in balance!

Kakashi was about to act when something that he never imagined: Naruto confronted the old man. Somehow Naruto had sensed what was going on. Even though he did not know what laid ahead. He still confronted the old man. He refused to move until he got some answers. It was quite the development. One that Kakashi decided to allow to play out.

"Alright old man, out with it!" Naruto demanded. "Where are we going?! What is going on?! You can't tell me that _this_ is the way to your village!" He screamed pointing towards the mountain a head of them. "It's a frickin' mountain! Your home is on an island. How this is the right way?"

Tazuna fired right back at the boy. He argued that the fool didn't know anything. He accused Naruto of never stepping outside his village. It was true, but even anyone would question this route. They were traveling _away_ from the shoreline, not towards it. It didn't take an experienced traveller to realize that. It was a trap. Whoever was up there was not their friend. Even Naruto could see it. Kakashi had no choice. He had to end this mission. It had gone on for too long already. He had put them in an unacceptable amount of danger. He refused to allow his genin to go any further. They were in way over their heads. No amount of enthusiasm would overcome this. Surely an ambush awaited them up the mountain-side. He had to get them out of here now!

Kakashi chimed in, "No, I'm afraid that Naruto is quite correct. The best way to reach your village was a few miles east of here. A path that we ignored. It was in the open I will admit, but it is far direct than this route. Something that you should know, Tazuna. Since you are from around here. If your goal was really to save your village then you would chosen the fastest way there. Which is _not_ this route." Tazuna started to argue but Kakashi silenced him. "Don't lie. It is the truth. You want us to travel up the mountain, _away_ from your village. Why? What do you have to gain by leading us there? Is there something waiting for us? Something that you haven't told us about? Tazuna, I suggest that you be honest with me. Tell us why we need to go up that mountain. And I suggest that you do it quickly. "

Kakashi made it quite clear that this was a command, not a request. Tazuna would either tell them the truth or die on the spot. This had gone too far. The lives of his genin were on the line. He would accept nothing else. While Kakashi loathed to harm his client that didn't mean that he wouldn't. His duty to his students came first. Everything else was secondary. A fact that he had forgotten for a moment. Now they were here. In grave danger. He needed to know who set this up and why. His next actions depending on that intel. He would do anything to get it. Even torture and kill a client. He just would rather avoid it, that's all. Perverse some honor. Kakashi just hoped that the fool cracked before he had to take drastic action.

Naruto watched his sensei in horror. Sure, Tazuna was an ass, a liar, and a fool but he was still the client. There was no reason to threaten his life. To try and force information out of him. He was not an enemy. He was the client! Kakashi knew that. His dad had taught been his teacher. He would have never taught Kakashi to behave like this. So why was he doing this? What was going on? It was uncalled for. No matter how much of an ass Tazuna was he was untouchable. You _never_ went after the client. It was part of the code of the shinobi. If he didn't didn't do something soon Tazuna would be dead! He had to calm down Kakashi before did something that they all would regret. Otherwise, it would be bedlam.

He was about to argue when the client cracked. Tazuna told them a completely new story. One similar to the last one, but oh so very different! That is if you could believe him. With the amount of lies that he had told by now it was hard to tell. It was true that Gato threatened his village and had even killed his son-in-law, but there was a lot more. So much more. Gato had hired a pair of shinobi to handle the bridge-problem once and for all. Those men had stopped the building in it's tracks. It was also true that Tazuna lacked the funds to pay for correct mission rank. He really did plan to go to the village and lie about the situation from the start. To pretend that it was only bandits troubling them. Hoping that by chance that he would stumble upon the right shinobi. This was all true. But there was more to it. The night before he was due to depart Gato and his men were mysteriously killed. Including the shinobi that troubled them. They were saved in a blink of an eye!

Sadly, this miracle did not last. Now, instead of dealing with Gato they had to deal with their new saviors instead. They massacred most of the village without any reason. They didn't even tell them what they wanted. They seemed utterly uninterested in the bridge. As if it was of no consequence to them. Just as they viewed Gato. Instead, they rounded up the survivors. They threatened to kill them all if they didn't do as they said. Things looked very grim indeed.

What was odd was their interest in Tazuna's plan to enlist the aide of the Leaf. He had no idea _why_ they were so interested in a plan that did not concern them. They weren't even interested in the bridge! The only thing that Tazuna could think of was that they were enemies of the Leaf. Who were upset at their choice to back the other village. It made sense that they would wish to block the mission. However, instead of blocking it - they insisted upon it. They demanded that Tazuna go there immediately and resume his plan. They even provided him with money to do it. They ordered him to seek out a loud mouthed boy by the Naruto. Apparently, he was just coming of age. Was finally starting to strike out on his own. They wanted him on this mission. They would accept no one else. If he returned with anyone else then his family was dead. While he hated condemning the boy to death, he had no choice. He had to save his family!

As Tazuna told his story Kakashi became more and more on edge. When he finished, Kakashi asked, "Tell me - the men who ordered you to do this - what do you remember of them?" He could not keep his panic from out of his voice.

Tazuna, thought for a moment then replied. "One was old and bandaged up. The other was sickly looking and used snakes."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He realized just how much he had screwed up. The men that Tazuna described were Rogue Leaf Ninja. This was now beyond an S-rank mission. These men were a former village elder and a former sannin. The children were lambs to the slaughter! They had no chance of defeating them. This was even beyond Kakashi's ability. He had no chance against the combined efforts of Orochimaru and Danzo Shimura. Not while protecting three young genin that is. They were over their heads. They had to get out of there now!

"Naruto! Throw the kunai now!" He yelled right before all hell broke lose.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for now. I know I left you on a cliffhanger but hopefully now you'll see that this mission ends in a completely different way! See you next time!**_


	26. Chapter 25 - What a Pity

All right, it's another day and time for another chapter. I know that I've said that it would be around two weeks before the next chapter, but things didn't quite happen that way. I end up staying home on a day that I didn't expect and I had time to do this. So, I put together the next chapter for ya. I don't know when the next one will be able to come out, but I will get it out as soon as I can. I know right now it's a little bit sporadic, but it will come out. As always, thank you for your patience and enjoy the next chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 25 - What a pity_

Kakashi had screwed up big time. Not only did he let a mission continue beyond it's scope he endangered his genin. There was a good chance that they were going to pay for his mistakes. They were no match for for their opponents. It was stupid to even try. Both Orochimaru and Danzo were strong enough to pose a threat to the Hokage. What could a trio of rookie genin do? Answer: Get blown away by their superior strength, skill, abilities. No, these genin were pawns in some ghoulish game aimed at Naruto's father. It was up to Kakashi to do something to protect them. Only, he needed help to do it. There was no way that he could face the pair alone. Kakashi wasn't that good. At least not when protecting his three charges. There was no way to avoid it. He needed the help of his teacher. Only there was no way to summon him. For Naruto had doubled over in pain the moment that Orochimaru appeared. He never threw the kunai. Minato Namikaze _was not_ summoned. There was no way for the boy to do it. The pain was too intense. He was completely under the snake's control. Naruto could not do it. No matter how hard he tired. Orochimaru had won. Unless something changed they would all die here soon enough.

His screams filled the area as his tormentor appeared.

Orochimaru chuckled as he chided the boy, "That won't help." He reached inside the boy's jacket and found the kunai. "Your father can't save you. He's weak, just like you." Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around the kunai then ate it. "He should have put you down the moment that you became mine. Yet, the fool couldn't do it. _He wouldn't do it._ Not to his _precious_ Naruto. He would do _anything_ for you. Even throw his life away." Orochimaru laughed again.

" _I wouldn't._ Of course, that goes without saying. You, my boy, have only ever been an means to end. As it is should be. With your bloodline you had potential. There was a chance that you could be _interesting_. Useful perhaps. Sadly, I was mistaken. Such a pity . . ."

Naruto tried to say something but failed. The pain was too much for him. All he managed to do was scream. It's feral sound reminded Kakashi of his mother when she unleashed the beast. Things were far worse than he first imagined. There had to be a way out of this. There just had to be!

"Orochimaru, why do you insist on playing with your prey?" Danzo demanded. "Just kill the boy and be done with it!"

Orochimaru's eyes snapped to his partner. "And what would be the fun in that? Danzo you truly have no imagination. No sense of drama! _Look at this boy:_ _Look_ at how he tries to fight me. Right now he's trying to find a way to stop me. Even though he knows that it's pointless. That I have total control!" He chuckled. "Don't you see? It's all so very entertaining. It almost makes me want to spare his life. _Almost._ "

Kakashi tried to get to Naruto but couldn't. Danzo was blocking the way. He barely seemed to take notice of the jonin as he continued his discourse. "But you won't. _He_ is the son of our _enemy_. If you keep him then Namikaze will hound you. You'll never be safe. No matter where you hide. No, the boy _has_ to die. _Now_."

"No, not now." Orochimaru hissed. "Later. Once that foolish father of his has fallen into my trap. Is rendered helpless. _Then_ I will _kill his son_. While the fool the watches, of course. _Then I will truly enjoy the show_."

"Namikaze will not fall into your trap. He's far too shrewd for that. I've told you that already. _This whole mission is a waste!_ "

"We shall see." Orochimaru inspected the boy's neck. "In the meantime, let me have a look at my mark. Hmm . . .? What's this?" He chuckled. "I see that your father has interfered in my design. A pity. I should have known that Namikaze couldn't leave it alone." He chuckled. "I could remove it for you, if you like. However, it will be excruciatingly painful to do so. It may even kill you!" Orochimaru patted the boy's neck. "It would be such a shame to end the bloodline of Minato Namikaze but it would be worth the risk." He whispered into Naruto's ear. "Wouldn't you agree, Naruto?"

Naruto tried to fight through the pain. He tried to break free of the snakes but failed. "What's this? Still, trying to fight me?" He pretended to be insulted. "You wound me Naruto. Here I thought we had developed a bond. Such things are not necessary. You will know when to summon your father. I assure you, you will know!"

No, Minato Namikaze was not invited. Not now at least. Orochimaru wanted to play with his prey a little longer. _Then_ he would allow the boy to summon his father. Who knows, maybe he would even keep the both of them. Maybe even use them as future vessels. _No, it's best that I kill the father. I cannot control that one._ Orochimaru thought as he moved off, dragging the boy with him. _I suppose that Danzo is right. We should get to it. Minato will be here at any time._ Naruto's screams hit a fever pitch as the pain took over. His fight was over. Orochimaru had won. There was nothing that Naruto could do about it . . .

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for now. I have more coming up soon. I'll see you as soon as I can. Thanks for reading - Alley.**_


	27. Chapter 26 - The Fourth Hokage

OK, so it's taking me a while but I have finally completed the next chapter of the Will of Fire. We are still in grossed in the fight between Minato and Orochimaru & thing I wanted to mention about this battle – originally it was actually only one chapter. However, through the edit it has turned into three chapters. Last chapter, this chapter, and finally next chapter - They all chronicle the beginning of the fight. It is the students first chance to experience a kage level battle. It is one that they will not soon forget. the reason why I broke it into multiple parts is because it just flowed better that way. In the attic I ended up producing more content than what I originally wrote. It also ended up creating natural points to conclude the chapter. So I simply broke it up into three means that I had to do a considerable amount of rewriting to make it work, but I think the end result is a lot better than the one chapter that I originally wrote. I hope that you agree with me. If not, let me know. I'm always interested to hear what you have to say. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 26 - The Fourth Hokage_

Minato Namikaze had been trying in vain to not worry about his son. He knew that he had done everything that he could to protect Naruto, but that didn't mean that he wasn't at risk. There were so many threats out there. Especially, if he was discovered by one of his enemies. Naruto would be a sitting duck. He wasn't ready to face them yet. He needed more time. Time that Minato hoped that Naruto had. Kakashi just needed to keep him out of trouble. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

He was going through his paperwork when he felt a disturbance within son's seal. Minato didn't know what was going on. He was too far away to know that. However, it was clear that something had gone horribly wrong. Naruto was in danger! He needed his father's help!

Minato knew that he had to keep his distance. To trust his son enough to wait for his signal. He had given the boy clear instructions on what to do. If things went south he was to throw the kunai and summon his father. When that never happened Minato hesitated. He didn't want to overbearing. He didn't want to overstep his bounds. As Hokage, he couldn't show favoritism towards his son. He wasn't supposed to interfere. It was critical for the boy to learn his limits and to grow. To do that he needed his space. Minato had to pull back. He had to trust Kakashi to keep him safe.

However, after almost three minutes of this Minato could take it no longer. No Kunai had been thrown. All while the seal became more and more unstable. There was a good chance that Naruto _couldn't_ throw that kunai. If so, then Minato was needed now more than ever. He had to act. He had to stop it from unraveling. He had to go to his son's side. With or without the signal. Time was up. He had to go. It was his duty as his father. Consequences be dammed! Naruto's safety was paramount. He could deal with the arguments later.

When he arrived on the battlefield his blood went cold. Orochimaru was torturing his son. Slowly squeezing the life out of him. That could not stand! He would not let anyone to touch Naruto ever again! Least of which that traitor who cursed his son. He was more than happy to kill the man for his crimes. Along with the other snake in the grass. Neither he nor Danzo should have gotten within a hundred feet of his son. That is if they wanted to escape with their lives. They should have known how protective he was. How he would not allow them to get near the boy. It was a miscalculation that would cost them their lives.

Minato did not know why the pair were working together, nor did he care. All that mattered was protecting Naruto and killing those bastards. The Snake and his buddy the Worm would die here today. They would be punished for betraying their village and their Hokage. This would all end now! It was unforgivable! _I will kill you both for this!_ His chakra flared and filled the air with his intent to kill. No one could mistake his intentions.

Minato's chakra paralyzed Tazuna, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. None of them had experienced anything like this. This was their first time feeling what a Hokage's Chakra felt like in battle. It was terrifying! It was hard even to breathe. Let alone move. Fortunately, Minato's rage was not directed at them. They were in little danger. Not that you could tell them that. For they all reacted badly to it. Why wouldn't they? It was their first time experiencing blood lust. It was enough to drive a weak man mad. What were children supposed to do? Accept it? That wasn't likely. Not now at least. It was all too new to them.

Each one dealt with this new fear in different ways. Sasuke and Sakura fell to their knees and stared blindly at their Hokage. They had never seen Minato angry. They couldn't accept this aspect of the man. It was incongruent to what they knew of him. It didn't seem real. Tazuna started to panic. He fell backwards and tried to get away. He was overwhelmed by fear. Even his desire to save his family faded. Only his survival mattered. For he was truly terrified for his life. It didn't matter that Lord Hokage wasn't directing his rage towards him. He believed that he was in danger. He had to get out of there! His life depended on it. Only, he found that he could barely move. The man's chakra was oppressive. A civilian such as Tazuna had no hope of escape. He was done for if Minato Namikaze turned on him. When he realized this he started to pray. There was nothing else to do. He was done for. Deadman walking. For only the gods could save now from this monster. He was doomed!

The only one of the group to barely respond was Naruto. It wasn't that he was used to his side of his father. He wasn't. In fact, he could barely remember his father being so angry. No, that wasn't it. It was merely that he could barely focus on what was going on around him. The pain was far too intense to be able to do that. It clouded his mind and consumed him. He was trapped in world of pain and torment. No matter how hard he tried he could not escape it. He was Orochimaru's prisoner. Only the ensuing battle freed him. For Orochimaru was far too busy trying to stay alive. He had no time to torment the boy. Minato would not allow it. No one messed with his son and got away with it. Orochimaru was going to die here and now! Minato would see to it. The man had no choice. He had to escape!

As the battle got underway Naruto's mind start to clear. Slowly, he began to comprehend what was going on around him. He sensed his father's rage and the overwhelming nature of his chakra. It was both terrifying and confusing all at once. This was not the man that he knew. The man who raised him. Gone was the pushover who let his mother get her way. In his place was a god of hate and rage. Who sent fear into the hearts of all around him. Naruto could barely recognize him. This was not his father. He couldn't be! For he was more terrifying than his mother! That was impossible. Minato Namikaze was a gentle soul. A kind leader and a great father. This couldn't really be the man he knew. It had to be someone else. It wasn't his father. It couldn't be. There was no way. He wasn't like this. This wasn't real.

After a few minutes Naruto began to change his mind. He began to see his father in the way that most people saw him. He was amazing yet so terrifying! His father moved faster than he could track. He kept on the move and made sure that nothing touched them. Naruto honestly did not know how he was doing it. Orochimaru and Danzo were almost as fast and nearly as slippery. It was hard to pin them down. Especially when they kept firing jutsu at the them. Naruto realized that if they weren't here then this battle would already be over. His father would have won. There was no way for them to compete. Not with three copies of Minato Namikaze pursing you! They acted as one. It was truly amazing to see. It inspired Naruto but it also frustrated him. Since he was nowhere near that level. There was no way for him to compete with that. He was so far from being Hokage that wasn't funny. He was reminded how much his father holds back when they fight. It wasn't fair! He wanted to fight his father on equal footing. That was impossible right now. His father would _never_ take him seriously. Not so long as he remained at this level. He had to get stronger! He had to prove that he was worthy of his lineage. He wanted more than anything to make his father proud. He hoped that his father was proud of him. For he was proud to call Minato his father.

Naruto began to enjoy the show. He couldn't help it. It was just awesome! If it wasn't for the pain then this would be the best day ever. It was rare to see his father fight. Rarer still to watch him fight all out. It would be a long time before would see this again. He had to enjoy it while he could. He couldn't wait to see the Rasengan. It was his father's signature move right after the Flying Raijin. Naruto had only heard of it. He had never gotten a chance to see it first hand! He had heckled his father to show him, but had never worked. His father kept refusing. He said that it was too dangerous. That he would only show him when he was ready. Whenever that was. His father wasn't clear on that. Today, he started to realize that he might be right. That he isn't ready to learn it. Not that he cared. Naruto would keep on heckling his father until he taught him the jutsu. He couldn't give up now! He wanted to get stronger! That jutsu would the key. He had to know how to do it. He just needed to find a way to convince his father to teach him. Something easier said than done.

Frustration started to creep up on him. He wanted to move. He wanted to cheer his father on but couldn't. The pain was too great for that. It was taking all of this strength just to stay awake and focus on the action. He couldn't do anything else. He would have given anything to be able to help his father fight, but that was impossible. He could see that clearly now. Even if he was bound by pain he couldn't do a thing. He wouldn't even be able to tolerate his father's chakra. Naruto would just be a liability. No help at all on the battlefield. It saddened him but the truth could not be ignored. He could _not_ fight alongside his father. He could not help him when he needed help the most. He was completely and utterly useless. He had to stay out of it and allow the elite shinobi slug it out. There was nothing that he could do.

 _It's not fair!_ Naruto's mind screamed as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always please review and respond. Take care!**_


	28. Chapter 27 - The Snake Slithers

No it's late at night and I can't sleep. So I decided to finish reworking what I have salvaged from the last chapter. There was a sections cut from it relating to Orochimaru's reaction to Minato's appearance. It worked in the original version of the chapter but not in the current version. I still liked it so I decided to salvage as much of it as I could. It ended up being more of a original chapter then the plan, but it's still quite good. And it gives Orochimaru the time that he needs to fully react to the situation. It helps you understand his thought process as he fights Minato. There still a little left over from that chapter that is yet to be published, but I like this so far. I hope that you agree with me too. Let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 27 - The Snake Slithers_

Orochimaru was never a man to panic. He found it to be an useless thing. A true sign of weakness. A professional does not crack under pressure. He rises. He achieves what could never be achieved! He proves that he is worthy to be called a genius. That was the kind of man that Orochimaru was. Flexible and resolute, brilliant and dedicated. The prefect scientist. The man who was destined to become the first shinobi to master every jutsu in existence. Even those bound by a kekkei genkai. Orochimaru was a true shinobi. He did not panic!

So, why when the boy's father appeared did his heart start hammering in his chest? Why did his throat threaten to close down on him? Surely, Lord Fourth couldn't be that terrifying! Hell, he had faced the man before. He knew how dangerous he was. He knew how much that man hated him. He knew how vicious and violent Minato could become when defending his family. He knew all of this before starting this mission. Hell, he even planned for it! Yet, he found himself starting to panic. Why? What was causing this? Surely, it wasn't the look in his eyes. Orochimaru had seen that before. The day that he placed the cursemark on his son's neck. Minato wanted to rip him limb from limb! And with Lord Fourth that was no idle threat. He would do it if he got the opportunity. That was not unusual. Many wanted him dead. Yet none struck fear into his heart like this. It didn't make sense. It had to be something else.

It wasn't his chakra or his killing intent. It was overwhelming, but that wasn't it. He had kage level shinobi on the battlefield before. Their force was unsettling and threatening to be sure. They could kill him if they got the chance. It was what made the battle fun. If it was too easy then he got bored after a few minutes. The battle would lose it's luster. Just as it was with that fool's son. The boy was no match for him. He had to hold himself back to prevent himself from killing the boy too soon. He needed Minato Namikaze to appear. He needed him to fall into his trap. To do that Orochimaru needed Naruto alive. He needed him as hostage. That way Minato had no choice but to do as he said. He expected Lord Fourth's arrival. He knew what he was getting into.

So why did he fear this man so much? What made him different than any other opponent that he had faced? What had changed? Orochimaru surely hadn't. He was the same rogue shinobi scientist that he was years ago. Sure, this wasn't his original body but that was not an issue. He had adapted to this new, younger, stronger body. It even boasted being free of any offending marks from meddling Hokages. It was better in every way to this middle-aged man. Who surely didn't move as well as he used to. So why did he fear him? How did Minato send him to the edge of panic? He had to discover the answer if he intended to survive. For Minato Namikaze would surely kill him if he gave him the chance. Orochimaru had to think quickly.

As they fought it came to him: There was a side to the man that few ever got to see. A vile - monstrous side that would rip his opponents to shreds. Oh, Minato wouldn't simply kill him. No, he would make him suffer. He would not let him escape. This wasn't business. This was personal. Orochimaru had hurt his family. Now, he had to pay. And he had years of interest to collect on. A simple death was not good enough in his eyes. It had to be something more significant. This wasn't good.

It didn't help that they were at the wrong location. Tazuna had failed to position the boy correctly. The team had figured out the deception too early. Stopped moving in the right direction. Kakashi was on to them. He would have summoned Lord Fourth within seconds if Orochimaru hadn't intervened. He had hoped to move the boy to the correct position before throwing the kunai. Alas that didn't work. Lord Fourth arrived on his own _\- without_ being summoned _._ How he knew that something was wrong Orochimaru didn't know. However, he could make an educated guess: He had disrupted the cursemark on the boy's neck to immobilize him. It must have caused an instability within the Lord Fourth's seal. Which got the attention of his father. Announcing his presence far too early. Ending any chance of getting this mission back on track.

The only choice was to retreat. This was not a battle that either Danzo nor Orochimaru could win. Not like this. Minato Namikaze was called a god of shinobi for a reason. It would not be an easy fight to win under the best of circumstances. Now it was pointless. Minato was nowhere near his trap and his furious! Angrier than Orochimaru had ever seen. He was a force of nature. A hurricane of rage. He would kill them if they gave him enough time. Minato had enough strength to rival any sannin and speed to leave them all in the dust. They could not compete with his speed. There was no way that he could survive Namikaze like this. He just had to get away before the man marked him again! If that happened then they were dead men. This ambush had become a death trap. He was caged in with a monster! Time was running out fast! They had to get away.

Only this clearing provided no such opportunities for escape. There was no where to run and nowhere to hide. Not that it mattered much. Lord Hokage was the fastest shinobi alive. There was no way to outrun him. He would catch up to them in no time. Even if they could run there was no where to hide. Minato had long since mastered sage jutsu. He could sense their presence with ease. He would find them before they ever knew that he was there.

It was wise not to underestimate the man. Just as he had done. Orochimaru had planned a special welcoming party for him a short distance away. Minato would have been helpless. Only, none of that mattered now. For it might as well be a half a world away for all it mattered. He was not there. The trap was not properly set. They were at a severe disadvantage. If something didn't change soon then they were dead.

Orochimaru had to think. How the hell was he going to get out of this? He could try to slither out of his skin and escape. However, Minato would see through that and get him. He could run, but again Minato would get him. He could throw some of his underlings at him, but that would only buy seconds. That wasn't good enough. He wouldn't escape that way.

Finally, he came up with an idea: He would attack the children - Forcing Minato to go on the defensive. A few well aimed attacks at the kids would distract the Hokage long enough for him to use the reverse snake summoning and get out of there. He could even take his foolish partner along. Best not let Danzo get caught. It would jeopardize his whole operation. He had to escape with him. It was a long shot, but it was his best shot at escape.

Orochimaru began to spam attack after attack at the frightened children. He didn't bother with big or fancy jutsu. Instead, he focused on techniques that could be spammed for effect. Keeping the Hokage busy. Unfortunately, Minato merely sent a clone to deal with the attacks. Keeping himself and his other clone focused on attack. It had not worked. All it had done was enrage him further! Lord Fourth's attacks were increasing in intensity as his rage built. Orochimaru had hoped that Minato's rage would have made him sloppy, but the opposite was true. He was more effective now than he had ever seen him. All while the pair started to weaken. Time was almost up. Namikaze would win soon if something wasn't done. Orochimaru needed a new idea - fast!

Naruto whimpered in pain. Minato paused for a second to look back at his son. Worry and concern were written on the man's face. The boy was the fool's biggest weakness. He would never stop fawning over that boy. Even if that left him open. It was as predictable as the rising sun. It was also a great opportunity to escape. The key was that cursemark. Clearly, it was still causing the boy pain. If he activated it now then Minato would forced to act. He would have to reseal the mark before it killed him. Giving Orochimaru and Danzo their opportunity. It was still a long shot, but it was the best chance he had. He had to take it.

* * *

 _ **OK, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I have a little bit more of this moment to go then we'll move on. See you next time!**_


	29. Chapter 28 - A Losing Proposition

OK, two chapters in one day. That probably won't happen again for a while. But I feel like writing and I wanted to get out what should've been out earlier if I had an expanded that chapter into so many smaller chapters. This will be the end of what was that one big chapter and move on from there. I hope you enjoy it and is always at least review and respond!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 28 - A losing proposition_

To say that Minato was worried about his son was an understatement. He could see the pain that Orochimaru's curse was causing him. He hated how it made Naruto whimper. He wanted to kill the one responsible for his pain. But he also to stay by Naruto's side and treat him. It was distracting to say the least. It slowed him down and wore down his focus. Something that he couldn't afford right now. Not so long as Orochimaru and Danzo were in the area. The children were in danger. He couldn't lose his focus! He couldn't allow them to touch Naruto anymore. They had done enough damage already. He refused to allow them to do any more!

It was a huge disadvantage to have the children so close. They were sitting ducks here. There was no way that they could fight a former elder and a Sannin. They would be lambs to the slaughter. Minato couldn't allow that. He had to protect his village's precious treasure. He had to protect the children. He wanted to get them out of here. Take them somewhere safe, but couldn't. Orochimaru and Danzo wouldn't have it. They kept sending attack after attack aimed at them. All while distracting him with a flashy and tricky jutsu to escape. They wouldn't allow him to remove them from the battlefield. Not that he could move Naruto right now. The seal was too unstable for teleportation. It could unravel during transport. Minato needed a minute or two to reseal it before he could attempt to move him. He had to be precise and careful otherwise it would make things worse. A luxury that he did not have. His enemies were not giving him the opportunity. They just kept up their attacks. Leaving no room to take care of his son. Enraging Minato even further. Naruto needed help immediately! He had to end this now.

Too bad that wasn't possible just yet. Any of his big moves could either hurt the children or leave them open. Which Minato refused to do. Their safety was more important than killing the rogue ninja. He wouldn't forget that. It was duty as both a father and a Hokage to ensure their safety. He had to stay on the defensive no matter much he wanted to strike! Minato could certainly do that, but it reduced his effectiveness at fighting. Something critical when fighting two of the Leaf's most powerful traitors. He was torn. He wanted to eviscerate his opponents but he also wanted to tend to his son. The goals were not congruent. Which further reduced his effectiveness on the battlefield. It was frustrating to say the least.

Minato was no fool. He knew his opponent's goal. They wanted to escape by any means necessary. Even if that meant killing the children. Whatever plan they had was now laid to waste. That was obvious. They merely wished to get away and recoup. Something Minato could not allow. He was the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was his responsibility to take down traitors such as Danzo or Orochimaru. For the good of the village they could not escape! They had to die here and now. However, the children got hurt then he would have to take responsibility. As Hokage, it was his first duty to protect them. He could not waiver. He could not drop his guard for one second. If he did then the children were dead. He was at an disadvantage. There was a good chance that he was going to lose this battle. His opponents were actively exploiting his weakness. Driving him in a more and more compromising situation. Things were looking fairly bad. He was going to lose this battle. There was no way to avoid it without sacrificing the children. Which he would not do. Things were pretty grim.

Suddenly Naruto began to wail. His pain had increased exponentially. Minato noticed that the seal was becoming undone. He could not wait any longer. He had to help him. He had to abandon the fight and focus on his son. The battle was over. He had lost. Orochimaru and Danzo were able to use the distraction and get away. They were free and there was nothing that Minato could do about it. _At least the children are alive._ Minato thought as turned to tending to his son. The council would not be happy with him, but he didn't care. He was not going to sacrifice the children's lives to capture the traitors. Consequences be dammed! These children were the future of the Leaf. He would not sacrifice them so easily. They were precious. Worthy of giving his life to protect. Fortunately, that was not needed today. He would find them later and repay them for what they've done. He swore an oath to his son that he would. Nothing would stop him doing it. Not even death. They would die for their transgressions. It just wouldn't be today.

The cursemark began to shrink as Minato forced his seal back in place. Soon, it had calmed down considerably. With a more little chakra he was able to force it back to whence it came. Naruto would be alright. It would just take some time to recover. Already, his color was returning back to normal. He stopped whimpering and fell into a dreamless sleep. It was a huge relief to see. Minato could now focus on finding out what the hell happened. He wanted answers. Kakashi was going to give them to him. Or else he was going to kill his student.

* * *

 _ **That's it for today. See you next time (not tomorrow). Alley**_


	30. Chapter 29 - It's the right thing to do

So the last couple of days I've been sick. I was so sick today but I ended up staying home. Which ironically has given me more time to work on the story. It's not something that will probably continue long-term but I'll go with it. I'll gladly publish another chapter. Please note: I now officially have enough reviews to do a review chapter. However, this chapter is not long to post one. At the first opportunity I will go ahead and post another review chapter. It all depends on when I come up upon a long chapter again and how I'm feeling. But I will do everything I can to post your comments on the story again. With that let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 29 - It's the right thing to do_

His father finally spoke. However, he ignored his question. Instead, he told him, "As soon as you are feeling up to it we are moving out. I can't take this many people that far in one trip, but I am not leaving you three out here. I'll take you and your friends home then Kakashi and Tazuna will accompany me. This mission is over. Understood?" Naruto tried to interject but was stopped. "Understood?" His father dared him to disagree. Something Naruto knew better to do when he was like this. Still, he couldn't stop himself.

"Dad, please listen to me!" He begged, "We can't leave yet. We can't leave those people!"

Minato hardened for a second before he barked, "Naruto, these people _lied_ to us. They told me that it was _bandits_ that they were facing! _Those_ were no bandits! That was well beyond your abilities, Naruto. _You almost died because of that!_ " He tried to calm himself down, "I would have _never_ sent you if I knew that their were shinobi involved. More so if I knew who was out there. You're not ready for that. None of you are. It's _my_ job to make sure that you don't go over your head and get killed. Because of his lie that almost happened. I ending up sending _you_ on a mission that you couldn't handle. That is _unacceptable_! It will not be tolerated."

The room shook with his rage. It was terrifying. Minato Namikaze wasn't the type to blow up at anyone - least of which his son. That was more of his wife's style. They didn't know how to handle it. Fortunately, Naruto had seen his father like this once or twice. He knew what to do. He had to appeal to his father's responsible side. That would get his father to see things his way. It had to!

"Tazuna lied, I know but dad he didn't really have a choice. They were holding his family hostage! Dad, we created this problem. _Orochimaru_ and _Danzo_ were from our village. _We_ let them run amok. Now they have _his_ family. We have to help them."

"We didn't _let_ them run amok, Naruto. _They_ escaped on _their own._ " His father interjected.

"Same difference." Tazuna quipped.

His father was going to fire back, but Naruto prevented that. "This is _our_ fault, dad. _We_ let this happen. We have to help them." His father sighed a bit. It gave Naruto the courage to hit his point home. "Okay, so I know that we _can't_ continue this mission. I get that. _I accept that._ But please, don't abandon them! What if it was mom in trouble? You would do anything to save her! Tazuna is no different. What he did was wrong but he did it to save his family! Punish Tazuna if you have to, but please don't punish his family. _They need you._ You are their only hope." Naruto swallowed hard. "Dad, _please_ , help them!"

Lord Fourth sighed. He finally saw that his son was right. That the Leaf had inadvertently caused this problem. They had to make it right. Still, he couldn't shake his rage. Tazuna had knowingly endangered his family. He could not forgive that. He wanted to rip him apart! That man would _never_ , _ever_ , be able to set foot inside the village again. Nor would he be able to get anywhere near Naruto. Minato would see to that. Still, the Leaf was responsible for this. He had to do something. He owed it to the villages caught by Orochimaru.

"Alright Naruto, I will help. You and your team will remain here. Along with Tazuna." He added, "Orochimaru doesn't know where this safe house is, but just in case take this." He gave Naruto and his team each a new kunai. "Throw a kunai and I will come back immediately, got it?" The three nodded. "Good. Then Kakashi, stay with them. I will be right back. _Don't move,_ got it?" Everyone nodded then he disappeared.

A few minutes later Lord Fourth reappeared with his mother and a couple of ANBU. His mother immediately ran over to Naruto then tried to hug the life out her little boy. "Thank godness you are alright!" Only when Naruto tried blue did she release him. "Sorry, honey. I forgot you're delicate like your father." Her family protested, but she didn't seem to care. She went on like nothing had happened. "Your father has filled me in." She shot a dirty look at Tazuna. She looked like she could kill him. " I won't forgive you for what've done. We would have helped, _y'know!_ There was no need for those lies. You should be _ashamed_ of yourself." She looked down at her son. "Still, I understand why. I would do almost _anything_ to save mine. I don't know if we can save your family, but we will try!" Tazuna relaxed a bit.

His father got to business afterwards. He asked Tazuna, "Where were they going to have you take the genin?"

Tazuna told them that it was in the cave above where they were. Minato nodded then continued, "Alright. We'll start there. It's provably a long shot, but it worth investigating. I doubt that Orochimaru would have kept them there. Still, it should give us some clues. It will take us a while, but we'll see if we can find them. Kakashi, alert me if anything happens." With that his father and his entourage were gone. All that was left for them to do was wait.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for now see you next time!**_


	31. Chapter 30 - Silence

Hey all, it's Saturday and time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. Last time I promised that I would create a review chapter the next time I had a long chapter. Well, I didn't realize that would be next chapter. For it's not my longest but it is up there. So I'm gonna keep this short and get out of the chapter and stuff. Let's go!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 30 - Silence_

Waiting turned out to be a nightmare. It was a long time before anything significant happened. No one attacked and there was no word from Lord Fourth. There was nothing to do but wait. There was no way out of the barrier. For his father had made sure that no one could get in or out. No one save himself. They were stuck in there with absolutely nothing to do. Nor was there anything more to say. Bridges had been burnt; feelings hurt; mistrust and anger had built up to a fever pitch. Everyone was on edge. Extreme boredom coupled with the fear of an sudden attack kept everyone from relaxing. They might have filled this gap with talking, but right now they were all too mad to talk. It encouraged the oppressive silence. And that silence fed the discomfort that each person felt. The time passed so slowly. No one wanted to talk to each other. They just wanted to sit in silence.

Of all of them, Kakashi was the most on edge. He had taken to sentry duty seriously. Since Lord Fourth's departure he had not bothered speak unless absolutely necessary. Instead, he focused on the world outside of the safe house. Listening carefully incase a threat should appear. He would not fail his master again. He would protect his charges. His mind still reeled from his recent failure. Doubt clouded his mind. Only ever-present danger kept him from breaking down. A part of him wanted to curl up into a ball and wallow in self pity. For he would be punished upon their return to the village. This was _his_ error. He failed to follow procedure. That almost got the children killed. Minato-sensei would not be forgetting this for quite some time. He was quite screwed. Not that he shared any of this with his charges. It was better for them to think that he was just obeying Lord Fourth's orders. They didn't need to know how he depressed he was. Or why he truly didn't want to talk. Let them think that he was just on guard duty. It was a lot easier for him to deal with it that way.

Tazuna was almost in as bad of a mood as Kakashi. He was angry at Leaf for unleashing such monsters upon him. He was also terrified of those same creatures. He was certain that he would never see his family again. Even if the Hokage himself went to save them their chances of seeing them again was slim. It took far too young for that brat to convince his father to help. There was plenty of time to kill them. Tazuna tried not to imagine their innards being strewed all over some cave somewhere, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He was so certain that they had died horribly that he could think of little else. After all, why would a creature like that keep them alive? It would be so much simpler just to kill them and be done with it. No hostages to care for or to keep secured. Their plan was dust. There was no reason to keep them alive. Assuming that they were ever alive in the fist place. It was hard to tell with shinobi. It was his worst nightmare!

He hated everything about this situation. He hated the monsters that took his family away. He hated the village that created them. As far as he was concerned they were all monsters! Most all, he hated leading children to death. Even if they were shinobi they were still children. He did not want to sacrifice one life to save another. It wasn't right. It was sickening! He hated himself so much for getting these people involved.

Tazuna couldn't help but be grateful for that Uzumaki brat. Despite everything he had really come through. That was quite the feat considering his bloodline and occupation. It was hard to believe that the son of the Hokage cared enough to argue on his behalf. Shinobi weren't supposed to be like that - even if they were pint-sized. They were supposed to be cold-blooded killers like Namikaze. His reputation was legendary. It was hard to believe that Naruto really was the monster's son. He was so different than that monster. Perhaps, it proved that there was hope for the world yet. Naruto was truly amazing. For he had done the impossible and convinced the Hokage to help. How he did it Tazuna did not know. All he knew was that he never wanted to see Minato Namikaze angry ever again. It was truly terrifying. The man was filled with an overwhelming - righteous rage! It filled the air and chilled his blood. Not that he blamed him for it. He felt the same way about his family. Tazuna would have been enraged if someone intentionally led _his_ daughter into danger. He would have left the bastard to die on his own. It would have been fair. In fact, that's provably what would have happened if the boy hadn't intervened.

Instead, the boy pushed his father to help them. He refused to give up. He stood his ground against a Goliath and won. He did not do it for glory or any other selfish need. Instead, he simply wanted to help the taken. It was as if he understood what it was like. Something that should be a foreign concept for a boy. He _shouldn't_ understand that pain. It wasn't natural. Then again he was a ninja. They grew up a lot faster than normal. He may actually know what that is like. It was hard to tell. In any case, it would be something that he would not forget. Regardless of the outcome he owed that boy. Because of Naruto his family _may_ actually come home. That was so much more than he had before. He could never repay the boy for what's he's done. Tazuna would owe him for the rest of his life.

Sasuke and Sakura were not badly shaken up. They had no family in the line of fire. They had not screwed up. They did not get tortured by Orochimaru. They were relatively unharmed by the experience. Yet, they did not dar to speak. For they did not know how to start the conversation. They desperately wished to end the stalemate. However, they did not know how. No words seemed adequate. Everyone was worried about something horrible. Conversation was the furthest thing from their minds. They did not even notice their attempts to break the silence. In the end, they just gave up and kept to themselves. It seemed better that way.

As for Naruto himself, well, he was quieter than his companions could remember him being. He had little interest in speaking. He mirrored Kakashi in just how still he was. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to interact with anyone. Horrible images danced in his mind. The memory still lingered. As did the fear. Orochimaru still had hold over him that he could not escape. He was still at that man's mercy. Naruto hated that snake so much. He hated how weak he was even more. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage, he was supposed to be stronger than this! Clearly he wasn't. It seemed that he was just as weak as he was all those years ago.

Naruto couldn't also help but think of Tazuna and his family. Sure, Naruto wasn't happy about the betrayal or how little their lives were worth to man, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He understood what it was like to be kept from your loved ones. How painful that was. He could only imagine how much worse it would be for the ones left behind. Often, he wondered what his parents' went through when he was taken. How terrible it was not to know. It was something that he would not wish on anyone - not even Tazuna! It was not right. They were innocent of all this. They did not create those monsters. His village did. It was only right that they try to make it right.

Most of all he hated arguing with his father. He did not expect his father to be so adamant. It was so unlike him. Naruto didn't know what got into him. Not that he would ever tell him. That wasn't his father's way. His father kept many secrets. As was expected of the Hokage. That didn't preclude him from discussing his feelings, but he tended to do that anyway. At least about bad stuff that is. He kept that bottled up inside him. Then he would ruminate over it for hours or days. He tried desperately to hide that side from his family. It was like he believed that they would hate him if showed it. Nothing was farther from the truth. He loved his father and was proud of him. Nothing would change that. Sometimes Naruto wished that his father would just talk to him. It hurt just to watch him like that. Why didn't his father see that? It scared his son more than his mother's temper ever did. _Dad . . ._

As they waited, Naruto couldn't help but worry about his family. Both _his_ mother and father had gone to save Tazuna's family. They were up against _both_ Danzo and Orochimaru. Monsters that were on the same level as Jiraiya and his father. There was a very real possibility that they would _not_ come back. That he could lose them. That scared Naruto more than he was willing to admit. They were precious to him. He needed them. He _loved_ them! He couldn't bear it if he lost them. They were his _only_ family. For his father had no relatives and his mother's clan was wiped out. If they died he would be alone. That was horrible to think about. Yet true all the same. Naruto would be an orphan. He couldn't take that. He finally understood what his parents must have felt like when they sent him on this mission.

 _Dad, come home!_ Naruto reached out to the barrier with his chakra. It pulsed with his father's chakra. It was strong and unmoving yet warm and gentle. Just like his dad. It was a cocoon keeping them all safe. It reassured him that everything was alright. For as long as it stood his father was alive. Everything was alright. He still had his family. His father was coming back.

The next moment the barrier the disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Please note that this chapter originally had answers to your reviews. That has since been removed. It worked at the time, but now seems redundant. This story is old and there is no need for this anymore. I thank you for reading and reviewing. Please go on to the next chapter!**_


	32. Chapter 31 - Homecoming

So, it's only been a couple days but I'm posting again. Yeah, I don't need to pump them so quickly but I want to get is many chapters out as I can while I am on a roll. We are almost to wear my masterfile cuts off. It's about a few chapters away once we get going with the next ark. Right around 10 to 15 pages. At that point things will slow down a lot. Since I will have to type in the text as well as edit it. Might as well get as much as I can out before that happens. With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 31 - Homecoming_

When the barrier dropped the room tensed. They had been expecting the other shoe to drop. Now it seemed like it had. Lord Fourth surely must have died. It was the only explanation that they could think of. Why else would it drop now? It was time to fight for their lives! Not that they had any chance against an opponent who took down Lord Hokage. Not that they would have any choice. The battle was here and now. They had to be ready! Fortunately, none of that was necessary for moments later Lord Hokage appeared before them. Relief washed over the group. Their protector was still alive. Lord Hokage had removed the barrier, not the enemy. They were not screwed.

Naruto rushed forward and threw himself into his father's arms. He gave him the biggest hug that he could muster. He didn't care who was watching. He just glad that his dad was alright. Minato thought the same way. He was glad that his son was alright. All through the fight he was worried about his son. Only the knowledge that the barrier was untouched kept him from panicking. He could sense his son's chakra inside. It reassured him that Naruto was safe. It allowed him to do what he had to do. He was so glad that Naruto was fine. That there was no other attempt on his life. _Thank goodness . . ._

Not everything was so rosey. He hadn't managed to catch the traitors but he would not give up so easily. He would try again. They had been free for too long! They would be brought to justice soon. For now, he was happy that he had saved who he could. That was a victory in itself. There had been casualties. Far too many casualties. That became clear when wife appeared leading a small group of survivors. Each were dirty, sick, hungry, and generally worse for wear. The group consisted of only 15 or 20 people. That's it. They were all that was left of the villagers of a village five hundred. It was truly disheartening. What kind of shinobi would do this? These people were not a threat to anyone. They had no ability to fight back. They were not military targets. They should have been left alone. This was beyond cruel and inhumane. It would have been better just to kill them and be done with it.

Sadly, those were the lucky few. Minato found hundreds of bodies inside the cave. These poor souls survived the initial attack only to be tortured to death. It truly was a cruel, cruel fate. It seemed that Orochimaru had no intention in keeping his word. Not a big surprise there, but Minato couldn't help but feel guilty. He _was_ responsible for Orochimaru. He should have stopped him and Danzo before this _ever_ happened. Finally, regardless of how he felt - he shouldn't have delayed. That cost lives. Something Minato was going to have to live with. His son was right: this was their responsibility. He _had_ to make to fix it. To repay the villagers somehow for the Leaf's wrongdoings. Only he wasn't sure how to do that.

The survivors rushed past the pair to reunite with Tazuna. Exhaustion was clear on their faces, but they were relieved to see their savior intact. They couldn't contain their joy at seeing him again. It was like they had discovered another family member alive! That was a huge relief for them. It was hard to watch that scene and _not_ get misty-eyed. The horror was over for them. At least for now. That was something to celebrate.

Tazuna's heart had jumped when the barrier dropped. He thought that someone was about to attack! When the Fourth Hokage appeared he felt some relief. They were not being attacked. _Where is my family?_ He thought as he watched the boy embrace his father. A few seconds later he got his answer. The Red Haired woman whom the Hokage brought with him appeared. Bringing with her the remainder of his people. He was shocked _only_ to see 15 or 20 people. Still, he was overjoyed to find anyone still alive! The villagers rushed at him and they reunited for the first time in over two weeks. Tears were hard to keep away. Especially, when he found his grandson and daughter still alive! His family was okay. He was so relieved!

Guilt pressed down on him. He couldn't help but think for all the people who had been lost. People like his son-in-law, who had died trying to protect the village. People he would _never_ get back. He had failed them. He caved to what those monsters wanted. Insulting the memory of those who fought back. Had he told the Leaf the truth in the beginning then he might have gotten help sooner. More lives could have been saved. Then more people would be alive. These child-shinobi would have been put at risk. He would never forgive himself for that so long as he lived. He was such a fool! _At least there are survivors._ He reminded himself as he talked to his family for the first time in ages.

Kushina appeared next. She pushed past Minato to sweep Naruto into her arms. She gave him yet another one of her bear hugs. She was so glad that he was alright that she could burst! It had been nearly impossible for her to focus while worrying about her son. She knew that Minato would protect him, but she couldn't shake her fear of something happening to him. She had to rely on Minato's assurance that Naruto was alright. That didn't stop her from worrying. It could change at any moment. Either the cursemark could start acting up again or Orochimaru could show up. Either one terrified her. They were not close enough to help. Naruto would be on his own. She couldn't allow that so she forced herself to keep moving. That way she got back to her baby faster. Minato and Naruto were her world. She couldn't go on if she lost them. Luckily, today that was not a problem. They were alive and well. That was enough for her. A mother could ask for little else. _I'm so glad that you're alright, Naruto!_ She thought as she released her son.

Naruto was never more proud of his father as he was today. He done the impossible and saved the hostages! Sure, the number was small. Too small for a village, but at least there were survivors. How his father had beaten off two of the Leaf's most powerful Rogue Ninja and saved these people he would never know. That was a miracle in itself! One that he didn't want to question. Everyone was okay. The rest they could deal with later. _Thank goodness . . ._ He thought as father addressed the survivors.

Naruto was not prepared for what his father did next. He offered to let them to stay in the village! To make a life with the Leaf. Naruto couldn't believe his ears! His dad rarely made such offers. What had changed his mind? What Happened? Naruto truly had no idea. He just wished that they had accepted his father's offer.

"Thank you, but we going to return home."

"I understand." His father nodded. "I'd ask you to at least move somewhere else, but I don't think that you would." He sighed. "I can't impress upon you enough how dangerous that place is right now. Gato may be gone, but Orochimaru and Danzo are not. I implore you _not_ to stay there. They may come back."

Tazuna looked at his family then returned his gaze at Minato. "Thank you, but our home is there. We cannot leave it. No matter what, we are from that place. We _must_ return to it." He smiled, "Besides, we have a bridge to finish! More lives than our own depend on it."

The Hokage nodded. "I see. Then I wish you well. I hope that this bridge is built soon." The men shook hands. When they were about to part, Minato gestured towards his ANBU. "I would like to send my men with you. They can protect you while you make your way home. It's not much, but it's the least that I can do."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Tazuna bowed before heading out. Before he left he stopped to address Naruto. "See you around . . . _brat_." He smiled. He couldn't help but tease the boy one more time. He had grown quite fond of Naruto Uzumaki. Or was Naruto Namikaze? Tazuna didn't know. _Suppose it doesn't matter. The kid's Naruto. That's what matters. Good bye, kid._ He thought as they left.

Once the rag-tag group was gone Minato turned to team seven. He could not leave them here. He was going to have to take them home. Minato couldn't wait for them to get there on their own. It was possible that Orochimaru was still in the woods somewhere. He was likely long gone, but one could not be too careful. Not with that man involved. Their safety was a paramount. Nothing else mattered right now. He would have use the Flying Raijin.

He decided to start with the children then take Kakashi and his wife back. They were the least vulnerable. They could wait for his return. He would have preferred to take them all home at once, but he couldn't. Right now, his limit was three. He was far too tired to take more than that. It was annoying, but it would have to do. The children would be safe. That was his first priority right now. The rest could wait. It had been a long day after all.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. I'll see you next time. - Alley**_


	33. Chapter 32 - Grounded

OK, it's late and I want to get this done quickly. I've been working tonight on the next chapter of the Will of Fire. I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Let's get out of the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 32 - Grounded_

Homelife for Naruto wasn't that great for the next few days. His father was clearly unhappy about what happened on the mission. He tried to hide it but Naruto could see through it. He knew his father too well. Minato Namikaze was enraged by what had happened. While he wasn't angry at Naruto it still got to him. How could it not? It was clear that it was eating away at his father and there was nothing that he could do about it. Naruto had tried again and again to breach the subject. Yet his father refused to talk of it. The only thing that he would say is that he was not his fault. That he shouldn't worry. Everything would be okay. That he would go out on missions again soon. Once he found someone to go with them. In other words, Kakashi Hatake was no longer their sensei.

Naruto couldn't stop worrying about his Kakashi. Since the incident, they had only seen the man once. He called them together about a day or two after they had returned home. He seemed harried but tried to hide it. Clearly, his father's boot had been up his ass. He told them that they would be on temporary leave for a little while. During that time, there was to be no training, no missions, and no team meetings of any kind. He told them that work would resume once Lord Hokage had found a replacement. Until then they were to rest. Kakashi didn't say it directly but he was in a lot of trouble.

It was so typical of his father. He always overreacted when it came to protecting him. Minato Namikaze refused to allow anything to happen to him. If something bad did happen then his father would almost panic. He would rebuild the walls around him to be stronger and more difficult to get around. That was not what Naruto wanted! He wanted to be normal. To face the same danger as any other shinobi. To prove himself worthy of becoming becoming Hokage one day. He did not want his father's favoritism. He wanted to be like the rest. If he wasn't on this team then there was no way that he would have acted so harshly. He would have punished Kakashi, sure, but not removed him as their Sensei. Nor would have restricted the team from training. No one was seriously hurt! They could have trained! His father always treated him as if he was fragile. It was embarrassing! Not to mention annoying. He had to stop.

They were going mad with boredom. There was nothing to do and nowhere to go. There was no reason for this. None of them were seriously hurt. The only one who suffered was Naruto. And he was better the next day. Ready to move on. Ready to take on the next challenge and redeem himself. Yet, he couldn't because his father said so. Making the situation far worse. How could anyone take him seriously if his father was constantly babying him? This was ridiculous! It just didn't make any sense. His father wouldn't let them move on. They were stuck in limbo because of his fears and there was nothing that they could about it. He couldn't help but be angry with his father.

Naruto desperately wished that his father would them move on. He wanted his father to let up on Kakashi. To let him train them again. Kakashi may have made a mistake but he was still a good teacher. They had learned a lot from him. They didn't anyone else. They wanted to train. They wanted to move on. To dust themselves off and try again. They wanted to be a team again. Was that too much to ask?

Naruto wanted to get stronger. He _needed_ to get stronger! This mission proved how far he had to go. He had to protect himself and his family. Orochimaru wouldn't hold back. He would destroy them if he could. There was nothing that he could do about it. His parents would have to protect him. Which would get them killed. Naruto hated feeling so weak and defenseless. He didn't want to be protected by others anymore. He wanted to be one protecting his loved ones. Why his father didn't see that? It was so obvious. He had to get stronger!

Alas, there was no point in arguing with his father. Not when he was like this. All he could do was leave his father alone. Let him shimmer on his own for a bit. For when his father got this angry nothing would sway him. He wasn't listening. No amount of heckling would change that. In fact, it would only make it worse. He would become more entrenched in his position. Which would exacerbate the situation. No, Naruto had to stay out of it. To leave his father be. It was the only way to ride out this storm. There was nothing that he could do right now. He had to be patient. His father would eventually relax a bit and would reinstate Kakashi as their teacher. At least Naruto hoped that this dad would do that. Otherwise he was not sure that he could forgive him if he didn't.

Each day that he did nothing made more antsy. After a week he was dying! Nothing was happening. His father was still coddling him and he was bored out of his mind. He needed to at train or do something. Honestly, at this point he didn't care what he did so long as it was useful. He was tired of being useless. He was tired of being a burden. He couldn't take this for another day. Something had to change and it had to change now! He had to change tactics. His dad wasn't approachable. That was abundantly clear but his mom was a different story. She didn't agree with her husband's decision. She never said so directly but Naruto had picked up on it. Usually, she wasn't so reserved; so restrained. But this was different. This was official business. Even if it did impact their family. She tried to stay out of it. To allow Minato to his job. She left her boys alone. That didn't mean that there wasn't was extra tension at the dinner table. There was. Every day it got worse. Yet, no one said anything about it. They just tried to ignore it. A part of him wondered if his parents weren't fighting about it when he wasn't looking. They did that a lot. When it was something big like this they tried to hide it. They didn't didn't wish to discuss it in front of him. In other words it was exactly the same as every fight they ever had. He hated to admit it, but this was golden opportunity. His mother vehemently disagreed. She might be willing to help him. If anyone could get him to listen then it was her. For she could strike fear into his heart. That could convince him to stop this! To let him go back to work. She could kick his butt! Something that few others could ever do. If Naruto had any chance at ending this then he needed his mother's help.

With that in mind Naruto got to work. He waited until his father left for work. Then he reached out to his mother. He pleaded for help. She had to see how much this was killing him! It was wrong and she knew it. She had to do something! Sadly, it did not go well. She refused to help. She told him.

"Naruto, I know that you disagree with your father but he is Hokage. You have to obey his orders. Even if really suck. It's part of what it means to be a shinobi. Sometimes you have to do what you don't want to do." His mother noticed the look in his eye then sighed. "I know, I know. Your father is being stupid. He's going overboard but give him some slack. I know that he may not look it, but he was shaken up. We _both_ were, y'know! We almost our baby. That's too much for any parent." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just give him some time, okay? He'll get over it. He always does. Just be patient. Your father is more fragile then you think, y'know."

Naruto hated her calling him a baby. He was not a baby anymore. Couldn't they see that? He was a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and the future Hokage. Facing death was just part of the job. Didn't they know that? Why were they making such a fuss?

Kushina chuckled at her son's face. She read her little boy like a book. He was in such a hurry to grow up that he forgot that he was still a kid. It was adorable. She was glad that he hadn't changed too much. He was still her little boy. It seemed that she needed to explain the obvious to her son. He truly was completely and utterly dense. "Naruto, do you know what it means to be the Hokage?"

Naruto gave her a strange look. That was an odd question. Of course he knew! He was a ninja after all. He had no idea why she was asking. "Of course I do! A Hokage protects the Land of Fire!"

She smiled. "Well, yes, that's true, but that's not all of it. A Hokage is entrusted with the next generation. He protects our children and helps them grow. He acts a lot like a father figure." She laughed again. "Yeah, I know how silly that sounds considering that he's _actually_ your father, but stay with me. I do have a point: _You_ , Naruto, are his most precious treasure. He will protect you at any cost. Even if that means that 'you're bored out of your mind.' He'll do it because he's your father. He loves you. He loves all of you. He's the Hokage. It's who he is. It's what he must do."

Naruto didn't understand. What did this have to do with what happened in the Land of Waves? Or with his father's insistence on keeping them grounded? He couldn't figure it out. "Ma, I know that already! I'm not stupid, y'know! A Hokage protects his family. And his family is the village. Dad already told me that! Why are you telling me this?"

His mother gave him a weird look that just plain confused Naruto. It was like she knew something that he didn't. That pissed him off. It was like he was some kind of stupid kid. He wasn't. He was all grown up now! He wasn't a child anymore! He understood what it meant to be Hokage! Hell, that's what he wanted to be! He wanted to be the one who protected his family. Just like his father did now. Then he understood. In his father's eyes, he was still a child. He still had to be protected. To be kept from harm. What happened in the Land of Waves was unacceptable. Three young children were needlessly put at risk. Sent on a mission that they couldn't handle. At end of the day, the blame didn't fall on himself or Kakashi. It fell on the one who _sent them._ The blame fell on his father. He was responsible for what happened. Whether Naruto agreed with him or not his father felt that it was _his_ fault.

"Dad's not mad at me or Kakashi, is he?" Naruto asked finally.

Kushina smiled at her son. He finally understood. "No, he's not. He's mad at himself." She sighed, "You two may have screwed up, but at the end of the day - _he_ sent you on that _mission_. A mission that you weren't ready for. A mission that almost got you killed." She did not enjoy that thought. She wanted to keep her baby close but that wasn't possible anymore. He was growing up and Minato needed to see that. _If_ he ever could. "It's difficult for him. He loves you _so very much_ , y'know! He doesn't want to lose you!" _And neither do I._ She silently added. Not that Naruto needed to hear that bit. He didn't need her fear weighing him down too. That wouldn't help him at all."So, just give your father some time. He'll get over it. It will just take time."

Naruto nodded. He now knew understood what to do. He shouldn't fight his father but build him up. He needed to reassure him that it was okay. That everything was fine. Then he would allow him to start training again! Maybe even reinstate Kakashi. He wasn't sure, but he had to try. It was worth a shot. Naruto kissed his mother then ran out the door. He had a lot of work to do. If his dad needed to be cheered up then he was the man to do it.

As Naruto ran out the door Kushina stared at her little boy. Somehow she doubted that he really understood. He was way to excited to stay out of it. He was up to something. That was clear. She smiled. _Oh, Minato._ Her husband was going to pestered by their son. What was going to happen was anyone's guess. Her son was just like that. She wouldn't have him any other way. He really was a little whirlwind. She truly was the luckiest mother in the world! She thought as she returned to her housework. They had a wonderful son. Sure, Naruto was up to no good, but that's as okay. It would all work out. Her husband could deal with it. Who knows: Maybe it would get him out of his funk. She didn't know for sure, but it was worth a shot.

"Maybe, I should visit my loving husband." She said out loud to no one in particular. Today was going to be a very entertaining.

* * *

 _ **So that's it for now. See you next time!**_


	34. Chapter 33 - The Naruto Effect

OK, it's late and I've had a very challenging day. I'm not going to go into all the details, but needless to say it wasn't great. I ended up with a lot of time on my hands. Which fueled my work. Now, I a new chapter is born. Let's get onto it.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 33 - The Naruto Effect_

Naruto barged into his father's office without knocking. Just like his mother did. It was a little habit that she taught her son. Something that his father desperately wished that she had not done. Now it was nearly impossible to get him to behave! He honestly thought that this was okay. It's not like his father ever really punished him or anything. He just complained about it, that's all. Just as he did with his mother. Sure, his father had been in a meeting before Naruto showed up. And yeah, he could have blocked the fool's entrance, but there was no point. The meeting wasn't classified or anything. Naruto couldn't overhear anything dangerous. The meeting was wrapping up anyway. Might as well find out what he wanted. Minato sighed, "Naruto, what have I told you about entering my office?"

Naruto intoned, "Knock first then wait to be let in." His father started to say something but was cut off by his son, "But Dad, I have a really good reason this time! Honest! I'm not here to bother you. I'm here to cheer you up!"

"Cheer me up?" That caught his father off guard. He was not aware that he needed to 'cheered up.' He thought that he was fine. Of course, knowing his son, he had an ulterior motive. Naruto was far too excited for him to be truly concerned. Minato was highly suspicious of his son. It didn't help that Naruto started to dance in place. _Yup, definitely something is off._ He thought dryly as he continued. "You think that I need to be cheered up?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup. Mom said that you were angry with yourself."

 _Kushina, what did you tell him?_ Sure, he was angry but he wasn't 'angry with himself.' Or at least he thought he wasn't angry at himself. He wasn't so sure now. Clearly, Kushina thought that he was. Either way, he didn't any help from his hyperactive son. Right now he was busy. He didn't have time for this. That should have been obvious from the shinobi gathered in his office! Not that Naruto picked up on that. He didn't seem to notice the ninja snickering at him. He was totally focused on his father. Minato shook his head. His boy was so like his mother. She wouldn't have cared about his pride either. He really needed to have a chat with his boy. To do that he needed to get rid of his men. He did not want them a part of it. So, he sent them away then focused on his son. Might as well get this over with.

"Your mother told you that, did she?"

"Uh huh."

Minato sighed. "I see. Well, I am perfectly fine. I don't need 'cheering up.' Nor am I angry. Your mother was mistaken."

That was when his son threw himself into his arms. "I'm sorry for being a pain."

Minato returned the hug but wondered what was going on. "Naruto?"

Naruto continued as if his father had said nothing. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't think about it from your perspective. All I wanted to do was train. I didn't think about what _you_ were feeling. I didn't understand _why_ you were stopping me. Now, I do. Forgive me!"

Minato truly had no idea what his son was going on about. Yes, Naruto had been a pain recently but that was normal. Naruto loved to train almost as much as he loved going on missions. He didn't like to be kept from it. Minato expected his reaction when he took that away. It wasn't unexpected. He didn't take it personally. Naruto was just reacting to the situation. That's all. Nothing to get bent out of shape about. He wasn't angry at his son at all.

"Naruto Namikaze, what in the world are you talking about?"

Naruto shot him a confused look. "Aren't you mad?"

"Mad, yes. Mad at you? No. I'm not." His father sighed. "You did nothing wrong. I'm not punishing you. Honestly, I'm not. I just want you to rest for a bit. That's all." He looked at his son's face. It was clear that Naruto _didn't_ get it. Not one bit. Sometimes he hated how dense his son could be. He was going to have to spell it out for him.

"Naruto, do you really understand what happened with that mission?" Naruto shook his head. "That man, _Tazuna_ , lied to me! He told me that there were bandits after him - Not S-Ranked shinobi! If I had known that I would have _never_ sent you. That mission was well above your skill level. I understand his reasonings but the fact remains that his lie almost got you killed. As your father and Hokage I am very _angry_ about that." He ruffled his hair. "You are my son, Naruto. It's my job to protect you. I failed in that duty. I should have _never_ sent you. It was too dangerous."

"Is that why your mad at Kakashi?"

That caught Minato off-guard again. He hadn't expected his son to bring up Kakashi. He was angry at him but he didn't think that the children knew. He had been so careful to hide that. He wanted them to be effected by that as little as possible. While Kakashi was being punished they were not. They were not at fault. He did not want them to suffer. That was not his goal.

They did not know any better. Kakashi did. He knew what kind of dangers were out there. He should have ended the mission at the first sign of betrayal. It shouldn't have been allowed to continue. If the client lied once then he could lie again. It wasn't worth the risk. He should have known that. Minato wasn't sure what to do about Kakashi. A part of him wanted to flay him alive for endangering his son. Another part told him that he was overreacting. Sure, it was the wrong call, but it could have easily been the right one. If Orochimaru and Danzo weren't there then it could have been a great learning experience. That was worth a little risk. Only, it wasn't just two rogue ninja from another village: It was two of the Leaf's most powerful jonin! There was no way that they could handle that mission. It was the wrong call and it almost got them killed. That couldn't be easily overlooked.

Minato was well within his rights to replace the jonin as Sensei. If Kakashi was anyone else Minato would have done it already. What he did put them in unnecessary danger. He should have stopped the mission. Of course, the man didn't know what was out there. So it might not be fair to judge him like this. But he couldn't help it. Naruto almost got killed out there. No matter how much he tried Minato couldn't be impartial. It was his son. It mattered what happened to him. He hadn't decided what to do with Kakashi once his punishment was over. He honestly wasn't sure if he was going to allow the man to keep the team or not. He knew that he told Kakashi that he was going to remove him, but he wasn't so sure now. He was completely torn. There was just so much that happened that he didn't know.

Not that Naruto understood any of this. If he did then he wouldn't have been heckling his father all week. He would respect his decision and wait. Not that Naruto was any good at waiting. He was very much like his mother in that regard. It seemed that Minato was going to have to explain this to him.

"Yes, it is. The moment that Kakashi realized that something was up he should have cancelled the mission. The client lied to us. The mission was well above your rank. It was his responsibility to end it." He sighed again. "There is a reason why we rank missions, Naruto. It isn't for fun or profit. It is to our children."

"Once, long ago, we didn't have this system. The young children were sent out on missions that they could never possibly complete. It was truly a waste of life." Minato pointed to the picture of the First Hokage on the wall. "The First Hokage was the first to end that practice. It was one of the reasons why he formed the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He _didn't_ want that to happen again. He didn't want to lose anymore of his family."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the picture of Lord Hashirama. He never believed that such a powerful man would gone through all that. "Wow." His voice came out barely over a whisper.

Minato smiled at his son. He really didn't know that. _Oh, to be young again._ "I wish that I could say that it's _never_ happened since. I can't. For I've seen it firsthand. It's sickening but true. War often creates desperation. Which drives people to do things that they normally wouldn't do. To send children out to die. It happened in the each of the Great Ninja Wars. It might happen again. I don't know. It is a reality that we all must live with."

He got up and looked out the window. "I know that one day, _you may die out there_. And I will provably be the one to send you. That scares the hell out of me. You're my son. I should protect you. Not send you to your death." He wanted to say more but he stopped himself. If he continued much longer he might cry. That was something he didn't want to do again in front of Naruto. It wasn't very manly. It was embarrassing.

Naruto ran up and hugged his dad. "It's okay, dad! You won't have to do that. 'Cause I'll always come back from a mission! That's a promise and I never go back on my word!"

Minato couldn't help smiling. It was just so like his son to say something like that. He knew that his son couldn't keep a promise like that but it was a nice thought though. It reminded him of Obito. How the two were so a like. "Good! I'll hold you to it."

"Okay, I am going to get going, y'know. You've got all that boring stuff to do. I'll get out of your way. Just do me a favor; don't be mad at Kakashi. He made a mistake. He won't ever do that again. So, forgive him, okay?"

With that he ran out of the room. Leaving a very confused and bewildered father behind. Yet somehow he didn't feel quite so burdened as he once did. He couldn't stop smiling. Naruto had that effect on people. Maybe it was time to let things go. After all, his son was alive and well. That was a miracle to be grateful for. He decided to think about it for a bit. He wasn't sure if he would reverse his decision or not, but he was open to it.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you next time.**_


	35. Chapter 34 - The Return of Team 7

Just altering the text up here. I was adjusting the Prologue today and accidentally deleted the chapter and had to replace it. That caused the machine to think that there was a new chapter. There is not. Sorry. I haven't gotten to it yet.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _The Return of Team 7_

The next day Kakashi had been reinstated. He was no longer being punished. His team had also been returned to duty. It wasn't perfect since they were still restricted. Light duty only - no missions were allowed. They had to take it easy as they eased back into the swing of things. This was his father's attempt let it go. He wasn't over it up yet, but he was trying. That meant a lot to Naruto. He really didn't want anyone else to train him. Kakashi was awesome. No one else would do. After all, he was family.

It was great having Kakashi as their teacher again but it was even better to be allowed to train. Naruto loved that above all else. It was torture to sit there and do nothing. That was all in the past now. Kakashi had even come up with a new training regime! That was awesome even if it was hard. Chakra control was not his strong suit. He sucked at it at school. Now, this was a lot harder than what they went over. Their Sensei explained that it was critical for their future success. They had to learn how to do this. They had to learn how to climb a tree only using their feet! No hands were allowed. They were taught how to gather chakra then emit it carefully on the soles of their feet. When used properly you could easily make it to the top of the tree without effort. A basic skill that all ninja needed to learn.

It was so cool watch but really hard to emulate. Both he and Sasuke kept failing at it! They kept trying and trying yet failed every time. They would get part way up the tree then fall down. Surprisingly, Sakura got the exercise pretty quickly. She up at the top of the tree after the first try! It was maddening! Why couldn't they do it? This was supposed to be a basic thing! Their Teacher said that this was normal. That they had too much chakra for this to be easy right away. So, they had to work at it. He insisted that they would eventually get it. Then he gave them a kunai to mark their progress and led Sakura to a nearby lake to begin a different exercise.

It was frustrating to see Sakura already moving on. They were being left behind! Neither of them wanted that. They remembered the trauma of the mission to the Land of Waves too well. They did not want to repeat it. They were utterly powerless. If Naruto's father hadn't intervened when he did then they would be dead right now. They hadn't forgotten that. They would _never_ forget that! They were weak and they had to get strong. The world was a dangerous place full of monsters like Danzo or Orochimaru. They had to be ready. It loomed in their mind as they worked. A couple of times Sasuke thought he even saw Orochimaru out of the corner of his eye. It terrified him in a way that he never thought possible. It forced him to work that much harder to get this right. He had to find a way to protect his friend from the infamous Sannin. This was the first step to doing that. If only they could actually do it.

Over the next few hours the boys tried and tried again to climb the tree. Each time they fell with a thud! Each time they got back up and did it again. They refused to give up. They would get this! As the sun set Kakashi called an end to today's training. The boys protested but Kakashi overrode them. He insisted that they stop and rest. He even suggested that if they didn't a certain redhead would get them. That stopped their complaints. They knew how aggressive Naruto's mother could be. It was best not to push it. For she would find them and drag them home. It was best to stop before they experienced that pain. They wouldn't survive it.

Kakashi presented the group with a basket full of food. The food had come from the kitchen of Kushina Uzumaki. Who generously spent all day making it. It was mouth-watering to say the least. Naruto's mother was a great cook. This meal would be delicious! A great reward to for a day's hard work.

"Oh, Naruto, your mother asked me to tell you that you are to head straight home after dinner."

Naruto paled. He did not want to risk his mother's punishment. That was a fate worse than death. He would not disobey her. The others chuckled. They enjoyed hearing hearing his mommy telling him what to do. He was still a momma's boy. That was very funny to them. Naruto suddenly turned bright red. It was embarrassing for the young boy. This was not how he wanted to present himself. He did not want to appear as a momma's boy. Even if a part of him still was. It was not how a shinobi should be. Naruto could kill his mother for this! There was no need to to do this. He would have come home on his own. He didn't need to be told to go there. It was embarrassing! _Why mom? Why?_ He thought miserably as he tried to recover. _I hate you so much mom._ He may have been angry at his mother, but he wouldn't disobey her. He would do as she told him to do. His mother was still terrifying while angry. It was best _not_ to question her. Anyone who met Kushina learned that pretty quickly.

They got to eating pretty quickly. Everyone was starved and excited to taste the food of one of the best cooks in the Hidden Leaf. It was just as good as they imagined. Every bite was full of flavor. Kushina Uzumaki was a genius when it came to cooking!

* * *

Sometimes Kakashi wondered if that was the reason why his sensei married her: For her cooking. After all, Kushina was a great cook! Along with being a good mother. She doted over Naruto every step of the way. There was no one more proud of his progress than that woman. She never stopped bragging about her gutsy-little boy. She would go on and on about how he refused to give up. How he would always triumph in the end. She was dammed proud of that boy. Even if she did give him a hard time. They really were a happy family. _You have no idea how lucky you are, Naruto._ Kakashi thought as they ate.

He would have killed to have a mother like that. Even if she was too pushy. He never knew what that felt like to have a mother dote on him. Or to have a father bristle with pride. The way Minato-sensei did when he talked about Naruto. His father was distant and a bit cold. Even when he achieved great things his father barely seemed to notice. Naruto's parents were always watching. Always showering him with love. The boy did not know how lucky he was. His life would have been so very different if the Ninetails had been taken from her that night. She would have died and Lord Fourth would have likely joined her. Minato-sensei couldn't live without this woman. He truly adored her with all his heart. It would driven him to do something reckless and stupid. Fortunately, that never became necessary. They stayed together as a family. The world was better place because of it.

Kakashi was so very grateful. He got to keep his cute, little genin. His punishment was not severe. Lord Hokage was kind. He stayed his hand. He allowed the team to continue as is. He allowed Kakashi to teach them. He had been told that he was to removed from Team 7. Then, suddenly, he changed his mind. He was let off with a warning. No punishment was actually dished out. It was all so very confusing.

Kakashi was certain that they were going to be taken away. That he would be punished severely for his actions. It had been a long time since he had seen his teacher that angry. It was sight that he never wanted to see again let alone be directed at him. The last time that he saw him that angry was when Danzo betrayed him. He tried to use Naruto as a tool to kill him. Damaging the boy's mind in the process. Lord Fourth fumed for weeks afterwards. He tried to personally hunt down Danzo himself. It failed but Kakashi would never forget the look in his eyes. It sent shivers down his spine. It was the eyes of a demon! Kakashi learned a valuable lesson that year: That Minato Namikaze jealously guarded his loved ones. It was best not to cross him. He had a tendency of killing those who harmed his family. Even Kakashi wasn't completely spared. It would take a long time before he would forgive him. Even longer before he trusted him again. Kakashi was special to Minato, but he was not his son. Naruto was more important to him. He would not forget that ever again.

That boy had no idea the power he wielded over his father. Naruto was the center of his world. Right along with Kushina. What they thought of him mattered. That was obvious in the Land of Waves. Sensei was planning to leave those people for dead. He was enraged. He didn't care about the consequences. He only cared about Naruto. His son was nearly killed by Tazuna. He would _never_ forgive him. The only reason that he changed his mind and saved the villagers was because of Naruto. He managed to calm his father down and remind him that they were responsible for this. Danzo and Orochimaru were both fugitives from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was their responsibility to fix it. Regardless of what Tazuna had done they had to fix it. It was their fault. They needed our help. Naruto saved those people even if he didn't he didn't do anything directly. He had a power to change people's minds. His father was one of the most susceptible. Somehow Kakashi suspected that his return to the team was due to Naruto's efforts. It was the only thing that made sense.

They finished eating and started to part ways. Before Kakashi could get anywhere though Naruto stopped him. He begged, "Sensei, I need to get stronger. I can't let my friends get hurt again." He swallowed, "I have to beat Orochimaru. I can't let this happen again. _Please_ , Help me!"

Kakashi understood what Naruto meant. He wanted to be stronger than Orochimaru. That was impossible. At least for now. That would take time. Something Naruto was not willing to wait for. He did not want to be the one to break the news, but Naruto needed to hear this:

"That is impossible." He let it sink in for a moment. He no longer wanted to be helpless. He no longer wanted to have to rely on his father for protection. It was an unreasonable goal for the moment. "You are nowhere near ready to face Orochimaru. Nor will you be anytime soon. You're a genin and he's a Sannin! That means he's as strong as your father. There's no way that you're ready for that. None of you are."

Naruto interrupted, "Then make us ready!"

"It takes years to become that strong. _If_ you ever will. I honestly don't know if you will be." He sighed, "Few ever become as strong as Orochimaru. He is truly in a class all his own. That's why he Jiraiya and Tsunade were given the title of Sannin in the first place. It given to them by the enemy. For they were truly gods of the shinobi. Even I may not be able to take him down."

"You want to defeat him? That's good. _Use it_ in your training. Just don't go over your head. You can't gain that kind of strength overnight. It takes years of hard-work to even approach their level. There is no short-cut. No cheap trick that can get you there. Only work hard allow you to achieve your goal. Maybe one day you will be as strong as Danzo or Orochimaru. _If_ you work hard and don't give up. Just don't expect it to happen tomorrow."

His students were quiet. Sakura and Sasuke took his words to heart. Naruto had a different reaction. Fierce determination sparked in his eyes. Kakashi's speech was intended to bring them down to earth. It didn't seem to work on Naruto. He seemed more determined than ever.

"Alright then!" He pounded his fists together as he shouted, "Then all I need to do is work hard and beat him!"

Kakashi chuckled. _You really are your mother's son, aren't you?_ He stood up. "Alright then, Naruto. Since you're done eating I want to see you at the top of the tree."

"Yes sir!" Naruto cheered. After a second he paused then asked worriedly, "What about my mother?"

He smiled, "Let me deal with her. You have training to do!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. See you next time!**_


	36. Chapter 35 - A True C-Rank Mission

Hey all, it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. We are now officially starting the next arc of the story. At this point we will have one more arc who for the story is complete. Then we will move onto part three. However, I have to warn you that from this point on chapters and will arrive slower. The masterfile cuts off after this chapter. So I'm going to have to take this all in manually while putting in my edits. That will slow me down – a lot. You should expect anywhere between 1 to 2 chapters a month until the end of this story. I'm sorry about this, but it will take that long to get through this.

Another note to make is that after this chapter I am going to go on hiatus again. Things of late have been pretty crazy and I need some time just to unwind and relax. That means no chapters for a while. I am sinking in and around a month to two months before the next chapter will be published. We'll see what happens. Anyway, let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 35 - A True C-Rank Mission_

That night both Sasuke and Naruto finally made it to the top of the tree. It was difficult but worth it. For they learned a lot about controlling their chakra along the way. They felt pretty awesome even if they were exhausted. They had climbed the mountain. Nothing could stop them now!They started water walking the next day. A task that even Sakura hadn't quite figured out just yet. As expected, it was harder than climbing a tree. The water was so hard to control. You had to be perfect! Or else you fell into the drink. Kakashi made it seem so easy. He just stood there all day on the water reading that book of his. He barely even moved an inch. It was infuriating! He didn't even try to help. He just kept reading as they went about their business. He insisted that they had to figure this out for themselves. So, they kept getting drenched. They were no closer to achieving the goal then they were at the beginning of the day.

For Kakashi, he was having the time of his life. He enjoyed watching his cute little genin take their first steps into adulthood. It was adorable how difficult this was for them. Alas, this would not last long. They would figure it out soon. Then it would be over. As it must be. They were growing up. It was time to learn how to do this. For this was second nature to all chunin and jonin. If they wanted to advance, to achieve their goals then they were going to have to do this. And he believed that they could do this. He could see the seeds of greatness in them! If only they could see it in themselves. _Someday they will . . ._

It was only the second day since Team 7 had reformed yet things were going so well. All students had made it to the top of the tree. Sakura was on the verge of getting the hang of water walking. And the Hokage was starting to relent. He had suggested that the children would be allowed to take on missions next week. It would be the boring D-Rank missions that Naruto hated, but tat least it was in the right direction. They would be active again. That was quite the achievement considering how upset Minato Namikaze got. This shouldn't be possible at all. Yet, it was happening. They were together again and Kakashi couldn't be any happier.

Eventually, his sensei would allow them to take on something a more challenging than fetching a deranged cat. He would relax and allow Naruto to go out there again. It would happen. They just needed to be patient. It would take time for this all to happen. Which the team seemed to understand. They were willing to wait. Of course, that would not last forever. They would eventually become antsy again. With a knucklehead like Naruto on the team that was a certainty. He could not sit and do nothing for too long. His father had to realize that. This could not stay like this forever. He would have to let them go. Just as Kakashi will have to eventually. They are growing up. Nothing can change that. Not even an over-protective father. Things would change. That was guaranteed.

For now, Kakashi was content to leave things as is. He would help them train and watch over them. Allow the children to dictate where their path leads. They had plenty of time to grow up. Kakashi would see to that. They just needed to focus on on the moment. For this time would never come again. They would be adults before they knew it. They should savor it for as long as possible. For it would not last long. To quote Guy, "The springtime of their youth was ending." It was best to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

Training was interrupted a week later when Lord Hokage finally gave them a mission. It was only a C-Rank mission, but it was a step in the right direction. They had built up their confidence and they were ready. Kakashi was certain that they could handle this mission _without_ him. It was their first mission on their own. A true turning point in their lives. It proved that Lord Hokage still believed in them. It was exactly what they needed!

The Clients were the Ninja Cats of the Leaf. A clan who served the Uchiha exclusively. Their loyalty was first to the Uchiha then to Leaf. They were not powerful summons but they were useful. They were almost as good at intelligence gathering as the Uchiha were. Making them well respected within the village. They helped the Uchiha become the force that they were today. They considered themselves to be 'blood brothers' of the Uchiha. It was almost unheard of for them to ask for anything. Which made their request so unusual. They almost _never_ asked for help. Let alone on such a trivial thing as a missing item. This was something that the cats could easily recover on their own. _Without_ any help. They were as accomplished as any summon. They did not require assistance very often. They should be able to handle it. It didn't make sense. If they truly couldn't handle it why would they ask for genin? Moreover why would they specifically ask for team 7? It just didn't make sense. A cat's pride should never allow them to stoop so low. It was curious as to why they had made this request. Kakashi didn't suspect ill-intent, but he was curious. There was something that he was missing. Not that he would push the matter. He would never disrespect them like that.

If Lord Hokage agreed with Kakashi he didn't mention it. He presented as if it was completely normal. He did not mention the fact that the cats rarely asked for anything. Nor did he mention that the cats usually hate looking so needy. Instead, he reminded the children about how important the cats were to the village. How it was an honor to assist them. That they were to be as respectful and courteous as possible during the mission. He pointed that the last part at Naruto. That was the one who was likely to insult the cats. He was the one who needed to be reminded to behave. The others would be respectful. Naruto may not be. His father wanted to make sure that he understood how important it was to be on his best behavior.

"You will not fight with the client, Naruto. Got it?" Naruto looked away and mumbled something about getting it. Lord Hokage was not happy with that response. "Naruto!" He snapped.

"Alright, Alright! I got it! I got it!"

The genin had no idea how strange their mission truly was. It was best that it stay that way.

As per the request of the clan; Kakashi would not participate in the mission. The cats were very specific about who they wanted to retrieve their artifact. Kakashi was not on the list. Not that it mattered much. On mission like this he would really only watch over the children. His role was limited to teaching, guarding, and directing the action. The rest was handled by the young students. They learned more that way. This was the way that jonin taught their students. The cats should have known this. They must have gone through this countless times since the founding the village. It was curious as to why they felt the need to specify that he _not_ participate. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would always be doing most of the work. They should have known that but he let it go. The Ninja Cats had earned that. He would not question them. Besides, the children were very unlikely to be harmed. For the cats would rather _die_ before bringing harm to an Uchiha. It was provably why Lord Hokage let it go as well. Not that he really knew since Minato-sensei was tight lipped about this mission. He knew more than he was letting on. Who knows: maybe he even knew _why_ the cats requested this mission. Not that it mattered. If it was important than he would have told him. The rest was just a curiosity, that's all.

When the genin found out that they were going to do this alone they were nervous at first. However, after a little pep talk (where Kakashi called them scaredy cats) they became confident again. Ready to take on the world! Those rats better be ready! For they were coming to get them! They were so serious about this that Kakashi almost laughed. This wasn't a big deal. It was an easy mission just outside the village limits. One that could be completed in a day. Even by low-leveled rookies such as team 7. Still, it wasn't bad for their true C-Rank mission. They should even get home in time for dinner! He couldn't see how they could be so nervous. Then again Kakashi have done this mission in his sleep. And only taken an hour to do it. So perhaps, maybe, his perspective was a tad skewed. Either way, it was up to his cute little genin to handle it on their own. He would provide no further assistance. They could handle this on their own.

Still, there was some ground rules to remind his students of. They were to be cautious outside the village walls. While the mission _wasn't_ dangerous the outside world was. Naruto was particularly at risk. Being the son of the Fourth Hokage made him a huge target. They had to respect these rules: Naruto was to dye his hair again. They were to refer to him as a Uzumaki not a Namikaze. This was provably unneeded here, but was a good habit to get into. Anytime they left the village it was possible for an outsider to listen in. Naruto's false identity had to be maintained. This was the way it was going to be until the matter was moot. Which would be a quite a while if they had any say in it. Naruto was not ready to face his father's enemies. They had to respect these rules. Fortunately, the genin remembered all of it. They promised to follow it while out there. Naruto's identity should be protected for a little longer.

There was one final thing that Kakashi needed to do before they left: Give Naruto a new Kunai. The previous one was taken by away by Orochimaru and destroyed. If Naruto was going to venture outside the village he needed a new one. It didn't matter how trivial or safe the mission was. He needed this kunai. There was no way to know if he would be discovered. He had to be able to summon his father. With that in mind, Kakashi the kunai to give to Naruto. That way Naruto would be a little safer.

Fortunately, Naruto did not argue this time. He understood it's importance and took it without a word. If nothing else, that disastrous mission had taught him the importance of having it with him. It wasn't just because his father was a worry-wort. Okay, so Minato Sensei was a worry-wort, but he was right about this. Naruto needed the kunai. There were far too many threats out there for him to handle. It was good that he recognized it. It would make this mission much, much easier.

With that he bid his genin farewell. They had their mission to get to. The cats were waiting. They could delay no longer. It was time to go. He would not hold them. For he had his own mission to get to. One that the children were not told of. Kakashi was to be Naruto's protection detail for the duration of the mission. Lord Hokage had ordered that Naruto could not leave the village unescorted. On every mission he would have an ANBU tag along. This time was it was Kakashi. Next time it would be someone else. The idea was provide protection while interfering as little as possible. Lord Hokage wanted Naruto to be able to grow. He wanted him to take risks. Only an ANBU would be on standby if something happened. They were only allowed to take action if Naruto's life was in danger. Otherwise, they would just watch from the shadows. Keeping Naruto in dark about the matter for as long as possible. It would eventually get out, but Lord Hokage hoped that it would not be too soon. It was best that Naruto treat every mission as if his life was on the line. It was the best way to grow as a shinobi. It was best not to ruin that illusion if possible.

Kakashi sincerely doubted that he would be needed. It was an easy mission after all. The rats that they were about to face were weak. The ninja cats would be protecting the children along the way. They would not allow their master's son to be harmed. They would die first. Kakashi shouldn't be needed on this mission. Still, he had to tag along as a precaution. Orochimaru or Danzo could attack during the mission. Or another one of Minato-sensei's enemies could kill them. His presence was necessary. Even if the cats objected to it. For Naruto would not leave the village unguarded. This order could not be countermanded. For it came from Lord Fourth himself. It took precedence over all else. Even the wishes of the client. It was not negotiable.

Kakashi did intend to honor the cats wishes as best he could. He would do everything in his power to stay out of it. He would not interfere with the rats in any way. Nor would he make any decisions. The genin would do that. He would simply guard them against enemies not part of this mission. The rest would be up to them. For his mission _wasn't_ to recover the lost collar. His mission was to protect Naruto.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for now. I'll see you when I come back from my hiatus. Take care! – Alley**_


	37. Chapter 36 - The Ninja Cats

All right, I am back from break. I'm glad to be here! This break has been a little different. For I haven't exactly done nothing during the break. What I did was that I worked on revising the chapters one by one as I felt like it. I now have all of this filler arc complete. So I will be presenting that to you week by week while I start to work on the chunin exams. It will take me a while to get through that and I will probably have to take another break before we complete it, but we will get there. With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 36 - The Ninja Cats_

Team 7 made their way towards Ninja Cat Village. This was their first mission _without_ their teacher and their second C-Rank ever. Even though they tried not to show it they were nervous. It was a lot to ask them to do this alone. Even if this mission was a relatively easy one. They weren't used to this. They were still green. They weren't ready to handle this on their own. Yet, that's exactly what they had to do. Take care of things on their own. Prove that they were professionals. It didn't matter that they weren't experienced. They had to do this. This was their redemption. This was their comeback. They could do this! Lord Fourth believed in them. They just needed to believe him.

It took almost an hour to arrive at the village of the Ninja Cats. They found the village elder waiting for them. He greeted the group as if they were family then got to business. Apparently, this business was all awkward for the cat. See, it was his family's heirloom that was stolen. It was stolen from underneath his nose. It was quite embarrassing for the elder. He was not accustomed to being so incompetent. Nor was he used to asking for help. It left a bad taste in his mouth. However, he felt that he had little choice. Their newfound peace was still fragile. He could not afford to anger the rats. But he needed the heirloom back. So, it was suggested to use an outside party.

"That's where you come in. You can break into the stronghold of our greatest enemy and steal back my family's heirloom. If you take it then they will not suspect us. They will assume that someone else wanted it. Which will preserve the peace while righting this wrong. They will have no proof that we took it. They will be unable to do a thing. _The rats won't know what hit them!_ "

Naruto didn't like this plan. It seemed fairly full of holes. The first suspects _would be_ the cats. Even if someone else took it. After all, the heirloom belonged _to them_. It would make sense that they get blamed. And once they saw it being paraded around it would all be over. The rats would know the truth. The peace would end. He had no idea why this old cat would do this. Risk everything for some stupid collar. It seemed positively crazy! Nothing good could come from this mission. However, if the old cat couldn't see that then there was nothing that Naruto could do. It was not his place to tell the client how to go about their business. If he wanted the collar then he would get the collar. End of story. It just felt wrong that's all. Like he was shooting these poor creatures in the foot. He truly hated the whole thing.

If the cat noticed Naruto's discomfort then he didn't mention it. Instead, he continued his rant with increasing fervor.

"If I was a few years younger than I would blast down those doors and take it myself! That collar is precious. It was given to me by my grandfather. I planned to give it to my grandson. Now that is impossible! Unless, you manage to get it back that is. Oh, how I wish that I could go with you! Rip it from their vile little hands! Alas, I can't. My heart wouldn't take it. I would never get out there. OH! How I hate this body that I stuck with! Treasure your youth. It will not last."

They shifted uncomfortably. They didn't really know what to say. They didn't want to be rude. They didn't want to upset the cat. However, they had no idea how to stop him. None of this was relevant to the mission at hand. Nor did they want to listen to him rant. Sure, they felt bad about his heirloom being stolen but that didn't mean that they wanted to get personal. He was their client, not their grandfather. They didn't have to comfort him. Nor did they want to. Hell, they didn't even know him! He was just some cat who hired them to fetch a stolen item. Why were they getting this crap?

The old cat grunted. "I know that you provably think of me as some crazy old coot. Going on about collars and rats! Provably doesn't mean much to humans like you. Bet it sounds funny. But they aren't your mortal enemies. They didn't steal your honor. Force you to accept such a disgusting compromise. It's all quite humiliating you see. No cat has ever before made peace with a rat. If my father was alive to see the state of things then he would be ashamed!"

Naruto interrupted. "Um, excuse me, but isn't peace better than war?" They all looked at Naruto. "Dad is always trying to avoid war. He says that it's a very disgusting affair. That the innocent are the ones who suffer the most. He hates war and killing. He'd rather avoid it if he can. Shouldn't you be the same?"

"I see that the Fourth Hokage has gotten soft in his old age." He sighed. "Suppose it was going to happen eventually. He's hasn't been in the field for years. Doesn't know what it's like to be out there anymore. He's forgotten what it is to be a shinobi. Such a shame."

Naruto wanted to holler at the cat, but was stopped by Sasuke. This was not appropriate even if he was bad mouthing the leader of their village and insulting his father. They could not be so rude. It was unforgivable. This old cat may be cranky but he was a respectable leader of the ninja cats. They owed them this. They had to hold their tongues.

"Elder, _please_ , forgive my brother. He's blunt and has no tact. Forgive him."

The old cat eyed Sasuke for a moment then turned his attention towards Naruto. He clearly did not like what he saw. Naruto was not worthy to be a friend of the Uchiha. That much was obvious from the way that he looked at him. "So you call this boy brother. Interesting . . . I wonder what your father would say about that. Would he approve? Somehow I doubt that Fugaku would call this boy his son." After a moment he sighed. "Not that it matters much. I am a servant of the Uchiha. Not it's master. You are free to associate with whomever you choose. I will say nothing more on this matter. I just hope that I am wrong. For if I'm not; heaven help you. He'll be the death of you."

Naruto balled up his fists. A large part of him wanted to scream at that cat. To hit him for what he said, but there was no point. He would only prove the cat right and embarrass his friend further. He did not want to do that. The last thing that he wanted to do was prove this cat right. He would hit his client. He would stand there and take this abuse. He would get back at him later, that's all. When this mission was over. _Just wait you old goat . . ._ Naruto thought as the old cat continued his tirade. He seemed completely unimpressed with Team 7. He did not like either Naruto nor Sakura. Although he was the hardest on Naruto. He didn't like him one bit. This was going to be a difficult mission if the cat came along. Naruto might end up taking a swing at him. Something had to change now!

Sasuke tried to intervene. He pleaded with the cat. "Elder, please! Calm yourself. I promise that we will find your collar and return it to you. You have my word as an Uchiha."

The cat stopped his rant to look at Sasuke again. He considered his words then answered. "I have never been one to doubt the word of an Uchiha. If you say that you will return the collar, then you will. For even if your teammates are laking you are strong. You will complete this mission. I am certain of that. Thank you young one."

Sasuke half bowed. "Thank you, Elder."

The cat returned the gesture then went on a new rant. He went on about the Uchiha, Fugaku, and Sasuke. Although he never actually said Sasuke's name. It seemed that he might have confused Sasuke with his older brother Itachi. It wasn't really clear. Not that it mattered. It did not effect the mission. Even if it annoyed Sasuke immeasurably. They had to grin and bear it. Hopefully soon the old cat would stop and they could get to work. The sooner they got away from this old coot the better. Naruto was quickly loosing his ability to tolerate this discourse. The longer the cat went on the shorter his fuse got. He was infuriating! He wanted nothing to do with this old cat any longer.

"Um, old cat?"

The Old Cat looked at Naruto warily. "Yes, young Namikaze?"

"Can you please get to the point? We don't have all day!" Sakura slapped him hard for that. Pain exploded on his cheek as a large welt formed. He had no idea _why_ Sakura did that. "Sakura?! What's that for?"

She glared at him. "Don't talk that way to your elders!"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't!"

Naruto and Sakura began to argue in the background. While Sasuke apologized profusely for them. "Forgive us, great Elder. My brother is a fool. He meant no disrespect; I assure you. He is just impatient, that's all."

"I am sure that he didn't. He takes very much after his mother. I had hoped that the boy took after his father. Alas, that is not the case. He truly is Kushina's son. Oh well, he is a friend of the Uchiha and that's enough for me. I will let it pass. I will give the respect afforded to a member of the Uchiha clan. I hope that he understands what a rare gift you have given him. Few are ever called friend, fewer still are called brother. Be thankful for this."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment then bowed. "I am Great Elder."

Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. They did not expect him to behave so formally. They wondered what was going on inside his head.

The Elder on the other hand was not impressed. Then again he was not impressed by Naruto at all. So there was little surprise there. Still, he accepted Naruto's statement and moved on. He gestured towards a young cat in the crowd. The cat joined them and the old cat introduced him:

"This is Timithson. He will guide you to the Rat's Fortress. However, Once you get there you will be on your own. Our agreement with the rats prevents our assistance. We can ill afford a direct confrontation with them. Remember, you must do your best to avoid that as well. For no trinket, no matter how valuable is worth war. Now, begone!"

* * *

 _ **So that's it for this week. I will see you all next week. Alley out!**_


	38. Chapter 37 - The Mission is a go

I decided to post another chapter early. I partly wanted to do that because I'm kind of irritated, but I also wanted to do it because I wanted to share some good news. I found the rest of the chapters in a separate file buried on my hard drive. So, I will not have to rewrite the rest of it from paper. That will save me a lot of time. Of course, this arc was already written so I'm just going to go with it, but I won't have to do as much work for the final arc. Meaning, that it will come out faster than what I thought would happen. So, yay! Good news! Let's get on the chapter.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 37 - The mission is a go_

After being ejected from the Ninja Cat Village; Team 7 followed Timithson to the rat's fortress. It was unsettling to be so kicked out like that by a client. It was not how it was supposed to go. Particularly from an old ally of the Leaf. However, they had to shake it off. They could worry about the rude old cat later. They had a job to do. It was time that they got to it.

Timithson stopped just short of the fortress. He allowed the group to stare in awe at the old building. It wasn't so much a fortress as it was a castle! It must have been centuries old. One could almost imagine what it was once used for. Now, it was a ruin of it's former self. Clearly, the current occupants had no idea how to keep it up. Either that or they didn't care. Then again it was doubtful that the rats actually built this place. The proportions were all wrong. Windows and doors were too large and the height was all wrong. It couldn't have been built by the rats. It must have been built by humans! Now the rats presided over it's slow death. It was truly sad. This building must have been breathtaking in it's day. Now it was falling apart. How the mighty have fallen.

If Timithson thought the same way then he didn't show it. In fact, he seemed rather uninterested in the structure. Instead he was all business. "This is the Fortress of the Rats. Our most hated enemy." His voice carried a hint of a hiss as he spoke. "Disgusting, isn't it?" Before they could respond he continued on. "Alas, I can do nothing about it. I can neither take the collar for myself or destroy this vile thing! Our treaty is quite clear. We cannot interfere. Even if they have not honored their word. We must _stay our hand_. Hold back and hope that they change their minds." He ground his teeth. "They have no honor. Their word means nothing. Yet, we must kowtow to them. It's unacceptable!"

He closed his eyes as he tried to recenter himself. He let out a sigh as he intoned. "I trust our elders. I believe that they doing what is best for us. We cannot afford war. Not anymore. Not when our numbers are so low." He reopened his eyes then said. "If I had my way then I would be joining you on this mission. Helping you take back what is ours. All while killing as many rats as possible. The rats would be punished for their transgression!" He sighed again. "Alas, I cannot do that. It is not what Grandfather wants. He has given his word. He will not break it. Not for a collar that is. No matter how precious it is! I must respect his wishes and obey his word. I will leave this all in your hands. So don't screw it up!"

They stared at Timithson in disbelief. They did not know that he was the Elder's grandson. Now that they knew it all made sense. Timithson ranted and raved just like the old cat. He was almost just as rude to boot. It was conceivable that he may end up like him one day. They were blood after all. A fact left out by the senile old cat. He introduced Timithson as just another cat under his command. That was the farthest from the truth. The collar was for him. This was all so very personal. The attack hit far too close to home for him. He would not easily forgive them. That was not the nature of a cat. They held grudges better than anyone else. To have to hold back now must have been killing him. But Timithson would not disobey his grandfather. It was not in his nature. He would hold back and let Team 7 do all the work. Even if it killed him. It gave them a new respect for both Timithson and his Grandfather. This couldn't have been easy.

"We won't. You have my word, Great Timithson." Sasuke assured. Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then I leave it in your hands." They started to leave but were stopped by him. "Wait a moment." He brought out a set of rat tail and ears for each one of them. "Take these. They will help you on your mission. The rats may be treacherous but they are also idiots. They will believe that anyone with rat ears and tail are rats. Even if they look human." They took the items but were not convinced. "Only _rats_ are allowed to enter the fortress. Humans would be attacked on sight. You would be dead before you could find a way in. This is the best way to get in. With it you can walk in the front door!"

Naruto was dubious about this. "There is no way that this could work! There is no way that they are this stupid! I'm not wearing something this stupid!"

He knew that he was stupid. This was what the client asked him to do. It was a part of the mission. He should obey, but he couldn't. He kept thinking of his father and what he would do if he found out. _If dad finds out about this then I'm dead. He'll make sure that he has pictures. No way am I putting up with this!_ His father had many spies. He would find out about this and get a picture. Then he would never live it down! He was no fool. After what happened in the land of waves there was no way that he was here unescorted. There was at least one ANBU out there right now, following them. He couldn't detect them but he was certain that he was there. Watching, waiting for that moment. Then it would all be over. His father would have the picture of a lifetime. No way did he want a part of it! He was not going to wear those ears!

Of course, Naruto told his teammates none of this. He feared that they would start laughing at him. They didn't understand. They couldn't understand. They didn't have a shutterbug father with an army of minions at his disposal. They couldn't know. They just thought that he was acting like a jerk. While neither of them wanted to wear it they weren't complaining. This was part of the mission and an order from a client. They had to do it. How they felt about it didn't matter. Naruto was unforgivably rude by carrying on like this. Sasuke had it. The Ninja Cats were a valued extension of his clan. He would not allow this to continue any longer. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his face then glowered. "Stop this right now! _YOU_ will _WEAR_ it. You hear me? You will! Or so help me, I'll tell your mother!"

Naruto paled. "Not that!" A second later he grabbed the ears then put them on. "Fine! I'll do it. Just don't tell her, okay?"

No one responded to that last remark. Instead, they moved on. Team 7 finished 'getting dressed.' Once they looked enough like the rats it was time to go. Timithson bowed then disappeared. Leaving them to find a way to get that collar back. It was in their hands now.

Naruto hated the way the others looked at him. They honestly seemed to think that he was being a baby! To them it was just a stupid outfit. For him it was a disaster waiting to happen. His father would catch wind of this. _Then_ he would _never_ live it down. He did not want to wear the accessories. Alas, he was backed into a corner. Wearing these ugly and embarrassing rat things were a part of the mission. The client expressly asked for it. Claimed that the rats would fall for the disguise. He had little choice but to do as they asked. For it was be far worse to not to. He had to pretend that he was rat.

It was not going to be fun.

Naruto tried to make the best of it. After losing his argument he pretended that he actually wanted to wear the wretched things. Like it was the others who had to put on the breaks. He had to save face. Even if no one truly believed him. At least it made him feel better.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and get this done!" He demanded. "What are you scared that the rats will see our disguises?" He snorted. "Come on now! You know that they aren't that smart! The cat-guy said so. It must be true!"

They didn't believe him for a second. Sakura interjected. "Naruto, you dummy! It's Timithson! Not cat-guy! Show some respect!" She growled. "Geez, you're such an idiot!"

Sakura launched in on a full fledged rant. Poor Naruto didn't know what hit him. He looked like a wounded puppy. Sasuke started to feel bad for his 'brother.' Sure, he deserved it but she didn't need to be so mean about it. He was just being Naruto. He was provably afraid of something that his father would do. Not that it mattered. It was a part of their mission and he had to deal with it. Just like the rest of them. He shouldn't have complained.

Naruto did give Sasuke an idea though: They could use these disguises to walk in through the front door! If the rats really were that stupid then they would fall for it. If they weren't then they would be dead. _Unless_ they used shadow clones! Then there was little risk. It was time to test his theory out.

"It's worth trying out." He finally said. Grabbing their attention. "If they really are that stupid, then they'll fall for this. If they're not then we'll have to get creative. At least we'll know not to take a frontal assault." He shifted his tone. "Naruto, put _that_ on then create a Shadow Clone. See if it will get past the guards."

A moment later a shadow clone ran towards the draw bridge. The rats seemed to take no notice as he passed through the gate then returned to their position. The mission was a go.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	39. Chapter 38 - The search

So, it's another week and another opportunity for another chapter. I know you been gone for a while so I want to get more chapters out more frequently for a bit. No, I know that there's some new people out there and hopefully you are enjoying the story. I do hear you guys loud and clear about how it's very similar to Canon. I get that. If I was to rewrite the story then maybe it would stray further from Canon. But I'm kind of locked in now. It's some of the breaks for trying to redo a series while following the general plot. It is generally the structure of the story. Although as I hope you can see things are starting to veer off on their own. It is the nature of the beast and I am looking forward to it. I hope you find this filler arc to not be just like the show. Let's get on to it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 38 - The Search_

Getting through the gate proved as easy as the Shadow Clone said it was. Why the rats didn't notice was beyond them. They should have. It was obvious! Even a small child would have figured it out. Yet the guards never even questioned them. They seemed completely convinced. Even if they treated them as the ugliest rats in the world. Which was a fair assessment. They weren't exactly rats, after all. They couldn't meet their standard of beauty. It was ridiculous how stupid they seemed. It seemed that the Timithson was right. They were dumb. Which begged the question as to how they got the collar in the first place. Not that it was a concern of theirs. Their job was to get it back, not question how it was stolen in the first place.

They had a job to do. Which meant staying alert and focused. The rats might suddenly grow a brain. Figure out what was really going on. Then they would all be screwed. They were surrounded by the enemy. There would be no escape. Worrying about trivial things might get them killed. Or worse lose the collar all together. The last thing that they wanted was to fail another mission. This was their redemption. They had to succeed!

Only problem was how to find it. This was the first mission where they were on their own. They remembered what Kakashi had taught them, but that wasn't enough. They had to learn how to use that knowledge and adapt it for this situation. For no one was going to think for them. It was more than a little daunting to say the least. Where do they go from here? How do they find the blasted thing? How do they avoid going out in a blaze of glory? They didn't have the answers. And they needed answers now. Which only served to intensify the gnawing feeling in the pit of their stomach. The stakes were too high to fail now. Yet, it was their fear that was holding them back. It was very frustrating!

After a few minutes they started to calm down. They started to be able to focus. They had Naruto to thank for that. Even though he was just as scared as the others he refused to show it. He just kept moving forward. Even if it was in the wrong direction. He knew what failure was like. He knew how to deal with it. He accepted failure as a possibility. He could live with it so long as he knew that he had done his best. This was what his parents taught him. He lived by those words. He would take the chance. There was no point in holding back. It was better to be a failure then someone who gives up. He would move forward.

After Naruto's rousing speech Sasuke suggested splitting up. That way they could cover more territory. They agreed and were off. Each one tried to keep a low profile while looking for the thing. The cats were clear: There was to be no fighting. They had to do this without tearing up the place. Which would stretch their intelligence gathering skills. One of them should find the thing. They just had to keep at it and avoid conflict. Not that they really wanted to fight anyway. That would spell the end of them. They were surrounded, after all. They had to be careful.

They agreed to meet in an hour regardless of what they found. Even if they didn't find it maybe they could compare notes. Come up with a better strategy. It may not work but it was worth a try. Besides, it was too dangerous to to be split up for too long. They might not know if one of them was captured. Which might end this mission before it ever really started. None of them wanted that. They had to succeed.

For Naruto, this mission was personal. Sure, he didn't really know the ninja cats or care about the collar. What he cared about was proving that he could handle being a shinobi. There were still doubters who didn't believe in him. The mission to the Land of Waves didn't help that perception. This was his redemption. This was his chance to prove himself. He had learned so much in the last few months. He could do amazing things! Yet, it was not enough. It was never enough. He had to get stronger. He needed to prove himself worthy of his bloodline. He needed to prove to his father that he could do this. That way he would stop coddling Naruto and give him the tough assignments. The risky and dangerous stuff. In other words, the good stuff. The stuff that would make him a legend of his own right. Allowing him to step out of his father's shadow and take on the world. Then no one could stop him - not even Orochimaru! He just needed to get stronger . . .

He needed to do this on his own; _without_ his father's help. Only that was proving more difficult then he first anticipated. He didn't know how to do it. The adults had made this all look so easy. It was second nature to them. Naruto, on the other hand, was just learning. It was so hard to focus!

He shook his head. _That's not helping!_ He had to clear his mind. To stop worrying about what could be and just focus on getting that collar back. There was little to fear. Orochimaru wasn't here. This mission was relatively safe. Otherwise his father would have never let them go alone. He would have insisted on Kakashi's presence. It wouldn't have been negotiable. His father was meticulous about things like that. He would only send them alone if he thought that they could handle it. He had to believe that otherwise he would really start to panic. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let his team down. He had to prove that he was more than just a knuckleheaded ninja. He was not the honorable loser anymore. He was Naruto Namikaze, the future Hokage. All those who doubted him had to get out of his way. He was going to be a star!

Of course, that's assuming that he could find anything. So far his search had turned up nothing. However, that wasn't going to stop him. He had to keep going. It was time to get creative! He decided to use his Shadow Clone Jutsu. That way he could multiply his efforts. They spread out throughout the compound. Each one transformed themselves to appear as different rats. That way no one suspected that they were all the same human. They were invisible to the rats. Just as the real Naruto and his allies were. It really helped to cut down the search time. For this place was huge! There was no telling where it was. They could be here all day if he didn't try this. He just hoped that they would eventually turn up something.

Which wasn't working out so well. A half hour had passed and there was still no sign of the collar. He had even resorted to asking the rats where it was. Not that it was of very much help. No one knew anything about it. Nor could he find it. He was coming up empty yet again. _Great job, Naruto._ He berated himself. _Some Ninja I am. I can't even find one stupid collar! Useless!_ So far he had done nothing to prove the naysayers wrong. He was utterly useless.

Then there was breakthrough: He got a lead! One of his clones overheard a group of female rats gossiping about some upcoming party. Apparently, the Lord of this Fortress was going to hold a extravaganza for his new bride. Where he would be presenting her with a newly acquired trinket. Something truly rare. It might not be the collar but it was his best lead. He redirected his attention towards finding that trinket. He discovered that the Lord kept all his valuables inside a vault. Only himself and a few close associates could get access to it. Most didn't even know where it was. It wasn't enough but it was progress. For that he was grateful. For the hour was now officially up. It was time to circle back and update his squad about what he found.

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all, it's Alley here. Before I leave I wanted to mention something that I didn't want to mention at the top. It got a not so wonderful review today that borderlined on abusive. If you don't like my work - that's fine. Tell me about it. But please, do not be abusive. I will take it down. I don't want to do that, but I will if you are abusive. As is, I'm leaving Z1's review in place. However, it almost got deleted today. If he had been just a touch more abusive then it would have gone down. Please, be respectful even if you don't like my work. Thank you.**_


	40. Chapter 39 - I'm Not Weak!

All right it's another day and time for another chapter. Sorry about dumping these chapters on you but I wanted to get them out. It will mean that I will run out of finish content faster, but I still do have more stuff on the pipeline. I don't plan to post to again this week, but we'll see what happens. Onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 39 - I'm not weak!_

Naruto raced towards the rendezvous location. He was actually just a touch late! His friends were going to roast him for this. They always nagged him about his mistakes. He didn't want to hear it this time. He messed up - that's all. It's not like he was late all the time! However, when he finally reached his destination he found nothing. No one was there at all. He looked around the area but still found nothing. There was no signs of anyone. Something was very wrong. Sasuke would never be late. His family drilled that into him. Being punctual was critical. No Uchiha would dare being late unless there was no other choice. He should be here! As for Sakura, he didn't know that much about her family. However, he did know that she hated when Kakashi was late. She would scream at him about it. No way she would allow herself to be late now. Something was _extremely_ wrong!

He didn't know what to do. Neither Kakashi or the others were here to help him. He was on his own. He had no information. No idea what had happened to them! Something could have delayed them. Or they could have been killed or captured. He honestly didn't know. For all he knew their cover was blown and the enemy was closing in on him. Naruto started to panic. He didn't know what to do next. How to proceed. He was just plain stuck.

He clutched the kunai that his father had given him. A part of him screamed to throw it. That way his father could make all the decisions for him. He would be free of this torment! His father would know what to do. He would be safe.

Only that throw away his last chance for redemption. No one would ever believe in him again. He would be the baby who panicked. Who couldn't even complete a simple mission on his own. His dream of being Hokage would die here if he summoned his father. There was no need for the Hokage here. These were just rats after all! He should be able to handle it. He should be able to figure something out. _No, I can't panic! I can't summon dad!_ He put the kunai away. _I have to think. THINK! There has to be a way out of this. There has to be answer. I just need to think._

Naruto tried and tried to think. However he found that he couldn't focus on anything other than his impending doom. He found himself cowering in the corner hoping that no one would find him. He was disgusted his reaction but he couldn't help it. This was all new and scary to him. He was paralyzed by fear. Proving that the others right. He was weak. He was pathetic. He was useless. A true failure in every sense. A waste of good breeding. _Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm not the son of the Fourth Hokage. Maybe dad's wrong about me. Maybe I'm just some scared little baby. One who will always need someone to rescue them._

Naruto never really fought his own battles. Whether it was Orochimaru or Danzo or Mizuki it didn't matter. His family fought them for him. All he could do was sit back and tremble in fear. He was completely useless.

Then he remembered something that happened long ago. He couldn't remember when exactly but it had to be either after he was kidnapped by Orochimaru or controlled by Danzo. He didn't really remember. Maybe it didn't matter. For they both scarred him forever. What did matter was how he felt. How he had terrible nightmares night after night. How he woke up screaming each time. Sending his parents to his room. They tried again and again to reassure him. That everything was alright. That he was safe. He tried to believe them. He really did. But he couldn't. Just too much had happened. His mind couldn't take it. All he wanted to do was stay in his room and cry. He barely ate; slept even less; and couldn't be consoled. Naruto drove his family to the breaking point. Something had to give. Only no one knew what to do. Nothing was working. He was not going outside. He kept clinging to his parents every waking minute.

That's when his father sat him down to have a talk. He told him how worried he was about him. He reassured Naruto that he was safe. That no one was going to hurt him anymore. He pointed out the ANBU, who seemed to reveal themselves for Naruto's benefit. They were never that easy to spot before. He told him that they would give their lives to protect him.

 _"What about school? Am I safe there?"_

 _His father sighed. "Yes, you'll be watched even there. No one will get to you." He snatched Naruto up. "If they do then they have papa to deal with." He giggled as his father swung him around. "And he's pretty scary when he wants to be!"_

Naruto couldn't contain his laughing. "Daddy! Stop it!"

His father finally put him down then got serious again. "Naruto, I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you. It's my duty as your father." He turned around to face his father. Who took his hands into his own. "But there will be times when I can't protect you. When that happens you have to stay calm and focused. Don't make decisions based on fear. Evaluate your situation and come up with a solution. And whatever happens, don't give up!"

"Even if it's really scary?"

His father nodded. "Even if it's really scary." He smiled. "Naruto, you're stronger than you know. You just need to learn how to tap into that strength. Then you'll be unstoppable!"

"I will?"

"Uh huh."

"Really?"

"You doubt your father?"

"No." He shook his head. "It's just . . ." Naruto started to cry. "It's just really scary!"

His father plugged him into a hug. "That's it, Naruto. It's alright to cry if you want to."

"It is?" Naruto said in-between sobs.

"Yup." His father chuckled. "Naruto, being strong doesn't mean that you don't get scared or cry. That's silly. We all get like that. Even _myself_. Hell, I do it all the time."

"Really? You cry a lot daddy?"

Minato Namikaze laughed at his son. He couldn't help it. "You know what your mom calls me, right? _Crybaby._ I don't like it but it is accurate." He squeezed his son. "I can't help it. You're my world. I would be lost without you."

"I love you too, daddy."

"Thanks son. That means a lot." His father shifted his tone. "Naruto, I didn't know where you were or what was happening with you. I panicked. I was terrified of losing you. So, yeah I cried."

"You did?"

"Uh huh." His father nodded. "Blubbered like a baby. Behind closed doors, of course. After all, it wasn't manly." Naruto chucked a little. "I know it sounds silly but I do cry, Naruto. I can panic just as well as the next guy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Being strong isn't about never getting scared or crying. It's about knowing how deal with that fear."

Naruto said nothing. He didn't know what to say. So his father continued. "Do you know what I do when I'm scared?" He shook his dead. "I talk to mommy. She's always puts me right. Sometimes she even lets me cry." He asked his son. "Do you need to cry?" Naruto nodded. "Then cry, son. I have you."

Naruto remembered crying for a long time after that. His father didn't try to stop him once. Instead, he allowed him to cry until there were no tears anymore. He taught him a lesson that he never forgot. It was okay to be scared. You just needed to learn how to deal with panic. Then you could find the answer. He needed to focus! He let his fear subside then he reviewed what he knew. He knew that his friends would have met him here if they could. Sasuke despised being late for any reason. He would only be late if something stopped him. Like the enemy. They provably had him. Possibly Sakura as well. It was a reasonable assumption. He would have to rescue them. There was no other choice. He was the only one free. He had to act.

He created another army of clones who were transformed into rats. He ordered them to search the fortress. To find any evidence of his friends. It was a long shot. Since Naruto wasn't very good at tracking. He didn't have the nose for it. He would have to search the old fashioned way. Only with a few extra helpers. He would find his friends. For he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	41. Chapter 40 - Don't Worry the Boss

All right it's time for a special Thursday edition of the Will of Fire! I apologize for the lack of chapter last week and on Sunday when it was due. Last week I published a saucy Slayers fanfic that I just had to get out. Lest it be buried underneath the mounds of unfinished work. So, it got out and the chapter did not. I do apologize for that but hopefully if you like saucy stories and The Slayers you'll enjoy it. Otherwise, it was just a week and half without something. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now. Let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 40 - Don't Worry Boss Will Help Ya!_

Even though Naruto didn't think of himself as a tracker he found his friends fairly quickly. An army of clones can make short work of almost anything. Sakura and Sasuke were unharmed but trapped within a prison cell. They were missing the the accessories that Timithson had given them. Clearly, that idea had not worked. The rats eventually figured it out. Naruto was lucky that he had abandoned his accessories as soon as he was out of earshot. Opting instead for a transformation instead of a 'cute outfit.' It had kept him of the cell. The rats didn't figure it out.

That was the most puzzling part. The Ninja Cats insisted that the rats were dumb. That they would fall for this disguise. They wouldn't have lied about this. They wouldn't have dared put Sasuke in danger. They were more loyal to the Uchiha then the ANBU were to his father. Indeed, it seemed to work for a short time. So, why did it fail? What went wrong? Were the rats really as smart as they were vicious? That couldn't be. Nothing that Naruto saw over the last hour or so supported that theory. They were totally oblivious to what was going on. How did this fail?

Naruto decided to push aside that thought for a moment. That wasn't as important as freeing his friends. So, he snuck inside the room and whispered to them.

"Yo, guys. What's up?"

They looked around the room for Naruto but only found a rat staring at them. For a moment they were confused but they quickly figured it out.

"Naruto!" They exclaimed.

The rat disappeared and one of Naruto's clones appeared in it's place. "Yo." He said before asking. "So how did you get in here, anyway?"

Sasuke looked away and said nothing. He was not interested in telling Naruto the embarrassing story of how they got caught. It was not worthy of an Uchiha. Sakura, on the other hand wasn't as embarrassed. She was willing to tell Naruto what happened.

"They caught us while wandering around near a secure area. Apparently, those outfits don't fool anyone."

Even though the clone had turned himself back into a human he sported the ears that the original Naruto wore. He reached up and threw it aside. He hated the thing. The only reason that he wore it was because the client told him to and it was supposed to work. If it didn't then there was no way that he was going to wear it. It seemed that the client was just messing with them. That annoyed him more than anything else. Not that it mattered. The client was the client. Timithson and the old cat had given them a mission. They had to complete it. First, he had to get Sasuke and Sakura out of there. Then they could complete it and get out of this place. It was time to tell the original what was going on.

"Don't worry guys, Boss will be here soon! I'll tell him your location. _Then_ he'll get you out of here! See ya."

They tried to interrupt the clone but it was too late. Sasuke never got to tell Naruto that it was all a trap. The rats were waiting for him. That he should stay away. Not that it mattered. Naruto wouldn't do that anyway. They were stuck waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. See you next time!**_


	42. Chapter 41 - Naruto saves the day

So, hey it's the holidays and I wanted to get a quick chapter out to you. I want to say thank you for all that follow and read my story. Even if you end up not liking it. I am grateful to you. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 41 - Naruto saves the day_

Naruto's stopped what he was doing the moment that his clone dispelled. His eyes opened wide as the memories flowed into him. He now knew what happened to his friends. He could easily find where they were held. There was no need for such a search anymore. He had found them! It was time get them out of there.

He ducked into a abandoned room to think. This wasn't going to be easy. Especially considering the mission's parameters. He couldn't harm any rat. Even if they did have his friends. Bursting in and attacking blindly would not help. He had to be smarter about this. He had to come up a solution that would get them out there _without_ violence. Only, plans weren't his strong suit. He wished that Shikamaru was here to help. He was good at this stuff. He could come up with something smart! Hell, even Sasuke would be welcome. He was the best of their team when it came to smart stuff. He would have an solution that Naruto could work with. Too bad he would have to come up with solution on his own. He had no time to go back and ask for their advice.

He would have to do this on his own. His mother always said that being smart wasn't important. That sure it was helpful, but wasn't the end of the world if you weren't a genius. Not everyone was the same. It's okay not to know the answer. If you worked hard and didn't give up you could find it. It may not be the right one, but that was okay. So long as it got the job done. He just hoped that she was right. Otherwise they were screwed!

Too bad the best plan that he could come up with was walk up to the bars and rip them out. It wasn't fancy. It wasn't subtle in any shape or form, but it would get the job done. He could bust them out. He had enough chakra to do it. Even with the army of clones who were still looking for the collar. He could save them. Getting away wouldn't easy, that's all. That was something that the team could handle. They were stronger as a unit. They could help him compensate for his shortcomings. That was only possible if they they reunited. He couldn't complete the mission without them. Not that he would try. They were his friends. He was going to save them if it was the last thing that he did. He did not turn his back on his friends! He had to try this. Even if it was a terrible idea.

Naruto was about to leave when another clone dispelled. It had found the exact location of the collar. Now he knew where to go. He could end this mission as soon as he got his friends out of prison. And he wanted to go home. He was tired of these ugly-smelly rats and their rundown fortress of solitude. If they didn't want anyone else then so be it! They would leave as soon as possible. Then he would _never_ step into this hell hole again. No reward would ever change his mind. The Ninja Cats were on their own next time. Naruto Namikaze was not available!

He dispelled the rest of the clones and started out towards the cell. Before he arrived he had an idea: He created yet another army of clones. This time their goal was to cause a distraction. They spread out and started making trouble. Some of them cried; others fought with each other; others argued with the locals. While a few snuck around looking for things to knock over and steal. It was childish, he would admit, but it got the job done. That's what mattered. It drew the attention of the guards. Leaving the cell unguarded. Increasing their chances of escape. Hopefully it would take longer for them to swing back and get them.

Naruto snuck into the room while the guards were away. His friends were exactly where he left them. Although they did look more than a little annoyed. He may be wrong, but it felt like they were angry at him for some reason. Like he had done something wrong! Which was stupid. He was here to save them! The least that they could was be grateful. No one had seriously harmed them. Now, they were going to get out of here. They should be grateful. But they weren't. For the moment that he returned to his true shape they let him have it. They yelled and yelled at him about something that Naruto really didn't understand. Not that they were making it easy or anything. They were yelling at the same time. Making it hard to make out the words. Not that he cared. He hated it when people treated him like he was dumb. He refused to listen to anyone who talked down to him. Even if it was his own teammates. It wasn't right to treat him that way. Even if it was important, he would not listen. Not until they treated him with respect. He was not dumb, y'know!

Instead, he got to work on getting them out of the cage. First, he inspected the bars. They had a jutsu that had a chakra dampening effect on them. However, that seemed only to effect those _inside_ the cage. He would be completely unaffected by it. There was nothing else on them. No traps, no alarms, or special seals of any kind. It seemed that the rats did not expect anyone to bust in from the outside. A weakness that Naruto could exploit. For from his side the cage was almost completely normal. It would not be difficult to bust this apart. It would just take a lot of effort and some well-placed seals. Nothing that he couldn't handle. He was an Uzumaki after all!

There was one problem though: He didn't have much time. He could easily create these seals by himself, but there was no telling when the guards would come back. He would have to create a few more clones. Which was worrying since he was already near his limit. He might be able to create two or three more, but that was it. It would have to do. He had no time to wait for his chakra reverses to replenish themselves. He had to act now!

Naruto managed to create three more clones to assist him. They used a special seal that his mother had taught him. It was an Uzumaki trick to decrease the weight and mass of an object. Making it easier to move. It wasn't a powerful seal, but it was quick and easy to use. Something that was critical in this situation. He was going to have to rip those bars out of from the stone soon. When he tried that it was best to make it as light as possible. Reducing his burden. One could only rely on the famous Uzumaki strength so far. He wasn't a pureblood, after all. He didn't possess his mother's monstrous strength. Nor did he know a super-cool move like the Rasengan. His stingy father hadn't taught them that yet. He had to make due. It wouldn't be as flashy or cool, but it would work. It would get them out of there.

The seals were finally in place. It was time to pull! Naruto dispelled two of the clones. For he would need the chakra for the next part. Then he and his remaining clone got to work. They closed their eyes. They imagined their chakra turning into a chain. They sent it barreling towards the bars. Once it was fully secure they started to pull. Just as their mother had taught them. It was hard work even with the seals in place. For the chains were effected by the dampening field the moment they wrapped around the bars. It traveled up the chains to suck chakra out of his body. Making him work twice as hard. If it wasn't for the seals it wouldn't have been possible to move the bars. He would have collapsed before they budged an inch. He realized that he should have done something to negate the field first. Alas, it was too late to address it now. For he would not have enough chakra for a second attempt. It was all or nothing!

Meanwhile his friends stared at him wide-eyed. Neither of them had seen someone spout chains from their body. The chains seemed to have super-human strength! It seemed that they could move mountains! Naruto had been hiding a terrifying ability from them. One could provably guess that it was an Uzumaki-clan kekkei genkai. It had to be. There was no other explanation for something that wildly powerful! Something so madly inhuman. Naruto had no idea how truly powerful he was.

A moment later the bars finally came loose. Naruto managed to rip them free and throw them aside. They made a huge bang as they hit the wall. Along with the accompanying sounds of stones falling. He had certainly made a ruckus. There was no denying it. Naruto feel to his knees as his clone disappeared from existence. He remained there on the ground like that for a few seconds; panting and looking ready to pass out. Then it was gone. He was on his feet and ready for action! One could hardly tell that he was almost to the point of collapse. Only his quiet demeanor hinted at the truth. Their escape was far from assured.

* * *

 ** _That's for this week. However, I do have a question for you: Do you feel that the review chapters pad the story? I never thought of it that way, but I am curious to see what you think. Please let me know! Ciao!_**


	43. Chapter 42 - Escape

Hey all, it's Thursday and I wanted to post another chapter. I know that I've been posting a lot lately. I plan to post as often as I can during the next few weeks. That might mean 2 to 3 times a week. Which will hopefully get us through this section a little faster. My goal is to get us to part three as soon as possible. We're nowhere near there just yet, but I'm doing my best to get there. And since it's been quiet at work I've been knocking out about two chapters a day while waiting for calls. Now, that won't translate two more chapters per week. But it will translate to in overall faster conclusion to this story. One of my big goals for 2018 is to complete the Will of Fire. I don't know if that's possible, but I will try my hardest. It's pretty sad when part three has been sitting in a file untouched since 2016! I sure as hell better get that going. Sadly this new phone speed will end at the end of this year. Things should start to pick up after the new year at work and I will lose that opportunity to edit chapters. We might as well take advantage of it when we can. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 42 - Escape_

They were not alone for long. Naruto's noisy rescue attracted plenty of guards. Who seemed more than a little harried as they rushed to confront the genin. His teammates had no idea what had detained them for so long, but they had a guess: Naruto. He must have done something to create chaos in the area. It was the only explanation that made sense. They wanted to ask him about it, but they didn't have time. They had to repel the guards as Naruto tried to recover. He was barely able to keep up as they dodged attack after attack. It was frustrating not to be able to fight back, but they had no choice. The client was clear about this. They could not harm the rats. Not that the rats felt the same. They seemed to have no qualms about killing them. It was not fair to have to hold back this way. Their lives had value too. If they didn't fight back soon they might die.

That's when Naruto seemed to get his second wind. He launched attack after attack at them. The rats started having trouble right after that. It seemed that Naruto didn't really get the memo. He wasn't supposed to go all out on them! He wasn't supposed to harm them! Mind you, he didn't really do any serious harm. While he struck like he intended to kill his goal was to incapacitate. He struck away from vital points. Assuming that bipedal rats had the same vital points as humans did. No one actually told them if they did. Naruto was just making it up as he went along. Which seemed to strangely work. He kept the rats at bay as they made a hasty retreat. A feat that did not seem possible. They were in awe of him. In this moment there was no doubt who his father was. His resemblance to the Minato Namikaze was striking. He truly was the son of the Fourth Hokage. Not some loser who couldn't distinguish himself at school. He was Naruto Namikaze. There was no doubt. After today no one could question that fact.

Sasuke was proud of his friend. However, he couldn't help but feel something an intense jealously. He didn't want to feel that way about Naruto, but it was impossible. For he had done what they could not. He managed to save this mission from disaster. Without him this would all be for naught. Sasuke was useless. He was frustrated at his own weakness. His own inability to rise to the occasion. To prove himself worthy. It was unacceptable for an Uchiha to be so inept and incompetent. While Naruto had proven himself worthy of his bloodline Sasuke had not. He was starting to lag behind his 'brother'. That was an indignity that he could barely tolerate. He wanted to be worthy of his family too. Nothing that he had done since graduation furthered that goal. He was pathetic. Being outshone by a teammate. His father would not be pleased.

Sakura wasn't jealous of Naruto. However, she was just as frustrated. Since graduation both Sasuke and Naruto had outshone her at every turn. She trained as hard as she could, but found that she couldn't catch up. She lacked the power and chakra reserves of either of them. The only real advantage that she had was chakra control. It outstripped them in so many ways. It was her defining feature. Something to be proud of. Only she couldn't seem to turn that ability into something useful. Then again she didn't really come from a Shinobi family. She was at an disadvantage. They had no clan. No special ability to call their own. They were just average people who happened to be able to control chakra well. That's it. Nothing more spectacular than that. Even her father's pathetic shinobi career ended early. Without distinction. She was at disadvantage and she hated it with every fiber of her being. The boys had no idea how lucky they were. Yet, they didn't seem to notice. That infuriated her beyond belief. It was not fair! It was so not fair!

Naruto, on the other hand, had no idea what was bothering his teammates. He had just saved their asses from the fire. Yet, they seemed mad. Why, he did not know. Quite frankly he didn't care either. He was exhausted and there was still a mission to complete. The longer that they delayed the more likely it was going to fail. Already he could feel himself starting to come up short. It was miracle that they got away from the rats at all! He refused to lose all his hard work. They would not _fail_ another mission! Not if he had any say in it. They would pull their weight or else.

"Come on already! Get it together! We don't have time for this!" He screamed at them. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He was too tired to care.

They stared at him in awe. It was still hard to believe that this was their friend and teammate. He had come so far and they were still so far behind. But he was right. They had work to do. They couldn't allow themselves to wallow in self-pity. They had to redeem themselves.

"You're right, Naruto. Thank you." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed then slid down the wall. "Thank goodness." He chuckled. "I was afraid that I would have to do everything!"

He was beyond exhausted. He could no longer mold chakra and all of his clones had dispelled. Already, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Soon he would lose his battle for consciousness. With it any chance of success. He had to tell his friends where the collar was. Too bad he was struggling just to stay focused. He had to get them to listen to him before it was too late. This all could not be for naught.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. I'll see you all next time. Alley out.**_


	44. Chapter 43 - Just Leave Me

OK, this is the final chapter for 2017. Mostly because 2017 only has a little over an hour left in it. But who wants details, right? Let's just get all of the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 43 - Just Leave Me!_

When Naruto opened his eyes he found Sasuke standing over him with a worried look on his face. Sasuke lightly slapped his face as he tried to get his attention. It was hard to focus though. His body screamed for sleep! It refused to obey him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus on Sasuke's words. The need to sleep was just so overpowering. Only Naruto couldn't sleep. Not yet at least. He a job to do. He had to tell his friends what he found. So, he worked through the exhaustion to finally find his voice.

"Sasuke . . ." He managed to get out.

"Naruto, good, you're awake."

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He swallowed hard. There was no point in hiding the truth. "Tired. Very tired. Sorry but I don't think that I'll be of much more use."

"It's alright. Rest. You've done enough." Sakura's voice was soft and soothing. There was a gentleness there that Naruto had never heard before.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I haven't. I still . . ." He was cut off before he could say anything more by Sasuke.

"For god's sake rest, Naruto! Your mom will kill you if you don't."

Naruto thought of his mother angry at him. With her wild hair and scary fists. For some reason that made him laugh instead of panic. Maybe it proved just how far gone he was. "Maybe." He admitted. "But she'll do that anyway. She hates seeing me like this."

Sasuke didn't respond directly to the comment. Instead, he looked off towards the distance as he asked. "Can you get up?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, my legs are like lead and my body screams for sleep. I can't go on."

Sasuke started to yell at him about not overdoing it, but quickly stopped. It was a moot point anyway. Naruto would do this regardless of what he said. He was Naruto. He always pushed himself too far.

"Fine." He finally said. "But tell me this was all worth it. Tell me that you found the collar."

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

They ignored her and continued as if she said nothing. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I did." He swallowed hard. "It's in the private quarters of the head rat. He gave it to his lady friend. It's the most heavily guarded section of the facility. I wasn't able to get more than that, sorry."

"Alright, Naruto." Sasuke soothed. "You did well."

Naruto smiled as sleep threatened to overtake him once again. It was wonderful to hear that from her. Even Sasuke couldn't hide his worry. His friends were worried about him. They did care. That was a comforting thought. It lulled him into a dream-like state. Only he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to get up. He wanted to help his friends! Not that it was possible. Like he told him his body was like lead. And sleep was dragging him away. Soon he would have no choice but answer it's call. He just needed to say one more thing.

"You guys got to get going. The rats will be here at any moment. You have to go. You have to complete the mission!"

Sakura shook her head. "No! We're not leaving you!"

"You have to. I can't go on. You have to leave me."

"Will you be alright here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto didn't listen to her. "Yeah. Fine. Just go!"

Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought about the matter. He was torn between his loyalty to his 'brother' and his need to complete the mission. He didn't know what to do. Not that Naruto could help. For he had fallen asleep again. This time they couldn't wake him. He was out for the count.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for 2017. Let's hope that 2018 is a much better year. Ciao! Alley**_


	45. Chapter 44 - Like Father, Like Son

All right it's Saturday and a lot later than I intended to post another chapter. I do apologize for that but, life got crazy this week. I'm still tired but will just move on and get another chapter out. One thing I do want to note is that I will post another chapter tomorrow. It'll be at its normal time and we'll go from there. Also, I want to mention that the good times have ended it work. I do have time but I don't have as much time as I used to. So, eventually this double chapter a week thing will have to end. When that will happen? I do not know. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 44 - Like father, Like son_

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed a day later. He was confused as to how he got there. The last thing that he remembered was passing out in the fortress. Now he was back in the village with an IV stuck in his arm. It was all disconcerting. Then again he couldn't think clearly. He felt weak and woozy. He had no idea what happened to him.

It took him a while to realize that his parents were sitting by his bedside. They patiently waited for him to notice them. Then his mother spoke softly and soothingly. "Shh . . . rest, sweetie. Don't try to move too much."

Naruto studied his parent's faces. They were trying to hide their worry but it wasn't working. He knew them too well. He had screwed up again. _Dad's never going to let me leave the village after this!_ He thought as he tried to to do damage control. "Mom! Dad! I . . ." Was all that he could get out before losing his train of thought. It was so hard to focus and form coherent sentences. It was infuriating!

His father placed his hand on Naruto's arm. "Rest, son. Don't try to speak, just rest."

Naruto wanted to argue but found that he couldn't. He was too exhausted to carry on the fight. He was forced to listen to his parents and sleep. There was no other choice. He had to to sleep.

Sometime later he woke up again to find his parents still by his beside. It was night now but he honestly had no idea how much time had passed. What he did know was that he felt immeasurably better. He was still weak but he could now carry on a conversation with his parents. It was his chance to find out what was going on.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

They were silent for a moment then his father answered. "You pushed yourself too far, Naruto. Your chakra network couldn't handle the strain and you passed out." His father tried to hide his frustration and disappointment but Naruto knew better. His father was angry with him. "You're lucky that Kakashi got you here in time. Otherwise, I don't want to think what would have happened."

Naruto didn't know what to say. His father was definitely upset with him. He had really screwed things up. That's for sure. "I . . ."

His mother cut him off. "Don't mind your father. He's just worried about you. We all are. Gave us a good scare. But you're better now. That's what matters." Her voice was soft and lilting. Exactly the way it always sounded when he was sick, injured, or scared. She was babying him. Right now that didn't bother him. "Kakashi's been around a few times asking about you. So have your friends. They visited for a bit. They should be around again later on."

They were silent for a bit again then his father finally spoke. "Naruto, what were you thinking?" His mother shot him a dirty look, but that didn't stop him. He never did that. His father always listened to his mother. He was just too angry to care. "You could have died! If you had pushed yourself just a little farther then you wouldn't be here! For god's sake Naruto, your body can only take so much. We were so close to losing you!" His mother placed her hand on his father's arm. He stopped a for a moment to stare at his wife. Naruto even swore that he saw a grimace appear on his face for a moment. Then it gone. His father continued afterwards, but he made an effort to speak more calmly. "Chakra Exhaustion isn't something to be taken lightly. You need to be more careful. The Shadow Clone Jutsu is a forbidden jutsu for a reason. It's dangerous if used incorrectly. It can kill you. Even someone with chakra reserves like your own. Then where would your mother or I be? We don't want to lose you."

"Dad . . ."

He didn't know what to say. It was rare for his father to rant like this. Rarer still for him to ignore his mother's warnings. It told Naruto how upset he was. He thought about his parents sitting here, waiting to to see if he would wake. It was disturbing. He never wanted to put his parents through that. He loved them. He didn't want to put them through hell.

His father sighed when he noticed the look on his son's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that. I . . . I . . . was just worried about you, that's all."

His mother chimed in. "Yes, we all are. That doesn't mean that we should go off on people." She pointed that last statement towards his father. Who simply looked away. "How about this: When you feel better, your father will give you a few pointers. He knows a thing or two about it, doesn't he?"

"Of course I do. I am the Hokage. I know all about chakra control."

"Good. Then it's settled." His mother said in a artificially cheery voice. "As soon as you are out of the hospital your father will go over chakra control and how to _properly_ use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. That way this _never_ happens again."

" _I was planning to do that anyway._ " His father told his mother. "I should have warned you about the Shadow Clone Jutsu when you first learned it. I had originally planned to go over it when I taught you. I didn't plan for you to teach yourself. I should have taught you how it works. I'll correct that as soon as you're well." He took a breath. "For now son, rest. We can train later. You need rest."

His father was right. He needed sleep. He could find out what happened in more detail later. For now he allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you tomorrow!**_


	46. Chapter 45 - You did nothing wrong

So, it's Sunday and I wanted to release my promise chapter. I do apologize if I keep this a little short, but I'm a little annoyed right now at a unrelated author and her behavior. I don't honestly feel like diving deep into it but I'm just kind of pissed off. It's not your fault, but the end result is that I don't have my usual bubbly attitude. So, I'll cut it short here.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 45 - You did nothing wrong_

When he woke up next his father was gone. His mother was still there but his father was nowhere to be found. Before he could ask her his mother said, "Your father left a while ago. He had important duties to attend to."

She left out the fact that he was only working on paperwork. Nothing else. No one had summoned him nor was there anything pressing right now. It was just that his father needed an escape for a while. The who situation traumatized him more than he was willing to admit. There had been far too many close calls. He hated seeing his son like this. He hated even more that he sent him on the mission that got Naruto hurt. Minato blamed himself just as much as he blamed Naruto. He still wasn't used to this. It was all still new and unsettling for him. He just needed some time to get used to it. But it was hard for him. He was Naruto's father after all. So, she let him go and lied to cover up the truth. Naruto didn't need to know what his father was really doing. That would only make it worse. Kushina refused to do that. Not when he needed to rest. So, she would stretch the truth for his benefit. After all, she was his mother.

Naruto didn't say anything. To be fair he wasn't sure if he believed his mother or not. Her voice was a bit too cheery and her smile a bit too fake. She was covering up something. He did not what it was, but it had something to do with his father. He must still be angry. That was what it had to be. He didn't want to be here because he was angry at his son. Naruto screwed up. He had blown it. Provably even failed the mission to boot. No wonder his father was angry at him.

"Hey! Don't you give me that face. It's not that bad. He just needed to do a little work, okay?"

He looked away. "Fine."

His mother started to get angry. "Can the attitude, mister. I don't want to hear it."

Naruto snapped, "Then tell me the truth! Dad doesn't have any duties to perform, does he?"

His mother was silent for a long time afterwards. Finally, she sighed and admitted. "No, he doesn't. Just some paperwork that he's been ignoring the last few days."

"So, he'd rather do paperwork then see me." He grumbled.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it? Is he angry at me?"

His mother sighed again. "No . . . I mean yes. He is angry at you." Naruto scoffed then looked away. "But he's also angry at himself. He sent you on that mission unprepared. He didn't warn you about what happens when you use up too much Chakra. Hell, I didn't either. Never thought that it would be a problem at this stage. You're just so young and you have so much chakra. We never thought that it would be a problem so soon."

Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry."

His mother reached out and held his hand. "No, don't be. You did nothing wrong. You did your best. You just got hurt in the process, that's all. It's going to happen from time to time. Just do your best to avoid it, okay?" He nodded. "Good. Now, why don't I tell you a story? It's about your dad and young-man very much like you. One that we both loved very much. His name was Obito Uchiha . . ."

His mother told him everything about Obito. From his early days in the Academy to the day he died. In so many ways Naruto was just like Obito; brave and forthright and unyielding. One could swear that they were brothers. Of course Obito wasn't their son but it felt like he was. It made the pain of losing him that much greater.

"Your father blamed himself for Obito's death. He could have completed the mission on his own. He didn't need back up. He should have asked to go alone. That way the children wouldn't have been out there on their own. They weren't ready for that mission. He should have objected. He didn't. As a result Obito died. He never forgave himself for it and he provably never will."

"Do you blame him mom?"

Kushina gave him a sad smile. "No, I don't. Your father's human - despite what we people say. He can't do everything. He makes mistakes. And sometimes those mistakes will cost lives. Your father knows this, but he blames himself every time he messes up." She chuckled. "Kinda like someone else I know."

He smiled. "Hey! I'm not that bad, y'know!"

"Uh huh."

"Really!"

His mother laughed. "Sure you are, Naruto. Sure you are."

"Mom!" He groaned.

He didn't his mother pointing out his flaws, but he did like being accused of acting like his father. Naruto really looked up to him. He knew that it was it was stupid, but he liked to be compared to his father in this way. It made him happy and cheered him up. _Maybe things aren't so bad._

"Okay, okay I get it. You're not like your father. You're very different." She teased.

"I'm not saying that."

She smiled. "Good. Because I love how much you're like your father. Don't ever lose that, okay?"

He nodded. "I won't."

"Good." She stood up. "Will you alright here on your own for a while? I think that I need to have a talk with your dad." He nodded again. "Alright then, I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

 _ **Alright, internet drama aside I hope you all are having a great day! See you next time!**_


	47. Chapter 46 - The decision

All right, it's time for another chapter of the Will of Fire. I don't have much to say so I'm not going to really go on for long. I hope you're all doing well and that you enjoy this chapter! Let's get onto it.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 46 - The Decision_

Sometime later Naruto's teammates came to visit him. They looked tired but otherwise in good health. Somehow he doubted that they got stuck in the hospital. Only the loser-son of the Fourth Hokage could pull off that feat! No one else would get chakra exhaustion on a low-leveled mission. _Stop thinking like that!_ He chided himself. _It wasn't that bad. You just overdid it, that's all. Nothing to beat yourself up about._ Hopefully things weren't as bad as he thought they were. He didn't really know for sure since no one had to told him what happened after he passed out. His parents and the doctors seemed to avoid the topic whenever possible. All he knew was that he passed out due to chakra exhaustion. That's it. No one wanted to tell him more.

He hoped that his friends would be willing to tell him more. That they didn't get orders from his father to tell him nothing. That maybe now that his parents weren't around someone would be interested in discussing it with him. He had to know what happened! Did they succeed in getting the collar? Did the rats recapture them? How did they escape? He wanted to know! The wait was killing him. He had to know the truth.

It took while to breach the topic. Naruto had to deal with the annoying small talk that he hated so much. They inquired about his injuries. Asked when he was getting out. And told him about something funny that Kakashi did yesterday. Which would all be fine and dandy if they would answer his questions! He would be glad to sit through all of this so long as he knew what happened. It frustrated him that they would not tell him either. He had to practically beg them to tell him what happened! It was only after they confirmed that his parents were not nearby did they finally crack.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sakura told him. "It's just that your fa- I mean Lord Hokage - asked us to wait until you were out of the hospital. He thought that you needed to stay calm and quiet."

 _So, yelling at me is a better idea? Thanks, dad._ "Like that was going to happen! Come on, tell me!"

"Alright, but just don't blame us if your father gets mad." Sasuke said before launching into his story:

 _"You passed out on us. We tried and tried to revive you but it was no use. The mission was in jeopardy and it was your fault, Naruto. We had a choice: Either to abandon you or for one of us to remain behind with you. Which made completing the mission very unlikely. Neither option was appealing. We couldn't leave a teammate behind. Nor could we complete the mission with two of us out of commission. There was only one choice: We had to abort."_

"Sasuke, I know that you don't like it, but there is no other way!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing! "You want to abandon the mission and return _without_ the collar?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I do. He's our friend and our teammate. He risked his life to save us. Now we need to return the favor. We have to get him to the hospital. He can't wait . . ."

Sasuke looked down at his friend. Naruto looked so pale and fragile. His breathing was swallow and erratic. He needed medical attention now. _Sakura's right. We have no choice._ "Alright, I know! We'll get him medical attention! If we have to we will abandon the mission for Naruto's sake."

A moment after he said that Kakashi Hatake appeared out of nowhere. Apparently, he had been lurking the area the entire time!

"Sensei!" Sakura cried out in surprise.

Kakashi greeted him briefly then focused on Naruto. It took only seconds for him to confirm his diagnosis: Chakra Exhaustion. Naruto needed medical attention before it was too late. It could not wait. He needed to return to the village immediately. "Naruto needs medical attention. He cannot continue this mission."

"So, it is that bad, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sasuke it is. He used up too much chakra and now he is paying the price. If he doesn't get to a hospital soon he may die." _Either way, Sensei is going to kill me for this._ He thought grimly.

This news reinforced their decision. If they didn't leave now then Naruto would die. He needed medical attention. That was more important than a silly mission. There would be consequences for leaving. They would be punished severely. They would be treated as pariahs. No shinobi abandoned a mission without an order from above. Which hadn't come. Lord Hokage didn't even know about the situation. There was no way such an order could come. They would have to suffer the shame on their own. That is unless their Sensei could give them that order. Then . . .

Kakashi answered his unspoken query. "No, Sasuke. I am merely an observer here." He sighed. " I cannot interfere in this mission. It was not given to me. It was given to you. It was given to you."

"But Sensei, surely . . ."

"No, Sakura. I cannot make this decision for you. I am not here as your leader. I have a different mission. You must decide how to handle this on your own. I cannot help. This is your mission, not mine."

Their sensei's words hit them like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, their only out was gone. They could not rely on his order to retreat. They would have to bear the consequences of their choice on their own. There would be no order from higher up. They looked at each other and made the call. "Naruto needs medical attention. We can't continue the mission." Sasuke stated firmly.

"If that's what you think is best then so be it."

"Then you agree with us?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head slowly. "I neither agree or disagree. As I stated before, _this is not my mission._ I cannot make the decision for you. I cannot help you obtain the collar. I can only watch and observe. Nothing more."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke demanded. "You are interfering!"

Kakashi did not rise to the bait. Instead, he calmly explained. "Yes, I have interfered - but _only_ within the scope of my mission. Nothing more. Mine is to ensure that Naruto returns home safely. To ensure that there is no outside influences at play. Beyond that I cannot do anything to interfere."

Kakashi left out the fact that if they were in over their head he would save them too. Technically, they weren't part of his mission, but he didn't care. Their were his charges. He would save them if he had to. Not that it had been required so far. Everything had been within their skill level to handle. So he left them to it. Along with making any and all of the decisions. He didn't need his help as Sensei on this mission. They could do it themselves. He intended to allow them to make the hard calls. It was a great way to prepare for future missions. Where they would have to handle all on their own. This had to be decision. He would not endorse any decision until he was certain that they had made their choice. No amount of yelling or carrying on could change that.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He did not want to deal with this right now. It was not helping! It just made it worse. It made him second guess his decision. He did not want to do that. He could not afford to do that. He had to try and ignore Kakashi's frustrating attitude. "Fine. Whatever. Sakura, help me pick up Naruto and let's go!"

They started to leave but were blocked by Kakashi. "You know, you are really cutest little genin that Sensei could have!" He chuckled. "You really intend to abandon this mission, don't you?" He did not wait for their answer. "Such a sweet and pointless gesture. Naruto would be touched." Sasuke shot him an evil look then proceeded to move around him. "You didn't even think about asking for my help!"

Sakura exclaimed, "But you said that you couldn't interfere!"

"Yes, I did. However, I also said that my mission was to ensure that Naruto makes it home safely. Those two are not necessarily in conflict. I can take him home while _you_ complete the mission. There is no need to abandon the mission. You can continue if you want."

"Then why not tell us in the first the place?!" Sasuke screamed. He had a headache coming on.

"Because I could not interfere in the mission." Kakashi stated as if that was obvious. "You had to make your own choice. I could not influence you. This is what is it is like to be shinobi. You make the calls. And you live with the consequences. That lesson is the most valuable that I can teach you. However, you must learn it on your own. So I allowed you to fill in the blanks. I wanted to know what you would do if you came across this situation on your own. I am pleased to report that you made the right decision. You _should_ abandon the mission."

Sakura asked, "But, Sensei, how is that the right decision? It's forbidden for shinobi to abandon their missions!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, it is. And indeed, those who abandons their mission is scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!" He paused for a moment then continued. " _You_ continue the mission. _I_ will take Naruto to the hospital. Meet up with me there as soon as you can."

Sasuke growled. He really hated his teacher right now. _If you were going to do that from the start, then why go through this song and dance! Arg!_ He forced himself to calm down. Now was not the time or place to go off on him. They were already far too loud as it was. They could be discovered by the enemy at any time! He had to stay quiet and calm. "Alright. Then we'll continue the mission and meet you at the hospital. Sakura, you're with me!"

After Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke headed towards the area that Naruto told them about. They didn't know exactly where the collar was since he didn't give enough details. Let alone a map. That would have been nice. At least they knew where it generally was. It saved them a lot of time. For they could eliminate most of the areas to search.

Fortunately, it is not take them too long to find the room that he mentioned. It was one of the most heavily fortified areas in the fortress. It was the most logical place to hide a stolen treasure from their mortal enemies. It also provided a challenge. Since they had to slip past the guards _without_ harming them. They had to be careful and precise. There was no margin for error. They transformed themselves to look exactly like the guards stationed there. Then when they approached the guards they pretended that they were supposed to be there. That way the guards wouldn't question them. If they did then they would make up some story about his noble lord needing their presence! Which would hopefully be enough to scare the guards away. All without fighting!

Ironically, the guards _didn't_ challenge them. They simply ignored them as if they belonged there. Proving the ninja cat's assertion that they were as dumb as rocks. Which made them question once again how the hell the collar ended up here in the first place. There was no way dumb creatures such as this could steal it. It seemed to suggest that the cats were just as dumb. Which didn't make sense. Everything that Sasuke knew about them said otherwise. It didn't add up. Just like how they were captured. They shouldn't have figured it out. Something was very off.

They slipped into the room where her ladyship was sleeping. Around her neck was the collar that they sought. They managed to get in and remove the collar before she even realized what was going on. It was only when they were about to leave the room did she wake up. She noticed them then started to shout. "Thieves! Thieves!"

They were forced to use a jutsu to put her back asleep. Which was not enough to escape the attention of the guards. They had to run for their lives! The jutsu bought them enough time to slip past the heavily guarded area. The guards were too busy fretting over her ladyship to notice them. They were over the walls and through the mote before they could catch up with them. Their job was done.

 _"Lord Hokage was glad that we completed the mission. However, he was not happy with our actions. He said that the mission was clear: We could not use violence of any kind. Yet, we ripped open a cage and attacked the rat queen. Along with one of us becoming incapacitated. Normally, that would fail us immediately, but since the cats and the rats were not complaining we just got off just with a warning. He said that we needed to be more careful next time and follow the orders more closely."_

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. See you Sunday!**_


	48. Chapter 47 - All Missions are Real

Hey all, it's Sunday and I wanted to post my promised chapter. I'm afraid I don't have a lot to say again, but I do want to thank you for continuing to read and review my story. I know that this is a very long story and can be difficult to hang on this long. Thank you so much. Let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 47 - All Missions are Real_

Naruto didn't know what to think about Sasuke's story. On one-hand he was happy that they got the collar. On the other-hand he was ashamed of how poorly he performed. He put his teammates in a bind that they almost couldn't get out of. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei then they would have abandoned the mission. That was unacceptable. He had to get stronger to prevent that! The last thing that he wanted was to be the reason why someone brought shame down upon themselves. That was not who he was or who he wanted to be. He was Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage. It was high time that he acted like it.

"Thanks guys, for everything. I'm sorry that I made such a mess of things."

"Don't worry about it. We all screwed up on this one." Sasuke responded.

"But . . ."

"Don't worry about it!" He cut him off. "Besides, I don't think that we could fail that mission anyway."

This time Sakura piped up. "What you mean, Sasuke?"

"Think about it: How easy it was to sneak in. How the cats said that the rats were dumb yet they caught us with ease. Then they fell to Naruto's tricks. No offense Naruto, but they weren't that great. It shouldn't have worked. Yet it did. When you were down for the count we made a real racket. Again no one came. They should have. Yet, they didn't. Finally, those guards barely tried to stop us. That doesn't make sense. None of it adds up."

Naruto thought about it for a bit. Sasuke was right. None of it added up. It was almost as if they were playing with them. Which couldn't be the case. Would it? He honestly didn't know. Somehow he doubted that he would get a straight answer from his father if he asked. "You may be right, Sasuke. Maybe they were playing with us. I dunno." He sighed. "But I don't think we'll ever get the answer. Dad would know and he's not going to tell us."

"Tell you what, Naruto?"

All the heads in the room snapped to the doorway. Where Lord Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki stood.

"Dad! Mom! You're back!"

"Yes dear, we're back. Just as I said we would be. Did you think that I was lying? That we would abandon our son in the hospital? Give us some credit, you know!"

Sasuke and Sakura took that moment to run. They weren't sure if Kushina Uzumaki was angry but they weren't going to take that chance. Nor did they want to answer Lord Hokage's question. Naruto was on his own for this.

After they left his mother found a chair and sat down beside her son. His father followed suit quickly afterwards. Once they were seated his father repeated, "So son, you were saying that I wouldn't tell you something?" Naruto started to sweat bullets. He did not intend for his father to overhear that. "Well? I'm waiting . . .?" His father prodded.

"Well, you see . . . It's nothing really . . ."

"Uh huh."

"It's just that Sasuke thought . . . He thought . . . that the mission was too easy. That they were letting us win. I suggested that you may . . . may know something."

Minato sighed. "So you're definition of an easy mission is one where you end up in the hospital. Do you see any problem with that?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean yes. It's stupid, I know."

"Your right, of course." Naruto looked at him in surprise. "The mission was supposed to be easy. The cats requested an opportunity to help you three grow. I suggested a fetch mission. They filled in the rest."

"Then it wasn't real?"

Minato shook his head. "All missions are real - even training ones. The rats really did steal that collar. Only it didn't matter much to the client whether or not they got it back. It was created for the mission. As was the feud with the rats. They buried that hatchet long ago. They agreed to assist the cats for a modest fee, of course. One that now includes repairing their jail. Thanks for a certain genin I know."

Naruto blushed as he looked away. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. They're not too angry about it. In fact, they seemed to have enjoyed it!" Naruto was dumbfounded. "They sent me a note just a few minutes ago asking me to send you three back sometime. That they may have a mission for you to complete."

"Really?"

"I would I lie about that?"

Naruto didn't answer him. His father lied about a lot of things all the time. It was all part of his job. Being Hokage meant that he kept secrets even from his family. It was surprising that he told him the truth at all.

"Minato, he knows too well." His mother chuckled.

"I suppose he does. Oh, what can I do about that?"

"Nothing, dad. Nothing."

His father chuckled. "I suppose you're right, Naruto. Nothing that I can do about that. You're my son. So you know things about me that no one else knows. Or will ever know. That's okay. We're family."

His mother took their hands into hers. "Yes, we are. And as a family, we forgive each other. Right?" She pointed the last statement at her husband.

"Yes, we do." His father intoned. He took a breath then properly apologized. "I'm sorry Naruto about going off on you. I honestly didn't expect you to get hurt on this mission. I didn't handle it well."

"It's okay, dad. I screwed up."

"Yes, you did." His father reiterated. His mother shot him a dirty look. To his credit, his father appeared to have not noticed it. That was a feat in of itself. "But you were awesome too. To use so many Shadow Clones at once! Then to think of using the weight reduction seals and your mother's Chakra chains! It was something to behold."

"You were watching, dad?"

Minato laughed. "No, I don't have Lord Third's Clairvoyance. I can't use his crystal ball. I read Kakashi's report. Along with the note that the rats sent. That told me what happened. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, dad!"

"Now rest up. We have a lot of work to do." He clarified upon seeing Naruto's puzzled look. "As soon as you're out of here we're start training. What you did was impressive, but wasteful. You need to learn how to conserve your chakra. That way this doesn't happen again. You seemed to have missed that warning. Starting tomorrow we'll go over the Shadow Clone Jutsu again and how it works. That way you don't make this mistake again, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good, then your mother and I will head out now. I think you're good to stay here on your own, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"I don't want to hear of any escape attempts. For each one I hear about you will have to wait one more day. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

"No, sir I would not."

His father smiled. "Good. Then get some rest, Naruto. We'll be in to check in on you tonight."

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. I'll see you later on this week.**_


	49. Chapter 48 - Who will Participate?

Hey all it's Tuesday and I felt like giving you an extra chapter. I want to mention that as of today the master file is now complete. All edits have been imported into the file and all I need to do now is simply release it. Thanks today we start the chunin exams we should be done sometime in the near future. I do want to warn you that at the end of part two I will start up part three then probably stop it. For I will need some time to rest and relax and do something else. Since we are around 100 pages before the end that will happen relatively quickly. Let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 48 - Who will Participate?_

As soon as Naruto got out of the hospital his father trained him as promised. He went over how chakra worked again and how to conserve it. Minato was very careful to demonstrate Naruto the effects of exhaustion over talking about it. He also had him use jutsu and correct him when he used too much. Finally, he explained how the Shadow Clone Jutsu worked. It took around a week for his father to complete the training.

Weeks past and Team 7 went from mission to mission. They gradually received more and more difficult missions to handle. They were even given several missions to complete on their own. They were growing up fast. Proving that they were worthy of being called shinobi. After a couple of months they were good enough to try the chunin exams.

Naruto nervously waited for his teammates to arrive the day of the exam. Kakashi said that each one had to make the choice to attend. He would not give them an order. He said that if they wanted to attend than they were to arrive at this bridge by 8 am. Where they would be given the applications. So far he was the only one there. He did not like the idea of taking the exam without them, but he refused to give up. He would compete on his own if he had to. There was little else that he wanted to do right now than this. He just hoped that he didn't have to do that alone.

He knew so little about the exams! He had badgered his parents about it for almost a straight week. Yet they refused to tell him anything useful. His mom said that it was really hard but awesome. While his dad simply said that he believed in him. He refused to explain the test or what to prepare for. All he would say about it was that shinobi from all the major villages would be there. Which got Naruto that much more excited, but left him with more questions than answers. Questions that his father stubbornly refused to answer. Naruto eventually gave up. When his father didn't want to say something then there was nothing that he could. He never gave in.

It was infuriating! How could his father be so stingy? All he wanted to know was a little more about the this important test. Was that too much to ask? He wasn't asking for something top secret for god's sake! He just wanted to know more about what he _might_ face! But no, as usual, his father was tight-lipped about the whole affair. He wouldn't tell Naruto much of anything. Sometimes he thought that his dad loved to torture him. After all his father seemed to smile every time. It was like his dad was making fun of him. He wasn't a little kid anymore! _Soon, everybody will acknowledge me. I'm not just the Hokage's son, y'know! I'm Naruto Namikaze, dammit!_ He thought as he pounded his fist onto the bridge.

He panicked and tried to cover up the damage. If Kakashi saw this then he was screwed! He would tell his father then his father would punish him. _Aww man! I'll get no Ramen for a week for this!_ Naruto had no idea how to cover this up. Then it hit him: Create a clone then have it transform it into the piece! That way it could look as if the bridge was fine until he got out of there. _Yes, that would work great!_ Naruto thought as he created a clone. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. His team was due to arrive soon. He simply did not have time to properly cover it up.

Naruto knew that his father would not approve of using a clone in this way. His father lecture him about the jutsu. He made sure to remind him of the many dangers. Fatigue was multiplied upon the user by the number of clones you create. It was best _not_ to make hundreds of clones at once. In fact, it was downright dangerous! His dad made sure to say that part really slowly. He wanted it to hit home: THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU IS DANGEROUS!

His father extracted a promise from him that he would not use the jutsu so frivolously anymore. He also made Naruto promise that he would keep the maximum of clones down 15. Unless directed by Kakashi or himself. Both promises Naruto had already broken at least once. He felt bad but he couldn't help it. It was his _best_ jutsu after all! What else was he supposed to do?

So far it seemed that his father hadn't found out. Otherwise, he would have heard about it for sure. While his father rarely laid down the law he expected to be obeyed when he did. The consequences would dire otherwise. Naruto knew this from experience. It was best not piss off his did not want to sit through one of his special punishments. So long as Kakashi _didn't_ notice then he would be okay. _Please do notice!_

His teammates showed up a short time later. They waited for Kakashi nervously. They did not know how long it would take for him to appear. Would he be late as always? Or would he show up on time? They were dying to know! When would they get their applications!

Kakashi appeared behind his genin with a bang. They were not expecting their Sensei so soon. He was almost on time! He was only a mere five minutes late. Which would be great any other day but today it was plain annoying. They were far too riled up to be willing to wait for their Sensei. This late thing was far too annoying today.

"YOU'RE LATE!" They yelled.

Even little Naruto joined in. That was unusual. He rarely bothered yelling at his 'big' brother anymore. He had given that up long ago. Today is special. He didn't want to wait. _They are so cute when they are mad!_ Kakashi thought happily as he greeted him, "Sorry, Sorry, an old lady needed my help crossing . . ."

Sakura cut him off, "Save it, Sensei. We've heard it before."

"So, you have. So, you have." He switched gears. They didn't have much time. "So, have you made your final decision?" They nodded. "Well? What is it? Will you compete this year?"

They looked at each other then responded. Naruto was first, of course, "Yes!"

That was obvious. The boy couldn't stop talking about it all week. Frankly, Kakashi would have been surprised if he had _not_ chosen to compete. Naruto would always choose to the hard road. _You may be Hokage one day after all Naruto._ He thought as they continued.

Sasuke was next. He wasn't quite as enthusiastic as his comrade, but he was willing. "I will compete." He said in a low, hushed tone. It was almost as if he dared the others to argue. Not that they would. It was his choice, after all. He was determined. He would go to the exam: _with_ or _without_ them. As an Uchiha, he really didn't have any other choice. Honor dictated that he _not_ shy away from this challenge. He had yet to prove himself worthy of his bloodline. These exams were the perfect opportunity to do that. He would not miss them for the world.

The real wild card was Sakura. She had nothing to prove: No bloodlines, no hero to look up to, or goal to obtain. The chunin exams were not a stepping stone to greater things for her as they were for the boys. Her parents would not fault her if she choose _not_ to compete. Nor would they punish her for failing. There was nothing for her achieve here. It made sense for her to turn it down. It was the most likely outcome for the girl. She was far too hesitant to jump in head first. Not that he would fault her, but . . .

"I will go too, Sensei."

Her words broke his thoughts. Sakura had chosen the exact opposite of what he expected. Kakashi was shocked to say the least. Not that he would tell his cute little genin that. There had to be some mystery left. He would act as if this was the expected outcome and go on. _Time to tell them what they might have lost._

"Alright then. It is decided. You will _all_ go to the exams." He handed three slips of paper to them. "Take this and go to room 301 in the Academy building. There you will give your application to the proctors and take the exam." They nodded then started to leave. But before they could go, he added, "Oh! And make sure that you are there by 3pm. Anyone not in their seats by then is automatically disqualified." They swallowed hard. It was already almost 2pm. That wasn't a lot of time to get in there. An evil smile spread across their Sensei's face. "Oh and make sure to arrive on time. If even one of you fails to show up on time then it's all over!"

Sasuke interrupted, "Wait: What if one of us had turned down the exams? How would we compete?"

 _Ah, so young; so foolish._ "You wouldn't have."

Sakura looked more confused than ever, "You said that we each had a choice whether or not do this!"

Kakashi nodded. "You do. You must choose to take the exam of your own free will. However, it is taken by teams, _not_ individuals. Without a team, you cannot take the exam."

Now it Naruto's turn to interject. "But then why didn't you tell us?!"

He smiled again. "Because I needed you to choose of you own free will." He shooed them, "Now go! You don't have that much time." They were about to take off when Kakashi stopped Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto: Take that clone with you. He's not really helping the decor."

Naruto blushed brightly as he released the jutsu to reveal the damage he had done earlier. He didn't realize that Kakashi had seen his clone. _I should have known._ He thought bitterly as he took off. _Dad is going to kill me! I am so screwed._

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. I do plan to finally do a review chapter sometime in the next two weeks. I'll stay tuned for when that happens. See you later, Alley.**


	50. Chapter 49 - The Exam Begins

Okay, so I this is a day early, but I feel like getting another one out. My goal is to get to the end of the story as quickly as possible. That's why I am dumping chapters. I do apologize for the extra emails, but I do want to get to part three as soon as possible. However, I will not post tomorrow. I will try to post Monday instead. I do not like to post two days in a row. Let's get on to it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 49 - The Exam Begins_

Team 7 raced towards the Academy building as fast as they could. Of course, Kakashi _had_ to choose the farthest location that he could from the building. He _had_ to arrive late. He _couldn't_ arrive on time for once. _That_ would be too much to ask. Why would he choose that bridge to meet? It was at least an hour's walk away! Running along the rooftops would help, but they still may not have enough time. There was still the issue of finding the room, getting registered, then sitting down before the hour was up. And there was no way to know exactly how long it was going to take to do that. They might be screwed and not even know it. The only way to find out was to step on it.

It didn't help that as soon as they entered the building there was a large, angry mob on the first floor. They were milling about in front of some random classroom door. The air was charged. A fight was going to break out soon. They had no idea _what_ is going! Not that they really cared. All that mattered was that this _didn't_ prevent them from getting in. It seemed to be the place. They had to get in! They only had a few minutes left. Only they could not get past the mob.

Two Leaf genin blocked the door. They were imposing and definitely threatening. Yet they did not know who they were. It was a little jarring to say the least. They thought they knew who their fellow genin were. Yet these people did not ring a bell. They were complete strangers. It pointed out to how little they actually knew. These shinobi should be familiar.

Right now though, these unknown shinobi were a hindrance to them. They weren't letting _anyone_ in - even their fellow leaf shinobi. They were dedicated to being a roadblock for the others. Why, they didn't know. It didn't seem to serve a purpose. What good was it to simply block the door? The test hadn't truly begun yet. The only thing that they could gain was to make the others late. Which would, in theory, improve their chances by disqualifying the others. However, to do that you would have to stay out long enough to disqualify them. Which would disqualify yourself as well. So, why block the way? It didn't make sense! They were hurting their own village for the sake of their own petty ambitions. Was that truly what it took to become chunin?

It Naruto enraged him to think that someone from his own village was playing dirty. It wasn't fair to stop them like this. Everyone in the hall had the right to take the exam. They had earned it. These _idiots_ didn't have the right to stop them! He wanted to kill them. _How can you call yourself Leaf Shinobi?_ He fumed as he approached. Naruto was going to put a stop to this one way or another. He had to say something. He _was_ the Hokage's son, after all. He had to address this injustice. Just like his father would. He had to do the right thing. He had to stop them!

That was easier said than done. Naruto knew that he couldn't fight. They weren't allowed to fight outside the exams. He would be disqualified if he threw a punch. Then it would all be over, _for all of them_! He would never live it down if he lost before it began. No one would ever let him forget it. The son of Fourth Hokage got his team disqualified! It would be the talk of the town. A complete nightmare. Worst of all, he would disappoint his father. Naruto had done that enough already. He couldn't take it if he did it again. He refused to disappoint his father but he needed to take care of those bullies. He had to be careful.

"Hey! Let us through!" Naruto yelled. They were not impressed in the slightest. That was weird. Normally, people would at least listen to him. They did not want to piss of the Hokage by being rude to his son. These genin, however, didn't seem to care. They shot Naruto a dirty look then continued to block the door. That enraged him more than this stupid blockade. No one ignored him and got away with it! "Oy! Don't ignore me! I said: LET US THROUGH!" Naruto roared. They did not budge an inch.

This was _definitely_ not normal. People did not treat him like this. They were hidden Leaf Shinobi. They knew who his father was. Everyone within the village knew. It was not a secret. Naruto couldn't escape it. He was always in the public eye. He was always being compared to his father. It was their favorite pastime. True, they loved to point out his shortcomings every time he turned his back. Yet, they always polite when they were face-to-face with him. They _never_ acted like this. Something stank and he _planned_ to find out what it was.

"What is wrong with you? I said: Let us through!"

The whole room stopped and stared at Naruto. The Leaf Shinobi were confused. Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage and his words carried weight. He might be looked down upon at times, but he was still Naruto Namikaze. They listened to him. They had to. No one wanted to piss off the Hokage if they could help it. This was common knowledge to them. As for the visiting shinobi, Naruto was just some loud poser who had managed to make an ass of himself. That's all. They couldn't care less about him. Nor were they impressed. Still, they were very interested in what happened. This was going to be great! Finally, the three paid attention to Naruto. They stared at him as if he was an ant. Something that sent alarm bells off for the Leaf Genin. No one _ever_ did this, _ever_! Something was very off.

"We're staying right here, _you little shit_." One of them sneered.

The other joined in. "Unless _you_ want to fight us then go away. No one gets past us!"

"Loser." Another one chimed in then they started to laugh. Team 7 was screwed and they knew it. They didn't have to lift a finger. It was a complete and total stalemate. Naruto could not continue.

Sasuke had been growing more and more suspicious. He had known Naruto his entire life yet he had never seen anyone treat him like that to his face. Even civilians were respectful. Yet, three men failed to do so. Moreover, they were downright rude. _That_ was like playing with fire. It didn't add up. There was no way they would treat the son of the Fourth Hokage like this. It would _not_ help their chances at becoming chunin. If anything it would dash them. After all, it was the Hokage who made the final choice on who got promoted. They had to know that Minato Namikaze would appreciate his son being treated like garbage. By treating Naruto like this they were reducing their chances at ever becoming chunin. It didn't make any sense. Something was definitely off.

Naruto continued to argue with the pair but had gotten nowhere. They continued to rebuff him at every turn. It seemed he was likely to hit them soon. He did have such poor control over his emotions. Sasuke could wait to see what happens but that was not wise. His chances this year would be dashed. He couldn't let that happen. He needed time to figure it out. Too bad time that was running out. Naruto was about to strike!

Luckily, Sakura stopped him. She pulled Naruto away from the pair and starting shaking him. She yelled at him for being an idiot. As usual, Naruto just stood there and took it. He was a complete whimp when it came to women. Still, Sasuke could see why Naruto liked her so much. Sakura was _exactly_ like his mother. Hell, she was _exactly_ like Sasuke's mother too. Yet, he didn't feel the same way about her that Naruto did. It was a mystery. One best solved later. For now he had to figure out what was going on.

Sasuke had to think: The men's attitude did not make sense. Uncle Minato would _never_ promote someone who used such tactics - _even_ if they were _not_ directed at his son. They were not the actions of a leader. No leader would sacrifice their comrades for the for their own glory. At least not within _the_ _Leaf_ that is. It was not how the Hidden Leaf operated. He was missing something. Something very obvious. He just couldn't see it!

"Oh come on Sakura! Let me go! I mean, it's not like they want to become chunin anyway. Just let me lay into them!"

That was it! _They don't want to become chunin!_ Sasuke realized. Of course, they know who he is. They knew what they were doing. They knew that they were insulting the Hokage! They aren't genin at all! _If I am right then they are chunin if not are under orders to give Naruto a hard time. This is part of the test!_ He looked around. Everything looked normal, except for the sign above the door. It read 301 yet this was not the third floor! This was the first floor! _Genjutsu._ He realized. Sasuke debated whether or not he should tell the others or only his teammates. It would be better for his chances if none of the people here made it to the classroom. Yet, many of them were Leaf. They would be screwed if he left them behind. He would not do that. Even if he helped the others he had to tell them. Besides, he rather face them head on than beat them by a technicality. That meant nothing.

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura, stop." They turned around to face him. "Notice something?" He said loud enough for the others to hear. His teammates shook their heads. "Look again." Sasuke pointed to the sign above their heads. They followed his hand but didn't see it. "Look at it carefully: Do you notice something off?" They shook their heads again. He was going to have to spell it out for them. "It says 301, yet we're on the first floor."

Now alarm bells went off in everyone's heads. They had been had. This _wasn't_ the exam room! They were wasting their time! Something they did not have much of. It was already almost 3pm. There was only 15 more minutes to go. Then they _all_ would have been disqualified! They had to get out of here. With that the group dispersed in both directions. They didn't have much time to waste. They had to find room 301 and get signed in within 15 minutes or it was all over. They had no more time to waste with genjutsu. They were off!

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	51. Chapter 50 - Uzumaki

OK, it's time for yet another chapter. I am glad that we finally made it to the chunin exams. It is both one of the hardest sections for me to write and the most rewarding. I also try to get through it as quickly as possible. So several chapters will be longer. True, they will not be as long as normal chapters are, but for me they are long. They also represent a lot of work on my part. I hope you enjoy the changes to the exam.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 50 - Uzumaki_

They made it to the room without anymore issues. There were no more disturbances or traps along the way. It was completely boring now. That is if you ignored how close they were to being disqualified that is. They had such little time to get into the room and be seated. By the time that they had found the room the most of the was pretty much settled down already. It left only a group or two ahead of 7 seemed to be in the clear. They would make it in the door. It was a huge relief to be sure, but the group couldn't relax just yet. The test had yet to begin!

There was one jonin at the door who accepted the applications and gave out seat numbers in return. He barely even looked at the paper as he dolled out their seating arrangement. It was so random that it was ridiculous! Everyone got a round piece of paper with a large number on it. That number corresponded with a another big number on the back of a seat. It was almost as if no thought had been given to their placement. One might think that he was lazy but Sasuke knew better. He noted the way the man looked at each applicant. It was like he had already memorized their names and faces. It was subtle but noticeable. There was much more going on here than it seemed.

This was lost on his teammates. Naruto even complained about getting a seat in the front of the room. Not that the jonin seemed to care. That was _his_ seat and that was was that. Naruto could whine about it all day. It wouldn't change anything. No negotiation was possible. He didn't even seem to care that it was the Hokage's son who was whining! There was something amiss here. Things were not as they seemed. Then again so far nothing had been straight forward with this test. He expected complications and misdirection. He needed to be on his toes. The real fun was just beginning!

While Naruto didn't notice what the jonin was doing, he was on edge. He did not like what had happened so far. Nothing made sense. Like why they were seated so far away from each other! They were too far away to be able to help each other. A fact that made Naruto panic. It was no secret that he was bad at written tests. He was about as good with them as he was with genjutsu. In other words, he was absolutely hopeless. He didn't see a way out of this. He was almost guaranteed to fail. Yet, he needed to pass to this test in order to become a chunin. He just had no idea how to do it.

Sakura was worried about Naruto. She knew how bad he was at tests. He usually failed them at school. Now they had to take something more challenging than anything they had taken before. It didn't seem possible for him to pass. If he failed they all failed. She had no idea how they were going to get out of this pickle. Nothing she could come up with would work. This was a nightmare!

Not that any of them had any more time to worry about it. For at 3pm sharp their proctor appeared. Right after the door disappeared. Leaving the genin alone with their insane proctor. Naruto wanted to piss his pants for he knew this woman. She was his aunt Karin Uzumaki. It was a nightmare! She was sadistic! She would enjoy their pain as she messed with their heads. It didn't make any sense. What kind of fun was that? It just wasn't right.

Technically, Karin _wasn't_ his aunt. She was just a distant relative that turned up one day. She tuned up one day requesting asylum. Naruto remembered the stir she caused when she appeared a few years ago. If it wasn't for his mother's confirmation that she was in fact, an Uzumaki, she may have been driven out. Few ever trusted a shinobi from another village. Even if she was abused and treated as tool within the Hidden Grass. The village wouldn't care. It could be that cold. She needed people like his parents to step in and protect her. She became a member of the Hokage's family and eventually got a job at the Interrogation Force. It was kinda creepy but that was his aunt. Naruto couldn't really figure her out.

With her giving the exam things were guaranteed to get weird. She gave her nephew a weird smile then she started. It made Naruto stand out in a way that he never wanted to be. Clearly, she made it clear that she knew him. Some might even think that they were related. After all, they kinda looked alike. _Great. What is my creepy Aunt doing here?_ Naruto grumbled. _I hate you dad._

Karin flashed the room one of her creepiest smiles. "Great. You're all here." She looked down at her list. "Oh! Wait. No, I think one or two of you are missing." She sighed. "Oh well. Better luck next year I guess. Better chances for the rest ya, y'know!" She smiled again causing Naruto to shiver. "Anyway, I'm Karin and I'm your first proctor."

One of the in the back yelled some crude. He didn't totally catch it but he got the gist. It was totally rude and inappropriate. Something that you should never say to a lady. Even if she was as creepy as his Aunt. Naruto wasn't completely sure. It made him want to clobber the bastard. His aunt may be creepy but she was _his_ aunt. No one treated her that way. Not that it bothered her. Stuff like that never did. She was as cool as a cucumber. She might even liked it. He didn't know. It was hard to tell with her. Hell, no one could think of pranks the way she could. She really got into your head. It was amazing but creepy all the same. Maybe that's why she was so respected at the Interrogation Force. She was that good. It was best not to mess with her. _That is_ if you didn't want to have your mind turned inside out. She could hold her own. That didn't mean that he didn't want to kill those fools.

"Ahh yes . . . welcome grass ninja. I am so glad that someone from my village made it. Congratulations. I was really looking forward to seeing you." Karin spoke in a hushed tone that she only used when she planned to do something truly horrible. He didn't know what his Aunt had in mind but it wasn't pleasant. It was never pleasant. "It's always good to see my _old friends_."

She was silent for a moment as she let that sink in. She appeared completely unfazed by the grass shinobi's presence. Only someone like Naruto could see the truth. Her voice was just a little too sweet. Her face a little too blank. It was clear: She loathed each and every one of them. If she could - she would kill them all. However, she was far too loyal to the village to try that. They were the first ones to treat her as an equal. She would never forget that. The fools were lucky that we were not at war. Otherwise, she would not be so nice.

It took forever but she finally got to telling them the details of the exam. "Let's get on to business, shall we?" The room remained silent. "When you entered the room, you were given a number. That number is your ticket. Your lifeline." She picked up a exam then showed it to the class."Without it - your test is blank. The words will not appear and you cannot complete the exam." She smiled once again, "Only, each and every one of you has gotten the wrong number. Sorry, it seems that we have made a grave error." The room exploded. She merely waited until they quieted down before continuing. Naruto could see that she was enjoying this. _I hate you, Aunt Karin._ He thought as she continued.

"But don't worry! There is a way." She locked her eyes on Naruto as she said that. Another creepy smile appeared. This was not going to be pleasant he was certain of that. "All you have to do is find it. That's your task. Simple, right? Just find it before time runs out! How can any of you fail?" She laughed as she watched their dismay. No one in the room had _any_ idea on do that.

"The rules are just as _simple_ : You may not leave this room. You may not use violence. If you want someone else's number than you must creative. _Violence will not be tolerated._ No exceptions. If you are looking for blood then pass this test. I promise you will have your fill."

One of the sand genin got really excited by that. That got Naruto's attention. Something about that strange boy reminded him of his mother. Only he was far worse. He was even more creepy than his Aunt. How that was possible he did not know. One could swear that he was an Uzumaki too! Which was theoretically possible even if it was remote. His mother's clan was spread to the wind. The boy could descend from their stock. He did not know or maybe it was something else. Either way, it was eerie how much he was like his mother.

His aunt didn't seem to notice though. For she plodded along as if nothing happened. "Oh! And you only get one try to activate the exam. If it fails - then you fail. And if you fail then your team fails with you. Choose wisely."

Karin stopped for a moment to take in the room. You could now cut the tension with a knife. Just as she wanted it to be. They were ready to begin the fun. Just the way her sensei taught her. It was a joy stirring up the pot. Now, it was time to clue them in to finding their number. _I guess I gotta tell them sometime. I have to give them a fighting chance._

"Don't worry! I can give you a hint." All the eyes in the room locked onto her. "The number that you have right now belongs to another team. It seems that my helper totally got it wrong. He is so bad at numbers. I would fire him if he wasn't so cute!" She almost squealed the last part. That was Naruto's Aunt. She was always boy-crazy. Naruto was willing to bet that the other jonin didn't even like her. Not even a little. "We have 33 participants that made it to the exam. Six did not make it that far. The key to passing is to answer this question: Why did those six fail?" She waited for a moment then smiled, "You have a half hour to figure it out. Good luck!" With that, Karin disappeared. Leaving the genin alone to take the test.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. I'll see you later on this week. Alley**_


	52. Chapter 51 - Trust

Hey all, Alley here. I don't have a lot to say here either, but if you do enjoy Howl's Moving Castle, please check out the fanfic I posted right before this one. That one will continue once a week until I get it done. It's a lot shorter than this one, but then again I don't really intend to ever have a fanfic this long ever again. We'll see if that happens, but let's get onto it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 51 - Trust_

The room burst into a uproar after Karin Uzumaki left. All suppressed rage came out all at the same time. The genin did not know who the genin that she mentioned were. They had no idea why they failed and nor did they care. What mattered was their success - not some shinobi that they did not know. It baffled them as to why they were part of the test. Even those who had been caught in genjutsu were clueless. Was it the genjutsu that they needed to beware of? Or was it something else! They just had no idea!

For a long time no one did anything. They were too clueless to try anything. Then some got desperate. The fools started attacking others for their numbers. Which got them and their team promptly removed. Their Proctor had made it clear - violence would not be tolerated. They would not be easily fooled. Instead of learning from that, people got creative. They used less violent and sneaky tactics to get the numbers away from their owners. They used genjutsu and other forms of misdirection. None of them worked. They would be able to get the numbers but when it was used on the paper it would read, "YOU FAILED." Before they were removed from the room. So far no one had figured out how to pass.

This went on for quite a while like this. Numbers were stolen; people were attacked; then the attackers were removed. The remaining genin became more and more desperate. They had no idea on how to get the numbers! It didn't make sense! This defied everything that they were taught. Nothing seemed to work. It felt like the world was going to end with no relief in sight.

Finally, Shikamaru had an idea. He started to ask his friends about the six genin who did not make it to the exam. This test wasn't being straightforward. There was a trick to this. The proctor was looking for something very specific. Yet he had no idea what that was. Neither did the rest of his team. The answer had lie elsewhere. He thought maybe one of the other teams would know more. So, he asked them.

It shocked Team 7 that Shikamaru asked them for help. It was not something that they expected under the circumstances. Sure, they were from the same village and graduated at the same time but right now they were enemies. They shouldn't help them pass. Just as Team 10 should not help them pass. It went against their training. Yet, it was the only thing that he could think of doing. It had to be better than the alternative! So, Shikamaru asked for help. A decision that caught everyone off guard. He did not threaten them or try to take the answer by force. He simply walked up to them and asked for their help. It was something that they would have _never_ predicted in a million years. Yet, it happened all the same.

Team 7 was still not sure that they wanted to share what little they knew but eventually decided to help. It was true that any hint that they could screw their team. Shikamaru was the smartest genin in the room after all. If he decided to use that information to help his team only then there would be nothing that they could do. It was a risk, but it worth it. If anyone could figure it out then it was Shikamaru. He had given his word that he would help them. That meant a lot. He may be lazy and annoying but he was dependable. He would do as he promised to do. And even if he didn't then it wouldn't be so bad. After all, they were from the same village. As long as someone made it than that was all that mattered. They had to give it a try.

They told him that they remembered the six genin referenced by the proctor. They told them what happened. However, they did not understand how _that_ mattered. They simply lost because they were too stupid or too blind to see the truth. That was _not_ the test room. It was a trap. They were told that it was a trap yet they refused to listen. So they failed. They didn't see how that would help. But then again Shikamaru was a genius. He could probably figure it out. Then maybe they could have a clue.

Shikamaru thanked his friends then started to think. He crouched down and put his hands into a v shape. There was answer. He just needed to see it. If only his classmates would give him the time to think.

"Arg! I don't understand this at all!" Naruto screamed as he tore at his hair while Shikamaru tried to think. "What does a few idiots have to do with this test?" He yelled even louder, "ARGG!"

Naruto screaming only made it worse. He was making a scene and stopping Shikamaru from thinking. Plus the other shinobi were ready to strike. The last thing that they needed was a halo of kunai aimed right at stupid boy. It would kill them all. As usual Naruto managed to find trouble. It was one of his least desirable traits. Sakura and Ino were going to hit him when Sasuke yelled. "Sakura, Ino, stop!" She looked straight at him. "You remember what the Proctor said? _Violence will not be tolerated._ You hit him and we're all done."

"But Sasuke . . .?!" They interjected.

He shook his head. "No, Sakura. No, Ino. You can't touch him. You will be disqualified. And then so will the rest of us. You heard my Aunt Karin. There is to be no _violence! No exceptions._ Weren't you listening?"

 _Great._ Shikamaru thought. If the room wasn't paying attention they were now. Sure, he knew that Karin Uzumaki was Sasuke Uchiha's adopted Aunt. He considered her family just like he considered Naruto's mother family. No one else needed to know that though! That just painted a target on their backs. One that they didn't need to have. _This is real drag._ He had to come up with the answer or they were all going to be screwed. Yet the answer would not come: _How am I supposed to get the numbers WITHOUT fighting?_

Then it came to him. He would ask for it. He would offer his number in exchange for the one held by another. There would be no need for violence. It was so obvious that he wanted to laugh. _How could I not see it before?_ He already knew the answer. It was because he was thinking like a shinobi. Shinobi do not help the enemy. So why would they think of that? It was quite clever. You had to cooperate in order to pass.

He straightened as he addressed Team 7. "Hey guys. Come here." They gathered around Shikamaru as the room followed their every move. "I need to confirm something." He stretched out his hand. "To do that I need your help. Sakura, please hand me your number." Sakura hesitated. "I won't take it, I promise, but I just need it to test my theory. I will return it when I am done."

She hesitated for a moment longer then finally gave him the number. Shikamaru took it then grabbed a blank test sitting at the proctor's desk. He took the paper then placed it on a nearby desk. He ignored how the room's intense glare. They wanted him to fail yet was hoping he ha but secretly hoped that he really had the answer. They were truly clueless. No one did anything to stop him though. They just watched and waited.

Even Shikamaru was not a hundred percent sure that he was right. This all could go so very wrong. Alas, he had no better ideas. It was his best guess and he was going to go with it. But he had a hunch that he was right. All he needed to do was place the number on the page and channel his chakra into it. The seal would activate and then he would know. It all came down to his hunch. It was the best that he could do.

"Here goes nothing . . ." He said as he channeled the chakra into the seal. It was all or nothing. Pass or fail. In mere seconds he would know. Then he could tell them what he figured out. If it worked then he would tell the room what was going on. If he was wrong then their hopes this year would be dashed. It was worth a shot. _What do I have to lose?_

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	53. Chapter 52 - The Final Question

All right, it's Sunday and time for another chapter of the Will of Fire. I know that I did not publish a chapter doing the week, I do apologize for that. I just didn't get around to it. I may also drop down to once a week again for a bit. It depends on how quickly I get to part three. We'll see how things go. Let's get all of the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 52 - The Final Question_

The entire room held its breath as Shikamaru tried to activate the test. No one knew if he was right or not, but they couldn't look away. He might just have the answer. He seemed to have it. Maybe that meant that he was right. Then again he could be just a fool. Either way the room kept their eyes on him. No one moved or made a sound. They just watched what appeared on the page.

Then the text appeared. A lump formed in Shikamaru's throat as he read what it said, "Congratulations. You have successfully activated your test, Shikamaru. Please wait for more instructions. The next part of the exam will start soon."

He had done it! Shikamaru had activated the test! He gotten it right! Now all he needed to do was explain. He had promised to do that and he wouldn't break his word. Besides, he wanted his comrades to pass. It would be such a drag if they all failed. He looked at the other shinobi in the room then sighed. If he was going to help his comrades than he was probably going to have to help them too. Once he explained then it was no going back. Everyone would know the secret. It was impossible to hide it now. He might as well explain it to make it easier for them.

Shikamaru ventured over to Sakura then gave her _his_ number. "Here. You'll need this." She took it warily. He explained. "Your number is worthless to you. As the proctor explained. It is only useful to your opponent. It will _not_ unlock your test." This was something that the entire room knew. It was why they were so desperate to get the other team's numbers. "However, you cannot take this item by force. It must be _given_ to you freely. You have to help each other to pass. Nothing else will work."

His teammate, Ino interrupted, "It can't be that easy. There has to be more to it!"

The others in the room silently agreed. You shouldn't help your enemy. It was counter-intuitive. Shinobi do not cooperate with the enemy. What he said does not make any sense. Yet this was exactly what happened. It shouldn't work, but for some reason it did! They were at a loss.

Only Sasuke believed Shikamaru. He walked over to Choji and gave him _his_ number. Who reluctantly gave him _his_ number. Then they all went down and activated their tests together. It worked!

Reluctantly, she went down to the Proctor's desk and took a exam. Then she placed the number on the test and waited. Within moments, a similar message appeared for her. The room was shocked. It shouldn't have worked yet it did. Sakura could now take the test too. They had no idea how that could work. All their previous efforts to secure the numbers had failed. Why would something so simple work? It defied logic. Yet, they could not ignore what they saw. It had worked. Now, they needed to figure out why. And the one who had the answer was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru could feel the eyes of the room upon him. He hated it. He much preferred to be home watching the clouds than doing this annoying test. He didn't like tests nor did he like being the center of attention. Yet that is exactly what was going on. He hated it! _What a drag._ He thought as finally got around to explaining.

"Switch the numbers with someone else. Trust me, it will work." When no one moved he clarified, "If you remember; the proctor mentioned the six who did not make it to this room. I know that you probably don't care about them but they are important. Their failure is the key to everything. They got caught in a trap that they were warned about. Why? Because they did not trust another team. It's as simple as that."

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah so, what's that got to do with switching our numbers?"

Shikamaru sighed. It was just like Naruto _not_ to get the obvious. He liked the fool but he wasn't good at he wasn't that smart. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he really was the son of the Fourth Hokage. How could he not inherit his father's intelligence? If he didn't know any better than he would believe the rumors about his mother.

"Everything, Naruto. They wanted you to help each other. The proctor said it herself: You have to get a number from someone else _without_ using violence _any_ kind. There is no way to take the numbers by force. You must _trade_ the numbers with someone else in order to pass the exam."

Shikamaru didn't want to keep talking. It was annoying to be the center of attention. He did not like to _blabber_ on like Naruto. He just wanted to get this over with. Frankly, he didn't care if the others got it or not. All that mattered was that _his_ team passed. That way his parents didn't pester him about losing. The rest didn't matter. However, in order to do that he needed the cooperation of another team. He saw no better team to work with than Naruto's ragtag bunch. Now if only they would just do what he needed and . . .

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud whoop from Naruto. He ran over to Ino and offered his number to her. Naruto grinned from ear to ear while she looked at him warily. She had heard what Shikamaru said. She trusted her teammate on this, but it was a huge leap of faith. He could be so very wrong. Naruto could be up to something. _Who am I kidding? This is Naruto we're talking about! He's too simple to be so underhanded._ Cautiously, she traded numbers with him. Shortly after the rest of the room followed suit. Before he knew it everyone in the room had successfully activated their tests. All they had to do was wait for the proctor to return. Which didn't take long at all!

Karin Uzumaki reappeared in a dramatic way. There was a loud bang then smoke filled the room. It was so thick that one could not see an inch in front of their face! It didn't last long but it sure was irritating for the genin. Now they were trapped inside a room with the red head from hell. If they didn't hate their proctor before they sure did now. Being stuck in a room with Karin Uzumaki was sure to get on anyones nerves. Even her 'nephew' seemed annoyed. Naruto wanted to kill his aunt. This was embarrassing! She had to stop now before anyone else realized that they were related.

She cheerfully called out, "Congratulations! You have all successfully activated your tests!" In response the room grumbled. They didn't like listening to Karin very much. Her cheerful nature was quickly grating on them. "You have all proven that you can see beyond your preconceptions. I am truly awed by your willingness to help each other." She began to swoon in front of them. It was nauseating. Naruto wanted this to end - soon.

Karin, on other hand, was enjoying herself thoroughly. She had no intention of stopping. It was time to scare the pants off of them. _I love my job!_ She thought as she took a more serious tone. "Since you are so much closer now: Why don't we get to the main event, Shall we?" She smiled again. A shiver went up Naruto's spine. He had seen that look before. It was never good when you saw it. She had something terrible up her sleeve. "Good! This is going to be fun!" She laughed a little as she performed a few hand signs. In an instant, the messages on the page disappeared. They were blank again.

"Your fate is on the side of the other side of the paper. On it will be one of the three symbols." She walked over to the board then drew three symbols. "The first is a square. This means that you safe. That appears on - _oh_ \- 30 percent of the tests. Those who get it are lucky dogs. This test is over for them. You can move on."

Karin pointed to the X on the board. "Another forty percent will receive this helpful X. This means that you have failed. That is unless someone with this symbol saves you" She pointed to the circle. "Otherwise, you're screwed." Karin really relished telling them that. It made this job all the better. It wasn't as much fun as interrogating but it was close. Watching the poor little genin's emotions go on a roller coaster ride was delicious. It made all the preparation for the exam worth while.

"The rest of you have received a Circle." Karin's voice got low again as she leaned forward. "These are the wild cards." A slight chuckle escaped her lips. "These poor souls are screwed. Not only do they fail but they can _never_ take this test again. _They will be forever genin._ " She said that way too chipper for the tastes of the people in the room. She made sure they understood that part. It made being a circle so unappealing. "They can, however, choose to save one team with an Xs from failing. They are the lifeline of those who failed. That is, assuming that they choose to use that power. It must be of their free will. Any coercion will not be tolerated. They must _want_ to help you."

"Why would they? They are still screwed! Just like their team. For if one fails then the entire team fails. That hasn't changed. You can only save another team from destruction." It was almost as if she realized the punchline of joke. "Your career as shinobi may be dead but at least another will be saved. That's enough, isn't it?" Laughter escaped from her lips. Of course it wasn't. It never was. Who would want to save another at the cost of their own career? Very few would ever even offer. Meaning that the ones with an X were pretty much screwed right along with the circles.

You could hear a pin drop in the room. No one moved. No one spoke. They were far too absorbed with what was on their paper. Their fate was in this crazy woman's hands and it wasn't fair. It was far too random and absurd to believe. Their career hung in the balance. Just a flip of a coin and this all could be over. It was horrifying! How could their Kages let this happen? They didn't have a chance!

"Now, don't worry. There is a another option." She gestured towards the door. It silently opened at her command. "You _can_ choose to end the exam now and leave." Karin kept her tone even as she spoke. She was completely serious about this. "Of course, if you leave - _you fail_. But, you can return next year to try again."

She took a breath then asked, "So, what is your choice: Will you stay and risk everything? Or will you save yourselves? The choice is yours."

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for now. I'll see you all next time!**_


	54. Chapter 53 - What is your answer?

Hey all, it's early Friday and it's time for another chapter of the Will of Fire. One quick note that I have before I get started is that for the next few weeks I will be dropping down to one chapter a week. I'm right now focusing this a touch more on "Family Secrets." And a little less on this story. Mostly I want to get done with that so that I can move on to part three. However, I need to give myself enough time to do that. Which means I need to finish the edit of "Family Secrets" before I continue. Sorry, but I will increase the speed of release soon! Let's get on to the chapter.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 53 - What is your answer?_

Karin asked the room."What is your choice: Will you stay and risk everything? Or will you save yourselves?"

It was a nightmare! If they stayed then they _could_ lose the ability to ever become chunin. If they left, they would fail but survive to _try_ again. If that happened to one then it happened to the entire team. They would suffer the same fate. They would be banned for life from taking the exam. It was pretty chilling to think about.

It was was so _random!_ Everything was already determined before they got started. Their fate was already sealed. Whatever symbol was on their paper was their fate. There was no clever trick, no workaround that could save them. Either they passed or failed, that was it.

 _No,_ Naruto reminded himself, _That wasn't quite right. Only if you got the circle did you get banned for life._ It was such an innocuous shape that you could ignore it. But it was the game changer. Sure, the poor fool who got it got banned but he could use his power to save the others. He could change an X to a square or maybe even a someone with a circle to a square. Naruto's eyes opened wide. _I could save someone with an circle then have them save me!_ It would work. They would both be saved! They would not be banned forever.

Of course, that strategy relied on cooperation from another team. Unfortunately, there was no way to know who had the circles. It could be from another village. It could be in the hands of those who do not like them. It also could not be. It could be in their hands. It was hard to tell. Not without looking that is. Something that his aunt would not permit. No, this was an all or nothing shot. They had to risk it all or go home. There was nothing more to it.

Others around him started to get cold feet. They got up and headed towards the door. As they left, the names of their teammates were called out and asked to leave. For them this exam was over. They would have to wait another year to become chunin. The other teams started to wonder if they could do this. They teetered on the edge. They were unsure of what to do.

Who wouldn't be? Hell, Naruto was terrified! It could go all so wrong. He would never live it down if he failed. He would the loser son of the Hokage again. No one would ever take him seriously again. Especially, if he got banned from taking the exam. Naruto was stuck. He couldn't leave but he couldn't stay. Not and risk a lifetime of humiliation. It was too much for him! It was not fair!

He messed up his hair as he screamed, "ARGGG! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

Karin smiled at her foolish nephew. "Who said that life was fair? " She said sweetly before laughing, " I didn't." She glanced at the remaining candidates from the Grass Village. "Trust me, it isn't. It is cruel and nasty and downright disgusting." Her eyes returned to Naruto. "And for us it is even more so. We are shinobi. Tools of war. We are as disposable as last week's dinner. Don't you dare forget that."

Naruto fired back, "But we're not just shinobi, we're people too! We have hopes and dreams that can't die here. Doesn't that matter at all?"

Karin's eyes became as ice. "No, it doesn't. In this world, it is a kill or be killed world. Use or be used." He eyes strayed over towards the Grass again. "That will never change no matter how much you want it to. That is the reality of this world Naruto Uzumaki - DON'T YOU DARE FORGET IT!"

The room was stunned into silence. Their proctor's facade had been broken. Naruto had succeeded in getting under her skin. Something that he had become exceedingly good at. Her nephew was a fool. Somehow he needed to learn the same lesson over and over again. Then again he _was_ an Uzumaki. Members of their clan could be quite dense sometimes. Karin made a note to talk to her nephew later about arguing with her. It was embarrassing. It ruined the image that she had so carefully created. All that she could now was do her best to pick up the pieces. So, she collected herself and continued:

"Naruto, you have one choice and one choice alone. Will you stay or will you go? That is all that you need to do right now. You can leave the philosophy for later. Right now you need to choose, not whine." Her tone became more than a little mocking, "This world _isn't_ the rosey as you think it is. People get hurt. People die. Sometimes those whom you trust end up betraying you." She paused for a second as she glanced briefly across the room. "But that is the sacrifice that we make as shinobi. We risk death and betrayal to fight for our village and our nation. That is the nature of our lives." She lowered her tone to a dangerous level as she said slowly, "Now make your choice. The exam continues in one minute."

They looked at the clock above their proctor's head then looked back at her. Some had already made their choice. They would remain - consequences be dammed. Others were still unsure. A couple more headed towards the door. They questioned their choice in becoming shinobi. If this was what it meant then they did not want it. Not that leaving would ever change that. One day they would understand. For now they lose and lived to try another day. The rest remained and risked it all. They had come too far to stop now!

Naruto was oblivious to the turmoil around him. Right now, he only cared about _his_ fight with his aunt _._ He had even stopped thinking about the test. He was far too angry and frustrated to bother. Karin was wrong and he wasn't afraid to tell everyone about it.

"That's not fair! You can't just play with us like we're toys!" He started to pout "Sure, we're shinobi but we're people too! Who are you to tell us that we _can't_ try again? Who are you to stop us from achieving our dreams? Dammit! We deserve better than that!" He took a breath then added, "Fine. If we have to choose then I stay. If I fail then so what? I will become Hokage one day. I dare you to stop me." Naruto threw himself back into his chair then waited.

The minute was up but no one else moved. Naruto's speech had embolden them. They would risk it all for their dreams. Nothing would stop them. Not even an scary Proctor. They would follow him. Karin sighed. Naruto had done it now. He had made it so that far too teams remained. She had hoped to reduce that number significantly before ending the test. That wasn't going to happen. She was going to have to leave it to her best friend to weed them out. If anyone could scare weak genin than it was Anko Mitarashi. It was in her hands now. She could get them screaming for their mommies!

Karin closed her eyes then fiddled with her glasses. "Fine then. If no one else is going to leave then I guess I have no choice. I have to call this exam over." She made a few handsigns then told everyone to flip their papers. When they flipped them over all that they saw were squares. "You _all_ pass. Congratulations."

Naruto started to carry on as the room watched in morbid curiosity. If only they knew that was the only son of the Fourth Hokage. Then they would really laugh. It was more than a little embarrassing for Karin. He had to be taught a lesson. So, she whacked her nephew on the head. She couldn't help it. He deserved it. She was going to yell at him when the window burst into pieces next to her. Anko had entered the building. It was time for the next exam!

She called out to the genin, "Alright you maggots! I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm you're next proctor! If you thought this test was bad, then you've got something else coming to you." She smiled at that last bit. "So, meet me at training ground Fourty-Four tomorrow morning if you dare." She almost left before adding, "Oh! And bring provisions. You'll need if you want to survive the Forest of Death! See ya!"

* * *

 _ **That's all for now. I'll see you all Sunday. Afterwards, I will be dropping down to once a week. See ya!**_


	55. Chapter 54 - Are you proud of me?

So, I almost forgot to post this chapter. I apologize. However, I will be able to get this out just under the wire. So I guess it all works out in the end! Anyway, as a reminder after today the next few chapters will be once a week only. I am finishing up with the edit of "family secrets." That will take my energy for a bit. Then I'll be able to shift it back to the Will of Fire. Anyway, enough talking let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 54 - Are you proud of me?_

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the Forest of Death was like. He didn't like how his next proctor seemed to revel in its name. It was hard to get out of his head. _What is so bad about it?_ A part of him wanted to go and check it out for himself, but he didn't have time. For his team went out and celebrated passing the first exam. Then his mom snatched him away. She had a private celebration set up. She had made his favorite meal - Ramen. It was impossible to pass up. Even if he wasn't hungry. If his mom wanted something he couldn't say no. Kushina Uzumaki wouldn't take that for an answer. She wanted to celebrate her baby passing the first test. No one was going to stop her. It was that simple.

Which brought him to the dinner with his mom and his aunt (who had dropped by mysteriously for some reason). It was a bit awkward since Karin had been his proctor. It made his victory feel hollow. Like he hadn't earned it. Alas, that was his family - awkward to the core. Naruto learned to roll with it. It was far too stressful worrying about it. His family wasn't going to change.

The only thing that bothered him was that his father wasn't there. Minato Namikaze _didn't_ return home after that night. While it was normal it would have been nice for him to be there. Naruto wanted to know if his dad was proud of him. For deep down inside Naruto feared that he was not good enough. He tried not to listen to what others say but it was hard. He feared that they were right that his father didn't believe in him. A part of Naruto feared that it was because of him why his father didn't come home. He wondered if his father disappointed in his performance today. He was afraid that his father was actually ashamed of him. That he wished that Naruto wasn't his son. Naruto shouldn't worry though. For his father loved to brag about his son. Minato was a proud dad first, Hokage second. Just sometimes the Hokage thing was got in the way. Not that he knew any of this. No one ever told him.

Even though this was a small party that didn't mean that it wasn't wild. His aunt hit the sauce pretty quickly. Before they knew it they were both drunk. His mother was not far behind. They celebrated in true Uzumaki fashion. They made tons of noise and partied hard. It was a good thing that they didn't really have any neighbors. Then again that's probably why his father choose this house in the first place - so that no one would be disturbed by his lovely wife. Unless you happened to live here. Then you were screwed. Being the only sober person in the room sucked. It's just weird. Naruto hated it.

He tried to have fun since his mom and his aunt had gone out of their way for him. It was hard though. He was in his own world. He couldn't stop thinking about the next exam. What was it about the Forest of Death that was so foreboding? Why did he need provisions for several days? How long was he going to be in there? Naruto didn't really want to be in there at all, let alone days! Any place called the Forest of Death couldn't be a nice place. After all, Karin's best friend loved the place. That was enough for him. He wanted nothing to do with it. Whatever the next test was - it was not going to be pleasant.

"Earth to Naruto. Earth to Naruto. Naruto are you there?"

His mother broke him out of his thoughts. The room had grown quiet as his mother and aunt were staring at him. Suddenly, he felt guilty for messing up their party. He knew how much his mother liked to party. He didn't want to disappoint her but he didn't feel like celebrating right now. He was too worried about the exam to do that.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm really tired. I think I need to go to bed."

Naruto raced upstairs leaving his confused family in his wake. He heard his mother call him but he didn't care. Right now, he just wanted to be alone. He needed to prepare for tomorrow. He had to pass the next exam or die trying. Only, he did not want to die. He had to get it right.

As he closed his door he heard his aunt say, "Leave him be. He's fine. He's just got butterflies in his stomach."

Afterwards the party resumed although it was more sedate. Nor did it go on for much longer. Before he knew it his aunt was saying goodbye and things became quiet again. It finally allowed Naruto to think. He had a lot to do before tomorrow. He just hoped that he got everything.

Sometime later Naruto heard a knock at the door. His mother asked quietly, "Naruto, honey, may I come in?"

Naruto agreed and the door opened. She need permission. Few doors in the house had locks anyway. Only his father's study was locked. Along with being sealed. There was no way to stop the Red-hot Habanero. If she wanted in a room then she got in. It was easier just to let her in. He couldn't stop her if he tried. Sometimes it sucked to be her son.

His mom sat down beside him on his bed. She hugged him. "Don't worry about tomorrow, sweetie. You'll be fine."

Naruto looked at his mom. "How do you know? I could screwed it all up!"

Kushina smiled at her son, "Oh, you'll screw it up alright."

"Mom!"

Kushina laughed, "Let me finish." She hugged her son tighter, "You'll screw it up but you'll make it through. You are _my_ son, after all. You _can_ do it." She ruffled his hair. "You need to believe in yourself, Naruto. After all, we do."

Naruto gave her a surprised look, "You do?"

"Uh huh."

"Even Dad?"

"Yup. Especially, you dad." She playfully hit her son in the arm. "When he's alone - who do you think he's talking about?" Naruto gave her a blank stare. "You, silly! You're dad is very proud of you. Both of us are."

Naruto looked down. "Then, why . . ."

"Why, what?" His mom cut him off. "Why he didn't come to the party? Is this what's this about?" She sighed, "Oh come on, Naruto, you know why. He is very busy. It's worse right now. The chunin exams _always_ keep your father busy. He has to review _all_ of the tapes, check on the preparations for the next exam, make sure that the other villages _don't_ cause trouble, and keep up on his normal duties. It's a lot for one man to do. Perhaps, _too much._ But there is nothing that we can do about it. It's his job."

"I know that. I just . . ." Naruto's voice was so very tiny that his mother almost didn't hear it. If it wasn't for her enhanced hearing she might not have.

Kushina sighed again. "I know, I wished he was there too."

She was not angry at her husband but she was disappointed. This was their son's _first_ chunin exam and Minato was missing it. It was special. He should be with his family as much as possible. He really should delegate more often. He did not need to personally oversee all of this.

"Your father is proud of you, Naruto. He's always been proud of you. Only he isn't good at showing it." She sighed when saw that he didn't really believe her. His mother stood up. "Try not to worry about it too much. And try to get some sleep, okay? You need your rest." Naruto nodded again. "Good night sweetie."

With that Kushina left her son in his room. She vowed to give her husband an ear full when or _if_ he returned home tonight. Of course, she understood that he was busy. Running the chunin exams _always_ made him ran ragged. But their son needed him. Minato _needed_ to be there. Even if it was only for a few minutes - he needed to _be there_! Their son needed the support of his father. She had no idea why she had to force him to do that.

"Minato, you fool."

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for this week. See you all next time!**_


	56. Chapter 55 - Ready for the next test

Welcome to this week's chapter. I don't have a lot to say today so I'm gonna keep it brief again. I do apologize about not really talking much before the chapter, but I honestly just don't have a lot to say. There is an a lot going on in my life right now. Or something really juicy that I can tell you about the story. So, will just get onto it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 55 - Ready for the next test_

Naruto woke up to the smells of an awesome breakfast being made. His mother was in the kitchen working away. It was great but his father was nowhere to be seen. Naruto couldn't help but be disappointed. It wasn't that he wasn't used to his father's absence. It was just that he wanted to know what if father was proud of him. He knew that it silly but he still wanted to know. Clearly that wasn't going to happen. His father must have left before everyone got up again. _Dad, you suck._ He thought as he entered the room.

His mother gave him a big, cheerful smile then pointed towards his chair. "Have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready!"

Naruto went over to his chair but stopped before he sat down. A letter was sitting on it. Curious, Naruto picked it up. He recognized the handwriting immediately. It was his father's! His father had written him a note! He hurriedly sat down then began to read:

 _Naruto,_

 _I am sorry that I couldn't be there last night or when you get up today. My work will keep me very busy for a while. I'm sorry. I really am. I know that this is important. I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. But know this: I am always watching. Always supporting you. I believe in you, Naruto Namikaze. That will never change. Whether or not you do well in this exam doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you give it your all! Which I know that you will do. I am proud of you._

 _Your father,_

 _Minato Namikaze_

Naruto silently thanked his father. His father was proud of him. That meant the world to him. It was a huge relief. It took some of the pressure off him. He was grateful for that. With that out of the way, he got to the serious business of eating. He didn't have a lot of time before the next exam started. He had to get ready. It was time to chow down and get out the door. For he had a terrifying test to deal with!

Naruto was almost out the door when his mother stopped him. She gave him two scrolls that she had made for him. She explained: One was in case someone got hurt. The other was to make sure that he was hungry. "There's enough food and water to take care of you for days! So, be-careful, okay?"

He smiled. "Don't worry mom; I'll pass this test and become a chunin for sure!"

His mother returned the smile then wished him luck. With that Naruto was gone. Leaving his worried mother behind.

 _Oh Naruto, that's not what I am worried about._ She sighed. _Nothing that I can do now but wait. Minato, you'd better keep your promise. If you don't then I swear . . ._ Kushina slammed her fists together. _I swear that I'll kill you._ Kushina decided that for the next few days that it was best to stay as busy as possible.

By the time that Naruto arrived there was a healthy crowd milling around Training Ground Fourty-Four. Almost all of the everyone was already there. Even his own teammates were there. He hated the fact that he was the last to arrive, but at least he was not late. That would be not be terrible. At least they would not be disqualified. Then his teammates would hate him. Naruto never wanted that to happen.

Anko Mitarashi suddenly appeared moments after he arrived. She laughed at the group before finally starting. "Alright you maggots. It seems that you are all here. We can now finally start the _festivities_!" Naruto did not like how she said that. "As I said yesterday; I'm Anko Mitarashi. I'll be your proctor for the Second Exam Where we can see who are men and who are little boys!"

Anko did not seem to notice that there was quite a few girls in the group gathered around her or that she was a girl. This was lost on her. Everyone else noticed though. The girls started sending daggers her way. If she wasn't a proctor then there would have been a riot. This seemed to make her happy for some reason. It creeped Naruto out. _She's just like Aunt Karin!_ He thought morosely as Anko continued.

She pointed to the electric fence behind her. "Behind me is Training Ground Forty-Four otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death!' " Naruto shivered. He really did not like how she said that. "It's the Leaf's most dangerous training ground. Normally its not open to little _genin_ such as yourselves. For it is _way_ too easy to find your 'death'!" She smiled once again. Which made Naruto want to run far, far away. "There are things in there that will definitely want to eat you. That is if you don't starve to death in there first." Naruto heard a low chuckle at that. Anko was definitely laying it on thick. He decided that he definitely didn't like her.

Anko showed them a scroll. "It's a simple test really: Half the teams will be given a scroll. They must get that to the center of the Forest where an ancient tower sits. The other half will go after them. That is _if_ they want to pass. Only the teams with scrolls will be allowed to enter the Tower. And you must get in the tower to pass. See? Simple, right?"

"The exam will last for three days. If you have failed to enter the tower by that time than you fail. Of course that will be the least of your concerns. There are far too many ways to die. For not only do you need to contend with your enemies but hunger and dehydration as well. So, keep on your toes and try to stay alive!"

Nearby a chunin from the registration table coughed. Anko gave him a dirty look then added. "Of course, You may choose to leave the test at anytime. No one will force you to continue. Only those who accept the risk may participate. As such; to continue you must sign a waiver absolving us from any responsibility in your deaths or dismemberment."

After noticing the ripples of discontent around her she sighed. "Sign. Don't sign. I don't care. But if you want to continue then you must sign genin may enter _without_ signing the document. There are _no_ exceptions." After more grumbling she added. "Anyone who disagrees with this can take it up with Lord Hokage!"

The group grumbled a bit more but eventually obeyed Anko. One-by-one, each team registered then went off to receive their scroll. Naruto hated waiting. He wanted to find out whether or not he would receive a scroll. Somehow he doubted that he would receive one. Knowing his dad; he would make it hard on him. That way no one doubted him. It was one of the many downsides to being the son of the Hokage. Things had to be harder for him to prove that it was fair. It was frustrating but there was little that he could do about it. The blood of the great Minato Namikaze flowed through his veins. Nothing could change that.

It's not that he didn't love his father. He did. It wasn't that. It was just that sometimes he wished that his father _wasn't_ the Hokage. That way people stopped treating him differently. He couldn't possibly live up to his father's shadow. No matter how hard he tried people did not see him for what he was. He was Naruto Namikaze. Things _had_ to be harder for him than the _others_. That's why he wouldn't receive the scroll. His team was going to be at an disadvantage because of him. It wasn't fair. Their father wasn't Minato Namikaze. They shouldn't have to work harder because Naruto was on their team. Sometimes he hated his life.

"Stop daydreaming and lets go!" Sakura interrupted his thoughts. She pointed towards the now empty desk. "It's our turn, silly."

Naruto blushed. _At least she called me silly._ He thought, _Maybe she likes me after all?_ He forced himself to stop thinking about it. They had a test to survive.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	57. Chapter 56 - Tell me who your dad is!

All right, it's Sunday. And it's time for another chapter of the Will of Fire! One thing that I'm going to mention is that after this week we will be back at twice the week postings. I have started work on Park three so we should be in good shape on that. I am hoping to get the story done in 2018. Actually, I am quite hopeful on that. It seems that I average about two chapters at night at work. Things are a little more busy there, so that might slow down. However, that's still enough to keep us gone for quite a while. Anyway, let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 56 - Tell me who your dad is!_

Team 7 waited at gate 23 for the test to begin. It was only a minute or two left to go before they could enter the Forest and fight for their lives. Yet, it was hard to contain the excitement. The second exam was going to be tough. This was going to be the closest they had ever gotten to war. This was a chance that they could not miss. It was their time to shine. Their one and only chance to become chunin this year. The stage was set. The actors have taken their places. All that was left to do was raise the curtain. Then they would steal the show. They had to. Otherwise they might as well go home. That was something that they did not want to do. Each had something to prove. It was time to risk it all in a blaze of glory!

The clock hit 8 then the gates flew open. It was time to go. It was time to get a scroll. For they had to take it from another team. They were not given a scroll to start with. Once they had a scroll they would have to protect it long enough to get to that Ancient Tower. All within three days. It was a tall order but they had to do it. Otherwise it would all be over. They had to pass!

It didn't take long before the group was lost. They had no map and no plan to speak of. They had to stop and figure things out. Otherwise they were screwed! If they continued like this they would fail for sure. After some arguing, Sasuke managed to get the group in the right direction. It made sense that teams with the scrolls would be heading towards the Tower. So they did the same. That way they could get closer to their objective and maybe catch a team unaware. It was their best shot. Naruto suggested pretending that they had the scroll. It might catch a greedy team with a scroll. When they manage to get a scroll then they could hide the real one by using a clone become a decoy. It was crazy enough to work.

With that plan in mind they headed towards the Ancient Tower. They were alert for other teams and for the 'monsters' that lived here. So far they had seen nothing. Which was making them anxious. They were in the open, after all. Something should have gone after them by now. It should be blatantly obvious that they have a scroll - why wasn't anyone taking the bait? Did they see the clones hiding nearby? _No, only a sensor could see that._ Sasuke reminded himself. Naruto had gotten a great deal better at stealth since they had first become genin. He could hide pretty darned well for an orange-clad ninja. They shouldn't be noticing the army of Naruto's following them. They should fall for it.

After what seemed like an eternity they got a bite. A group from the Hidden Grass attacked. Team 7 managed to repel the attack and throw their attacker's off-guard. Naruto's clone didn't even need to reveal themselves. They were able to end the fight quickly and knock out their enemies. Sadly, after inspecting their belongings they could not find a scroll on them. So, they left them and continued on.

They did not encounter another team for at least another half day. They were about to give up hope when they finally got another bite. A team from the sand village jumped them as they marched towards the Tower. They seemed not to notice the obvious the trap. In fact, they attacked without reservation. It was brutal and decisive. If it wasn't for Naruto's clones they wouldn't have made it out alive. Sometimes it helped to have that fool along. He could awesome sometimes!

What was weird was that only one of them was attacking. It was the boy with the giant gourd on his back. The others hung back. In fact, they appeared to terrified of him! They seemed to almost beg him _not_ to attack. It was disturbing to say the least. Something wasn't right about this team and it's sand user.

While they fought for their lives the sand user made no attempt to steal their 'scroll.' Instead, he kept up the assault as if nothing else mattered other than their blood. In fact, that was what the boy kept ranting on about. Team 7 had no idea know who his 'mother' was nor did they care. They did not want to give their blood to her. Who would want that?

It was impossible to keep ahead of the sand. They were quickly tiring and the end was almost certainly upon them. Naruto wished that he had been allowed to keep his father's kunai. For he definitely needed his father's help right about now. They were in real danger! Of course, the Hokage couldn't interfere. It would get the Leaf into a lot of trouble. Besides, no one would ever take Naruto seriously if he did. No, Naruto could not look to his father for help. They had to figure this out on their own. It was on his waiver that he signed before entering.. It read:

 _I, Naruto Namikaze, agree to accept the risk going on forward. I understand that my father, Minato Namikaze, cannot interfere in these proceedings in any way - even if that means my death. My father is not responsible for any injuries as a result of this choice. Nor will my father receive the punishment of sleeping on the couch. This was of my own free will._

 _I understand the consequences of this decision and will turn over my father's kunai to the proctor._

 _Signed,_

 _Naruto Namikaze._

The message from the waiver was clear. His father could not help him. They were on their own. They had to find a way to beat this guy or get away _without_ the assistance of his dad. Only he had no idea how to do it. He had to defeat him on his own. Which seemed impossible. The boy's sand would not let up the attack. It moved on its own seeking their blood. It reminded him so much of his mother. When Kushina Uzumaki got angry the air became stifling just as it was right now with this boy. Instead of hair, the boy used sand to horrifying results. Each strand seemed to be infused with rage. After living with her for so many years dealing with this boy was easy. He just had to use his charm. That's what he did with his mom. It worked - most of the time. He had to try it here. So, he put on his happiest face and called out to the boy.

"You're amazing, you know that! I bet you can take down a whole army!" He laughed even though no one else was laughing. "But that's okay. That doesn't scare me. That just means you're awesome. Like my mom and dad. _They_ can take down a whole army too. Especially, my mom. She's scary. Like really scary! You've got that down. Although She can't use sand like you do."

Sasuke felt like hitting his 'brother.' He had no idea what Naruto was doing! Here was a dangerous monster trying to kill them and he was trying to make friends! It didn't make sense. Then again Naruto rarely made sense. In Naruto's mind perfectly logical. In everyone else's - it was complete and total madness! Now was not the time to do this. They needed to run away! This monster was going to kill them! They needed the help of his parents or the Hokage. _Why can't you see that Naruto?_

His 'brother' didn't see it. He never did. He just prattled on while he got attacked. Most of it was nonsense. Sasuke did notice Naruto mention his parents. Which was incredibly stupid all by itself. He was so dangerously close to revealing _who_ they were. That alone was almost as frightening as the beast before them. He did not want his 'brother' to be targeted because of his kinship with the Fourth Hokage. He had to stop him before . . .

"She's like crazy strong too. I've seen her send my dad flying! And he's like crazy strong. After all, he is the Fourth Hokage! No one else can do that. She's amazing. Just like you."

Sasuke finally hit him. That idiot actually gone and done it. Now enemy ninja from another village knew his parentage. Something that they would report to their Kage. Who could send assassins to kill him! That was assuming that they survived this encounter first. All to befriend a monster. It was ludicrous! Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto for being so stupid. Now, they were going to have to either kill these shinobi or gain their silence. Both were impossible tasks. After all that sand freak was a monster!

Naruto squealed then demanded, "What was that for Sasuke?"

"Idiot. That was a S-class secret!"

Naruto scratched his head. "Whoops. Sorry." He looked over at the enemy shinobi then told them. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Sasuke felt a headache coming on. There were no words for how stupid his 'brother' could be.

Sakura, on the other hand, had no problem finding them. "Stupid, they're not going to do that. They're enemy shinobi. That's not what they do!"

They were so distracted with their argument that they actually forgot about the enemy for a moment. That was enough for the boy. His sand caught the three then started to squeeze the life out of them. It was hard to breathe let alone talk. Yet somehow Naruto managed to find the strength to do both. He redoubled his efforts to befriend the monster. He even took advantage of his slip up to try to earn points with him. It was truly baffling. And if his teammates were not fighting for their lives they might have stopped him.

"Heheh . . . I guess the cat is out of the bag now, huh? Sorry about that. You're probably going to have to kill me now. I mean, you'll get into a lot of trouble if you _don't_ kill me, won't you? I mean - everyone wants to kill me. I'm the _Hokage's_ son! It's okay if you want to too. I understand. It's not personal. It's just is."

Naruto stopped for a second as he tried to fight back against the crush sand. His breaths came in ragged as tried to keep talking. It seemed to have an effect on the boy. The sand was crushing him at a slower rate than his teammates. The boy's eyes were trained on him. It gave him hope. That was all he needed to keep trying! So, Naruto forged on. Hoping that he could still stop this attack and get the boy to listen. It was all he had. There was no way for them to fight back against him. He was just too strong. This was their only shot:

"Sometimes, it really . . . sucks to be . . . the son of the . . . Hokage! I mean, really . . . does anyone . . . ARG! really care about you? It's all Honorable son this and Honorable son that! ARGG! They're . . . always . . . judging . . . you . . . all the time! ARGG! Most people don't even know my name!"

The sand released them suddenly. They fell to the ground gasping for air. It was like a miracle that should not have happened. It didn't make any sense. It shouldn't have worked. Yet, the boy was looking at Naruto with pleading eyes. It was almost disturbing to see how quickly the boy's mood had changed. He asked Naruto in a tiny, thin voice, "Really? They don't?"

Naruto shook his head. He managed to croak out, "No. I'm just the loser son of Hokage. I'm a failure. Not even worth a name. No one cares about how I feel. All that matters is that I am nothing like my father."

The boy seemed to understand what Naruto was talking about. "Me too. My father doesn't even love me. No one does. Why would they? I'm no good to anyone besides mother."

Naruto looked up at the boy in surprise. "Your own dad doesn't love you?" It was foreign concept to him. _His father_ had never stopped loving him. It just seemed wrong. It just wasn't what his father taught him. "I mean, really? How is that possible? Sure, you might not be what he expected but . . ." Naruto trailed off for a second. "That doesn't make sense!"

The sand started to move again. What Naruto was saying was not working anymore. Not that Naruto noticed. He was too wrapped up in what the boy said. Naruto was slowly but surely becoming enraged. He wanted to beat sense into that boy's father. _How could a father NOT love his son?_ Naruto thought as his chakra started to build. _It's horrible. Inhuman!_ Killing intent leaked from his body as he started to rant.

"HOW COULD HE NOT LOVE YOU? I mean, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE A TAIL OR SOMETHING!" The sand stopped as the boy was caught off guard by Naruto's rant. Naruto was angry on his behalf. It was a completely new experience for the boy. "It shouldn't matter anyway. Dad love their sons. End of story. That's what they do! DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT? HE'S YOUR DAD!"

The seal on Naruto's neck loosened as the ink started to spread across his body. Unlike the last time Naruto did not feel any pain. Nor did he notice it. Instead, it seemed to fuel his rage further. It gave him an ominous aura similar to the sandboy. Something was wrong with Naruto, but his friends did not know what it was. It terrified them. They did not know how to help him. Naruto was in a world of his own. All that mattered was how angry he was. He did not notice anything else. It was awful!

"THIS IS BULLSHIT: WHO'S YOUR DAD? TELL ME - SO I CAN KICK HIS BUTT!"

The boy seemed moved by Naruto's display. He did not even flinch at Naruto's ominous chakra. Instead, he appeared entranced by it. It was almost as if he had found a kindred spirit.

"You would really do that? For me?" He asked.

Naruto seemed to calm down a little bit. He responded, "Yup."

The boy appeared truly baffled by this. "Why?"

"Because no Dad should ever hate their son. If he won't love you, then, then, then!" He slammed his fists together. "I'LL BEAT IT INTO HIM!"So, he is already?"

The boy considered it for a second then said, "The Fourth Kazekage."

Naruto fell silent after that.

* * *

 _ **This is by far one of my favorite moments in this story. Naruto realizes the blunder that he made. How the hell can he kill the Kazekage? Idiot. See you all next week!**_


	58. Chapter 57 - He's not going to

OK, it's Sunday and it's time for another chapter. Now, I do want to remind you that the Will of Fire will be returning it's twice a week posting schedule. I have returned to working on the edit for part three. I will admit that I am a bit burnt out with making edits. So the process and maybe a bit slower than I like. I am planning to take a couple days at work and just read. That will slow me down. However, I really need to recharge my batteries. That might mean that in the future I will have to stop for a few weeks. It may not. I do not know, however, you have been warned that might happen.

Finally, I do want to make an apology. Earlier this week I decided to dump "Family Secrets." Since the story was formatted to be just like this one that meant lots of little chapters. I had already started posting so I was committed to that style of writing. However, I saw no point in continuing the week-to-week format. It was not getting the attention that this story gets. So, I dropped it last week. I knew that you would end up with the flood of chapters that you did not want to read, but I wanted to get it out of the way. Sorry, for not warning you ahead of time. I should have done that.

Anyway, let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 57 - He's not going to do that, is he?_

Naruto panicked. Sure, he shouldn't have promised to beat up _any_ anyone, but this was crazy! He just promised to would beat up _the Kazekage._ He had no chance in hell of doing that. His father might have a chance but not Naruto. He just wasn't at their level. He would just get killed if he did that. Either that or his father would have to bail him out. Then they really would have a problem on their hands. It would be an 'international incident.' If he did something like that, he'd be grounded for life!

His mouth had gotten him in trouble yet again. _Beat up the Kazekage? What was I thinking? How the hell am I supposed to do that?_ He had no idea how to get himself out of this one. The Sandboy definitely wanted him to beat up his father but Naruto couldn't. There was no way that it could happen. Sure, the boy's father sounded like an ass but that didn't mean couldn't go around picking fights with leaders of rival villages. If anything it would make it worse. _Dad is so going to kill me._

He managed to croak out. "Yaa, Yaa, You're dad is the Kazekage?" The boy nodded. _Shit._ "Um, is it okay that I just _hit_ him? Would that be okay?" He begged. Naruto didn't even want to do that. That would still get him in trouble. But it was all he could think of to say. _I am so screwed!_

The boy asked him honestly, "Would that make father love me?"

Naruto thought for a moment then said, "I don't know. Maybe. I don't know. Probably not, but it would get his attention!"

The sandboy seemed disappointed. This boy before him, the son of the Fourth Hokage. Yet, he could do nothing to make his father love him. He was useless. Maybe it was better that he was dead. The sand started to swirl around Naruto again as the boy began to strike.

Naruto saw the sand swirling around him then panicked again. He didn't want to be killed by this boy, but he didn't want go up against the Kazekage either. It's not that he liked him, it's just that he had no chance against him. Naruto simply wasn't strong enough. Just as he wasn't strong enough to take on this enemy. They had no chance against him. But maybe he had a shot with talking again. Naruto had nothing to lose, so he kept trying.

"Maybe I can't make your father love you but maybe I can help you another way. My dad's real good with seals and stuff. So, is my mom. They're like masters and stuff. Maybe they can help you with your 'tenant' of yours. It's acting up, isn't it? Hurting you 'n stuff. Maybe I can ask them to take a look at it for you. They might be able to find a way to fix it." The sand slowed but did not stop. So far it wasn't hurting but it would get there. Naruto had to talk faster.

"If anyone knows about 'tenants' than it's my mom. Hell, her clan specialized in the sealing arts. She taught a lot stuff to my dad. She knows all about it." No effect. "Plus, she has a 'tenant' just you. She showed me 'n stuff."

That stopped the sand. The boy just stared at Naruto in shock. He did not expect anyone else to have something similar. He had to find out more about it. "She has her own 'mother'?"

"Sorta. She doesn't call him that, but yeah she used to be just like you. Maybe she can help. It doesn't hurt to ask."

There was a long silence then sand returned to the gourd. For the first time in his life the boy _didn't_ want to kill somebody. A new experience for him and a relief for his teammates. His siblings didn't want to explain to their father how their brother killed the son of the Fourth Hokage in cold blood. That would be not a pleasant conversation. It would also complicate matters later on. It was not time for those things just yet. They had to play nice until then. Now was a really bad time to go on a rampage. Besides, _if_ the Hokage and his wife could help their brother then they had to take it. He was out of control. He was a danger to himself and the village. He terrified his them. This had to end. They loved their brother but things couldn't go on as is. Something _had_ to give.

The boy nodded. "I don't like what my 'mother' says all the time. Sometimes she is just cruel. If your mother can help, then let's go!" The walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

Naruto did not budge. "Wait! We can't right now. We have a test to finish!"

He gave Naruto a puzzled look. "Who cares about that? Let's go!"

Naruto dug in. "I care! This is my chance to prove myself! I'm going to show everyone how awesome I am. I need to prove that I worth something. Don't you want to?"

"Do you think that can happen?"

"You don't know if you don't try."

"If that's what you want, then here." The boy released Naruto's hand then produced a scroll. "Take our scroll. I don't really care about this exam anyway. I'm just here because my father _said so._ I don't care if we win or not." The boy's teammates watched in horror as Naruto took the scroll. "I'm Gaara by the way. What's your name?"

Naruto smiled. "It's Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet ya!"

Gaara asked tentatively, "Will you be my friend?"

Naruto laughed. "I'd thought that you'd never ask."

* * *

 _ **So, yeah Naruto kinda gets out of it by making things worse. I'm sure that his father would be very happy once he finds out. Hehe . . . See you later on this week!**_


	59. Chapter 58 - Survive

All right, it's midweek and I am delivering the promised second chapter for the week. We are going back to twice a week posting. Even if at some point I will have to stop due to not enough chapters been completed. You deserve more. I also am really motivated to get this story over with. Heck, I started the story back in 2014. I'm ready for it to be over. I'm glad that the first draft is complete, but I want the rest of it to be complete as well. The only way to do that is to post. So let's get onto it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 58 - Survive_

The two teams split up shortly afterwards. Gaara's teammates were not happy with him giving away their scroll but they dared not stop him. They knew what their brother could do when angry. They were afraid of him. Gaara was both a monster and _their_ brother. It put them in a very bad situation. One that they did not have a way out of. So, they let their brother give away their scroll. They would have to obtain another one but that was certainly doable. It would be a lot easier and safer than countermanding the boy. They had to let this one go.

The only silver lining was that a bond seems to have formed between that strange Leaf Genin. Normally they would not care for such a thing, but they were desperate. The boy's father was the Minato Namikaze, a legendary seal master. Maybe he could to do something about the seal. If anyone could help them then it was Namikaze. There was no one better. It was a long shot, but they had to take it. They had little other choice. They needed Naruto Namikaze. He was the only one who could convince the Hokage to help.

As for Naruto, well, he didn't really trust Gaara's teammates very well. Something about them was off. Then again Gaara was an out of control jinchuuriki. It made sense that they were on edge more than normal. They weren't likely to trust him right now. They didn't know that meant to keep his word. That he wanted to end Gaara's suffering. Gaara reminded him so much of his mother that he couldn't help but try to help. Of course, there was no guarantee that his parents would agree. Gaara was an another village's jinchuuriki and the son of the Kazekage. It might even cause an incident. If it all went wrong. He had to try. It was the right thing to do. He couldn't leave someone like that suffering. He didn't care that Gaara wasn't from the Leaf. He wanted to help.

His teammates didn't quite approve but they left it alone. It had saved their lives after all. That was a miracle in itself. They were not ready to fight him. It helped them net the scroll that they so desperately needed too. So, they stayed out of it. They could worry about their teammate's stupid decisions later.

Now that they had a real scroll - they didn't bother with their previous strategy. They choose to remain as hidden as possible. After all, they did not wish to lose that precious scroll. They did send a few clones across the area disguised as different team members. They wanted to confuse the enemy as much as possible. Hopefully, they would fall for it. For right now the last thing that they wanted was conflict. It could mean the difference between success and failure. They had to get to that Tower as soon as possible.

It took forever to get there though. They traveled for a day and half. Yet they were still not there. At least their strategy worked. While a couple of clones were destroyed but no one found them. It looked as if they would make it to the Tower on time. Things were looking up! Then they started to go around in circles. No matter what they did they came back to the same spot. They were not getting anywhere! Time was ticking away yet they couldn't seem to leave this space. It was clear that they were caught in a trap. Their enemy was probably hidden nearby waiting for them to wear out. They had to do something now or they might lose this fight.

There was no time to talk. There was only time to react. They fell back upon their training. They acted without saying a word. Sakura pretended to be more exhausted than she really was. She even collapsed on the ground. Naruto pretended to tend to her as Sasuke went out to find some water. They stayed in the open in order to encourage their enemy to strike. If they were right then the enemy was waiting for the easy kill. They would not reveal themselves until the moment was right. They gave their enemy that moment. They just needed to wait and see if they take it.

After a minute or two of this the enemy finally struck. Senbon flew at them from all directions. The enemy wasn't taking any chances. They wanted them dead! Which was uncalled for. This was just a test. There was no need to kill. Not for this. You could easily incapacitate or steal from your enemy _without_ killing them. It wasn't technically illegal but it showed their true nature. These men were like animals!

They tried to stay cool and work as one. This was a fight for their lives. Otherwise they were screwed. Luckily, they had seen shinobi from the mist before. Unlike last time they had some idea of what they could had to do. Team 7 had fallen into their world. They had to get back to the real world!

Naruto was their ace in the hole. He created his own army to face the army of mist clones. They kept the enemy at bay while Sakura and Sasuke tried to come up with something. Sasuke could not create his own shadow clones nor could he use his clan's famous ability. He could use the commotion to slip back. He transformed himself into a rat and hid. Then that rat around around the battlefield looking for the real enemy. Naruto realized what he was doing and created a clone that looked like Sasuke to cover up his friend's disappearance. Sakura remained with the fake Sasuke to fight off any who go through the army of Narutos. That 'Sasuke' did not strike like the others. Instead, it focused on defense. That way their enemy would believe that Sasuke was in fact still there. Hopefully giving the real Sasuke time to find the real enemy.

Yet, no matter how hard he tried though Sasuke could not find the real ones. They looked so alike that it was hard to tell if there was three of them or three thousand. They acted and sounded alike. He could not tell the clone from real person. Maybe if he had the smelling abilities of a real rat he could find them. He wished that he had the sharingan. It would give him the ability to see the one shinobi from the fakes. Or at least he hoped it would. Since Sasuke had never activated his Kekkei Genkai so he didn't know. All he could do was guess. Not that this was helping them right now. It just succeeded in making him more frustrated. Naruto was doing everything for them! What he was doing? Running around like an idiot. It was truly pathetic. He wanted to protect his 'brother' maybe even surpass him. Yet, he could do nothing. Then again he was the weak, pathetic and useless. So it made sense.

If Itachi was here then maybe the result would be different. He would be able to protect his teammates. If Itachi had gone on that mission with the rats then Naruto would have _never_ needed to overdo it. He could have found the damned collar himself! Then Naruto _wouldn't_ have collapsed. He would have protected his friend. He wouldn't have to watch them get hurt. If only he wasn't so weak! If only he had the Sharingan!

Suddenly, his eyes began to sting. The world lost its color but came into focus in a way that he had never seen before. He could see through the forest. He could see both Naruto and Sakura in front of him. He was a taken back by it. There were so many Narutos! Each looked nearly identical to the last. He could not tell the clone from the original. He saw the Shadow Clone Jutsu in a way that he had never seen it before. It was breathtaking! It made him want to learn that jutsu more now than ever. Maybe then he could create an army like with his 'brother' can.

Sasuke forced himself to focus. He was here to find the enemy and to take them out. He had to focus! He turned his attention upon the enemies' army of clones. Each looked exactly the same as the last. There were no differences between these clones and the real enemy. Just as there was between Naruto and his clones. It was a huge let down but Sasuke did not let that stop him. If he couldn't see the difference, maybe he could find the ones who were behaving differently? That's when he saw them. Three shinobi hiding while the other fought. They had to be the cowards! Sasuke snuck up then attacked them. He fired a fireball immediately after releasing his transformation. Catching the shinobi off-guard. Within seconds they were incapacitated. Ending their fight in a dramatic way.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for this week. I'll see you all Sunday!**_


	60. Chapter 59 - Sharrigan

OK, it's Sunday in time for another chapter! I don't think I have a lot to say here. However, I do want to mention this. As I've been going through the blank exams. I have noticed how much fun they are to read. They were not fun to write. In fact, they were a complete and total pain. However, I do like what has happened so far. I hope that you will agree with me that this is something entertaining to read, well worth all the effort. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 59 - Sharrigan_

For a minute or two after the fighting ended Naruto kept staring at Sasuke. He had never before seen the Sharingan so close up. It unnerved him. It was like he was seeing straight through him. Sakura seemed to feel the same way since she edged away for a moment. Sasuke didn't seem to understand what was going and demanded that they talk to him.

Sakura tentatively asked. "Is that the sharingan?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second. His eyes did feel funny. He could see the world in a new light. It did match his family's description of the sharingan. He pulled out a kunai then brought it to his face. Then he stared at his eyes. They were red just like his big brother's. It matched the pictures that he had seen. It had to be it. It had to be the sharingan! It was strange: He had finally developed the most important thing for an Uchiha yet he wasn't proud. He wasn't excited. It didn't matter. It wasn't enough. He was still weak. He had a lot of ground to make up.

Sasuke closed his eyes then forced himself to relax. He reopened to find that his eyes were back to normal. It was almost as if it had never happened. It was shocking how ordinary this all was. _Is this really what it's like?_ He wondered as he finally answered Sakura. "Yes, Sakura. I believe it is."

His teammates' reactions were surprising to him. They just kept staring. It was like he was freak or something! It started to irritate him. There were so many things more important right now. Like passing this exam. That was far more important. It was no big deal for an Uchiha to unlock the sharingan. It just shouldn't have taken this long. That's all. Nothing else was special about it. Alas, that was proof that he needed to train harder. Why they couldn't see that was a mystery to him.

Naruto couldn't help but be frustrated. Of course, he knew about ability that his 'brother's' clan possessed. He had tried to get Kakashi to slow it to him many times. He even tried to pester his 'Aunt' to show him. Neither of them would cooperate. They always brushed him off. Now he understood why. It was too scary for a child. It almost too scary for him now. He was proud of his 'brother' but also a little worried. For what would Sasuke become now that he had his clan's ultimate technique? Would he leave him in the dust? Naruto did not want that to happen. _Damm it Sasuke!_

Sasuke seemed to be getting angry too. Although Naruto didn't know what was bothering him. Instead of telling them, Sasuke stomped off towards the three unconscious genin. He kicked one of them before they grunted. "What do we do with these three?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I dunno. Leave them I guess."

Sasuke did not like that response. "We can't just leave them. They tried to kill us! Really kill us! All for a stupid scroll!" His fury built up inside him. "They should be punished for that!"

Sakura tried to calm him down. "Please, that doesn't mean that we should be like them. Sasuke, please stop!"

Sasuke ignored his teammate. She was right. Yet he couldn't let it go. He wanted to kill them! He looked down at their pathetic forms. _It would be so easy._ Sasuke thought as he reactivated his eyes. He could see where to apply pressure and . . .

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed his arm then yanked him away. "This is not who we are. We _don't_ kill. Not like this. This is _wrong_ , Sasuke. Get a hold of yourself!"

Sasuke stared at him with and distant eyes. For a moment, Naruto actually believed that Sasuke would attack him. That scared Naruto half to death. It was almost as if he was drunk on his own power. Naruto hated seeing his friend like this. He did not want to fear his 'brother.' Sasuke was his friend! Naruto did not know what to do. He stepped back and started to panic. That finally got Sasuke's attention. Sasuke calmed down. He deactivated his eyes and allowed the bloodlust leave him.

Sasuke felt horrible. For a second, he wanted to kill his 'brother.' It didn't make any sense. _Why am I so angry?_ He wondered as he tried to clear his head. _It doesn't make any sense! What is wrong with me?_ He had never wanted to kill his friends before. He made a note to ask his parents about it when he got home. He had to find a way to control this emotion. Otherwise next time he may actually kill them.

That was the last thing that Sasuke wanted to do.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. See you later on this week!**_


	61. Chapter 60 - The Final Night

I don't have a lot of time for me so I'm going to make this quick. This is this week's chapter. I do apologize about not really saying anything, but I actually need to run from my house very soon. Let's get onto it.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 60 - The Final Night in the Forest of Death_

After arguing for a while Team 7 ended up taking the Hidden Mist's scroll. They didn't need it but they certainly _didn't_ want the Mist to have it. It was decided that they would take it along with them and use it as a spare. And if another team from the Leaf needed it then they would give it to them. That way they could help a team in need. It was the least that they could do. After all, they were from the same village. If not, well, then at least those clowns couldn't pass.

They headed towards the Tower again. This time they were more cautious. They did not want to encounter another team if they could help it. Next time they could die for real. It wasn't their first brush with death but it was still unsettling. It made this test all the more serious. It also reminded them the price that they may be asked to pay one day. No one wanted to think about it was an integral part of their lives. They would have to learn to live with.

Their progress was slow but they were moving forward now. They were attacked by huge beasts twice. It was hard to believe how large and terrifying the creatures even existed. This forest truly earned its name. Everything out here wanted to kill you. If you were not focused then you were dead. A concept that they had never truly appreciated before. For there was no one out here to save you. You had to survive on your own merits. Death became their constant companion.

Night fell on day two of the exam. The Tower was still nearly a half a day's journey away. They weren't going to get there anytime soon. So they decided to stay back and rest. It would be essential for the final push. There would be countless enemies waiting for them. Anyone who _didn't_ have a scroll would be waiting right near the tower. When they got there they would have to be ready. That meant meant resting here tonight.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Let's get some rest." Sasuke told the group. Naruto started to argue, but he stopped him. "Naruto! We don't have your reserves. We _can't_ keep going. We _have_ to rest!"

Naruto looked at his friends. They were starting to show signs of the strain. He realized that it was getting to him too. He could keep going for now but eventually he would collapse. Then they would really be screwed. Reluctantly he agreed to stop. "Alright. Fine. But let's not stop here. It's too open. Let's rest in that cave, okay?"

The cave wasn't very homey but it hide the group well. They were fairly safe. One couldn't take that for granted here though. It could all change in a moment. They had to be on guard while they prepared to turn in the for the night. They found a stream nearby for water. However, food would be an issue. They didn't have the time or energy to hunt. Sasuke and Sakura's rations were running out. They would have been stuck gathering nuts and berries if it wasn't for Naruto. He opened his mother's scroll then released a bowl of ramen. It was his mother's special, one-of-a-kind knock-you-down recipe. Sasuke knew it's scent well. It was piping hot as if his mother made it moments ago. It was mouth watering! They wanted it but Naruto hadn't gotten the drift. "You're really lucky, idiot."

Naruto stared at him wide-eyed. He had no idea what his 'brother' was going on about. "Wha?"

Sakura facepalmed. _Naruto, you truly are an idiot!_ "You have to have a mother who the best cook in the world! It's amazing!"

Naruto chuckled as he scratched his head. "Oohh! Yeah, my mom is awesome!" He added in proudly, "No one cooks like she does. I love her so much!"

There was no point in arguing with a fool. Naruto _wasn't_ going to get it. Not unless you spelled it out for him. But that was the kind of person he was. Caring, strong, but a little dim-witted. Sasuke shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. If he didn't know Auntie Kushina and Uncle Minato so well Sasuke might doubt it. How Naruto failed to get his father's intelligence was beyond him. Yet, his 'brother' could be as dumb as stump sometimes. Naruto didn't notice that they were hungry. They didn't have much, but Naruto had tons! It was clear that most of the scroll was still full. He had plenty to share. Yet the fool couldn't figure it out. A child could do it. But not his 'brother.' He just started to eat his ramen in front of them. _Dumb as a stump._ Sasuke glowered as he watched his 'brother' eat.

Sakura tried to ignore them. She decided to try and eat what she had leftover. Her parents hadn't sent her along with a care-package like Naruto. She was forced to eat rations. Which was woefully underwhelming. She didn't love ramen that much but right now she craved it. The last thing she wanted to do was eat yet another protein bar. They weren't really that appetizing. The only other thing that she had was some food pills. They were actually worse than the bars. She couldn't cook to save her life. Not even Sakura wanted to eat her own food. _Naruto, you pig!_

Naruto finally stopped eating to stare at them. "What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

Sakura sighed. "Nothing, Naruto. Nothing."

Sasuke was far more vocal. "Idiot! Don't just sit there and eat! SHARE SOME OF YOUR FOOD!" Sasuke didn't meant to yell it at him, but he couldn't help himself. Naruto was such an idiot sometimes. You had to be blunt to get through.

"Ohhh!" Naruto said sheepishly. "Why didn't you ask? Geez . . ." Naruto unsealed two more bowls of steaming Ramen then handed it to them. Out of his pack he got two pairs of chopsticks. After giving it to them he said, "Just ask next time, okay?" No one responded to his stupid comment.

For a long time the group just in silence. They didn't realize how hungry they were until then. Before they knew it almost all of the bowls were gone. While Naruto ate the most of it. It was amazing watching the fool pack away the food. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke could figure out where it went. Then again he had more chakra reserves than the rest of their class. That might be the reason. They did not know for sure. They would have to ask a Kakashi for sure. Right now they had to get some rest. It was a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you all Sunday!**_


	62. Chapter 61 - Mad Dash to the End

Hey all, Alley here. It's time for another chapter! I do want to make one note before we get started: I have decided to remove all review chapters from parts one and two of the Will of Fire. I will not be changing the contents of the chapters, but I will be removing my responses to the reviews. It just doesn't make any sense anymore. Equally so, I will not be posting any new review chapters. I simply don't have enough interesting reviews to bother. I may post a review chapter at the end of this story, but I'm not sure. However, I do intend to keep the final review chapter posted at the end of part one. The rest will be removed however. It shouldn't really affect you here, but I wanted to let you know what I was doing. The system shouldn't notify you of the changes to part one, but if it does please ignore it. The story is exactly the same. I am not editing it anymore. Anyway, that's what's going on. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 61 - Mad Dash to the End_

The group headed out early that next morning. They had far to go and not a lot of time left. They did not have much time to waste. None of them wanted to fail this test. They had a lot of ground to make up. Only they couldn't run at full speed. They didn't want to attract attention. A fight could be disastrous. So, they proceeded with caution. This was the most critical part of this exam. They could not afford to get it wrong. They would only get one shot. When they finally arrived. They found an open stretch of grass in between them and victory. There was no boulders, no trees, or any tall grass to hide in. It was easy pickings for enemy. To go out there would likely be suicide! They had to come up with something fast!

Sasuke finally came up with the plan: They would use an army of clones. Which would cause a distraction. While hopefully flush out any enemy in the process. It was doable since Naruto could easily make several armies. They would get lost in the crowd. Making it near impossible for the enemy to pick out the real shinobi from the fakes. It wasn't perfect but it would work. It had its downsides: For one, it would draw a lot of attention on them. Something that they didn't need. Two, they would all have to pretend to be Naruto. Something that neither Sasuke or Sakura really wanted to do. Alas, it was the best way to get across the area before sunset. They had to go soon or forget about becoming chunin. Something none of them wanted to do. They weren't ready to quit! It was time to go big or go home.

To improve their chances: Both Sasuke and Naruto each had in their possession a scroll. They had ended up keeping both. It would improve their chances of success. Naruto hated the idea of hording the scrolls but they didn't want to give it back. Those shinobi didn't deserve it. Plus, it would help them ensure that they cross the finish line with at least one scroll. Hopefully, the enemy couldn't get both. Misdirection was the stock and trade of shinobi after all. So long as they could reach the finish line everything would be okay. Naruto had to remind himself of that as they prepared to move out. _I will not fail!_

It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke gave the signal. It was time to begin! Naruto released his chakra in a huge blast as he screamed, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of copies of himself appeared in a giant cloud. Then they made as much noise as possible as they raced towards the goal. As the group headed out Naruto created a second batch of clones. There weren't as many in this group as the first. For this group was destined to transform into his teammates. They then mixed in among the first wave. That way no one would realize which one were real or fake.

He created two more mini-batches of clones disguised as his friends before transforming into a duplicate of Sakura. His friends transformed into him then joined the army. They looked just like the clones around them. They were louder than anything any candidate before. It attracted more attention that Sasuke expected. Nearby teams came out of the woodwork to strike. They would end up hitting the regular clones. While largely ignoring the clones disguised as Sasuke or Sakura. A fatal error that they exploited. No one attacked. That would draw too much attention to the real ones. There was no way they could all perform the same jutsu. Instead, they plowed on towards the Tower. They acted as though they were unaware that they were being attacked. Instead, they just kept on prattling on about nonsense. Which Sakura and Sasuke found extremely hard to match. They really didn't understand how to think like Naruto. So they ended up being quieter than the knucklehead.

Naruto's clones picked up on this. Some of them became quiet while the other continued their prattle. That way they covered up for his teammates. It made them so very hard to pin down despite being out in the open! Every-time that a clone was killed ten more popped up in its place! They buried the real members of Team 7 in a wall of human bodies. It was impossible to get rid of them all!

Before they knew it the group was half way there. Just a little more and they would be safe! Of course, their enemies stepped up the attack. They were getting more and more frustrated now. For some of the clones had already reached the Tower. They didn't know how close the real ones were but they couldn't take the risk. They were desperate. They pulled out their biggest and most powerful jutsu! Which eliminated hordes of Narutos. It also created plenty of smoke to hide the real shinobi. Team 7 used that smoke to over up their transformations. They were now all Sasukes. Confusing and pissing off their enemies further. Now, it seemed that they were making fun of them! For every-time they cleaned out a bunch of clones Team 7 turned into something else! First, it was Sasuke, then Naruto, then Sakura, then back to Sasuke. It went around and around that way until they had just about reached the base of the Tower.

They were almost there! Just a little farther and they would be there! They had been running all out for a while now while using massive amounts of chakra. Even Naruto was starting to tire. Having to keep changing the transformation was wearing them out even faster. They couldn't keep this up for much longer! Luckily, so far none of the enemies had hit them. They all they kept doing was eliminating the clones. They were so close to reaching their target! They could almost taste victory!

The sun was starting set. Their time was almost up. They had mere moments to reach the finish line. They could not quit. It was now or never! They had to run for their lives. They did not want to lose. With a final burst of energy they made it that last few feet and entered the Tower. They were safe! They had passed the second exam. They may be exhausted but they had won. Victory was theirs. For now at least. There was only one more exam to go.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. Let's get on to the chapter!**_


	63. Chapter 62 - Two months?

Hey all, it's Alley here. It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! I do want to mention that I am still working on part three. The edit is going along about 1 to 2 chapters a night. Granted, those chapters are short but they are also time-consuming. I've had to re-write a lot of the work and of course I'm doing this in between calls. Still, I'm in good shape to finish this year. I expect to finish part three's edit around the end of next month. At least that's my conservative estimate. I may be wrong, it may go faster than I expected or slower. But that's where I think I will be with part three. With Part Two, we are about two-thirds through the story. At the end of this chapter we will be on page 199 of 265. That means we only have 66 more pages to go. With most chapters being around 2-3 pages in length you can see that this won't take much time. It could be done as soon 11 weeks. By that time part three should be ready to go. Anyway, I've talked about this enough. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 62 - Two months?_

Team 7 followed the stairs up to an open area where several other teams waited. As it was now sundown they were the final group to make it. They had made it. So had three other teams. No one else was there. Not even the teams that attacked the clones had made it. It was shocking to see how few genin had made it this far. There were so many teams that had started this exam. Now they were all gone. It was humbling to know that they were part of this select group. There was one Shikamaru's team from the Hidden Leaf, a team from the Hidden Sound, and Gaara's team from the Hidden Sand. That was it. The rest had failed.

 _Wow._ Naruto was amazed at how far they had come. He would never admit to it, but a part of him never believed that he would get it this far. It was hard not to listen to those who said that he was a failure. Now, he could hold his head up high and say that he was awesome! They had passed the second test in one try. An achievement for him. Naruto rarely ever got anything on the first try. Save maybe for the sealing arts. He was always good at that. That was only because his mother's clan was naturally good at sealing. That wasn't anything special. This was. He was on fire! _Yeah!_ He thought as he punched the air.

A moment later his father appeared in a puff of smoke. The entire room focused their attention on the Young Hokage. They waited to see what the man would say. "The Second Exam is now concluded. Congratulations to those who have made it this far."

His father's eyes never once settled on him. He was intent on continuing the charade. A part of Naruto desperately wanted his father's favor, but he knew that now was not the time. He had to remind himself of that. His father was proud of him. He just couldn't show it. He was proud of him. His dad had said so in his letter. Naruto kept reminding himself of that as he struggled to keep quiet. He did not want to embarrass his father in such a public way. However, staying quiet was easier said than done. He had to say something soon! That was the last thing that he wanted to do. He did not want another long lecture.

"As there are only four surviving teams there will be no preliminary rounds this year. Instead, we will go straight to the final rounds. That will take place two months from now."

 _Two months!?_ The genin stared at the Hokage in disbelief. They did not expect the chunin exams to take so long. Exam one and two were right after each other - why wasn't exam three? They didn't understand. Why the delay? What was going on?

Noticing the confusion the Hokage elaborated, "The Chunin Exams are not just a way to promote genin. Nor is it just to prevent war. It's far bigger than that. In two months time the nobility from all nations will descend upon this place. They will be here for the show of the year: One that you will star in. Perform well for your village. Prove your village's might. For the world will be watching. As will your kage."

"This show is a form of a war. It may sound strange but it is preferable to actual war." Hokage's voice suddenly lost it's cheer. "I know that you all don't remember the last war. So, you don't know what it's horrors. Personally, I prefer to keep it that way." The Hokage seemed far away. "Too many lives were lost."

Naruto was worried. He never seen his dad so distant. It was almost as if he was reliving something horrible. He wanted to race over there and help him but that would only make things worse. His father left strict orders to keep his parentage a secret. So, he remained where he was.

"After the last great ninja war we re-created this joint exam. So, instead of going from village to village we could cooperate in one big display. We simulated the conditions of war. They could find who was ready to advance, _without_ having to start a new war. A much better alternative if you ask me. It has helped to preserve the peace that so many died to obtain. Now it is time once again for the show of a lifetime. I know that you will do well!"

Anko to chimed in afterwards. "Alright you maggots! We have one thing to do before we move on. Open your scrolls." They looked confused. Weren't they not supposed to do that? "Hey! Open them!" She repeated.

They did as she commanded. Inside was a copy of the shinobi code. It was so ordinary that it was almost hilarious. Why were they carrying this stupid thing throughout a dangerous forest? Shouldn't be more awesome? They just didn't understand.

Anko explained, "This code is the law that we live by. It governs how live and how we die. There is no law more important than this. In this exam; we asked you to go beyond it. Yet it remains at the core of who we are. Out there, things are rarely black and white. Take these scrolls as gifts as you prepare for the final exam. They might prove useful."

Sakura chimed in, "Um, Proctor?"

Anko locked her eyes on Sakura, "Yesss?"

Sakura's blood turned cold. She wanted to run away but there was no where to hide. "What would have happened if we opened this scroll earlier on?"

Anko smiled. That sent shivers down their spines. "Glad you asked: It would have activated a genjutsu that would have rendered you unable to continue. In fact, some of you actually did that. Once you opened the scroll here the seal was broken. It was a part of the test. For one day, you may be asked to carry classified intel. It is up to you to make sure that it reaches its destination _without_ knowing it's contents. Those who don't understand that don't deserve to become ninja."

The room was dead silent again. Until a man in the background coughed. "Well, thank you, Anko for that explantation. Let us continue . . ." He coughed again. "I'm Hayate Gekko. I will be your proctor for the final part of the exam. Allow me to explain how this exam works:"

Hayate explained that they would be competing from now on as individuals. They would fight one-on-one, tournament style. It was not necessary to win in order to pass. Nor would victory assure promotion. It was the quality of the performance that mattered. Only those who were found worthy could become chunin. That was up to their kage.

"In end, your Kage will decide whether or not you are ready. Prove to them that you are. Make your village proud. That is all that you need to do. See you in two months." He coughed again then dismissed them. This exam was over.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. See you all Sunday!**_


	64. Chapter 63 - Celebration

This is another inbetween chapter. I know that I have a lot of these, but I feel that you need to have a beat before you go on. It is a concept from plays and movies. Everything is broken down into individual beats to keep the story interesting. On its own this chapter would never stand. However, in the grand scheme of the whole story it gives you a rest. Then you go on. I don't really have much more to say about it, so I'm just gonna go ahead and get to it. See you Sunday.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 63 - Celebration_

After the group broke up Team 7 headed to Ichiraku's to celebrate. Passing the first two exams was quite an achievement. Kakashi couldn't be more proud. His cute, little genin were growing up! As headed towards Ichiraku's he considered what to do next. They needed to prepare for the final round. Each would need intensive, personalized training. He could not provide that on his own. He needed help. The challenge was finding the right person.

He knew that Lord Hokage already had plans for Naruto. Naruto was going to train with both Jiraiya-sensei and himself. Lord Hokage wanted to personally train him the entire time but had too many time-constraints. Jiraiya would do the groundwork with Naruto and Minato-sensei would do the rest. He planned to teach his son the Rasengan. Minato believed that it was time to pass on that technique. He wanted to do that personally. Which meant that Kakashi need not worry about Naruto. He was covered.

As for Sasuke, he could easily train the boy on how to use his newly acquired Sharingan. Kakashi knew a thing or two about it. He knew the most about it outside of the Uchiha clan. However, his understanding paled in comparison to the Uchiha themselves. They would be far better teachers than he could ever be. Sasuke was the son of the clan's leader. He would have his pick of teachers. That was what the boy needed right now. Sasuke needed to learn how to control his power. That was far more important than even winning. For it would shape the rest of his life as a shinobi. It was critical that learn about it _now_. Winning would just be a bonus.

More than likely Kakashi would end up training his weakest student: Sakura. She did not have the support network that his other two had. She also had the least amount of direction. He honestly did not know what type of shinobi that she would become. She had great potential. She could become a Genjutsu user, a poison master, or even medical ninja. Kakashi did not know where she wanted to go. So, he planned to assist with discovering that path. Then if she choose a speciality that he was not skilled in then he would find her the best teacher possible. Otherwise, Kakashi would do his best to teach her what he knew. He was happy to do it. He was her Sensei after all.

He would worry about that later. For now, it was time to celebrate. His students had done well. Better than he hoped they could do. He was immensely proud of them. That was what mattered right now. Team 7 was about to celebrate a victory! His students would be given the respect that they deserved. He was so proud.

Naruto yelled at him. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Coming!"

"What's taking so long?"

He smiled. "Nothing. Just got lost on the road of life."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" His students whined.

Life was good. He was the teacher of three awesome students. Sure, he wished that Obito and Rin were still here but he could at least still smile. He could still revel in his student's accomplishments. He could feel joy again. Something he couldn't do even a few years ago. He had Naruto to thank for it. That boy was more amazing than he knew. It was possible that he could change the world. _Or maybe not. It's hard to tell right now._ He smiled. _Only time would tell.._

"Let's go!" Kakashi completely ignored his genin's adorable whining. That was guaranteed to annoy them even more. He couldn't help it. He was just so happy. He felt like a father who had just witnessed his children grow up. He finally understood what Minato-Sensei felt when his team had passed their exams. It made him wonder what his teacher was feeling right now. Naruto _was_ the man's son after all. He probably couldn't contain himself. He had to be bragging to whoever would listen. _Naruto, you have no idea of how proud your father is of you._

They entered the stall together. It had become a tradition to eat at Ichiraku's every time they wanted to celebrate. No need to change that now. Now, it didn't seem right not to visit Teuchi and his daughter Ayame each time. If nothing else; it was a great way to spend an evening. At least before he hit the bars. Kakashi had a lot of bragging to do himself. They were _his_ genin after all. It would be a crime not to brag about them. Who knows, maybe he could get in a little betting while he was at it. That would be a great way to clean was good at that. Not that they would ever know. It was best that they not know much he planned to bet on them. The less they knew about that the better it was for him. He didn't want to hear about it later.

"First round is on me!" He called out as they sat down. A rare treat to be sure. But then again they were about to make him some real cash. So, it was worth a little investment. Besides, he enjoyed spoiling them. Besides, he wouldn't lose too much money. He didn't say everything was on him, just the first round. Naruto could eat more than anyone should eat. If he said that everything was on him that would be suicide. How Sensei paid for it was a mystery. That man even had two of them! He had to be a saint. He would have to be to deal with his family. _You really are amazing, aren't you Minato-sensei?_ He mused as they started to eat.

Today was a awesome day.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you next time!**_


	65. Chapter 64- You did what, Naruto?

All right, I know that it's not Sunday. That's just over two hours away. However, I just want to get this done and over with now. That way it gets out and I don't forget. I know that hasn't happened in a while, but I really want to make sure that doesn't happen. I don't have a lot to say right now, so let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 64 - You did what, Naruto?_

Naruto headed home about an hour later. He was tired but happy. A part of him never imagined that he would make it this far. Somehow he had managed to make it! It was the best feeling that he could think of. Nothing could be any better. That was before he opened his front door. The moment he did that he was ensnared in a bone crushing hug. He struggled to breathe as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp. His mother had clearly found out what happened. Now, she was trying to kill him! "Ca . . . Ca . . . Can't . . . breathe!" He managed to croak out.

His mother realized what she was doing and released him. She scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry, Naruto." She laughed a little. "I forgot that you are as delicate as your father."

"Kushina!" A familiar voice complained from inside.

It was his father! He raced inside the house. His father was standing in their living room. He had made time out of his busy schedule to make it home. It was nice to see. Naruto had expected him to be dealing with some exam stuff. Instead, he was home, waiting for him. That meant a lot to him. _Thanks dad._ Naruto threw himself into his father's arms. Minato returned the hug, "Dad . . ."

"Hey, son."

Kushina walked over to her boys. She loved watching the two carry-on. They really were so much alike - father and son - two big babies. If she didn't stop them soon they would just blubbering for sure. They would cry at the drop of a hat. How two men could be like that she didn't know. It was beyond silly. It didn't matter. They were her boys. She wouldn't change them for the world. Kushina cleared her throat. It was time to move things along.

"If you two don't mind: we have a victory celebration to start." Naruto gave her a puzzled look. To that she elaborated, "Do you honestly think that we wouldn't celebrate our baby making it to the third exam? Hell! You did it on your first try too boot! Of course we would!" At the end she was practically screaming. Not that it mattered. Her family was used to it. It was all normal.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. He could be just as loud as his mother. Especially when he was excited. "Let's eat!"

Naruto raced towards the kitchen. There a feast had been laid out. It was a mix of the family's favorite things: Ramen for Naruto, Okonomiyaki for Minato (his favorite of his wife's cooking), and of course more Ramen for Kushina. That and plenty of Sake for the adults. Kushina planned to get drunk again to celebrate. After all, tonight was going to be a great night! She had her family with her. That alone was worthy of celebration. If you added Naruto's success then it was perfect. It was all that she needed. Her family was safe and happy. That was what mattered. Life was good.

Naruto sat down at his spot, grabbed the chopsticks then called out, "Thanks for the food!"

"Naruto!" His mother chided. "Wait for everyone else!" She shook her head. "I'd swear you have the manners of an elephant. That's extremely rude, y'know!"

Naruto put down the chopsticks. He blushed as he said, "Sorry . . ."

Kushina sighed, "You're never going to change, are you?"

His father laughed, "That's our Naruto."

Her hair started to pick up, "Don't just brush this off. You're his father. You should scold him every-so-often! I don't have to be the bad guy all the time, y'know!"

"Sorry, Sorry!" His father panicked a little. His mother was terrifying like this. It was best to plicate her as quickly as possible.

Naruto laughed. He couldn't help it. It was nice to see his family again. He didn't realize how much he missed them in that forest. His family may be far from normal, but that was okay. They were _his_ family. He loved them dearly. He wouldn't trade them for the world!

* * *

Besides, today was an awesome day. He had passed the second exam and got to celebrate it with his them. What more could a boy ask for?

After dinner the Namikaze family moved to the living room. For the next couple of hours they talked about the exams and what it was like for them to take it. It was a lot of fun. Naruto got lost in it all. He knew that his father couldn't stay much longer. There was a lot going on right now and his dad needed to go. The exams had to run without a hitch. That meant a lot of late nights. It also meant that his father couldn't be with his family like he wanted to.

This was his son's first attempt at the exams. It was a special time that would never come again. Right now, all he wanted to be was Naruto's dad. Something that was impossible for Minato Namikaze. He was the Hokage. He had other responsibilities to attend to. He couldn't be there as much as he would like. It bothered him a lot but it couldn't be helped. Nor could tell his son much. The candidates weren't supposed to know what their Kage thought. Naruto may be his son but he couldn't receive special treatment. His father had to hold back on his praise. That was hard to do. He wanted desperately to priase him. Naruto seemed to have an effect on everyone. His father was certainly not immune. In fact, he was one of the most affected. His father had an incredibly hard time saying no to his son. He spoiled him constantly. Which caused more problems than he cared to think about. Naruto was a whirlwind of trouble since the day he was born. He couldn't help it. He was Kushina's on after all.

Now he would think that he wouldn't be surprised when Naruto dropped a gigantic problem in his lap. He shouldn't have been. The boy would thoughtlessly do something that would cause trouble. It was Naruto's least endearing trait. He would just expect his father to fix it. Which he usually did, but it caused a lot of trouble along the way. He wanted to kill his son. It was just so unbelievable, so thoughtless that it was hard to take in! _Naruto Namikaze, what have you done?_

"You did what, son?" He asked quietly.

Naruto paled. He knew that his father was really mad! _Naruto, you idiot! You went against my express orders and told the son of the Kazekage the truth!_ He truly had no idea how to get him out of this. Gaara was both the Kazekage's son and the jinchuriki of the One-Tails. He couldn't go around messing with his seal. That would cause an international incident. Which could lead to war. Not that Naruto thought of any of these things. Nope, he left that to his father to worry about. In other words, he was Naruto Namikaze.

"Sorry dad. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Naruto scratched his head.

Minato felt a headache coming on. "Naruto, I can't meet with the Kazekage's son. Nor can I construct a better seal. That would be seen as tampering with their 'weapon.' It would lead to war . . ."

Naruto cut him off., "But Gaara isn't a weapon! He's a human being! He . . ."

His father shot him a dirty look. "Naruto Namikaze! What kind of man do you think I am? Is that how you think I see your mother?" Naruto shrank back but said nothing. "Of course not!" He sighed. "I married your mother because the kind of person she is. Not because of what is inside of her. I wouldn't be with anyone else." He stopped for a moment to try to collect himself. "But I know that most people don't view her that way. They see her only as a weapon. True, a weapon of amazing power, but a weapon all the same. They forget how wonderful of a wife and mother she is. Which is far more important to me."

Kushina quietly kissed the top of her husband's head. She was truly humbled by his words. _I love you too._ She thought as her husband continued.

"While I don't approve of using people this way that doesn't mean that I can do anything about it. Gaara is the Kazekage's son and the Sand's weapon. He is essential to the balance of power. Anything that I would do to the boy would be an act of war. Do you understand, Naruto?"

In a very tiny voice Naruto responded, "Yes, father."

His father sighed again. He did not like yelling at his son. "Look, Naruto, it's not that I don't want to help. I do. It's just that I can't. I represent our village. I cannot do as I please without the village paying the price."

His father hated lecturing Naruto like this. Alas, he had to understand. He knew that Naruto truly wanted to help that boy. Naruto didn't care that Gaara wasn't from the Leaf or that a monster was inside of him. He saw someone in need. So, he offered his help. It made sense to the boy. He did not care about the political ramifications. Only helping Gaara mattered. Yet another sigh escaped Minato's lips. _That boy will be the end of me one day. How am I getting out of this one?_

The room was enveloped by silence. That was until his mother interrupted. "Minato, sweetheart, isn't there something that we can do? Maybe we can't fix the seal, but we can at least look at it. Maybe we could . . ."

Minato cut her off. "No. Absolutely not! The Sand are a proud people. They would be deeply offended! Even if there is no one within their village skilled enough to deal with it. This is beyond them." He took a breath. "From what I saw in the Forest it is clear that they don't know what they are doing. The seal is unstable. The boy's mind is clouded. He even started to turn on his own siblings. Nothing short of a full resealing would fix that. You know that! Do you really think that they can handle it?" He shook his head. "If they could do then he wouldn't be in that shape. It's completely irresponsible! Why did they use such a flawed seal?"

His father couldn't hide his agitation by the time he was done speaking. He had lost control. Something he never did. It was clear that this was getting to him. He didn't want to be the bad guy but he had little choice. He could not interfere no matter how much he wanted to. This was no ordinary boy they were talking about. Gaara was the Kazekage's son and the Sand's Jinchuriki. He had to tread carefully. Otherwise the lead would be facing war. _Please understand, I cannot interfere!_

"We have to help him, Minato." He turned around to see his wife staring him down. "No one else can!" He started to object, but she stopped him. "Now that my village is gone - there really is no one left for him to turn to. There aren't many seal masters left. We're the only ones who can help and you know it. So, if you won't help him, then I will on my own. As fellow Jinchuriki I will help him. I will do what I can. I don't care what you say - I will do it." Her tone became threatening. "Don't you dare try to stop me!"

She started to stomp off. "Naruto! Let's go!" She ordered. Naruto followed her as led him out of the room. He wasn't going to argue. Not that his mother had decided to help. Gaara had a chance now. His father would not dare challenge her. Not when she was like this. It may not be what Naruto promised, but it was still pretty awesome! His mother was almost as good at seals as his father was. She could fix it on her own if she had to. That is if his father didn't cave in first. He did that all the time.

"You win. I will see what I can do." His mother turned around. "I can't promise anything, but I will see if the Sand is willing to cooperate. If they are then I will examine the boy. If not, then we will do _nothing_. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded. With that his father disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 ** _This one was a little longer than I intended, but I think you end up being a really good chapter. Naruto screwed up. Now his father kicked to deal with the aftereffects. See you all next time!_**


	66. Chapter 65 - Training for the Finals

OK, it's Monday and I want to do a special chapter of the Will of Fire. I didn't technically post a chapter on Sunday. I kind of posted on Saturday, so I skipped it. However I feel like giving you one extra chapter this week. I am doing well with the amount of part three, so I figured I could easily get this out and not worry about running out of content. Let's get onto it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 65 - Training for the Finals_

His father did not see much of his family for the next few days. Between his constant monitoring of the visiting candidates, preparations for the flood of visitors due to arrive, and dealing with the Gaara problem he did not have much time. It didn't hurt that he really didn't want to speak with them right now anyway. He was still angry with them. He did being forced into something like this. This was a precarious position that they had put him in. One that he had no idea how get out of it. He loved both of them dearly but right now he want to deal with them. Sometimes his family drove him up the wall. It was best to avoid them right now. Otherwise, he may do something that he would later regret.

Despite this he did not want to postpone Naruto's training. There wasn't much time and Naruto needed to be ready. As his father, his father had to make sure that he was on the right track. He wanted him to be able to hold his own. It didn't matter to him whether or not Naruto passed or not. He had plenty of time to grow up. Naruto didn't need to become a chunin this year. He could do it next year. Not that he understood that. He was far too busy racing to adulthood. He was not interested in slowing down. He didn't understand how precious this time was. Soon, he would be a man. Then he would no longer need his father's help. That would be a very sad day for Minato. It was still a ways off, but the writing was on the wall. It would happen one day.

Minato bad that he wasn't taking care of Naruto's training directly. Even if he was angry at his son. He felt like he was failing Naruto. Even if Jiraiya was more than capable. After all, he's the one who trained him! He tried to look on the bright side, Naruto would be unimpeded by their argument. His training would progress as if that never happened. Freeing up him to take care of everything that he needed to take care of. There was so much that he wanted to scream! Sometimes being Hokage really stunk.

As for Naruto, he felt bad about what happened. He knew that his father wasn't happy at all about it. Not that he could anything. They had forced him into helping. Now, he didn't really see his father anymore. Sure, he knew that was going to happen but it sucked. To make matters worse when his father was around they barely even talked. That was assuming that his father even came home. Most of the time he didn't. Things were at the worst that he had even seen. Even his parents seemed like they were fighting! It was all his fault, but he had no idea how to fix it. Nothing seemed to help. His mother told him to leave his father alone for a few days. She insisted that he was merely sulking. Naruto wasn't sure. He had never seen his father so angry before.

The only thing for Naruto could do was train. He was not going on any missions until after the exam. He was free to focus only on his training. Which was an activity that he loved a lot. Prevy Sage had been running him ragged for days. That was what he called Jiraiya-sensei. He refused to call him by his real name anymore. It didn't matter to him. He still loved him like family. Plus, he loved his training. He was slowly getting the hang of this control thing. He was getting better and better at it. Soon, he might be even awesome at it!

Now if only they could stop doing those chakra exercises. That would be awesome. He tried to explain that he didn't need to do them. He could walk on water just fine! Jiraiya refused to listen. Instead, he simply made the task harder. He gave Naruto chakra consuming weights. Which drained him at a alarming rate. Then once he was tired the real work would begin. Jiraiya would allow him to take the weights off. Only to force him to go through sparing or practicing how to control the flow his chakra. All while remaining dry on the surface of the lake. Not that he could do it. He ended up in the drink a lot. It was so hard to maintain control while exhausted. Which was the exact effect that Jiraiya wanted. It forced Naruto to focus more on control. With so little remaining chakra Naruto could feel it's flow better. Allowing him far more precision than he had ever had before.

Naruto was was quickly approaching a plateau. There was only so much that one could expect of him. He was never going to have the control that Tsunade had. He simply had far too much chakra! Expecting him to be like them ignored his true talent. The boy was a powerhouse like his trained correctly Naruto may even become Hokage one day. Jiraiya believed that with all his heart. It was possible that he could change the world. Jiraiya had high hopes for the boy. _Naruto, you will be something one day._

They had been training for about two weeks before he decided that Naruto was ready. He could start to learn the Rasengan. Now, Jiraiya knew that Minato had wanted to train the boy personally. Unfortunately, they had been fighting for quite some time. It didn't seem likely that they were going to make up in time. That was going to slow down things a great deal if they didn't stop soon. Of course, Jiraiya knew that he couldn't force Minato to make up. They had to wait for things to calm down.

Instead, he started with Naruto on the sealing arts. It was likely that seals would become Naruto's speciality. After all, his mother's clan had specialized in it for centuries. Jiraiya would have focused exclusively on seals if Naruto was a full-blooded Uzumaki. Of course, he wasn't. It was a toss up of what the boy would go for. He was young. He still had plenty of time. So, Jiraiya decided to see if he could teach him a thing or two. He was a seal master just like the boy's parents. True, he was nowhere near as good as Kushina or Minato but he did know a few things. He was happy to pass them along to his godson. That is until Minato got over the bug in his butt and made up with his son!

This may not be the training that his father envisioned, but it would help. They had to keep moving. There was a lot of training to do and very little time to do it in. The final part of the exam was about a month and a half away. He still had a lot of ground to cover. He was nowhere near ready. Still, they were making good time. They could take a break. Besides, he had a feeling that everything would work out soon. Since Minato had stopped sulking. He actively monitored the boy's progress now. They should soon make up. So, he would wait. He would give Minato the opportunity to teach Naruto personally. It was Minato's right. Jiraiya was not going to do it. He was not going to teach him the Rasengan no matter what. He would not take that away from the boy's father. Even if that meant Naruto wouldn't be ready for the tournament. They had to make up soon!

They had little choice but to wait.

* * *

 _ **That's all for now. See you all next time!**_


	67. Chapter 66 - Meeting Gaara

All right, it's Thursday and I wanted to post another chapter. I know that I'm posting a lot, but I do really want to get Part Two done. We are so close! After today's chapter there are only 52 pages left in this story. Afterwords, we will move to the third and final part of the story. Which I am currently working on the edit for. I still have a little over 100 pages left edit for part three. So I figured we have plenty of room just run with it. I do believe that this story will be complete this year! Which I am amazingly ecstatic about. I love the story, but it is going on and on. There are some mistakes that I've made that at this point I really can't change. I just have to forge ahead and try to prevent them in the future. With that in mind, let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 66 - Meeting Gaara_

It had been a while since the argument but so far they had not made up. Minato wasn't angry anymore but he had not apologized yet. Now the poor fool felt guilty as hell and was actively avoiding his family. He had ruined a great moment by losing his cool. He felt awful about that. He felt even worse about what he said. He understood what it meant to have a Jinchuriki in the family. He knew how his wife felt about them. To her they were her kin even if they were not from the same village. He was a fool. He wanted to stop fight now.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to begin teaching his son the Rasengan. He also wanted to make good of his promise. So far, he had done little to keep it. All he had done so far was inquire about Gaara's background. He asked Jiraiya to quietly look into it. He did not like what he heard. It was clear that the seal was not doing it's job. The boy was likely to succumb to the One-tails at any moment. If the boy lost control here then the entire village would be at risk. As Hokage, he needed to deal with this as quickly as he could. It was time to finally see what he was up against. He had to risk a meeting.

He asked Naruto to bring the boy to their house tomorrow. That way they could see what they could do. Minato didn't even know if it was possible. He had to see first hand what he was up against. Then he could draw up a plan. Once he had that then he could bring it to the Kazekage's attention. He would make his offer. If the Kazekage refused then he would let it go. He would not pursue the matter any further. He made sure to let Naruto know that. He had to understand that this could not be forced upon the Sand Village. As is, they could still be facing war. He really shouldn't be doing this at all.

The next day Naruto brought to dinner just as he requested. Gaara was excited to meet Kushina. He couldn't believe that there was someone else who like him! Now he thought that it was weird that she called her 'mother' the Nine Tails, but Gaara refused to judge the woman. Maybe that was what her 'mother' liked to be called. He honestly didn't know. It's not like he could talk to her to find out. After all her 'mother' was nestled deep inside her. No one could get in there.

He found Kushina to be kind and funny. She was the first person in a long time not to be afraid of him. Well, besides her son that is. Naruto didn't seem afraid one bit. He didn't seem to care that Gaara had a monster inside him. Instead, he seemed genuinely interested in helping. Something that Gaara didn't quite understand. Then again he never expected Naruto to keep his word. People always did that to him. They always broke their promises. Naruto shouldn't have been any different. Yet he was. Gaara was so very grateful.

He looked around the room. He could see pictures of the Fourth Hokage and his family members. He saw Kushina, the hokage, three children that he couldn't identify, and a younger version of the boy sitting next to him. The only real difference between Naruto and that boy was the his hair color: It was blond just like his father's. It was exactly as the rumors suggested: Lord Fourth Hokage's son had blonde hair. Why the boy's hair was red right now was a mystery. Maybe they thought that it would hide him. That was impossible. That boy would always stick out in a crowd. Nothing would ever change that. He was so unlike Gaara that it was hilarious. How Naruto would call him a friend was a mystery. He didn't deserve it. _Why do you like me?_ He wondered.

He had been there for nearly a half hour before Naruto's father returned home. It was the first time in his life that Gaara had been so close to the man. He was easily within striking distance yet the man made no move to harm him. Instead, he greeted Gaara as if he was an ordinary guest in his house. It was as if Naruto had simply brought one of the friend's around to chat. It caught him off guard. He did not expect the leader of the Leaf Village to treat him that way. He didn't expect _anyone_ to be so nice! That was not how it was in the Sand Village. Not even his own family treated him that way. Gaara could not figure out why the man was so nice to him.

He did notice that Minato Namikaze was somewhat more tense than the rest of his family. It was subtle, but it was there. Somehow Gaara was certain that Lord Hokage would kill him if he had to. It wasn't on the surface, but it was there. He had to be careful with him. He could be a threat. Then again the man was faster than the Raikage. He could strike him down before Gaara had a chance do anything. He had to watch that man closely. He may be worthy of killing. Assuming that he could get over his fear. Then again 'Mother' was screaming at him to take his life. It was getting kind of annoying. Attacking Minato Namikaze would not be wise. He would get into a lot of trouble for that. Hell, he would probably end up dead. He did not doubt that the man could kill him. All he needed was a reason and then Gaara would be dead. He feared that man. He would not strike. He could not listen to his mother.

The conversation shifted. They started talking about his seal. Kushina explained her seal and how it restrained her 'mother.' Gaara didn't fully understand it, but it seemed that she did not suffer from nightmares like he did. Nor did her 'Ninetails' break free at when she fell asleep. He was perfectly contained inside her. The village was safe from his wrath. Gaara was more than a little jealous. He wondered what it was like to get a good night's sleep. He desperately wanted to be accepted the way she was within her family. He wanted her life. Sadly, he could not have it. Even killing her would not get him her life. Of course, it wouldn't. He was not Kushina Uzumaki. He was not the wife of the most powerful man in the Leaf Village. There was nothing that he could do to change that. For the first time in his life Gaara realized that killing someone would not get him what he wanted. It was a very strange experience indeed. Despite himself he soon forgot about everything. Instead, he found himself enjoying being there. He was just another houseguest. He started to have fun. Even his 'mother' had fallen silent. He was completely relaxed.

Eventually, they asked to to inspect his seal. They were concerned about it's integrity. Normally he would never allow anyone to look at it. But these people had been very nice to him. They seemed to truly want to help. He had their word that they would not harm him. For the first time in his life that meant something. So, he gave in and allowed access to his seal.

Inspected inspected the seal carefully. It tickled as they worked. Otherwise he felt no pain. It was exactly as they promised. Yet another disconcerting experience. No one ever really kept their promises like that. Not even his own family. They didn't say much during the examination. They didn't need to. Their faces said it all. Something was very wrong with his seal. He didn't know what was wrong, but he didn't want to die. He had knew that he would die if his seal would fail. His 'mother' would likely kill him. She was not a generous mother. She would kill her own son in a heartbeat. Gaara knew that. Everyone knew that. In fact, most people in the Sand wished for it. That was normal. Why these people were upset floored him. It was the natural order of things. He was a beast not worthy of love or praise. Why couldn't they see it? Minato Namikaze was clearly angry. Why Gaara did not understand. What had they found that was so bad? What was going on? _Why do they care?_ He wondered.

Instead of explaining the Fourth Hokage quietly excused himself. He poliety said goodbye to his guest then disappeared in a flash of yellow. No explanation, no ceremony, and certainly no use of the front door. It was a truly puzzling encounter. One that he would mull over for quite some time.

Lady Kushina confused him even further. She apologized for her husband's rudeness. Then told him that he was upset by what he saw. She didn't go into too much more about it. She did say that she would talk to his father about this. Something that Gaara definitely did not want. He did not trust his father. He did not want him to know about any weakness in the seal. His father would use it against him.

When Gaara asked not to tell him. He told him about his father and how he didn't care for him. Kushina ignored him. She said that all father's loved their sons. That it might not seem like it, but the Kazekage cared. If he didn't then . . . Well that's where she got violent and scary. She promised to beat it into him! Somehow Gaara knew that she wasn't joking. She really would do it. Regardless of the consequences, she would try to kill him. Gaara made a note not to make her mad.

The visit ended not long after. There wasn't much more to say. Plus, the mood was no longer what it was before. In fact, the woman seemed be fuming silently. Gaara had no idea why. Even if the seal failed it was not her problem. After all Gaara was from another village. He was not her weapon. Why it did matter what happened to him? _These people are bizarre._

Naruto didn't explain much either. Instead, he just lead him out of the compound. As they left, Gaara could sense the ANBU stationed around the area. He could sense their desire to kill. Should he make the wrong move they would take him down. They would protect Naruto with their lives. Somehow a part of him believed that they could do it too. The Leaf was a force to be reckoned with. He was warned about that before they arrived. His father made it quite clear that he was not to make trouble until the signal the given. Failure to obey would be costly. He would have other opportunities to feel alive. Now was not the time. He had to play nice and not kill as his mother demanded.

Of course, he would never kill Naruto or his mother. He simply butcher everyone else. Maybe even kill that father of his. He liked Naruto. He deserved to be free of his father. That way they could be best friends. Maybe he could even kill his own father that way they would truly be free.

* * *

 _ **OK, this is it for now. I had a lot of fun working on this chapter I hope that you enjoy it just as much. Take care! Alley**_


	68. Chapter 67 - The First Step

OK, it's Sunday and it's time for another chapter. I know that I'm posting this just under the wire, but I totally forgot. Anyway, let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 67 - The First Step_

Naruto's parents became extremely busy after that dinner. Neither of them had a lot of time to help him. His mother started give him money to buy food on his own. She made fewer and fewer meals as the days went on. While his father was barely home. They were both either busy or unavailable. The tournament was just shy of one month away before his father had finally freed up enough time to train him. He had started to teach him the Rasengan. One of his father's ultimate techniques. Which was awesome, but for some reason he kept leaving him unsupervised! It was frustrating! His father would explain each step then show him how it was done. Then he would leave right afterwards. Leaving a frustrated son behind every darned time! _You suck, dad!_

His father insisted that this jutsu could not be taught in a normal way. One had to discover their own way to use it. Since there were no hand signs to master. Just chakra control. Which Naruto sucked at. Sure, he had gotten better since he started with Kakashi a few months ago but that didn't mean that he was good at it. Especially if he wanted to master an A-rank Jutsu. It seemed crazy that he would have to figure it out! When his father handed him the water balloon it just seemed impossible. For days and days he tried to pop that balloon. He just kept working at it but nothing happened. It just seemed so impossible!

He needed to do something else. Anything else! He wanted to go visit his friend, Sasuke. However, he was off training with his brother somewhere. He had intended to go find him but Auntie Mikoto insisted that he visit instead. She was more than a little bored. Her house was too quiet with both of her sons away training and her husband keeping the peace. She hadn't seen Naruto in a while and she wanted to catch up. Naruto knew better than to refuse. He didn't want to make her angry. She was just as scary as his mother when she was like that. He wanted to find his 'brother' but he knew better. She would kill him. Besides, he was dying of hunger so he decided to say.

Mikoto made him a wonderful big lunch. It was full of yummy noodles and meat of every variety. It was almost a feast! This was way too much for lunch, but since Naruto had forgotten to eat today he didn't care. It was delicious as always. It was almost as good as his mother's cooking! Not that he would tell her that. Again it was best not to tell her that. So long as she was feeding him then it was the best stuff on earth! He was at her house for a couple of hours. In that time they ate and talked. It was great to get away from his problem. The rest didn't matter.

Eventually, Mikoto asked him about his training. Naruto had to admit that he was stuck. He showed her the balloon that his dad had given him. He told her what he dad said to do. Then he tried doing it. Again the darned thing would not pop! He felt like a complete and total failure. _What wrong with me?_

"I just don't know what to do!" Naruto sighed as he threw himself down. He was beyond frustrated. "I've tried and tried to pop the thing! Nothing works!" He put the ballon down then put his head in hands. "I just don't know what to do."

Auntie Mikoto tried to comfort him. She honestly didn't know how to help him. She hadn't seen Minato pop the balloon. She had no idea how he did it. All that she could see was that Naruto was spinning the water inside the balloon in a circle. She wasn't sure if that was supposed to happen. She could ask Minato but that would be rude. This was _his_ technique and _his_ son. This jutsu belonged to the Namikaze household. As an Uchiha, it was not her place to interfere. She would not insult Lord Hokage. It was his _right_ to teach _his_ son as he saw _fit_. Mikoto had no right to interfere.

She breathed out. "I'm sorry Naruto but I don't think I can help you. This is _your father's_ jutsu. I'm sorry but I don't know much about it."

Naruto numbly nodded. "I know. No one really does. Dad said that it took him three years to create." He messed his hair then shouted, "How am I supposed to do it before the next exam!"

Mikoto put her arm around him. "I don't know, but you'll find a way. Your dad believes in you. So prove him right. Master it! If anyone can do it, you can!"

Naruto stared at his aunt. "How are you so sure? I mean look at me: It's been several days and I have gotten nowhere!"

"Well, you learned to spin water around in a circle." She punched him in the arm. "That's a cool a trick, right?"

He cocked his head to the side. "HUH?"

"Well, that's what you were doing. Spinning the water in a circle. You kept spinning it around and around in a circle."

He scratched his head. "I was?"

"Yup."

"Am I supposed to do that?"

Mikoto laughed again. "I have no idea!" A moment later she added. "Y'know, you could just ask your father. I bet he could tell you."

Naruto shook his head. "No, dad said to figure it out on my own."

Mikoto sighed. "Oh . . ."

Just like that they were back at square one. Naruto had no idea on how to pop the balloon and Mikoto had couldn't help him. So instead they sat there watching the day go by. It was nice and quiet in the courtyard. It was like there was nothing going on at all! For a moment he could forget all his worries and relax. It was nice.

It was not too much longer that a cat came over. It was a local stray that liked Sasuke's house. It didn't seem to mind visitors. In fact, the big thing always clamored for attention. It was hard to ignore that big, fluffy, ball of grey fur. He was always the center of attention. Today, the cat got distracted right away. For Naruto had an awesome balloon! She started to play with it: batting it back and forth until it popped! Dowsing the kitty with water. Causing the poor thing to run away.

Naruto stared at the broken balloon. Suddenly what Aunt Mikoto said kicked in. He was rotating the water around and around in a circle! He needed to spin it in in opposite directions! To toss it back and forth so to speak. Then it would pop! It was so simple that it had to work! He unsealed another balloon then tried again. This time it popped! Naruto kissed his Aunt on the check then raced off to find his father. He was ready for the next step!

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you all later on this week!**_


	69. Chapter 68 - And now for the next step

All right it's time for the midweek chapter! Naruto is going to continue his training. Now, I know that it seems like Naruto is totally alone, but he isn't. I swear. I just can't write about it because Naruto don't know that. And these chapters are being told from his perspective. If he don't know then I cannot put it in. There is some flexibility with that in this Part but I still have that rule. Sorry guys. On to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 68 - And now for the next step_

Naruto was forced to wait until his father's meeting was over before he could see his father. He couldn't wait until he showed his father! Still, he had to wait. Naruto knew better than to try and get in while a privacy seal was in place. His father would not appreciate it. It wouldn't be successful anyway. His father's seals were too strong for him. It was best that he didn't bother. So Naruto sat and waited while his father his finished some boring meeting. The wait killed him. He had nothing to do and a long time to do it. The meeting took forever! _What are they talking about in there?_ He wondered as the minutes ticked away.

Slowly, Naruto became more and more curious as what they were saying. Sure, he knew better than to to listen but he couldn't help himself from wondering. He was so bored! He was dying to find out what they were doing. _Maybe it's to do with the chunin exams?_ It would be even more reason for Naruto _not_ to know. That made the meeting so much more interesting. _You suck, Dad._ He thought as he waited. If only his stingy Dad would spill the beans. Then Naruto would have the leg up on his competition!

That was assuming that was what they were talking about. It could be about something completely unrelated. Not that Naruto would ever know - no one could make his father talk if he didn't want to. He kept his secretes. Even his mother sometimes. And she could make him do all kinds of things! Naruto had no chance to find out. Still, it was fun to think about.

After what felt like forever the privacy seal was finally removed. Several jonin exited the room. Naruto knew most of them by name: There was Sasuke's dad, Shibi Aburame, Hisashi Hyuga, Ibiki Morino, and even Tsume Inuzuka. They were all powerful jonin and leaders of the Leaf's most powerful clans. They were all tasked protecting the Leaf inside it's borders. If they were all here then the meeting was most likely about the security of the Leaf. In other words: They were discussing the Chunin Exams. It made Naruto more curious about the meeting. Tempting him even more to ask his dad about it. Even if he would only be lectured about it. Naruto knew what he was supposed to do it was so hard. He was just too curious about it!

Before Naruto could move or saying anything his father called out. "Naruto, you can come in now."

It didn't surprise Naruto that his dad knew that he was there. He _always_ knew where he was. Naruto could never, ever hide from his dad. He knew that it was because of the seal on his neck. It kept Orochimaru's cursemark in check, but it also let his father know where he was. That got annoying. His father _always_ caught him even if Iruka couldn't. Then again his father was the fastest shinobi alive. It made sense that Naruto couldn't avoid him. Still, the situation sucked. _At least that part of my life is over now._ He thought as he entered the room.

His father smiled kindly at him. He waited expectantly as Naruto pulled out a balloon. He was not disappointed. Naruto burst the balloon successfully right before his eyes. He couldn't put in words how much he proud he was of him. It had only been a few days since he had given Naruto the balloons. Now, Naruto had mastered the first step. He was on track to master this technique in record time. It was time to explain the second step.

After his father left a shadow clone to do his paperwork he lead Naruto back out to the training grounds. He gave Naruto yet another storage scroll. Inside it was a set of identical rubber balls. They were small, but solid. Bursting them would not be as easy as the balloon. It would help him release the power that he needed to complete the technique. It would just take some time to do it.

"Naruto, with this step you need to destroy this ball using only your chakra. Watch." Minato place a ball in his palm then destroyed in an instant. Naruto's eyes lit up as he watched his father destroy the ball. It was always funny how much that boy loved training. "It's not as easy as it looks. The ball is far more solid than a water balloon. You will find that it is a lot harder than the last step."

Naruto looked at his dad. His words really hadn't sunk in yet. He was far too busy getting excited to worry about the difficulty. He quickly unsealed a ball then tried to pop it. Despite his best efforts though he couldn't get it to do anything. It was like trying to move through a solid wall. It was impossible! For several minutes he struggled with the ball. It stubbornly refused to pop. Naruto ended up screaming in frustration!.

That was when his dad put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get it. You just gotta keep trying. I wouldn't ask you this if I thought that you couldn't do it."

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks dad."

"Don't mention it. Just keep trying, okay?"

"Yeah."

His father ruffled his hair. "I know you can do it."

Naruto was left alone with a new scroll filled with rubber balls. He felt like he was no closer to mastering the Rasengan than he was a day ago. It was clear that his father felt otherwise, but Naruto couldn't shake the cloud of doubt that hung over his head. He was still the loser son of the Fourth Hokage. It seemed that nothing would change that. Not even this training. _I'm such a loser_

"I bet Sasuke would have mastered this jutsu already." He grumbled as he started work again.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	70. Chapter 69 - A helpful hint

I am really excited to bring you the next chapter in the Naruto's training. It's a long one for me, but I think you'll find that it's a lot of fun. Naruto is so close to mastering the jutsu once and for all. Alas, after this chapter we will diverge a bit as we need to pay attention to poor poor Gaara. Can't believe him in the dark forever! Let's get onto the chapter.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 69 - A helpful hint_

Naruto worked and worked for days. No matter how hard he tried again he could not destroy the ball. He could burst holes in it but not destroy it outright as his father did. It felt like he had made no progress! He was a total failure.

He had wanted to ask his father for help, but his dad was really busy. He was barely even home anymore. Between preparations for the upcoming chunin exams and preparing Gaara's new seal Minato Namikaze did not have time for his son. On the rare occasions that Naruto saw his father he couldn't get anything out of him anyway. All he would was go on about "figuring it out for yourself." It was so frustrating!

Naruto also started to notice something else that was starting to scare him. Lately he couldn't stop shaking. It was like his entire body was trapped inside a Rasengan. It just kept spinning and spinning! When he tried to mold chakra now it had become difficult to do. It even hurt a bit too. His hands were even burned. He did not know why. Nor was anyone at his house to explain it to him. It kinda scared him.

Another weird thing is that he had actually run out of rubber balls on the scroll one night. There were so many that he thought that it wasn't possible. Yet he had run out. It was embarrassing to admit that it took so many rubber balls to master this jutsu. It was even more worse to admit that he needed more. That was assuming that he could find his dad to ask him. They weren't around anyway. Not that he needed to worry. For in the morning when he woke up, there was fresh scroll by his bedside. There was no note, no other evidence of parental intervention. Just this one scroll. That was all.

This happened one more time. Just like before, Naruto ran out of rubber balls. In the morning there was new set of rubber balls there. The only difference from was that Naruto was not at home. He fell asleep in a field. He had completely forgotten to go home or to eat. A fact that he was reminded of by a basket full of his mother's cooking. It was filled to the brim with his favorite pastries. There was no ramen, but this was almost as good. His mother was a great cook.

"Thanks, mom." He whispered. "Thanks, dad." Then he started to eat.

Naruto found it difficult to eat. His hands wouldn't stay steady. They just kept shaking. On several occasions he even dropped the food he was trying to eat. Naruto didn't really understand what was going on. He knew that he should go to the hospital to find out, but that waste time. Time he didn't have. They might even tell him to stop training. Naruto didn't want that. He wanted to master the Rasengan before the final exam! He decided just to deal with it. He thought that maybe he could ask his parents about this shaking if he happened to see them. Naruto quickly changed his mind. They might stop him if they knew. He needed to press on! He needed to complete this jutsu now!

Naruto got back to work. However, he found it increasingly difficult to unseal the things and pop them. It was harder than ever before to use his chakra. It felt like he was trying to move a mountain. It was utterly pointless. Work slowed to a crawl as he tried and tried to get his body to work the way he wanted it to. Eventually he was forced to give up. He simply could not go on.

It wasn't long as after he sat down when his father appeared. Minato Namikaze came up from behind the tree. Which shocked the hell out of him. Naruto really hadn't been paying attention. Then again his dad was really good at jumping out at people. He really seemed to enjoy freaking out his own son. It was far too difficult for him _not_ to do. He just couldn't help himself! His dad seemed utterly obvious of Naruto's current state. For he cheerfully called out "Hello, son!" as he loomed over him.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his clothes. "DAD!"

His father chuckled slightly as he offered half of a Popsicle. "Want one?"

"Um . . . sure."

His dad sat down beside him then they ate in silence for a little while. It was really relaxing to just hang out like this. They didn't do it nearly enough. Now with the exams and Gaara's seal his parents had almost no time for him. It was kinda lonely actually. Naruto was used to it, but it sucked. It reminded him of all the times that his mom had gone off on a mission. Only he had this blasted training to do! Which he was getting nowhere in. He couldn't make that darned ball pop! Naruto felt like a failure. Not that he would tell his dad that. He had far better things to worry about than his son screwing up again. Still, things couldn't go on as they were. Naruto needed help. His dad was here - right next to him. He was one of two people in world who knew this jutsu. If anyone could help him then it was his dad. Only Naruto had to work up the courage to ask for help:

"Um, dad?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Minato Namikaze looked down at his son. "Yes, son?"

Naruto almost lost his nerve right then and there. His dad was staring at him. Wondering what the hell was wrong with his son. It was almost enough to shut him up. _Almost._

"Um . . . Dad? Can . . . Can I . . . ask you a question?"

Minato chuckled, "You just asked me several." Naruto blushed. That was not what he meant. His dad seemed to know because he ruffled his son's hair then added, "But, sure. Ask me another."

"Can you help me?"

His father was surprised. It was so unlike him. He never so vulnerable as he sounded right now. It made Minato's heart melt. He couldn't deny the boy. Not that he wasn't going to do that anyway. He had come here specifically to check up on Naruto and help him if he needed to. From what he saw last night he figured that he would need to do that. He just had no idea that it was this bad. He noticed his son's hands. The chakra burns on his palms hurt just to look at. Watching Naruto struggle to keep his arm straight nearly killed him. Sure, Minato knew that this training would be hard but no parent wants to see their child like this. It was one of the many reasons why he was spending so little time with him. This step was one of the hardest to learn. The only way to learn it was to figure it out on your own. Which meant pain and suffering. Something Naruto could easily handle. It just hurt to see him like this. Minato had to remind himself over and over again that this was what Naruto wanted.

"Sure. Stand up and show me what you've go so far."

Minato didn't really need this. He had an good idea of what was going wrong already. This was all for Naruto's benefit. A little theater would help the boy rebuild his confidence and persevere the idea that he was training alone. He wasn't. There were two ANBU watching him at all times. That and they popped in every-so-often to make sure that he was alright. Not that they tried to contact him. This was supposed to be solitary training after all. Naruto didn't need his father telling him what to do all the time. If Naruto was to get the jutsu then he needed to be able to figure out how to do it _his way._ It had to be Naruto's jutsu, so-to-speak. Minato was glad to help, but that help had to be limited. Otherwise it would never work. _I'm sorry, but you can't get too much from me._

Naruto stood up, got another ball, then faced his father. He put it on his hand then got to work. He began to pump chakra into the ball with both hands. Then after a long minute, two holes burst out it's side. The ball immediately deflated but did not get destroyed. It was a failure.

Minato smiled at his son. He had come a long way since he had started this training. It was hard to believe that this was the same boy who begged him to become a ninja. Who thought that if he heckled his father enough he could skip school. He had really changed. _I'm proud of you, Naruto._ He thought before he got up. He unsealed a his ink set then took out his brush. Finally, he drew a spiral on his son's palm.

Naruto looked at the weird mark then back at his father. He had no idea why it was there. He was utterly bewildered. His father had to explain. He pulled out a piece if paper. "Naruto, look at this piece of paper for me." He did as his father ordered. He didn't really get it. It was just a blank piece of paper. There was nothing special about it. Then his father drew another spiral on the paper then showed it him again. "Now look at it." Naruto did as his father asked. He stared at the spiral in the center. "Where did your eyes go?" He smiled. "I bet straight to the spiral in the center." Naruto nodded. "Now, think of the paper before I drew that symbol on it: Where did your eyes go then?"

Naruto thought about it for a second then said, "Um . . . the whole thing . . . provably."

Minato nodded, "Yup. People tend to do that all the time. When there is nothing to focus on then our eyes go up and down and everywhere." He smiled. "Just as you did when this paper was blank. You didn't focus on _anything_. It was just a piece of paper."

Naruto nodded. "Uh huh."

"The second time was different though." Minato pointed to the spiral. "You focused on the spiral in the center of the paper. Your attention was _only_ on that spiral. Nothing else."

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, but how does that apply to my training?"

His father chuckled. His son could be as dense as his mother sometimes. He picked up one of the balls lying on the ground. "Look at this ball. You popped it but you didn't make it burst. Why?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know."

"Think about it, Naruto: What were you doing at that time? It looked like to me that you were trying really hard to burst that ball. Am I right?" Naruto nodded. "You concentrated all of her chakra into that hand but did you focus it anywhere? Or did you just send it out randomly?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide. He hadn't thought about it before. "It just like when you create a seal. You write the words then focus your chakra there. It's the same idea, only there is no ink. There is no hand-seals. Only a single point to focus your chakra."

Naruto raced over to the scroll and got another ball. Then, with a great deal of effort he focused his energy on that single point. Within seconds he had it! The ball burst into a thousand pieces! He had done it!

Minato was proud beyond words. So far, Naruto had mastered two out of the three steps that it took to master the Rasengan. There was only one more to go. It was the hardest by far but he believed that Naruto could master this step. Whether it would be before the chunin exams or not remained to be seen. It was only a few days away. Naruto might fail his deadline but he would get this jutsu. That much his father was sure of. He just needed to have faith.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	71. Chapter 70 - The Final Step

OK, so I will admit that I'm wrong. Gaara does not appear in this chapter. I think I forgot when I posted last time. However, he will appear next week. Along with his siblings and his daddy. They are all going to have a formal dinner in Naruto's home. That should be fun! Sorry, that's not today, but we'll get there. Let's go!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 70 - The Last Step_

"Okay, now let me show you the last step."

Naruto's father pulled out a empty balloon from his pocket. He blew it up then put it in his palm. Naruto waited for something awesome to happen. Yet, nothing did. The ballon stayed in his father's hand - untouched. He was so confused!

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head. He had no idea what he was looking at.

His father laughed. "Let me show you in my other hand." In his other hand he formed a perfect Rasengan. "This is the final step, containment." Naruto stared at his father with wide eyes but said nothing. "You take all the rotation and power that you learned in the previous two steps and combine it into a tiny sphere. Then you maintain it for as long as you can."

"Uh huh. Uh huh." Naruto said excitedly.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Naruto. It will take you some time to master. So, don't give up, okay?"

He smiled. "I won't! I promise dad!"

His father ruffled his hair again. "Good. Because the chunin exams are only a few days away. As such, I won't be able to visit you very much. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to figure this part out on your own."

"Oh . . ."

"Cheer up, okay?" He ruffled his hair again. "Your mother and I will be supporting you as best we can. So, don't give up. Keep going, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay!"

His father threw the balloon at him. "Now, take the balloon in your hand. Then form a membrane around the inside with your mind. Finally, compress your chakra inside it. If you can do that then you ready to use the jutsu."

"Whoo hoo!" Naruto jumped around for a moment then stopped. "Dad?" Minato gave his son a puzzled look. "Um, may I ask: Why am I doing this?" He added hurriedly, "It's cool and all, but how does this help me master the Rasengan? I mean: There is a reason, right?"

His dad gave him one of his patient smiles. "Of course there is." He thought about it for a second. "I could tell you, but I think it would be better to show you. Come here." His father lead him to a nearby tree. While Naruto watched, his father created a ball of chakra. It wasn't as cool or perfect as normal. It was different. Weaker somehow. "This is what it looks like when you have mastered the first two steps." His father slammed the chakra into the tree before them. It damaged the tree but not as much as Naruto expected. Instead, it created a spiral design on it. "When you add containment" His father reformed the chakra. This time it was normal. "The chakra has nowhere to go. So it spins faster and faster. Increasing it's destructive power." He slammed the chakra into the tree again just a little below where he slammed it before. Instead of just lightly damaging it, it ate a hole right through it. Naruto looked at the back of the tree. It was completely destroyed!

"WOW!"

"You see, Naruto? How important it is to learn containment?"

"Yes!" He called out excitedly.

His father reached out and ruffled his hair for the millionth time. "Good. Then I leave you to it."

"Okay!"

His father was about to walk away when he stopped. He threw another scroll at his son. "I almost forgot: Here. Take this. Just in case you need more balloons." With that he disappeared. Leaving Naruto to train.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto cried out as he got to work.

Over the rest of the day he tried to do as his father instructed. It was difficult though. He didn't break as many balloons as before but he found it hard to keep things spinning. Either he lost the power or the rotation when he tried to condense everything into a small sphere. It was frustrating but he had to press on. He wanted to master this jutsu soon. That way he could use it in the finals and wow the crowds. So far he had nothing worth showing. That was not going to do for the most important show of his lifetime. It had to be more impressive than ever before! _Just you wait, dad. I'll get it, you'll see!_

* * *

 ** _Well, that's it for now. See you all Sunday!_**


	72. Chapter 71 - The Formal Dinner

This is a impromptu chapter for the Will of Fire. One that wasn't really planned, but there's also a reason. My plans on Sunday have since changed since Wednesday. I no longer anticipate having enough time to put together the next chapter. Even though all that means is that I write a little blurb and then copy and paste my work. I am planning to attend a small con in my area on Sunday that I didn't originally planned to attend. While is not as exciting as I would want it to be it is still going to be an all day affair. Because I also plan to do a couple things after the con. Is that in mind, I will not have time to post on Sunday. So, I am posting today. There will be no post on Sunday. There should be on the following week, but not this Sunday. I will, of course, be posting extra chapters throughout the week as I see fit. Anyway, let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 71 - The Formal Dinner_

Two days later Naruto received a note with his food. Lord Kazekage was due to arrive in the village this morning. His parents were going to host a dinner for him this evening. Naruto's attendance at this party was mandatory. His mother added that he should come home early to make sure that he was presentable. If he didn't, she promised to hunt him down herself. A threat that she would carry out. It seemed that today's training was going to be shorter than he wanted. He was going to have to do boring stuff for a while.

He didn't mind too much though. Since, hopefully, this meant that his parents had found a way to fix Gaara's seal. He hadn't seen his parents very much the last few weeks so he hoped were working on it. Gaara would be leaving soon. Their chance to help him would go out the window if he left. They had to help his friend. He could not be left like this!

Naruto tried to train but it didn't work. He wasn't focused. He was worried about meeting with Gaara's father. He wondered: What would happen? What was he like? Would he listen? And what kind of monster that thing inside his son? Hopefully, the Kazekage had an answer. Otherwise, he was going to have give him a piece of his mind. Gaara was too awesome to have deal with thing inside of him. He wondered why it was there in the first place. Naruto meant to ask his dad about it, but he had forgotten. All they talked about lately was training. There was so little time for anything else. They hadn't even had dinner together since they had Gaara over. _I didn't realize how much I missed that._

Nobody was there when he got home. There was lunch in the fridge left for him though. Naruto gladly ate it then got to work. He hated formal events, but he had little choice. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He was used to such events but he still hated them. They were long, dull, and boring. He usually ended up in some uncomfortable suit of some kind. Picked out by his mother no less. Naruto was not looking forward to wearing the kimono left for him his room. Or that Obi next to it. _Mom . . ._ He whined as he started getting ready.

First Naruto decided to take a bath. A nice, long soak would help him forget the boring event ahead. It didn't really help that much, but it was nice to relax a little. His mind was able to wander. It was hard to believe that the chunin exams were just a few days away! He had done so much in that time, but it was not enough. He had not mastered the Rasengan yet. It could not be used in battle. It was frustrating, but his father said that he might not master it in time. After all, it had taken his father three years to come up with. It should be hard to learn. He wished that he could use the jutsu now. He sighed. _I guess that I gotta work harder._

Naruto headed towards his room after the bath. The Kimono was there, waiting for him. _Ugh. Do I have to?_ It wasn't even orange! It was dark, bluish-black thing. It looked as if it would something that his dad would wear. _With my luck she provably got us matching outfits!_ It was far too formal and uncomfortable for him. He preferred simple outfits that you could put on in less than a minute. Plus, a kimono was impossible to put on especially for him. He would be expected to wear it correctly. _I'm screwed._

He mulled over it for quite sometime before his dad popped his head into his room. "Hey, son."

"Dad!" Naruto couldn't keep his excitement from his voice. It was just what he needed right now. "Um, could you?"

"Help?" Naruto nodded. In response, his father laughed. "Sure, that's what fathers are for."

His father helped him into it. Over a long and complicated process of ties and wraps Naruto was finally in the outfit that his mother had picked out. He had to admit that he looked good in it, but he could now barely move. This was not him. He felt like getting rid of it. Only his mother would kill him if he did. He was stuck wearing this thing.

His father said appraisingly, "Your mom really likes to dress you up, doesn't she?" After noticing his son's tortured look, Minato added, "Oh come on. It's not that bad."

Naruto did not seem to believe him. "Then why don't you wear this?"

His father laughed.. "I can't. It's too small for me."

"ARG! That's not the point! You love this stuff. Why aren't you wearing it?"

His father was silent for a few moments. He looked into the mirror and thought about what he would look like if he was wearing a kimono. It would look nice on him that was for sure. They were always so much fun to wear. Plus, they had an extra effect. Kushina couldn't resist them. A wicked smile spread across his face as he thought about the many, many times Kushina had torn his Kimono off of him. As he remembered those wonderful times his son started to give him the strangest looks.

"Um, dad?" Minato was pulled from his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

Minato chuckled nervously as he tried to pretend that he wasn't thinking of sex. "Just thinking about how much I love kimonos." Naruto kept staring at him as he continued to back pedal. "Now, you better get downstairs. Your mom is expecting you there shortly." He made a hasty exit from the room. This was one conversation that Minato did not want to have.

After his father had left Naruto said sarcastically. "Thanks dad. I really needed that."

Naruto found his parents waiting for him downstairs. There was nothing on the stove, nor was there any food on the plates. It was strange indeed. An affair like this required a proper meal. That kind of meal took time and effort to prepare. Something that his mother had clearly not done. Then again if she was helping to entertain the Kazekage it made sense that she wasn't able to. But the Kazekage was due any time now and their meal had to be made. Kushina would never allow someone else to make it. The only answer was . . .

"Naruto, help your mother unseal the meal." His father ordered.

There was it was. His mother had pre-prepared the meal perhaps days in advance. All she needed to do was unseal it. Then poof! Instant meal. One that would not feel like it was prepared ahead of time. His mother was a genius. Few others would think about doing that. She really was a crafty old vixen.

"Naruto!"

"Yes!" He raced over to help his mom.

He took note of his parents. His mother was in her most beautiful Yukata. The one with little cherry blossoms on it. She even had a blossom in her hair. She had even put on makeup. It was hard to recognize his mother. It was so unlike her that he couldn't help but smile. _You really do like these things, mom . . ._ She was so pretty it surprised him. His father, on the other hand, wasn't wearing a Kimono his son. Instead, he was wearing his best formal outfit. Minus the hat. That was nowhere in sight. His father had said on many occasions that he hated the hat. Since this was a slightly more informal setting he was able to ditch the thing. It still left him with his awesome cloak. _One day dad I'm going to be like you._

They had just unsealed the appetizers when the doorbell rang. It was time to start the dinner party.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. I hope that you will forgive my absence and I will see you again next time. Ciao!**_


	73. Chapter 72 - Meeting the Kazekage

OK, so there was no Sunday chapter. And indeed I was too busy, but I am not too busy to post a Monday chapter. Which I rarely do. But, that's just because I have one rule: Never post two chapters two days in a row. Normally, that precludes Monday as an option to post chapters. This week, however, it does not. So with that in mind let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 72 - Meeting the Kazekage_

Naruto had never met a Kazekage before. He had assumed that they were like his father or the old man. He was wrong. The Kazekage was nothing like either of them. He was cold and harsh; strict and unfeeling. In other words; he was exact opposite of his father. Lord Rasa was not a very likable man. In fact, he took an instant disliking to the man. He hated the cold way he looked at them. He hated the way he looked down upon them and their home. If Rasa was anyone else then Naruto would have told him where to stick it. Alas, he was the Kazekage and Gaara's father. He had to hold his tongue. Something Naruto wasn't good at.

This wasn't his mother's strong suit either. He could tell that she felt the same way. She wanted him inside her home about as much as Naruto did. She was trying her hardest to be civil, but he was starting to wear her down. She was losing her ability to be nice. Not that the Kazekage seemed to care. He just kept on picking at her throughout the night. In fact, he seemed content to send jabs her way more often than any other. That was assuming he acknowledged her at all. Which he didn't do half the time. Which only succeeded in making it worse.

Naruto hated him so much! He didn't tolerate anyone treating his mother this way. He couldn't understand why his father just sat there and did nothing as this man tore apart his wife. It made Naruto want to do something - anything to shut him up. He hated this man. He hated this man so much. It was hard to believe that this really was Gaara's father. Naruto finally understood what Gaara was talking about. The man barely even recognized his son's presence at all! Hell, he didn't even speak to any of the children! Not unless his parents said something to them. It was almost as if he did not want them with him. Something that Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around. Didn't he care about them at all? He simply couldn't understand the man. He was not a man that should be put in charge of a village. He couldn't understand how he had become the Kazekage in the first place.

As the night wore on, the small talk eventually died down. Truthfully, no one really wanted to discuss the weather for the millionth time. It was clear that the two families were not going to get along very well. Then again it wasn't easy with Lord Rasa. He just wasn't that kind of man. He was not a charismatic leader. He certainly was no diplomat. That was for sure. It was almost as if he wasn't trying. He hated being nice to him. He wanted him out of his house. He wanted to never see that man again. Naruto forced himself _not_ to act on his feelings. He forced himself to be polite. Which was proving to be more and more difficult as the evening wore on.

Naruto was relieved when his parents finally got down to business. That way he could leave their house quickly. He wanted this damned thing to end!

"Lord Kazekage, as you may be aware, Naruto met your son the Forest of Death. He met all of your children, actually."

"Yes, I saw the tapes. It was a very disappointing battle." Lord Rasa gave his children a pointed stare. They withered under at their father's glare. Naruto felt bad for them.

His father was not put off by his attitude. "I don't see it that way. In fact, I thought that it was impressive."

Naruto gave his dad a surprised look. He had no idea what his father thought of his performance in the Forest of Death. Beyond the usual, _'I'm proud of you.'_ line. Heck, he didn't even know that his father was watching. It made sense with him being the Hokage and all, but Naruto really didn't think about it before. _Did you see everything father?_ He wondered as his father continued.

"Gaara decided to trust someone to keep their word. That's a big leap for a jinchuriki. They rarely trust others. Let alone one that they just met. For all he knew Naruto was just trying to save his own skin. It wasn't true, but he didn't know that." He reached out and held his wife's hand. "Then again with the way that they are treated it makes sense."

Rasa was not interested in the feel-good speech that his counterpart was giving. He no idea what the fool was going on about. Sure, it was public knowledge how Namikaze felt about the jinchuriki. Hell, he had married one. He had to love them. Why else would he put up with that thing? Then again, Namikaze was his own kind of monster. So, it made sense that he adored them. Rasa didn't give a damn about that. He didn't want to listen to his lovey-dovey speech.. It was weak-soft-hearted nonsense. It only proved how pathetic Minato Namikaze was. His body may be strong, but his soul was weak. It made Rasa sick just listening to it. It was hard to believe that this was the same man who turned the tide in the last war. It was ridiculous! Not only did he spout nonsense, but he was telling him how to raise his son. Something that Rasa would not stand for. His pride as a man and a Kazekage would not tolerate this behavior. He had to put a stop to it now!

"Enough!" Rasa shouted, stopping the man in his tracks. He took a breath then forced himself continue in a lower, more civil tone. "I'm glad that you thought so 'highly' of my son's performance. However, your opinion on the matter has no bearing. Gaara is _my_ subordinate, not _yours_. I will not tell you how to judge that _pathetic little boy of yours_. You will not tell me how to judge _mine._ "

There was a long silence followed by his father's controlled response, "I see. Then I apologize, Lord Kazekage. I did not mean to offend."

Each word was forced but very polite. If you didn't know the man then you would guess that he was simply kowtowing to the man. His family knew different. They could see the subtle signs of his anger. No, Minato Namikaze was deeply insulted. He did not care if you insulted him, but you never insulted his family. He adored his wife and son. If the Kazekage was anyone else he would have killed him. But the Leaf couldn't afford war. Nor could that boy. They needed his approval to reseal the One Tails. Minato could not allow his rage to take control. He had to stay calm.

He elaborated. "As you have stated: I have no stake in your son's performance. He is not from the Leaf. I cannot judge him. That is left in your capable hands." The Kazekage calmed down a bit. At the very least, he was sitting down once again. "That is not why I mentioned their fight." He took a breath."I mentioned it because that was how our sons _became friends._ "

The Kazekage looked at the man before him. He did not understand him one bit. Why this was important at this moment was beyond him. Or why the man did not try to kill him after he insulted his family. Either Minato Namikaze was extremely weak or had more self-control than anyone he had ever met. No, he remembered his previous encounter with the man. Minato Namikaze was not weak. That man was far more dangerous than he appeared. For the sake of his plan, it was best not to push it. Not yet at least. He had to stay on his good side. So, he would swallow his pride and continue his 'friendly' conversation with the man.

"I see, then please continue."

"Not long ago, Naruto came to me about a problem. He had become worried about his friend. He had noticed that the balance between Gaara and the One-tails was not right."

Rasa's eyes opened wide. _The boy had seen that?_ He looked over at Naruto Namikaze. He did not think that the boy could figure that out on his own. _Perhaps, this boy is not a complete fool._ He thought as the man continued.

"He knew that there was nothing that he could do to help Gaara. For while he has shown great promise, but this was beyond him. This would take a master to fix." His tone became light. "Fortunately, he has two masters in his family."

"Don't tell me - You've come up with a solution."

"Yes, we have."

"I highly doubt that. I had my best shinobi work on it. _They_ could nothing for _my son_."

His mother finally chimed in. "No offense to your village, but _my_ village specialized in the art. I was _taught_ seals from the day that I was born. I know what I'm doing. And _my husband_ is even better. He was the most talented student that my mother ever taught." She took a breath. "There is no one left alive as skilled in the art. If we have say that we have found a solution, then we _have_ found a solution. I would not lie about such things." She gave the Kazekage one of her death stares. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

The Kazekage palled under the weight of that woman's stare. In fact, the entire room panicked as the Red Hot Habanero began to appear. One did not question her when she was like this. It was not wise. That is if you valued your head.

"Yes, Lady Kushina." The Kazekage said curtly.

His children looked at him with wonder. It may be easy to see, but their father was terrified of this woman. He may not have freaked out as most people would have, but he gave in quickly. Rasa was a stubborn man. Even if he was wrong he did not give in easily. Nor did he admit to his fault. This was something new that his children had never seen before. It was awe inspiring. It also reminded them never to cross the Hokage's wife. She was more terrifying than their father! They hoped that they didn't have to encounter her in battle. They might not survive.

Unlike the Sand siblings Naruto was used to this. She did not take kindly to those who insulted her family. It was amazing that she held her tongue for so long. The Kazekage was a fool. His position could only shield him for so long. She could hold back no longer. His mother would never lie about such a thing. She didn't care about Gaara being from another village. He was her brethren: a fellow jinchuriki. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. Just as she would never do anything to harm her family. Hopefully, the Kazekage saw that now.

What was unusual was that his father did not try to calm down his mother. Whenever she got like this he would do anything to plicate her. He got the same scared look on his face every time. Just not this time. He was strangely silent while she ranted. He didn't even seem to care if she killed the man. That scared Naruto more than anything. His father even more angry than his mother. If Lord Kazekage was not careful than he would have to deal with him. That was a sight that no one deserved to see. Not even this annoyingly stupid man. Minato Namikaze was not easy to piss off but when you did it was best to run as fast as you can. _Don't be stupid, old man._ He thought as they continued their exchange.

"Good."

His mother calmed down a bit. She was down to scolding a child from murder and mayhem. A huge improvement to be sure. The room's atmosphere certainly improved a great deal. It was a lot easier to breathe that was for sure. It also seemed like Lord Rasa was finally listening. That meant the world to Naruto. Maybe he would even agree to help Gaara. It was still up in the air though.

So much could go wrong in the next few minutes. Would he entrust the life of his son to the Leaf? Would he believe that they really meant to help him? Would trust Naruto's parents to be able to pull off the procedure? There was no one else in his mind that could do the work, but this man didn't have the benefit of seeing his parent's work up close. Rasa may not believe that they are capable of whatever they propose. Naruto believed that they could, but that meant nothing to Rasa. He was not a very trusting man. Especially with someone from another village. Naruto wanted to help but he had no idea how. This wasn't a thing that he was good at. He just had to wait and see how the negotiations went.

* * *

 _ **Well, I finally produced that promised Kazekage chapter. There is more to go with Rasa. So, he'll be back next time. See ya!**_


	74. Chapter 73 - The Plan

Last chapter was a lot of fun. They really had to hold themselves back. For Gaara's sake they had to hold back. At least now Rasa is listening. It's time to lay out their plan for resealing and see if he will go for it. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 73 - The Plan_

It was tense few minutes as Naruto's parents described the procedure. It would require them to unseal the One Tails then quickly apply the new seal before the creature go out. It wouldn't be easy and it was more than a little dangerous but it was what needed to be done.

"It's dangerous and I cannot guarantee that it will work, but I believe that it is our best shot. The seal has almost already completely unraveled. We have to do something before it is too late." His father told the room.

No one wanted to speak. It's not something what anyone would want to hear. Yet, his parents were telling the truth. However cold that was. This could not be sugar-coated. Not if they were going to take it seriously. The Kazekage had to know the truth. This was really bad.

The Kazekage didn't know what to think. Namikaze was the leader of a rival village. This could be part of deception. One where the Leaf village either steals the One Tails or renders their jinchuriki inert. It was a huge risk. It could be their goal. He didn't know. He didn't trust Minato Namikaze. He hadn't forgotten how he embarrassed him all those years ago. This might be another attempt to make a fool out of him again. He would not stand for that.

Then again, the boy was dangerously unstable. Nothing that they had done so far had done anything. Gaara was a danger to his village and himself. There was no way to know when the boy would go on a rampage again. It could be tomorrow or it could ten years from now. Gaara was a time bomb. He was a danger to his own village. True, their plan did call for Gaara to go out of control but he would be way more useful sane. That way the boy could use his abilities consciously. That is assuming the boy agreed to cooperate. Gaara was always a difficult child to say the least. He could be overcome with gratefulness and do nothing. That would help no one. As Kazekage, he was under obligation to help his allies in their plan.

Still, Gaara was his son. He deeply regretted his actions. He had not treated his son as a father should. He had shown him only hate, pain, and fear. Something Karura surely hated him for. It was a mistake to seal the One Tails in Gaara. One that he paid for everyday. If someone could help him then as his father he had to allow it. He had a responsibility to make it right. _I have to do something!_

"I am aware of my son's condition." He closed his eyes as the room stared at him in disbelief. "If you believe that you can do something, then I will allow it." The room relaxed slightly. "But I swear: If you are lying then we will go to war."

"I understand."

Lord Rasa reopened his eyes. "How much time do you need to prepare?"

His mother chimed in. "Not long. Most of the work is already done. All we need to do is secure a location and begin."

"Good. Then we will start tomorrow morning."

"We can't do it that fast!"

He shot her a dirty look. "Why not? You said that you were almost ready."

"Yes, the seal is complete, but it take both of us to do this. The chunin exams keeps Minato too busy. Plus, don't have the resources to secure . . ."

Minato placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "It's alright." He gave her a reassuring smile. "We can do it. I will make preparations to reseal the One Tails tomorrow afternoon. We will need at least that much time to be ready."

"Fine. Tomorrow afternoon is acceptable." Lord Kazekage stood up. "I will bring Gaara to your house at that time. I do not wish for anyone to know about this."

"Understood." Naruto's father rose. "My family and I will not speak of it. Anyone who does not need to know will not be told. You have my word."

He nodded. "Good. Then I believe our business is concluded. My family and I will take our leave." Gaara and his siblings rose. He added. "Oh Lord Hokage, I would like to see the seal's design. I understand that you are busy, but . . ."

"You will have a copy of it sent to your quarters immediately."

"Good." He walked towards the door then stopped. "Good night, Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina.." He bowed then left. Leaving his stunned hosts in his wake.

After he was gone, his father let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that went well."

His mom punched his dad in the shoulder. "Minato! Why did you promise to do it tomorrow? You know we're not ready!"

His father sighed. "I know, but I have feeling that it is the only time he would agree to. Personally, I would prefer to wait until after the final round. He was not going to agree to that. So, we'll just deal with it." He saw his wife's look then added, "Don't worry! It will be fine. It's just going to take a bit of work, that's all."

His mother sighed, "Oh, Minato."

"With that in mind, I'd better get going. I'm sorry, but I think I'll be coming home late tonight."

"Oh, Minato."

"I'll be fine, I swear. So, don't worry, okay?" His father kissed his wife then ruffled his son's hair. "I have a lot of work to do, so I won't be home tonight. Good night!" With that his father disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow? Could he really get it done by tomorrow? You'll have to wait to find out!**_


	75. Chapter 74 - Help from the strangest

Technically, I am breaking my rules by posting today. For that chapter was posted just after midnight on Thursday. However, for me, it was truly still Wednesday. According to my rules I shouldn't post today. But I'm going to anyway. Because I want to get this story farther along and I am excited to share the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 74 - Help from the strangest places_

It was finally time for the resealing but he couldn't go support his friend. His parents refused to allow him to attend the re-sealing so he didn't know what happened. He was able to see his friend shortly before the sealing but that was about it. Naruto was glad that his friend agreed to the sealing. He just wished that he could have been there like his mom was for him. It helps a lot to see a friendly face while going through something like that. However, his father was quite adamant that he couldn't go. Naruto understood why. The One Tails could go berserk. If that happens then Naruto would be in way. Truthfully, he would have been in the way anyway. It still would have been nice to have see his friend through this.

Instead, Naruto decided to focus on training. Which was almost impossible. He couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. His parents could die if it went wrong. How was he supposed to focus on this darned balloon? It was just impossible!

He ended up roaming the village instead of training. That was when he bumped into Lord Kazekage, sitting alone on a bench. The Kazekage seemed preoccupied but it made sense. His son was undergoing a difficult and risky re-sealing. As his father he should be worried about him. Still, he would have expected the Kazekage to be there with him, but maybe he had been not allowed to. More than likely the Kazekage knew nothing about the sealing arts and would be useless just like Naruto. He didn't know and he didn't really ask. Somehow he didn't think that it would be a good idea badger him about it. What was the point? Would it change anything?

Somehow Naruto ended up spending the day with the man. Why he did not know. He didn't like or trust the Kazekage. He just didn't know what else to do. It's not like they talked very much. They weren't friends or anything. They just spent time together. It was all very weird. Naruto just didn't know what else to do. He didn't really want to leave him alone. People needed company at times like this. Clearly, no one else was doing it. Provably most people didn't even know that it was happening. So, Naruto ended up being his moral support. He didn't know why he was doing it. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Even if it wasn't pleasant. He just stayed by the man's side.

Eventually Naruto grew sick of the oppressive atmosphere. He needed to lighten the mood. Too bad all he had was the storage scroll his father had given him. _Oh well, I guess it will do._ He unsealed a balloon. The Kazekage stared at the boy in disbelief. He had no idea why Naruto was carrying around a scroll filled with pointless balloons. Upon seeing his baffled look, Naruto explained:

"My dad gave this to me so that I could master the last step for the Rasengan. Want to see my progress?"

 _Why in the world would the Hokage give this boy a balloon to master the Rasengan? True, that man is an odd one, but this is preposterous even for him. It's hard to believe that he is truly is a god among shinobi._ Lord Rasa thought as the boy carried on. He didn't really want to see the boy's magic trick, but he had nothing better to do. It wasn't like he was going to be useful during the sealing. Plus, the everything was set for the final part of the exam. He had nothing to do. _Save watch buffoon perform a useless trick._

Rasa grunted, "Sure. Why not?"

"Alright!" The boy called out. He placed the balloon on his hand then explained. "I'm supposed to put everything that I learned from the first two steps and contain it within this balloon. If all goes right then you should see nothing."

 _Great. Then why are you showing me this? I won't be able to see anything!_ The Kazekage sighed. _This is going to be far worse than I anticipated._ "Naruto, how am I supposed to see anything if it is all inside a balloon? That doesn't make any sense."

The boy scratched his head. "Woops. Sorry. Yeah, you wouldn't be able to see anything. My bad."

The Kazekage sighed. _This boy is a bigger idiot than his father._ He looked at the fools milling around the park. _Why am I here again? Shouldn't I be doing something else?_ "You are your father's son." He said dryly.

"Hey!" The boy said as he got an idea. "Why don't I just show you?"

He threw away the balloon then focused his attention on his palm. A misshapen ball of chakra appeared right above it. It wasn't much to look at but it was the beginning of that infamous technique. Rasa could see that the boy had a long way to go to master it. Still, it was impressive to see a lowly genin attempt this jutsu. It was a infamous jutsu for a reason. It shouldn't be easy to master. The fact that Lord Hokage had decided to teach the boy the technique spoke volumes about his progress. Despite all that; the technique was useless in this form. It lacked the power it needed to be truly deadly. He had a long way to go before Rasa would fear this boy.

Normally, he would have simply brushed off the brat and be done with it. Rasa hated fools and children. He was no instructor nor did he care to be. He did not have the temperament for it. He did not like having to go over the basics with a snot-nosed brat like Naruto. It just wasn't his thing. When you added the fact that the boy was the son of one of the Sand's most feared and hated enemies helping was the last thing that he wanted to do. Yet, he owed the boy's father a great deal. It was only right to give the boy a push in the right direction. If nothing else it might repay Minato Namikaze. Rasa didn't want to attack the village before that debt was repaid. This was a to do it. He just needed to push the boy.

"Lord Fourth Hokage is teaching you _that_ jutsu? He must be out of his mind."

Naruto became red as a tomato. "He's not! I can do this!" He started to form the jutsu again.

"I sincerely doubt it." Lord Rasa interrupted. "How long have you been playing with that balloon? Twelve Years?"

"No!" He looked away. "Only three weeks."

Rasa chuckled. "And yet you cannot perform your father's most basic technique. Truly pathetic." Rasa stood up. He figured it was best to start walking away. It helped enhance the effect. "Call me when you manage to perform the technique right."

"I can do this. You'll see." Naruto called after him. Rasa smiled as he stopped and waited. "I just need more time."

He rounded on the boy. "Time? Time? Time is something that you don't have, boy. In case you have forgotten the chunin exams are only two days away."

"I know, alright!" He messed up his hair. "I'm doing my best, y'know!"

"Well, that's not good enough." He chuckled again, "I bet that you won't even get close to mastering it in time. You are a fool after all."

The Kazekage would have loved to turn around and see the boy's face. It would have been sweet. Alas, he needed to keep his back turned for effect. The boy needed the cold and harsh treatment. That would push him to succeed. It wouldn't win him any friends, but Rasa could care less about that. Right now, he just needed to repay a debt that was owed. Honor dictated that he help this brat. And that was what he was going to do.

"I'll do it. You'll see. I'll master this jutsu. And I'll do it by tomorrow!"

Rasa sneered. "I'll hold you to it, boy."

Maybe the fool would survive the ongoing storm. He didn't know, but he hoped that he would. He had started to like Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it. Now you know that Rasa "helped" Naruto learn the Rasengan. It is truly one of my favorite events in Part Two. So stay tuned for it to conclude soon! See ya.**_


	76. Chapter 75 - The Bet

Okay, it's late and I want to get this out. So, I won't say a lot here. Beyond that I am so grateful for my readers. Without you this would not be possible. I would have lost my enthusiasm long ago. Instead, it's looking like I will finish come 2018. Thank you. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 75 - The bet_

Naruto felt like an idiot. How did he get pushed into making such a bet? There was no way that he could master this jutsu in a day. He had struggled with for weeks now! He still had no idea how to progress in that last step. Yet, he was supposed to master it before the day's end? Preposterous! _I'm such an idiot._ Naruto wanted to give up, but he couldn't. He had made this bet fair and square. He had to keep trying. He couldn't give up now!

His parents wouldn't be any help. They were done with the re-sealing but were too tired to anything. Plus, his father had said that he needed to do this alone. Even if he hadn't said that they would be too busy. For they would be focusing entirely on the upcoming exam. They had no time to help him. They didn't even know that he had made that stupid bet.

"Me and my mouth."

Naruto said out loud to no one in particular. He had no idea how he was getting out of this one. After wallowing in self-pity for a while, Naruto finally decided to do something about his bet: He started training like mad! He worked and worked yet nothing useful happened. He was stuck exactly where he was before. He was beyond frustrated. He had no idea of where to go. If only someone could help him.

"ARG! This is stupid!" He threw down the balloon. "It's like trying to look right and left at the same time! I can't do it!"

That was when he had an idea. _It's like trying to look right and left at the same time._ He couldn't do that at the same time, but if he had a clone he could. He could form the chakra in his hand while a clone shaped it.

"It's worth a shot!"

Naruto created a clone then started the jutsu again. This time he did not bother with a balloon. Instead, as he spun the chakra, the clone compressed it into a little ball. Then Naruto was able to jam it into a nearby tree. It was just like his dad had shown him. He had it! He had learned the Rasengan! _I gotta show dad!_ He thought as he raced off.

Naruto ended up not finding his father. He was not in his office. Nor was he at home. He could quite literally be anywhere. It was only one day away from the finals. His father had to be crazy busy. He provably didn't have time to bother with his son. Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed. He wanted to show his father more than anyone else. That clearly wasn't going to happen, so he found the next best thing: The Kazekage.

He wasn't that hard to find. He was just sitting on that same park bench. The man looked bored. Then again what fun was waiting? Naruto hated that. It made sense that the Kazekage didn't like it either. _Guess there is nothing for him to do until everything gets started._

"What do you want, brat?"

The man didn't even look at him. Yet he knew that he was there. _Wow, that's awesome!_ Naruto smiled, "I came to show you my Rasengan!"

Lord Rasa turned to face the boy. He wore a cheeky-smile that he took an instant disliking to. It reminded him too much of the boy's father. He wanted the pest to leave, but he did challenge the boy to master the jutsu. Perhaps, he had finally learned it once-and-for-all. "Oh? Is it any better than last time? 'Cause I wasn't impressed."

He nodded. "I know. It was lame. But this time is better. See?" Instead of holding out his palm, he crossed his hands instead. Surprising Lord Rasa a bit. The boy called out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Another version of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke. _Great, now there are two of them._ Rasa thought. The original held out his hand while the clone started waving his around just above it. Chakra appeared in the boy's hand then formed into a perfect ball. Then the clone disappeared. It was exactly as reports described the jutsu. The boy appeared to have mastered it!

"Awesome, isn't it?" He asked before slamming it into a nearby tree. It didn't quite as powerful as his father's Rasengan, but it was impressive how quickly he had learned. The Fourth Hokage's jutsu was not easy to learn. Few others besides the Fourth Hokage could actually do it. Even if he was his brat this was still noteworthy. Proving that he might be as much of a threat as his father one day. The Kazekage only grunted in response. He did not wish to give the boy the satisfaction of knowing that he was surprised.

Naruto turned and faced the Kazekage. He asked, "So, what do I get?"

"Get? Why would you 'get' anything?" Rasa asked. He truly had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"We made a bet. I won. Now, I get something." He flashed him another one of his cheeky smiled. "So, what do I get?"

Rasa closed his eyes. The boy was starting to give him a headache. "You don't _get_ anything. I never said that I'd give you anything. So, you - get - nothing." He made sure to say the last part as slowly as possible. That way it had its maximum effect.

Naruto did not like what the Kazekage said. "No Fair!"

"Life isn't fair, boy!" He chuckled. "Are you _just_ figuring that out now? What has the Hokage been teaching you?"

Naruto blushed. "Fine! Who needs you anyway!" He yelled before stalking away. Leaving the Kazekage to enjoy his waiting in peace.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you all later on this week! Alley**_


	77. Chapter 76 - Prelude to the End

All right, it's Tuesday and it's time for another chapter! I do have one note to make. My work will be soon cutting off access to Google Drive. Which means that I'll have more difficulty editing my stories at work. It won't prevent me from doing that but it will make it more difficult. Luckily, I don't really have any real new content in the pipeline to edit. Beyond the ones that I haven't gotten to yet. Which would be the Lion King based Naruto fanfic and an unfinished Slayers fanfic. Oh! And a Mass Effect Fanfic that first draft was never finished for. I haven't written a new chapter for anything in months. Which is great for me to catch up on what I already wrote, but bad for everything else. Along with losing access to Google Drive. I understand _WHY_ they are doing it, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't suck. It does. I hope that I can finish the last 30 pages of the Part Three before they cut me off. If not I will have to be more creative. Since I don't have time at the moment to edit on the weekends. I want to get this done ASAP. We'll see what happens!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 76 - Prelude to the End_

Naruto barely slept the night before the final round of the exams. He couldn't help it. He was far too excited to be able to sleep properly. He just tossed and turned then stared at the ceiling for hours. All while his mind raced with the possibilities. He just couldn't wait! Sleep did eventually come, but it did not stay for long. Eventually, he just got up and waited for the dawn.

When he got up, the house was empty. Just as it had been for the last few days. His parents were out yet again. It kinda sucked to be on his own again, but Naruto managed. He was used to it. In fact, normally he didn't care. It's just it had been a while since they had all spent time together as a family. He wished that he could have shown his father his Rasengan. He wanted his father to be proud of him. That wasn't going to happen until the fight it seemed. He was just going to have to wait. He could have shown his friends the jutsu but they were all too busy training. So, the only one who knew that he had mastered the technique was a stranger that he barely liked. It wasn't fair, but that was life.

The house might have been empty but the fridge was not. His mother had made sure that both breakfast and a boxed lunch were waiting for him. It wasn't exciting but it would get him through. It wasn't like Ichiraku Ramen was open at this time of morning. He was stuck with what was in the fridge.

That was when he had an idea! He ransacked the cupboards for ramen. There had to be a cup of it somewhere! His mom would never admit to this but she loved ramen even more than he did! She always had a stash somewhere for rainy days. Sure, she insisted that Ramen was _not_ a healthy treat but that didn't mean anything. His mom couldn't live without ramen. Neither could he.

His search through the cupboards resulted in nothing. So, he turned to the next most likely location: his parent's room. It would be tricky and dangerous but it was worth it. He just had to make sure that his parents didn't find out that he ransacked the room. Everything had to be put back exactly as he found it. That and he had to stay away from the weapons. Those things were booby-trapped. His father did not like anyone messing with his kunai. Naruto would get an ear full if he so much as went near it.

Fortunately, there were plenty of other places to check. There was the bed, the closet, the medicine cabinet, and the dresser. He checked each and every one of them. Nothing. He only had one spot left, the makeup vanity. Carefully, he opened each drawer until he hit pay-dirt! A scroll filled with ramen packs. _Leave it to mom to use a scroll._ Naruto unsealed a cup then put the scroll back. It was best only to take one. His mother might go nuclear if he took more.

He raced downstairs then put the tea kettle on. It took forever but finally it was ready. He removed the wrapping then lifted the lid. There was no going back now. He was going have ramen with his bland 'breakfast of champions.' It was the only way to start the day out right. For today was going to be glorious! Today he would kick butt!

After eating, he hurried up and got dressed. It was still early, but it didn't hurt to make his way to the stadium. He wanted to be there as his friends showed up and the crowds filled the stands. He wanted to take in every moment of this adventure. For today, he would become a chunin!

On his way to the stadium, Naruto ran into Gaara. It had been the first time that he had seen him since the re-sealing. He was happy to see Gaara looking so well. He could tell that the seal had done wonders so far. Gaara looked slightly less sleep-deprived. He also seemed happier and a lot less homicidal. All good signs that the seal was working as it should be. Then again, it was his parents that had re-sealed the One Tails. It would hold. Nothing would beat them! Not even a stupid tailed beast.

Naruto decided to walk with his friend towards the arena. He asked about the re-sealing and about what he expected for his fight. Gaara didn't seem to interested in the fight at all. That confused Naruto but he let it go. For maybe it was a sign that he didn't want to 'give blood to mother' anymore. He didn't really know. Then again, he doubted that even Gaara could tell him. This was all new to him. So, he didn't ask.

Eventually, Naruto broached the topic of Gaara's dad. Lord Rasa confused the hell of Naruto. He didn't seem to like his kids very much. Or anyone else for that matter. He was cold, unfeeling, and generally an ass. Naruto wanted to know if he was always like that. It made sense considering Gaara's earlier comment about 'Dad's not loving their sons,' but Naruto had to know for sure. Gaara told him that his father always rude. In fact, he seemed surprised that he was so nice to Naruto the other day. That was unlike him. He normally wouldn't have been so kind. Gaara suggested that it might have the ANBU watching them but Naruto wondered if it was something else. _Maybe your dad isn't such a bad guy._ Naruto thought as they reached the stadium. _Give him a chance and he may surprise you. He did seem to be worried about you earlier. I dunno, it's possible!_

He didn't ask anything more about his father. Naruto didn't want to make things worse. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. So, they simply parted ways without really getting into the issue. It saddened Naruto to know that a father and son had such troubled relationship, but there was nothing that he could do about it now. They would have to work it out on their own. He couldn't fix everything. Naruto knew that. He just had to live with it. He had a tournament to win.

When Naruto entered the area he found that his friends were already there. It was great to see Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru again. Even if he didn't spend a lot of time with them lately. Some of his other friends were there too: Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata. They might not be fighting today, but there were here to support them. That was great to see. It made him so happy. He felt as if could take on the world! _Wait until you see my new technique!_ He was happy. Things were going so well. All he needed to do now was wait.

He noticed that his teacher was here too. Kakashi Hatake was early for the tournament. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he was early for anything. It was kinda shocking actually.

Kakashi waved to his students. "Yo. Long time, no see."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's good to see you."

Kakashi nodded while Naruto joined him on the rail. It was great to see the place where they were going to fight. The crowds were already starting to form. It was going to be great!

While he was standing there, Kakashi leaned over then whispered to him. "I have a message from your father." Naruto started to pay attention. "He says: Good luck."

"Thanks."

Now Naruto felt that he could no wrong. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it. Just the events leading up to the third exam and the final arc of this section. Just over twenty pages to the end. What will happen? You'll have to stick around to find out!**_


	78. Chapter 77 - The Third Exam

Hey all, Alley here. Time for another chapter! I do want to make one note before I post today: This weekend will be extremely busy. While I will try to post a chapter on Sunday there is a good chance that that will not happen. That's not really why am posting today, but I wanted to let you know. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 77 - The Third Exam_

It wasn't too much longer before the festivities got started. The stadium was packed and the crowd was rowdy. Everyone was waiting for the main event. The only ones who were missing the all important Kages. Which this time meant only Kazekage of the Sand and Hokage of the Leaf. They were the last to show up. Once the crowd saw them enter silence overtook the stadium. It was time to get started!

Naruto's father approached the railing. He smiled at the crowd then announced. "Let the exam commence!"

The crowd roared in response. Once they had calmed down a bit, Gekko Hayate appeared on the Stadium floor. He called out, "Alright. I need Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka to come down."

Sakura and Ino made their way to the Stadium floor. Before fighting they started to trash talk each. Naruto couldn't really pick up what they said, but based on their faces - it wasn't pretty. Then again Ino and Sakura had been friends since they were kids so they were provably just doing it to help be able to fight. It was hard for girls to fight each other sometimes. At least that's what his mom said. Of course, his mother never seemed to have that problem so he wasn't totally sure that it was thing. He wanted to ask a girl about it, but he decided not to. He learned long ago that it was best not ask ladies such things. That is unless you liked getting hurt. Particularly, if those girls were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were just as violent as his mother.

Naruto was more than a little curious as to what Ino and Sakura had been doing the last two months. He figured that they had been training as hard he had been. They had to have learned a new jutsu or two. They surely had more time than he did. They didn't have a Hokage for a father. Their trainers could spend everyday with them. Versus his father. Plus, they didn't have all that Gaara stuff. Sure, it was his fault but it sure took up a lot of time. He didn't get nearly as much training as he had hoped.

Their fight was long and a tad boring at times. They kinda danced around each other for a while. It was almost as if they were taking pot shots at each other. Then again Ino was no fighter. She needed support from others in order to become truly effective. As for Sakura, well, he loved her, but she wasn't the strongest fighter - yet. She had no clan and had not trained as long as they had. It showed today. All of her jutsu were improved but were not particularly spectacular. There were a couple new genjutsus that she used, but nothing really that wonderful. It was a solid performance but nothing worthy of the rank of chunin. It seemed that both of them needed more training. He doubted that they would pass this year. _Still, it's not that bad._

Eventually, Sakura won when Ino ran out of steam. Although one more well-placed hit might have taken Sakura down. Either that or they would have taken each other down. Naruto really didn't know. Not that he really cared. Sakura had won and he was proud of her for never giving up. As long as she never does then Naruto didn't really care how the fight went. He was happy just to see her work. _You're awesome, Sakura-chan!_

Once Sakura had rejoined the group, the next fight was called: This one was between Sasuke and one of the Sound Ninja, Zaku Abumi. Naruto didn't know much about this one. They hadn't encountered him in the forest nor did he know the boy's abilities. It added an element of danger that only seemed to add excitement to the air. Sasuke looked confident as ever. His glare alone would have made most people run for their mommies. Just not this Zaku guy. He looked down upon Sasuke. Something that he was not used to. It seemed to enrage him. No one did that and didn't pay for it. This fight was going to a lot of fun to watch!

Once the signal was given, the boys were at each other's throats. Or they would be if at least one of them was a short-ranged fighter. Sasuke had his terrifying sharingan, the boy had the sound coming out of his palms. Which Sasuke was able to easily dodge. The sound alerted him to the target and Sasuke was able to dodge.

For quite a while they danced around each other. Neither wanted to commit themselves to a costly encounter. Sasuke didn't use his sharingan and Zaku didn't get in close. It wasn't quite the fight that the crowd was hoping for, but it was still fun to watch for Naruto. Eventually, Zaku got desperate. He came in close to deliver the 'death blow.' That was when Sasuke trapped him in a genjutsu. Naruto didn't know what Zaku saw but it didn't matter. He stopped moving for long enough for Sasuke to overwhelm him. The winner was declared - It was Sasuke! The crowd roared as they took Zaku away on a stretcher. His role in the chunin exams was over. Sasuke would go on to the next round.

Afterwards, Choji fought Kankuro, Gaara's brother. It was sort of a one-sided battle with Kankuro emerging victorious. He wasn't a good match for the Puppet master. Next up was Shikamaru against another one of Gaara's siblings, Tamari. It was a long and boring fight for Naruto, but his father seemed very interested in it. Naruto was sure that it was something about strategy. For Shikamaru made that girl look like an idiot. And she wasn't that dumb! That part was awesome. What wasn't awesome was when Shikamaru gave up right when he was about to win. It was the worst ending possible for a fight. _I would not want to be that girl right now._ Naruto thought. _Who wants to win like that?_

Gaara was next against another one of the Sound Village, Dosu Kinuta. This was another unknown to Naruto. All he really knew about the man is that he was from the Sound. That's it. All the rest he learned from watching them fight. Gaara did not seemed worried about this opponent. In fact, he looked as confident as ever. One major difference that Naruto noted as they fought was that Gaara wasn't going for blood. He was just trying to defeat his opponent, but no trying to mutilate him. His attacks weren't wild. He seemed like he was in control. It was kinda awesome to see. It seemed that the seal that his parent's designed was working. The One Tails was not in control - Gaara was. His friend could breathe again!

Despite Gaara not acting like a wild man the fight was over fairly quickly. Dosu and his sound attacks had little effect on Gaara. They could never get past his ultimate defense. He didn't feel anything when Dosu hit him. It was a pretty one-side affair after all. Gaara was too much a powerhouse for Dosu. This battle did not last long. Once Gaara was declared winner he freed Dosu from his sand. He had no more interest in this fight.

All that was left now was for Naruto to get into the ring!

end of chapter

It took way too long for his fight to begin. This Kin person was really taking her sweet time! She didn't seem as interested in fighting as Naruto was. In fact, she seemed bored by the whole prospect. As if he was nothing to her. That infuriated him to no end. He hated when people did that to him. It was like he didn't exist. He wasn't a failure. He wasn't the loser son of the Hokage. He was Naruto Namikaze. _You better believe it!_ He thought as the woman finally made it to the Arena floor.

Naruto didn't know much about her, but he didn't like her. She was arrogant, self-centered, and a all around prick! The look in her eyes chilled him. This was not the face of a kind and gentle woman. That much was clear. She kind of reminded him of Sakura in a much colder and less appealing way. This was not someone that Naruto would ever associate with. Even if she was from the same village. In a way, she reminded him of the ANBU. Not all of them, mind you, just the craziest ones. They were the ones that Naruto did not trust. Just as he did not trust this woman. She would stab him in the back and enjoy it. Then again she was an enemy from a rival village. He should expect it.

While Naruto didn't like her he didn't want to harm her. His father had taught him that long ago. He said that a man does not hurt a woman. Naruto had lived by his father's example. Never once had his father raised his hand to his mother. Even when she was trying to pummel him. Some might call it weak, but Naruto knew otherwise. It was how a real man acted. He did not want to act that way now.

Alas, this was his enemy and he had no way around fighting her. He could not choose another opponent. Just as he would in the battlefield. There would be enemy kunoichi out there. He would have to take them down. This would be his first real test of his resolve to one day become Hokage. He would not fail. Not in front of all these eyes. He would rise to the occasion! He would fight her and win!

Naruto couldn't help but get excited again. While he loved fighting he loved being in front of a crowd even more! He needed their approval. That way he could earn the rank of chunin and take back his name. Then, maybe, his father would allow him to complete missions with his true name. He understood _why_ his father had imposed the rule, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He was proud to be his son. Naruto wanted everyone to know it. This fight was his key to gaining that right. _I'll prove to you that I'm ready, y'know!_ He thought as the fight kicked off.

He charged in as soon as he got the signal. Naruto was ready to shine! He had thrown aside his disgust and was ready to rumble! He didn't care that she was a girl. He would win! Kin Tsuchi sidestepped him then threw a barrage of senbons at him. Naruto narrowly managed to escape before she could do any damage. It was not the showing that Naruto wanted to make but it would do. He was still fighting.

The fight started to turn in her favor. She managed to create many more senbons than he imagined possible by using some Shadow Senbon Thingy. Naruto didn't really care. All he cared about was that it was really annoying and darned hard to avoid! In fact, if his father had never trained him to move fast Naruto would have been a goner! As it was, he was starting to lose it. She used some other jutsu designed to confuse and humiliate him. He was confused and dazed. He couldn't figure out which of her was real and where the senbon would appear next! It seemed that her victory was assured. He had to keep going. The last thing that he wanted to do was give up. This was far too important to do that! He had to win! He had to find a way to get to her.

That's when he realized that she liked to talk. It seemed to be her favorite thing to do. In fact, she started focusing most of her energy on bragging than doing anything useful. It was almost as annoying as her senbon. She was way over confident. It was also an opportunity. One that Naruto couldn't afford to miss.

Naruto fell down on purpose. He pretended that her bells hurt way more than they really did. The idiot ate it right up. It was so obvious that it was trap that it was stupid. Hell, even Kiba would have figured it out! No one in their right mind would allow themselves to be lured in so easily. She was so focused on her victory that she failed to notice that it was all an act. She just kept on bragging and slowly walking towards him. She wanted to 'savor' her victory. At least that's what she went on about!

He waited until she got within range before he moved. Then he used a movement restricting-seal to hold her foot in place. It was quite literally locked to the ground like a cement. Only someone as strong as Tsunade Senju could break such a seal by brute force. She would have to undo the seal via other means. Not that she had time to figure that out. For the distraction had caused her to lose her focus. Freeing him the genjutsu. Allowing him to see his opponent properly once again. She struggled against the restraint then turned towards him. She stared at him with eyes burning with hate.

"You will die for this, fool!" She screamed as she tried to get out.

Alas, it was too little, too late. For Naruto had enough time to prepare his jutsu. He summoned a clone. Who molded his chakra into a tight, little ball. Her eyes opened wide as she recognized the attack: The Rasengan, a jutsu infamous the world over. He had learned one the Fourth Hokage's most deadly techniques. Now, it was about to be used on her. She knew that it was over. That there was no way to win. So, she did the most logical thing: She gave up. She surrendered and saved her life. She already could never return home. There was no point in continuing. She had proven herself to be weak. Her village did not tolerate weakness. Her humiliation was complete. A fool had beaten her. She had lost.

"I surrender." She announced.

Naruto stared at the kunoichi in disbelief. He was truly confused by her behavior. Surely, she could have found a way out of his trap. He would have. He knew that his seal wasn't as good as the ones that his father could create. She could have gotten out if she tried. _Dad would have gotten out._ That was when he realized it: He was judging her by unreasonable standards. She was not his parents.. He was so used to be the weak one that he forgot what it was like to be strong. It was not fair to judge her by their standards. They were not on her level. A genin could never hope to compete. _Maybe this is not a trap after all._ He thought as the match ended. He had won.

As the announcer declared the winner chaos erupted around him.

* * *

 _ **So, yeah. The third exam is super-super short. I will admit that I hated writing the chunin exams. I did my best to get through them as quickly as possible. That being said, I love the end result. It is pretty awesome even if it was a bitch to write. I do apologize for keeping this short, but I think you will agree with me that what comes up next is well worth it. See you all next time! Alley**_


	79. Chapter 78 - The Masked Man

So my original plan was to post this yesterday. That is totally not how it happened. Life is weird. Life is strange. And I don't always get things done on time. We're now on the best 18 pages of the story. Which is coincidentally the last 18 pages of the story. Yeah, there is an entire part three yet to go, but these are the last 18 pages of the story. It's kinda important. We're almost 2/3 through the story. That's pretty awesome. And while I haven't finish the edit of part three we're still in good shape. We have forever before I need to stop and edit. Making my goal of finishing this by the end of 2018 a possibility. That's more exciting than I can ever express. I love this story and I'm proud of it (for all it's flaws) but I am ready for it to end. I did technically start this story back in late 2014. That was almost _FOUR YEARS AGO!_ It's time for it to end. Naruto needs to become Hokage like yesterday. It's not going to happen right now, but it needs to happen. I'm ready to expand my horizons and see what's out there. Let's get on to it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 78 - The Masked Man_

For a short time Naruto had no idea what was going on. There was chaos and noise everywhere. People were running. Explosions were going off all around them. Nothing made sense: How did this happen? Who was attacking? What was going on? Naruto really didn't know. Nothing made sense. Not that he was going to figure out much right now. So, instead he fell back upon his training. His duty was clear. His father had drilled it into him from a young age: Find and protect the civilians, children, or anyone else who cannot fight. As a genin that was his role in a crisis like this. His father would fight off the enemy. Naruto just had focus on saving lives. Besides, he was no match for an army. He knew that. He had to stay out of the way as much as possible.

Naruto released his former opponent from the ground. After telling her to get to safety he was off. He rejoined his teammates and friends. All the genin who graduated this year were together once again. They worked together to calm the civilians and guide them to shelter. It was frustrating _not_ fighting the enemy, but he knew that he would only get in the way. He desperately wanted to help his father, but this was all that he could do. _I am so weak!_ Naruto's mind screamed as the chaos continued.

Naruto didn't really understand the hell was going on. Both he Sand and the Sound were attacking. Yet, they were not trying to destroy everything. Even he could see that. It was more like they were going for collateral damage. It was clear that destroying the village was not their true target. If it was then they would have made a more united front. No, it was definitely something else. It scared Naruto to think about what they were after. They could be after village secrets; they could be after the ninetails and his mom; they could be after his dad; or something else he did not know about. He didn't didn't know and that kept a pit in his stomach. _Why is this happening?_

His friends looked just about as scared. They didn't know what was going on either. They were worried about their families just like Naruto was. They were also scared to die! The chaos around them didn't help them pull it together. This was not supposed to happen! Yet, they just had to deal with it and try to stay alive.

Naruto didn't see his family for a while. They were in the thick of it. His mother was a jinchuriki and his father was the Hokage. They were integral to the village's defense. They would be trying to repel the enemy however they could. He wanted to find them and help but he couldn't. He would only get in the way. He would never forgive himself if they died trying to protect him. So, ignored his fear and pushed on. He continued to guide the civilians to safety. It was difficult to do. There was chaos everywhere and they were terrified. It was hard to get them to listen! This was crazy!

Naruto also couldn't help but be angry. He was angry at the Sand. He was angry at Sound. He was angry at himself for being so weak. He had no idea why this was happening. The Leaf and the Sand were supposed to be allies. Gaara was his friend. His father had helped him train. So why were they doing this? It didn't make any sense. Not that Naruto could do anything about it right now. He just had to keep going.

Naruto was helping civilians when a shinobi appeared behind him. The man appeared out of thin air faster than he could react. The man was almost as fast as his father. One moment there was nothing there, the next a man was grabbing him by his neck. It hurt like hell and it was hard to breathe. He could hear his friends calling out his name, but there was nothing that he could do. The man's grip was too strong. He couldn't move. Naruto hated being this powerless. _Someone help me!_

The man go close to his face. Naruto tried to look at his attacker, but it was hard. He couldn't move his neck. What he could see was that the man had a mask with one eye-hole in it. That was it. He couldn't see the face below. That was terrifying in itself. Then he spoke, "Ahh . . . there you are, young Namikaze. It is so nice to see you again. It's been so long since I've seen you. You've grown up. The last time I saw you, you were a little baby nestled in his father's arms. Now, look at you; So, big. So vulnerable. So easy to kill." Naruto felt the kunai rip through his body. Pain flooded through his mind as a flash of light appeared. His father dashed for him but they disappeared before he could get there. Then the world went dark.

When awoke, he found himself in a strange place that he couldn't describe very well. It was dark, cold, and alien in every way. Strange metal boxes littered the area. There was no rhyme nor reason to the place. Clearly, this was not the Leaf Village anymore. Naruto tried to get up, but he found that he couldn't move. Blood poured out of his body like a river. Pain clouded his mind. It was futile effort. He didn't even know where he was. Or if he could ever get out.

He was also alone. The masked man had left him here to die. Wherever he was, the man must have been certain that there was no escape. Otherwise, why would he leave him alone? It was the only the thing that made sense.

Naruto was forced to wait for rescue. He had no idea where he was or how he got here, but he had to hope that his father would find him. Minato Namikaze was his only hope. His father always could find when no one else could. Surely, he could find him now. That is, if the village was safe. As Hokage, his father's first duty should be to the village not him. It might take a while to get to him so he had to hang on. His father would be here. He had to be. He wouldn't abandon him now that he needed him the most. He wouldn't leave him to die. Would he?

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. I should be back later on this week to post the next chapter. See you!**_


	80. Chapter 79 - The Obvious Trap

Hey y'all, it's Thursday and time for another chapter. Before I get started I wanted to weigh in on my perspective about character changes. As previously noted, I had originally wanted to make Sasuke gay. That is not what happens in this particular story. However, if you like you can assume that is going on for your own amusement. There are still remnants of that idea, but it is generally removed from the final piece. Now, why did I _never_ pursue this plotline? I still think it is a pretty darn good one. One worthy of exploration. If I think that then why did I not do it? The answer is simple: I did not have enough time in the story to let that plotline grow and develop. It would always be criminally under developed. Sasuke would pine for Naruto for some unexplained reason then it would be dropped. That would violate one of my most important rules: If you are going to make a major change then you better as hell justify it. If you don't then you're not doing the character justice. Changing his gender preference is a big deal. It's a essential part of who Sasuke is. I can't change it without explaining _why_. Which I can't do in this story. I have no time.

I am mentioning this because in earlier chapters I mentioned Naruto's future wife. Which was a hot topic a while back. Everyone wanted to know _who_ Naruto ended up with. At the time I was all team-Sakura, but now I am not so sure. While I still _hate_ the Naruto-Hinata pairing, it is now officially part of cannon and a key part of his character. I cannot change it _without_ explaining it. Which I do not have the time to do. So, I cannot use the Sakura-Naruto pairing. Neither can I use the Naruto-Hinata pairing for it has a similar problem: Hinata is mentioned like _once_. That's it. I can't use that either. So, it is with a heavy heart that I announce that Naruto will be a bachelor for this entire thing. Or at least, his wife (whoever she is) will be in the background somewhere. Doing her thing. Sorry. Let's get on to the chapter.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 79 - The Obvious Trap_

Naruto was still out of it when his father appeared. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He couldn't warn his father that this was provably a trap. It was kind of obvious. If he could see it then why was his father ignoring it? Why was he racing to his side? Naruto had no idea. He wanted his father to save him. He needed him to save him. His father was his only chance. No one else could ever find him here. If Minato Namikaze didn't show up then his son would die. That was obvious. Just as the trap was. So, why did he fall for it? Why did risk his life to save one boy? A boy who wasn't even worth his family name. _Dad . . . don't . . ._ Naruto tried to say but he found that it was too hard to breathe let alone speak.

The moment his father appeared by his side he was attacked. The Masked Man threw something at him at the same moment that he was trying to get to his son. His father disappeared in puff of smoke, leaving a stunned Naruto behind. In his place was a small, little toad. He kept hidden as another Minato appeared nearby, drawing the Masked Man's attention away. The toad whispered to him: "Hey! Hey! Hang in there, okay kid? I'm going to get ya out here. Just hang on!"

In a second they were in a place that Naruto had only heard about: Mount Myoboku, the home of the toads. Naruto had never actually been here. His father told him all about it though. Normally he would be excited to be here. Now, it only seemed to make things worse. Sure, he was safer than was, but his dad was still out there fighting. He was in trouble and Naruto could do nothing to help him. He was beyond helpless. _Dad . . ._

The toads crowded around the visitor. It was rare for humans to visit this place. It was rarer still for a non-summoner to make it. For it was nearly impossible to get here by yourself. Never before had a non-summoner be brought here by toad. That got their attention. His condition sent panic through the crowd. The boy was dying and they were not equipped to treat humans.

Naruto really didn't notice any of this. He was far too busy trying just to trying to stay conscious. He could hear their excited and worried voices but he could barely make it out. Every-so-often he could catch a word or two of what they were saying:

". . . tadpole here?"

"He's Minato's spawn. . . . Sent . . ."

". . . doesn't look so good."

"Ma! Ma!"

Naruto was brought inside a hut where two elderly toads hovered over him. He had no idea who they were. His father had never introduced them. He did figure out that the ugly female one was called Ma and the ugly male one was Pa. Why they had these names he did not know. He didn't even know why he cared. After all, he had more pressing problems right now.

The old toads got to work quickly. The one called Ma shouted orders at the others. Naruto didn't understand them, but he noticed strange plants and herbs being brought into the room. She worked feverishly to mix and prepare them. Then she slapped it into his wound. Naruto screamed! The pain sharpened his senses and forced him awake. That kept him alive. For now at least.

"That should help for, now. Gamakichi! Wrap this around him. Tighter! Tighter!"

A strange orange toad wrapped some kind of leaves around him. It was so tight that it hurt just to lay there. Yet after a few moments the pain subsided and Naruto found that he could breathe again. The old toad inspected his work. She nodded approvingly.

"Good. That will do until Minato-son comes to fetch him. This boy needs to be treated by humans. Not us. He better get back here soon or else this little one may not make it."

The one called Pa stared at him with sad eyes. "So, this is Minato's boy. He must have been desperate. There is no way he would leave him like this."

The toad that took Naruto here spoke up. "The village is under attack. It isn't safe for him there right now. The enemy did this to Naruto before his father could get to him. So, he asked me to bring him here. I understood his reasons but . . ."

Ma noticed something outside the hut. She raced outside to talk to some big toad whom Naruto couldn't see. He could recognize his voice though. It was his father's favorite toad, Gamabunta. She told him, "Now, don't get ideas about rushing in all half-cocked. Minato-son didn't summon you. He needs you to stay here - _for now_. You can't just run out there half-cocked!"

"NO WAY! Minato is MY HENCHMAN! No one harms his tadpole and gets away with it!"

"Absolutely not!" She screamed. "You're needed here. To protect Mount Myoboku and this little one."

"But . . ."

Naruto finally found his voice again. He croaked out, "Boss Toad, please, help my father. He's . . . in . . . trouble."

The toads all looked at the poor, pitiful creature before them. He was not one of them - yet he was family. It didn't really matter if he signed the contract at this point. He was just as treasured as newly hatched tadpole. This insult would not stand.

"Don't worry kid. I'll get ya dad. Just rest up, okay?"

With that Boss toad and several of the larger toads disappeared. Shortly after Naruto lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. I'll see you Sunday!**_


	81. Chapter 80 - Something is very wrong

OK, today's going to be a busy day. However, I wanted to get this chapter out before things got crazy. That doesn't mean that they aren't exciting or happy, but it does mean I'm going to be busy. But that in mind let's get on the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 80 - Something is very wrong . . ._

Naruto faded in and out of consciousness for sometime. He wasn't even sure how long he stayed like that. All he knew is that there was no other human in sight. His father had not returned for him. Nor had Boss Toad or any of his minions. He had no idea what was happening or if everyone was okay. He feared that everyone he knew was dead. Naruto knew that it was silly, but he couldn't help thinking about it. He just didn't know what was going on! He tried to stay awake. He tried to get up. Nothing worked right. He was utterly useless. _Dammit!_

He didn't know how long it took for Jiraiya to show up and collect him. Naruto was confused. He expected his father, not Jiraiya to come. _Why didn't dad come and get me?_ Naruto tried to ask about it, but he found that words were still difficult to manage. He couldn't get out anything intelligible. In the end he fell silent.

Jiraiya didn't say very much. He skipped his usual song and dance he performed all the time. He was quite sedate. Which scared the hell of out Naruto. Peryy Sage, as he called him, was never this quiet. He never looked so sad. Something was horribly wrong. Only he would not tell him what it was. _What's wrong?_

"Hey, kid." Naruto tried to speak but failed. "Shh . . . Don't strain yourself. I'll take you home so you can get patched up, okay?" Naruto nodded. Pervy sage scooped him up then whisked him off.

When they arrived he could barely recognize the Leaf Village. There was death and destruction all around them. He was shocked to see so much devastation! It looked nothing like this before he was taken away. It only intensified his fear. Surely, some of his friends must have been caught up in this. Who knows how many had died. Who knows how many were injured and needed his help! Naruto struggled in Jiraiya's arms. His efforts only succeeded in him coughing up blood.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. Calm down!" Jiraiya yelled at him.

Jiraiya's screams alerted the Medical Ninjas. Two of them raced over to his position. One of them inspected his wounds then started shouting orders. He took Naruto from Jiraiya's arms then promised, "I will take care of the boy. Go, help others!" Then they were off!

Naruto didn't see Jiraiya for quite sometime after that. In fact, he didn't see anyone familiar for quite sometime. When he next awoke he was in a hospital bed being guarded by ANBU. Neither of his parents were anywhere in sight. He had no idea what was going on. Naruto found that everything hurt like hell. He could even speak a little bit. He used that miracle to try to get information out of his ANBU guard. However, the ANBU was even more tight-lipped than usual. He would not tell Naruto anything. He wouldn't even tell him if his dad was okay. He just watched for intruders in silence. That's when he knew that something was very wrong. The ANBU were never this cold to him. Only no one would tell him what it was. It was like the world knew something that he didn't. Something that they just didn't have the heart to tell him. _Please, please. Mom, Dad, be okay!_ He wondered as he fell asleep again.

Later on that day Lord Third Hokage paid him a visit in his hospital room. He was was he so sad and somber like Jiraiya. Where was his father? Why wasn't his mother here? Why hadn't they been here already? What was going on? _Something is wrong!_

The man smiled at him sadly. It was like he was looking at something pitiful. Naruto did not like that one bit.

"How are you doing Naruto?" He asked him as if nothing was wrong.

"Alright." Naruto balled up his fists. "Old man, where are my parents?"

Lord Third didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed a chair then sat down next to him. It took him some time to respond. "Your mother is alright. She is recovering from her injuries. She is quite worried about you. More so than her own injuries. She has made several attempts to leave her room to find you." He chuckled. "She loves you very much. Nothing will prevent her from seeing you. I have suggested that they allow her to come see you. So far they have not agreed with my assessment."

Naruto smiled a little. That sounded so much like his mom. Of course, she was worried about him. Just as he was worried about her. It was a relief to know that she was alright. It still didn't take away the pit in his stomach. Lord Third hadn't mentioned his father. Why hadn't he done that? "Where's my dad?" He asked worriedly. His ANBU guard shifted uncomfortably which caught his attention. The ANBU never did that. Not on duty at least. That did not inspire confidence. "Has something happened to him?"

Lord Third gave him a sad smile then reached out for his hand. "I'm afraid so, child." Regret and grief crept into his voice. "Minato Namikaze - died - during the invasion."

Shock took a hold of him. It couldn't be true. His father couldn't have died. He was alive the last time he saw him: How could he be dead? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. It was lie. Of all it a lie. His father _wasn't_ dead. He couldn't be. _He couldn't . . ._

"He died protecting the village and your mother." The old man continued as if nothing had happened. "He was a hero and he will be missed. I am sorry, Naruto."

Tears started to form out of the corners of his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he could not hold back the torrent. His father was dead. He would never see him again. His life as he knew it was over. . .

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it. Minato is dead. There will be more details soon, but he did in fact die. I had no choice if I was to even attempt to follow the plot of the original series. From this point on though things will end up very different. I have no choice. I can only put it so much back on the rails.**_


	82. Chapter 81 - Reunion

Thank you so much for last chapter's reviews. It seems that I hit a nerve. Not that it was completely unexpected, but it did surprise me a bit. I was not aware that there were people who were invested in the story anymore. A lot of the attention that this story used to get is gone. I am okay with that, but it feels good to know that you care. Hinatagirl, you are almost right. I will be going over Minato's funeral. However, it will not be for a few chapters. We'll get to that right before the epilogue. Which is only two chapters away after this. Part Two really is that close to being finished. We are almost there. Just a little sad bits to get through and then we will jump to Part Three. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 81 - Reunion_

A hour later his mother came in to visit him. She was still in a hospital gown, but she had managed to get in here. Provably not with the approval of her doctors. Not that she cared. She wanted to see her baby. To make sure that he was alright. She ran at him then crushed him in one of her hugs: "You're alright. Naruto, you're alright. Thank god!"

Naruto couldn't breathe. He was buried in her chest and being slowly crushed by her arms. It hurt like hell and it even threatened to reopen wounds. She had to let him go! "Ma . . . Ma . . . Mom!" He croaked out.

Kushina realized what she was doing and released him. He started to cough as she apologized, "I'm sorry, honey. I forgot what kind of wuss you are. Your so much like . . ." She trailed off as she tried to fight back tears.

"Mom . . ."

She gave her son a brave smile. "It's alright, honey. I'll be okay. I just need a little time, y'know?"

"But . . ."

"Naruto Namikaze, don't you start. I'll be fine. Really I will. Let's talk about something else, okay?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He really wanted to talk about his dad. He needed to know how he died. However, it was clear that his mother was not ready to talk about that yet. He knew that you couldn't force his mother to do anything that she didn't want to do. He would just have to wait and hope that she changed her mind. He was still in shock. He needed to know how it was possible that his dad died. It didn't seem right. What had happened? Who killed him? Was it his fault? Naruto needed to know! Not that he was going to get that right now. He had to play along and hope that she changed her mind.

"Um, what did you think of my fight?"

She flashed him a big smile as she hit him in the arm. "You know better than to ask me that, silly! Of course, I loved it! I'm your mother. I am proud of you no matter, y'know!" She stopped for a second then added, "But, even still, it was great! I loved how you made that bitch think she had won. As if it is that easy to beat an Uzumaki. HA! Serves her right for saying such things about you. Honestly, if you hadn't kicked her ass then I would have. No one insults my family and gets away with it."

Naruto had to stop himself from adding, _Unless it is you._ That wouldn't have gone over well, especially now. His mother was hurting a lot more than she let on. She was trying to sound happy for his benefit, but he knew her too well. Right now his mother wanted to cry more than anything else. That was something that she refused to do right now. Then again Naruto didn't really want to cry either. He just wanted his father back.

"Your father loved the fight too. The man was practically beaming." She continued uninterrupted, "I know that it didn't always seem like it, but your father was so proud of you. He loved you so much. He was proud of you, Naruto. Really, he was." She was almost to tears now. "When . . . When . . . _It_ happened . . . he was worried about you. He told me that you were hurt, but that you were safe for now. He tried to hide it from me, but I could see it. He was worried sick about you. The fool didn't understand how well I could read his face."

"The two of you are so much alike, Naruto. I know that it didn't always seem that way, but it's true. _You are_ your father's son. He couldn't hide things from me, just as you can't either. The two of you are just that bad at it." She choked up a bit and had to stop. After a minute or two she continued. "You want to know about what happened _that_ night, don't you?"

Naruto looked down. "Yes, I'm sorry, mom."

She shook her head. "No. No! It's alright. You're his son. You deserve to know. I'm being selfish. I just didn't want to think about it again. Just give me a moment, okay?" She snuffled for a bit then finally managed to say:

 _"I can't tell you everything. Some of it is classified but most of it I simply don't know. I'm sorry, but I wasn't by your father's side most of the time. But will tell you what I can."_

 _"Let's start after your father saved you. That's as good place as any to start . . ."_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. Just two more chapter then it's time for the epilogue. See you then! Alley**_


	83. Chapter 82 - Go, You bastard, Go!

OK, we're almost there. Just one more chapter after this one and then we're in the epilogue. Then I'll get you started with part three. Which is the final section of the story. It is looking as if I will make my 2018 deadline. Will see if I do, but let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 82 - Go, you bastard, go!_

Kushina Uzumaki was fighting off two very annoying dead men when her husband went after the Masked Man. Lord First Hokage and Lord Second Hokage were taking short work of the defenders. Orochimaru had summoned them via some sort of a ritual. It was disgusting and infuriating! To desecrate the graves of the former Hokages was unthinkable. To force them to harm their own village was unforgivable. There was little in this world that they loved more than the Leaf. Surely, they did not want to destroy the very village that they died to protect. To reduce them to mere puppets was unimaginable!

It was almost nearly impossible to stop them. They weren't quite their former-selves, but that was enough to wreak havoc. All the chunin and most of the jonin in the area were pulled back to reduce the loss of life. They were no match for the two no matter how much weaker they were now. Their main defense was Kushina Uzumaki. For Lord Third was off fighting both the combined forces of Danzo and his friend Orochimaru. Once Minato had to leave in a hurry she was stuck fighting them off practically by herself. It wasn't the best situation, but she managed to hang on. However, that was not going to last forever. She needed help now!

Her husband suddenly returned. Even if he had lost the Masked Man again. He didn't say what happened out there, but it was clear that it did not go well. He still wanted revenge. They both did. It was frustrating to know that he was still at large still. That he would continue to be a threat to her family. They had to put that aside for now and protect the village. They hunt him down later.

 _"We were fighting two of the Leaf's greatest heroes. We were out of options and our backs were against the wall. They would keep regenerating indefinitely. Eventually, they would win. Since they were Endo Tensei, or human beings who had been resurrected from the dead. It was when your father decided to do something incredibly stupid."_

Minato looked at his wife. Kushina wouldn't admit to it, but she was exhausted. She had most chakra of all the people he knew, but she couldn't keep this up. Particularly against the First Hokage. She was poor match for him considering what she carried within her. The man could rip the NineTails from her and end it in a moment. The fact that he didn't spoke volumes about Orochimaru's control. Either Hashirama was resisting the man's control or he was not as complete as he should be. Either way, it gave Minato an opportunity. One that he could not pass up. He could use the Reaper Death Seal. Then they would be sealed away forever. Only, his wife may not forgive him _._

Hell, his son might not forgive him either. If he used it then he couldn't protect Naruto anymore. There was so much more that he wanted to teach him. Only, he wouldn't be able to now. The Safety of the village came first. _Naruto . . ._ The image of his son's injuries flashed in his mind. Naruto needed medical attention now. Otherwise he may not have a future. He summoned a toad and ordered him to find Jiraiya and relay to him Naruto's condition and whereabouts. Once that was done, all he needed to do was convince his wife not to stop him. _Easier said than done. Kushina is not going to like this. Not that I blame her, I don't like either. I just don't see another way._

When Minato told his wife his plans Kushina he argued with him. It got them nowhere. He had decided already to do this. Nothing would change his mind. Not even his wife. This was something that he had to do.

"Kushina, if there was another way then I would do it. I _want_ to see our _son_ become a man." His voice filled with regret. "I had always dreamed of giving him my hat. It was silly, but I _wanted_ Naruto to follow in my footsteps. I know that he will one day." He choked up. "I . . . just . . . won't . . . be there . . . to see it, that's all." He swallowed, "I promised to come get him at Mount Myoboku. I guess that I won't be able to keep that promise after all. Tell him that I'm sorry. That I'm proud of him."

He took a step forward but was stopped by his wife's chains. Minato could have avoided it, but he knew better. "MINATO!" She yelled at him. "There's no need for you to die. We can find another solution. Just PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

He gave her a sad smile. "Kushina . . ." The chains relaxed as he took his wife into his arms. "If I could then I would find another way. We just don't have the time. I _must_ protect the village. I am _happy_ to die for the ones that I hold dear. It is my duty as _Hokage_."

"But you won't just die, Minato! You'll be sealed away too! "

"I know!" Minato sadly smiled. "I know. But I _must_ protect the people of this village. I must protect _both of you_. I will gladly end my life protect what matters most." He kissed her for the very last time. "Don't worry, the Reaper can't get my soul." She looked at him in confusion as he held her hands, "For it already belongs to you."

"Minato . . ."

"I love you so much." He held her hand. "You _made me_ a _man_. You _made me_ the Hokage. And you _made me_ a father. I can never thank you enough for that." He kissed her, "Thank you. Thank you so very much. I love you. Please, take care of yourself and protect Naruto for me."

She looked into her husband's eyes. He would not back down on this. She could see that now. She knew that Old Man Third could perform the same jutsu, but he could never catch both Hokages in time. Not when they were running loose like this. Only her husband could do that. With so few options and so little time he had to act. Already too many people had died. They had to be stopped. They _wanted_ to be stopped. The Leaf's survival depended on it. He had to act. It was time to go.

She gave up, "Fine, you win. You get to play the hero and save us all." She was at the verge of tears. "But know, that I will _never_ forgive you for this, you bastard! You're supposed to stay with me. _Our_ _son_ needs his father . . . You know that, don't you?" Minato stared at his wife's eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this. "I will find a way to bring you back one day. Even if I have die to do it!"

"Kushina!"

She refused to listen. "Go! You bastard, go!"

He let go of her hand then said, "I'm sorry, Kushina. Really I am. Please, tell that to Naruto for me." With that he disappeared. Leaving his wife behind to pick up the pieces.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for today. See you Sunday!**_


	84. Chapter 83 - Saying Goodbye

OK, this is the last chapter of part two. All we have left is the epilogue. Which I will post sometime this week. For those of you who have stuck around all this time, I thank you. For those of you who just discovered the story, I thank you. For those of you who have shared their opinion with me, I thank you. It means a lot to me. Even if your responses weren't always what I wanted. I love you all and I can't wait to see you for part three. Let's get onto it.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 83 - Saying Goodbye_

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was angry, sad, frustrated, and confused. He wanted to find his father and yell at him. He wanted him to come home. That wasn't possible. Minato Namikaze was dead. He wanted to comfort his mother but he couldn't find the words. Nothing seemed right. Nothing would help ease the pain. A part of their family was gone forever. That was hard to accept. It wasn't right, but what could they do? It wasn't like they could bring him back! It was a one-way trip. No one ever came back from it. He shouldn't have used the Uzumaki Clan's forbidden jutsu. Now, his soul was sealed away forever inside the belly of the Shinigami. He should have stayed with his family Not seal his soul away forever. _Dad . . ._

Kushina reached for her son's hand. "Your father was idiot. He shouldn't have left his family. But he was a brave and wonderful man too. He was loved you so much. Did he ever mention how proud of you he was?" Tears threatened to fall again. "He used to brag about you all time. I think he annoyed people with it. I remember when you started to walk your father wouldn't shut up about it for weeks! Then when you started to learn jutsu it got worse."

Naruto could feel tears building up. "Really? It did?"

"Yup." She gave her son a sad smile. "When you first learned how to create your first seal he was horrible. _Even I_ wanted him to shut up after a while." She playfully hit him on his shoulder. "He was so dammed proud!"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Dad . . ."

He started to cry freely now. Kushina took her son into her arms then tried to coo him. They stayed like that for quite sometime. Kushina found herself crying too. She missed her husband more than anything else in the world. She was so angry at him for leaving. She wanted to kill Orochimaru. She wanted punish that Masked Man once and for all! She swore revenge against them all. Even the Sand's Kazekage. She wanted his hide more than anything. He let her fix his son even though he was planning to attack them. He used her and her husband to improve his 'weapon.' She would not forget that. She would repay for that. Along with their Masked buddy. She hadn't forgotten everything that he had done to her family. She believed that he was the ringleader. She would make him pay. She would make them all pay.

Outside she heard frantic calls and a lot of rushing around. It seemed that her absence from her room had been finally noticed. Not that she cared. She planned to stay right here by her son's side. He needed his mother right now. She was not going to abandon him. Besides, she was worried about his injuries. As his mother, she had the right to stay with him. If she had to stay in the hospital, then she was staying here. There was an extra bed that she could use. She didn't see the problem with the remaining right here. She had lost one family member this week. She would not lose another.

Eventually, they barged in. By that time Naruto had fallen asleep again. It pained her to watch her son cry himself to sleep. It wasn't right. None of this was right. Carefully, she laid her son down in the bed then greeted the doctors.

"Hey, what's up?"

They did not looked pleased.

Naruto stayed in the hospital for another couple of days before being let out. He could leave just long enough to attend his father's memorial service. The Leaf had postponed the ceremony for as long as they could. They could wait no longer. Naruto needed to say goodbye to father. So, he was released from the hospital a little early. He was only able to get that by promising to return after the ceremony. He was not well enough to stay home. He had to accept if he wanted to attend the ceremony.

It was rainy and cold. It was just as miserable as they felt. The Leaf had lost many fine shinobi that day. Including their beloved Hokage. It made sense for it to be so nasty. Naruto wore all black. An outfit that he never saw before. When his mother mentioned that it had belonged to father he lost it: Again. It reminded him all of what he had lost. It wasn't a good start to the day.

Afterwards, the ceremony took its toll on him. He listened to Lord Third lament on the fallen. All while being unable to stop his tears. His father was dead. So many had died fighting off the invasion. That mattered more than how cold or wet he was. He wanted to pay his last respects. He could deal with the rain later.

Naruto was one of the first to get a flower. He placed it on the altar. He looked at his father's picture. He smiled at Naruto as if everything was normal. It cut straight through his soul. _Dad . . ._ There was no body. No bodies are ever present in a shinobi funeral. They are sealed away already. That way the enemy cannot find them. Most of the men here were already buried and sealed away. Only his father didn't have such a burial. That was not for the Hokage. He was sealed away at a unknown location. Where that was would be a secret - even from his family. It was something that his father had tried to prepare him for, but right now it didn't help. He wanted to see his father one more time. He wanted to say goodbye and thank you. The best he could say goodbye to his father's picture. It wasn't the same, but it had to do. He really hoped that, wherever he was, that his father could hear him.

Now, as he stood 'face-to-face' with him he whispered, "Father, I miss you. Mom misses you too. But don't worry. We'll be alright." He placed the flower then walked away. He had to go back to the hospital now. His role in the funeral was over. He could mourn on his own way later. Naruto did not like people to see him cry.

* * *

 _ **Only the epilogue is left and this part of the story comes to a close. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_


	85. Epilogue - Journey

OK, this is it. The epilogue of Part Two. We've made it. Pat yourself on the back and take a break. There's a lot more coming where this came from. Sore, go straight to the next part. Either is a valid choice. I will be setting up part three on my profile. It will not be continued with in the story. So, if you wish to access it and you will need to either follow me or go and find it on my profile. It will be up there shortly. There will be one more chapter after this. However, it will not contain any story. Instead, it will be my responses to your reviews. You can skip this if you choose, but it will be up sometime within the next couple of weeks. Until then this story will remain listed as incomplete. Thank you for understanding.

Let's get on it to it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Epilogue - Journey_

Kushina Uzumaki stood inside what used to be her husband's office. It had been a week since the funeral. Yet she still could not believe it Nearly two weeks ago, she had been in here with him - talking about their son. It was warm and inviting. Now, it looked so different. It was almost exactly as it was before Minato took over. The only reminder of those days was the picture of Minato on the wall. He was wearing his ceremonial garb that he so rarely wore. Minato only really liked the coat. The rest just wasn't him. Just like this office.

It wasn't that she didn't like the way it was now. It was warm and inviting in it's own way. It just lacked the minimalistic style that Minato favored. It was more like visiting the professor's office than going to her husband's study. Then again, this was now his office again. Until a new Hokage could be found. So, it kind of made sense. She just wished that it didn't hurt so much. It reminded her of what she had lost. That was almost enough to make her cry again. She found it hard to focus. Particularly in this room, but she tried to force her way through it. After all, Lord Third had asked her here personally. She couldn't be rude. She already owed this man far too much.

Fortunately, Lord Third was a kind and patient man. He understood what she was going through. He knew how hard it was to keep going. After all, he went through it himself not that long ago. It was hard to lose one's spouse. There will be no others like him. She would love no one else that way. For that man had possession of her heart. Nothing would ever change that. Nor should it. They were a great match for each other. Lord Hiruzen understood. He was happy to wait. There was no need to rush. He had made the time. It was the least he could do for the wife of his protege.

When she was ready he began. "Kushina, thank you for coming. I know that you would rather be on your right now, but I wanted to see how you were doing."

She gave him a brave smile. "It still hurts a lot, y'know. But I am getting through the day."

"Good." He nodded. "I know that you will get through it. It will just take time. How is young Naruto?"

She smiled again. "He's better. He was released from the hospital yesterday. He's not allowed to go on missions or do much of anything, but he's home. That's what matters."

He noted that she only referred to his physical health. He was concerned about the boy's overall wellbeing, not just his injuries. It would be hard on the young boy to lose his father. Perhaps even harder on him she thought. He decided that it was best not press though. Clearly it was still raw. He could visit the boy later to check up on him. He had other things to take care of right now.

"I wanted to give you this." Hiruzen produced a ordinary looking scroll then handed it to her. "It was hard to procure, but I managed to obtain it."

She took the scroll then stared at it for a bit. It was hard to believe that this was it. She shouldn't even have it! Yet it was in her possession. If the rest of the council ever found out she would be in trouble. Then again, it should belong to her anyway. They should have no say in what happens to it. It was frustrating that they she was was technically breaking the law just by having it. She couldn't thank Lord Third enough for this. "Thank you so much. I promise that I will make sure that it is properly sealed away. You have my word, Lord Third."

"Good. I will hold you to that, Kushina. It would be disastrous if anyone ever got to it's contents." He smiled sadly, "I won't ask you why you wanted it. Or even what you plan to do. Just know that I can't protect you if it is ever discovered."

"I understand." She said as she hid the scroll.

He sighed. He doubted that anyone would ever be able to steal the contents of the scroll. That woman would guard it with her life. Still, he hated breaking tradition this way. There was a reason why things aren't done this way. Kushina should know that better than anyone , if something good came of it then it was worth it. Even if all it would was comfort her. He just hoped that she was not allowing her grief to control her. That could threaten them all. For she wasn't just the widow of the Fourth Hokage. She was their jinchuriki. They needed her alive and well.

Which led him to his final task for the day. He had to tell Kushina something she was not going to like. She had to leave the village for a while. The attack was aimed at weakening her and stealing her demon. The group called the Akatsuki had orchestrated it. They would try it again. It was best to keep her on the move for now. Something she did not want to do. He got an earful just for asking:

"No! I won't leave - not now! Not when Naruto needs me."

It went on that way for sometime. Yet another reason why he made time in his schedule. She needed to get this out of her system. Then they could compromise.

"You may take the boy with you if you like." He said calmly. He had intended for the boy to go anyway. He knew that Kushina would never leave without him. Besides, Jiraiya could always use a new apprentice. He had already volunteered to watch over them. He was almost as upset as they were. Then again, Minato was like a son to him. It made sense. "I am sure that Jiraiya would be happy to train him. Naruto needs to get stronger if he is to survive without Minato. We would be taking care of two problems at once. You are both safe and Naruto can train. A worthy compromise I believe."

She was silent for a moment the agreed. "Alright. Fine. I'll do it. Just don't think that I like it. I don't like running away. But if Naruto will be with me then I'll go. I will not allow anyone to touch my baby. That's a promise, y'know!"

The meeting broke up afterwards. She wasn't interested in talking anymore. She would leave as soon as Naruto was able to travel. That didn't mean she was happy about it.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading. Please remember to make sure that you are getting updates for the next section of the story. There WILL be two updates today. If you don't see it - Please double check that you are following me. Thank you.**_


End file.
